The Legend Of Heavy Weight
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: It had been years since Heavy Weight had left Canterlot and his filly friend Twilight Sparkle, now he has returned to protect the ones he cares for from a dark Alicorn that wishes to plunge the world into darkness. In his return, Heavy will face his past and conquer them with the help of two old flames, as he embraces his long awaited destiny.(sequel to Tale Of Heavy Weight)
1. Prologue:Memories, A Darkness Rising

Prologue:Memories, A Darkness Rising

It is a new era for the world of Equestria, many historical moments and legendary's accomplishments have been done in the past couple years since princess Twilight first arrived to Ponyville from Canterlot. She had fought great evils, rescued an empire from one of the darkest enemies in Equestrian history, stopped a nation of changelings from taking over her home city, and most of all, she learned the true power of friendship and became Ponyville and Equestria's newest ruler. She was now a powerful princess and wielder of the legendary rainbow power along with five of her friends, but not all of her life was full of achievements, no matter what happened, there was one failure that still burdened her to this very day.

It was in the city of Canterlot when her greatest failure and loss occurred, and it had threatened to take away her faith in friendship for the rest of her life as she thought of nothing but magic and studying from that day on prior to her arrival in Ponyville. It was a horrible day that shattered her heart, for she had failed to save a friend, a unicorn now turned Alicorn with power she could only dream to have, and the only pony that still had her heart to this very day. That pony's name... Was Heavy Weight, son of the legendary Canterlot captain Mega Weight, and by far one of the most magical ponies that had existed in the city of Canterlot.

It had been quite a few years since Twilight herself fought this powerful friend and unfortunately lost the battle, it had costed her the only friend she knew before the five best friends she knew now, and in her heart, she would never forget him. In the back of her mind she still couldn't help but understand that it was never Heavy's fault for leaving, it was their teacher, who was none other than the mighty Alicorn ruler princess Celestia who now ruled side by side with her sister princess Luna.

To this very day Celestia is still haunted briefly at times by this painful and heart breaking memory of her most promising student leaving her with nothing but undying hatred toward the princess for the terrible things that have happened to him because of her. In her heart, Celestia knew that losing her most prized pupil was her fault and she had to live every day knowing that she didn't just ruin Heavy's life, but Twilight's as well. However on this very day, that past life would not only come back to haunt her, but would be revealed to her little sister Luna.

It was now morning in the beautiful mountain city of Canterlot itself, the sun had now risen into the clear blue sky to begin the day as ponies from the fancy and wealthy city began to leave their homes and enjoy the day. The city appeared to be in very high spirits for the new day, the building were clean from last night's maintenance and many prospered from successful and quite the fine crafted stone buildings. However not every pony in Equestria was enjoying this fine morning, for this was a day that princess Celestia greatly disliked due to it being the anniversary of a lost student.

In the castle of Canterlot, a great white smooth stoned castle with golden royal roofs, strong iron and gold gates and hundreds of royal Canterlot guards in golden armor guarding the building twenty four seven, the day was starting out slow. Within the castle their was a brightly looking throne room with gold and white colors on the floor, the pillars and even most of the throne itself was gold, and sitting in it was an Alicorn princess known as princess Celestia.

With her pearly white coat and her light colored rainbow mane and tail that blew in the wind without the slightest breeze this Alicorn was the tallest of all ponies, her attire was all made of gold, her necklace, her horse shoes and her own crown were gold. Her purple eyes stared at the floor as this was a day that she was now feeling heavy with regret, for this was a day when one of her greatest losses had occurred, and some where out there in a town in the distance, young new princess was secretly mourning as well.

She let out a sigh of slight sorrow as she then levitated some paper work in front of her with golden magic in an attempt to help make the day go by faster, but the memory was still there and it kept a frown on her face at all times. It was then that her silent work was then suddenly interrupted by the arrival of some pony that did raise her spirits ever so slightly as another Alicorn entered through her giant throne room doors.

The doors to the throne room opened up due to the power of dark blue magic as princess Luna, the esteem princess of the night entered with a small picture book in her magical blue levitational hold. She was a smaller Alicorn by trade, but she was relatively larger than other ponies, her coat was a lovely midnight blue color that matched her mane and tail that was full of stars as they also flowed in the wind. Her blue eyes looked towards her secretive mourning big sister as she walked about in her silver royal attire of horse shoes, a black necklace with the crescent moon on it, and a black small crown on her head.

She had a few questions to ask her big sister due to a little something she saw in the picture book she now had in her grasp, it revealed another little secret that her sister had hidden from her to this very day.

"Good morning my dear sister...! The morning you have brought is certainly something special this day,"Luna announced as she saw her big sister give her a small smile,"Yet... For such a nice day, it shocks me to see that you are not enjoying this day...!"

"Oh... Everything is alright my sister... It's just a bit slow for me this morning, just trying to get pass this paper work and maybe I'll warm up to it..."Celestia said softly in her majestic and soft voice.

"Sister... In all of our times as the princesses of the day and night, I have never seen you so eager to see a day pass,"Luna pointed out as Celestia's smile began to fade,"There is... Something I have found that I couldn't help but to ask you about, and I wish for you to be truthful with me...!"

Luna then slowly made her way gracefully to the throne as Celestia could already see into her sisters mind and knew what she was going to ask her about as she even dared to hide behind her mane. Luna could feel her sisters heavy heart as she approached and felt a little bad about bringing this up, but her curiosity got the better of her, as it does with many younger siblings who take interest in their older sibling's lives.

Once Luna had gradually made it to her big sister's side, she began to open the book that was full of pictures from Celestia's older days before Luna's return, she found the pictures of Celestia with her young students. She saw Twilight Sparkle in some while she also saw a few pictures of the previous student known as Sunset Shimmer, the sibling student and former thief of princess Twilight's crown. What was really catching her eye however was a bunch of pictures of a white colt who had a mane and tail that looked like ice and eyes that matched along with the cutie mark of a frozen sword through a frozen heart in the middle of an ice blue six pointed star.

He certainly caught the eye of the night princess, for this colt was serious looking in many pictures, and yet she did find a photo or two with him smiling, one with Sunset Shimmer when he appeared to be very young, and another with Twilight. Twilight was even flashing a pearly white smile while hugging the colt in this particular photo, but while Luna was enjoying what she saw, Celestia's heart was hurting as she turned away from the photos. It wasn't long before Luna noticed her sister's reaction and slowly closed the book before turning solemnly to her sister.

"You never told me you had a third student... Who is he Tia, and more importantly... Where is he?"Luna asked in a gentle voice.

"I... Suppose I shouldn't have kept him a secret from you... It just gets painful to speak of him after so long... Especially since it's the anniversary of his disappearance,"Celestia said as she took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and her voice,"But you do deserve to know about him Luna..."

The little sister could see a bit of pain and sadness in her big sister's eyes, but she nodded and listened as Celestia got her thoughts together and spun the tail of her most magical and most powerful student.

"His name... Is Heavy Weight... And he is one of my most prized pupil, and he was my greatest failure as a teacher,"Celestia said with her voice full of solemn at this tale,"He was the son of a legendary captain who had nothing but undying loyalty to me... And I took it upon myself to raise Heavy Weight when he and the mother Golden Heart passed away when he was very young..."

"Oh dear... Was he talented like this captain, you said he was your prized pupil,"Luna pointed out before remembering the other line to her sisters answer,"And... He was your greatest failure..."

"Yes... Out of all the students I have ever trained, he was the greatest of them all, he was so powerful and so clever... I even dare say I was a bit jealous of him,"Celestia said as she stared to the empty guest room on the left side of her throne room,"But he had a temper... And it would work as a trigger for destructive power to be unleashed from him... It... Scared me..."

"So... What exactly did you do...? I mean it is not like you could have a destructive and angry colt running around all free to cause more damage...!"Luna said with a bit of surprise on her face.

"That's what I thought, but things got complicated when he got older and so much more powerful... I had no control over him,"Celestia said before taking another deep breath as the worst memory was to come,"One night he had enough of me trying to control him and he left... But Twilight... She tried to stop him..."

"What...! Twilight faced him, so... Why hasn't she ever told me about this, I would think she would know a good bit about him, and surely she would have trusted me enough to talk about him,"Luna said with a touch of confusion before Celestia shook her head at her little sister.

"No... She has never shared those times with any pony... Not even to her friends in Ponyville... Only I, Twilight, Heavy, and prince Shining Armor know of it all, and Twilight preferred it that way,"Celestia explained as she remember Twilight's feelings for Heavy Weight,"She... Gave her heart to Heavy, and to this day it still belongs to him, and when they fought, Twilight was the one who suffered the most..."

Luna couldn't help but place a hoof over her heart as she started to feel guilty and cold inside for bringing such a memory up on such a day, but there was more to hear and Celestia chose to share it all with Luna.

"He defeated Twilight in a great battle between love and freedom, he had become an Alicorn in the process as well, just like Twilight did,"Celestia said as the memories now felt a bit more easy to handle,"He then disappeared, where he went... We do not know, but Twilight... She was so heart broken, and I did this all to her... There are times that I wish I could take back my mistake, and I wonder how Twilight can still love me after what I did..."

"I... Didn't know sister... I'm sorry I brought such a memory up, I only wished to know what has happened since my time in the moon..."Luna said as she gave her big sister a gentle hug to help ease Celestia's sadness, and it did certainly help a bit.

Celestia welcomed her hug as she let out a deep breath that stopped tears that threatened to form, she then reached out and hugged her little sister for the longest time as she felt her sorrow feel at ease and wither away slowly. Finally they parted from their sisterly hug and they both looked to the window as a thought then struck Celestia's head.

"Some times... I like to think that some where out there, Heavy Weight is still alive to this day being all he can be, and being the best Alicorn Equestria has ever seen,"Celestia said as a small smile finally reappeared on her face,"That was Heavy's dream after all... To be the best of the best."

"I have no doubt that he probably is out there... And one day... He will return to you my dear big sister,"Luna said in attempt to raise her sister's spirit higher,"Who knows, he may be thinking of returning soon... We can only hope for the best... And perhaps the best will come."

With Celestia's spirits now high thanks to Luna's kind words, she was able to finish the morning paper work without less stress on her mind for the day, and with Luna's help she would be able to finish her papers in no time. However it would not be too long when they would realize how right Luna was, for off in the distance towards a very well known and very evil forest, the pony of the hour was hard at work.

* * *

_**Ever Free Forest**_

The Ever Free forest, the darkest and most evil place known to Equestria itself, it is known as the most feared and most dangerous place in the world due to it's evil magic and the most terrifying creatures in Equestria that live in the forest. With it's thick black wooden trees and bushes very few ponies have ever been able to reach inside and scratch the surface of the forest's secrets, the deepest any pony has ever traveled in these woods was straight to the tree of harmony to rescue the world from the forest when it threatened to grow every where in Equestria.

However there was one pony who resided in the center of it all, the heart of the forest, and to every pony's greatest surprise, it was also the safest spot in the forest where a pony can live out of the reach of others. It was then that a pony in a cloak had then appeared from the darkness of the forest carrying a bundle of fire wood in his magical ice blue grasp with no effort what so ever, and he was as silent as ever, not a word left his mouth as he entered the forest heart.

He felt the sunlight hit his back as he entered an opening that was the heart of the forest, it had a large old looking tree at one side, and a small pond on the other full of pure delectable drinking water as the pony dropped the fire wood in a pile. The mystery pony then walked over to the tree with the desire to rest a bit as he threw back his hood and revealed himself as none other than the rogue himself... Heavy Weight.

He let out a sigh of relief from his harvest of fire wood for tonight, he now lived off the land of this sacred place, the one place where no pony would dare tread, the one place that ponies don't even know of. It was the perfect place for him to live free and undisturbed by any pony in the outside world, and he was untouchable to all including the one he hated with all of his heart... Princess Celestia. The mere mention of the princesses name would bring great anger to Heavy and make him go into a frenzy, and the forest was the perfect place for him to work out his anger, no pony would care about damage to a forest.

"Well... At least that's done and over with... I deserve this break now,"Heavy said as he laid down on his back and rested his head on an old tree root,"One hay of a sun this fine morning, too bad it's controlled by... Her..."

Heavy's ice blue mane and tail instantly began to blaze like a burning camp fire as he remembered her all too well, but he had promised that he would never bring up his past if it meant remembering the princess. Yet there was one pony that to this day still meant something to him, his mane and tail began to calm down and flicker like a small flame as he remember the one he held so close to him... Twilight Sparkle. She was the only one who he had ever come to care for, and even love for that reason, it pained him to think about her after what he had done, but to this day, he still believed that he had no choice. To this very day he still bared the scar Twilight left him with, it was in the form of a straight line going down the center of his right eye as he momentarily placed a hoof on his scarred eye in memory of Twilight.

He felt the memories flowing through his mind and fading away as he rested on the tree root and soaked up the sun as it made his white fur shine like new, he felt warm and comfortable, but that didn't mean he liked the feeling knowing who the sun belong to. He was resting peacefully as he placed both front hooves behind his head, but when he was about to shut his eyes for a few winks, that's when he was disturbed by something strange, it sounded like laughter, and yet it was somewhere near the heart of the forest.

Heavy snapped his black circled icy blue eyes open and looked to his right as he directed his attention to the source of the laughter, he wanted to ignore, but that was before he then felt something cold and dark even in the rays of the sun. His look became more serious as he felt that this was indeed the feeling of a very dark presence, it was evil and it didn't belong in the forest's heart, no type of evil belonged in this one free place. And Heavy was going to do a little something about it as he quickly got to his hooves and directed his attention to the source of the noise.

He started to walk quickly but with much vigilance to ensure that he left no stone unturned, he vastly left the sanctity of the heart and ventured into the darkness, but he entered with ease since he had dealt with the darkness many times before. He felt the shade cool his body as he entered the darkness and worked his keen ears toward the sounds of laughter before looking a little more to his left, the laughter was wicked and an echo, it was possibly in a cave. It even sounded like their was another set of laughter that was different and sounded almost demonic, but Heavy felt no fear what so ever as he walked through the dark forest at his own leisure.

"Whoever you dark ones are... You can't hide your darkness from me...!"Heavy said as his eyes suddenly glowed bright blue and jerked his head in a specific spot.

A small spot in the ground just behind a bush then suddenly began to glow in the same color as his magic, and in that very instant, Heavy ran to the spot that glowed, for this trick was of his own making as many spells he knows of were. With a quick flash of his horn Heavy ripped the bush straight from the ground and tossed it aside to find a mysterious hole that appeared to go really deep into the ground. Curiosity got the better of Heavy as well as caution for that fact, but he wished to know what was going on down there and he had a little trick that would help him find out.

He quickly lit up his horn while letting out a snort before a small ball of pure magic exited his horn just as his eyes then began to glow bright blue, the circle wiggled as Heavy followed the ball before he looked to the hole. The ball then melted the edges of the hole as it slid down the small entrance while Heavy was being treated to a lovely sight, his eyes were now seeing everything that the ball was in the presence of, and at the moment all he could see was dirt as far as his eye sight in the ball could see. He could also hear everything the ball heard as well and heard all the laughter get louder and louder the deeper he went.

His vision narrowed as he could see a small exit in the distance, and that's when he heard the laughter and the dark voices become loud and clear, it made him feel uneasy as he slowed the balls movement as it reached the exit. When it did reach the exit, the ball suddenly popped out of the hole and suddenly found itself in a large, dark, and wet cave, where the cave was located he could not tell at the moment, and he was then interrupted by something else.

A small conversation in the distance appeared to be taking place as well as the sounds of animals growling along with them. Heavy made the ball float down a small rocky hill and watched the cave get darker and more wet the deeper he went, and that's when he heard the voices just around a corner. Heavy dimmed the light on the ball of magic as he slowly moved it up just around the corner, it then peaked out over the corner and caught an eye full for Heavy at what he was gazing on, for he had never seen anything like this, except for a certain centaur he remember seeing as this tried to lay the forest to waste.

The first thing he saw were lit up torches that illuminated a massive part of the cave, and in this cave there were two dark beings shaking hoof and hand while they marveled at the creatures behind them. One enemy he easily recognized as the vile centaur himself Lord Tirek, but something was a bit different about him, he was no longer red skinned to compliment his black fur, his true skin was now green, his eyes were green as well rather than black while his horns looked like sharp tree roots. He looked massive and full of power, yet Heavy kept his cool as he then focused on the more surprising and unknown assailant Tirek was with.

This character was new and certainly an eye opener, for this one was a pitch black Alicorn with a straight and very sharp horn and red eyes that complimented his dark look. His mane and tail were silver and flowed in the wind much like the royal sisters themselves, and he had large black fangs to compliment the dark smile he flashed at Tirek as he stood as tall as Celestia. What really caught Heavy's eye was a cutie mark on the Alicorn's flank that had appeared to be sliced up in the shape of an x, obviously he did not like his former self.

Heavy then got an even bigger eye full as he then saw the dark ones cheering over what they have captured and forced under their care, It was a large Ursa major, and two giant cragodiles. There was something off about these creature however, Ursa majors are suppose to be either blue or purple, and cragodiles were suppose to be brown and greenish. Yet these three creatures were completely pitch black and their eyes were completely green just like Tirek, and Heavy was willing to bet that the dark Alicorn had something to do with this strange change in the darkness of the centaur and the creatures.

"Well done Tirek... I just love what you have brought me back and filled with my Ever Free power, they look simply marvelous!"The Alicorn hissed as he behold the creatures at his command.

"You have proven to be a pony of your word Mr Dark Star, the least I could do is attempt to be a centaur of my word,"Tirek said as he stood almost as tall as the Ursa major,"This was all done because of this new power from the forest, and you say it consists of Ever Free nature magic magic correct?"

"Yes... You will not be bested so easily with this power, the rainbow power itself will not bring harm to this magic,"The Dark Alicorn reassured with a wicked smile full of black sharp teeth,"Not even the Crystal empire's famous crystal heart will attack you, the heart wouldn't dare bring harm to anything that is made with pure nature magic, not even if it's from the forest...!"

"So when did you want to start the attack, can you really promise me the world of Equestria?"Tirek asked out off curiosity while the Alicorn just chuckled at the centaur's excitement.

"Yes... But don't get carried away here, remember who's in charge here... This is my magic that gave you your power, and it's not something to play with or just suck into your gut like a vampire fruit bat,"Dark Star hissed as he circle the centaur while chuckling at him,"I have an unlimited supply of this magic, and you don't... If you should trick me like you did that Draconequus fool...! All I need to do is drain the magic from you and all the life force from your body as well...! You would be nothing but a rotting old corpse in my cave!"

The Alicorn's sudden yell echoed through out the cave making all the creatures flinch with fear, Tirek himself shuttered a bit inside knowing the pain of being weak and without magic, he remembered how the Alicorn pulled him out of his cage. He was now trapped, the power was good in all but, he was now a trapped pet in this dark one's game and for the first time in his eternal life, Tirek had no way out, and no tricks up his sleeve.

"So what is the plan for our attack? I am eager to test my new power out on the wretch that defeated me...!"Tirek growled as he remembered the humiliation dealt to him by princess Twilight herself,"I want her... I want to destroy her NOW!"

"And you will my friend, I will take pleasure in watching you end the princess of friendship forever, she was quite the annoying little wretch back then,"Dark said as he suddenly made his horn glow red and brought up a red map of Equestria,"All I need you to do is drop off one cragodile in the Crystal Empire, then you drop off the Ursa major in Canterlot, and I will take much joy in watching that city burn...!"

"And what of the town of Ponyville?"Tirek questioned while the dark one shook his head and chuckled.

"You may take the other cragodile and do as you wish, you may take your revenge on the princess and take their beloved rainbow power,"Dark said as he made the map disappeared while an evil and excited smile grew on Tirek's face,"Now how about it Tirek?! Lets get going already and take Equestria for our own!"

"I will leave at once... PARTNER!"Tirek roared as he walked to the creatures.

Suddenly a great mass of powerful magic energized from Tirek's horns before turning into a ball of green magic with red and orange magic in the center of the green magic, he then directed his attention to the creature. Black lightning and green magic then surrounded every each one of the monsters before Tirek himself began to glow in the same aura as he then turned to face his dark partner. He then gave Dark Star a small wave before Tirek and the creatures finally disappeared in a flash of multicolored dark magic, leaving Dark Star to enjoy the incoming conquest of Equestria.

"Wonderful...! WONDERFUL! Now no pony will be able to stop me! They will all regret throwing me away and forgetting about me,"Dark growled loudly to himself as he began to laugh wickedly,"All will now know my pain, and I will finally have everything I truly deserve! And this time... Even... HE won't be around to stop me!"

Dark then exploded into a round of laughter and cackled like a maniac while Heavy Weight's own little spy orb had caught everything the pony had said, and made chills go down Heavy's spine as he finally dismissed the orb without getting caught. The disbelief and even the fear however was still haunting Heavy as he slowly walked away from the hole and felt like he was going to be sick, a dark one was now going to take over the world with help from a very ancient and formidable foe.

Heavy began to sweat as he teleported back to his little hide out at the forest heart, but when he finally got there, something struck him as he dared to pack what he had with him and leave to hide some where else. Suddenly without a warning he then started to think about Twilight strangely, and when he began to think about her, he then felt more sick knowing that even she would not be able to handle this duo of enemies, but there was some pony he knew that could stop them.

He wanted to deny wanting anything to do with Equestria and especially the city where he was born, but just thinking about what these dark ones could do to Twilight and so many more innocent ponies, he could hardly bare it. He placed a hoof over his heart as it began to hurt a bit from the past that made itself present once more, yet he felt his body betray him before his mind followed.

In his heart he did want to help, for so long he had been running from his past and hiding from the princess herself, and he had trained incredibly hard as he had reached magical limits he did not know until he uncovered them and then some. Finally after one more deep thought of Twilight being harmed, and the thought of actually seeing her smiling face once more, he had finally come to a decision, and one that he was not taking lightly.

Suddenly two strange things began to poke at the back of Heavy's cloak as he threw his hood over his head to hide his face as his body tensed up and his magic began to flare up in his horn along with his fiery mane and tail. It was then that two large white wings tore through the back of the cloak and sprouted out wide and pride before they started to flap, Heavy felt pumped and ready for this as he looked to the sky.

Finally the ground began to shake and a magic ring of ice blue magic surrounded Heavy before he focused hard on the sky, and in that moment that Alicorn stallion finally took off hard. The ground exploded greatly around Heavy as he shot into the sky in an instant leaving a massive crater in his wake as he took to the skies, he flapped his wings and flew around in the air as he looked around and focused his sights on the first stop of his rescue, the Crystal Empire.

He focused his magic into his wings and allowed a smirk to grow across his face as he then blasted off towards the empire at incredible speeds that would almost match the speed of sound, he would be there in no time at this rate. He felt his spirit suddenly start to lift as he felt a bright blaze of fire in his eyes, a feeling that he had not felt since he was a colt, it was much like a spirit that was full of fighting for pleasure and the will to never give up, he now had his flame for fighting coming back to him.

"Crystal Empire! HERE I COME!"Heavy shouted as he zero'd his sights on the empire ready to do some rescuing.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

The Crystal Empire, It is named for what it truly is, an empire made of the purest of crystal and kept alive and well by the power of love, and the love of it's beloved inhabitants, the crystal ponies. The empire itself was ruled by an Alicorn princess known as princess Cadence and her husband, who was none other than an old acquaintance of Heavy Weight, that stallion was Shining Armor the captain of the Canterlot royal guards, the prince of the Crystal Empire, and the big brother of Twilight Sparkle.

Since the married couple's rise to power in the Crystal Empire, love and affection had spread freely through out the entire world of Equestria through the power of the Crystal Empire's most beloved gem, the crystal heart. For years now the couple and their loyal crystal pony subjects have had much peace and stability since the fall of king Sombra at the hooves of the couple themselves and the power of the empire. The subjects were full of love and happy with the royal couple, and it brought even more love to the princess who was ironically the goddess of love.

However it was on this very same day that their time of peace of love in the empire was coming to a halt, as the princess of love felt the dark tide that was coming to the kingdom, and needed to talk it over with her husband.

Within the Crystal Palace, there was a crystal throne room made of nothing but the finest crystal the empire could produce, and in that throne room stood none other than prince Shining Armor himself. He was still the same giant stallion he always was, his fur was white as ever with his three shaded blue mane and tail as he stood tall looking over some paper work, his fur still never covered his hooves and his cutie mark of a pink star in the center of a deep blue shield had always given him away.

As the bold stallion and burly unicorn stallion was looking over some paper work, he had sorted out what he needed to finished and made them disappear off to be deliver to fellow civilizations across the world. He let out a sigh and was about to leave the throne room with a great sense of satisfaction for completing his work, but just as he was reaching the doors to leave the throne room, the doors swung open and in came the Alicorn goddess of love herself in her bright and shining royal bronze attire, princess Cadence.

"Shining Armor...! We need to talk about something...!"Cadence said in a deep yet soft foreboding voice.

Shining looked to his wife for concern, as he listened to her however he lazily looked at her beauty and loved her with all his heart as they shared a small kiss together, her pink coat was endearing and lovely to look at. Her mane and tail were colorful with light yellow, purple and pink to compliment all the looks that love was though to appear as, and her crystal heart cutie mark was the greatest proof of her loving nature. However she was less than in the mood for love as a dark force was coming to the kingdom, and she could feel it within her heart and her mind that was being haunted at this very moment.

"What is it Cadence, I've haven't seen you this spooked in quite some time, is everything alright?"Shining asked as Cadence took a minute to gather her thoughts.

"I... I feel we need to heighten our guards security for the day... I feel something bad coming to the empire, and we have to prepare for it!"Cadence warned as she panted with fear much to Shining Armor's shock.

"What...! Are you serious...?! Who would be crazy enough to attack the Crystal Empire?"Shining Armor asked as he and Cadence decided to take the conversation out of the throne room.

"I felt it Shining Armor, there is something very bad coming, and... I think it may very well be lord Tirek,"Cadence warned as Shining Armor froze in his place at that name being uttered,"I'm just not certain, but something is coming!"

"How do you know that Cadence? He's stuck in Tartarus, he can't possibly return to Equestria again,"Shining Armor said before he was suddenly being stricken by the same dark foreboding feeling his wife felt,"No... We have to send a word out to every pony, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, every pony!"

Suddenly just as Shining Armor had uttered those words, the entire palace suddenly began shaking as a monstrous roar suddenly sounded off in the distance, the roar was loud and eat splitting to the crystal couple, but it did not deter them. They saw a small balcony just to their right in the crystal hall ways and both ran to it as fast as they could, and as they made they made their approach to the balcony they could feel a dark presence within the empire, but strangely enough, the crystal heart was not attacking or defending.

Finally as the crystal couple made it out to the balcony, they both looked over the city as they then saw it, they did not see the much feared lord Tirek, but they did see a giant black cragodile in the city and destroying everything in it's path. The beast was massive and was half the size of the palace itself, but Shining Armor and Cadence did not fear a mere beast, this was child's play to them, and they were ready to play.

"Whatever this thing is...! At least it's not Tirek, we can take this thing!"Shining Armor said firmly to his confident wife.

"I will take to the air, and you take to the ground, we shall take it from both angles!"Cadence planned firmly for her husband and sealing the deal with a nod.

As Cadence sprouted her wings and took off into the sky to have the advantage of the sky, Shining Armor jumped off the balcony and descended towards the crystal ground, as he made for the ground he landed on his hooves and with tremendous force sending debris flying in all directions. As he stood tall many crystal pony guards in gray crystal armor suddenly emerged from the palace gates, numbering to about fifty just how Shining Armor like them.

"Alright stallions, we will attack it from below while princess Cadence takes it from the sky! Let's move out!"Shining commanded as the guards pulled out their spears and charged with Shining in the league.

The cragodile at that time had finally made it's way through the city knocking down crystal buildings in it's path before a sudden small blast of light blue magic hit it's head and merely got it's attention as it looked to the sky. It could see princess Cadence herself flying high in the sky and blasting beams of magic at it, but the beams had little effect against it's super strong black scales. It then also felt sharp things hitting it from under the chin as well and looked down to see many royal Crystal guard throwing spears at it to try and pierce it's hide.

The dark reptile shook it's head in agitation for the spears before it felt another blast of magic hit it on the top of it's head, it looked back up into the sky and swung one of it's massive claws at an incoming Cadence. The princess managed to spin and dodge the attack while the narrowly avoiding getting snatched up in the beast's powerful jaws. Cadence then ascended once more to make distance between her and the cragodile, but it was then that another waves of spears then struck it directly in the right eye.

It shook it's head in anger and let out a loud hiss like roar that shook the whole empire before it felt another blast of magic hit it from under the chin. With the good eye it still had it looked down to see Shining Armor right under it as the beast accidentally reared back to far with a good bit of pain in it's right eye before falling back and slamming hard on it's back crushing a group of home right under it. The cragodile struggled and wiggled around as it used the one good eye it had to observe everything.

"That's it every pony! Lets drive this thing out of the empire together!"Shining commanded as more spears flew and struck the beast at it's side.

The cragodile singled out the unicorn stallion as it's eye narrowed on the crystal prince and growled as he made Shining Armor it's target, at that time Shining Armor was getting excited as he charged with his horn glowing right at the creature. It was then that Shining Armor was blind sighted as was the rest of his guards as they failed to miss one dangerous tool that all cragodiles had, their tail. The massive weapon swung high in the air and blotted out the sun as it swung it's massive tail in a complete spiral before it aimed right for Shining Armor and his guards.

There was no stopping this incoming attack as Shining braced himself and took the iron like slam of the tail and felt himself fly across the empire as he watched his guards get crushed in an instant. Shining braced as he finally felt himself slam completely through a crystal home and finally crashed against another home almost making it topple as he felt completely winded and dazed. All he could hear was the approaching steps of the cragodile, he could hear many of his fair crystal ponies running in a panic to escape as he saw the beast had gotten up and was quickly approaching him.

He then could see his wife fighting the creature and blasting it with all the power she had, but her magic barely fazed the beast as it slowly approached the crystal prince before swatting Cadence away from it's face with a claw. It watched the love goddess soar through the air before she was able to maintain her balance and stop flying forcefully across the empire. but she was then in a panic as she desperately flew back to try and stop the beast.

Cadence...! Stay away! I don't... Want you to get hurt,"Shining Armor begged as the beast focused it's sights back on Shining Armor,"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Shining let out that yell as he felt his strength starting to fade as he watched the creature about to lower it's head down and was about to devour Shining Armor, and he knew Cadence would not make it in time. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst as the shadow got darker, but as hope was about to fade completely for the crystal prince, the most miraculous rescue occurred much to the surprise of the Crystal couple.

The creature was then blind sighted by a massive blast of ice blue magic, but when it struck the beast in the chest, the magic was so strong that it lifted the beast up into the air and launched it far away from Shining Armor and narrowly missed Cadence in the process. The princess watched the creature slam hard right behind her as crystal and regular ground exploded and flew into the air while making the entire empire shake.

It was then that Cadence felt another presence and turned around to get the surprise of her life as what appeared to be an Alicorn stallion in a cloak was right behind her and cringing his nose at her as he flew only a few feet in front of her.

"Who are you suppose to be? I never thought another Alicorn could ever exist, where did you come from?!"Cadence exclaimed as the stallion snorted at her.

"Non of your business... Relative of Celestia, just stay out of my way!"The stallion demanded before flying passed her towards the beast.

Cadence watched the stallion with great astonishment as he suddenly grabbed the struggling cragodile by it's massive tail, her eyes then widened as she saw the craziest thing in her life happen. The stallion had actually picked up the large reptile in his grip and had now lifted it above his head and began swinging the cragodile for a loop. Cadence was shaking her head in disbelief at this mysterious ones strength as he then tossed the cragodile down to the ground again watching it crash and send more crystal debris flying every where.

Shining Armor himself had come to and watched the chaos begin as the stallion flew over to the cragodile once more and grabbed it by the tail again before lifting it into the air and swinging it down to the ground again. It slammed head first into a home before the stallion then lifted it back up into the air and began to swing it around at great speed, and finally he then released it throwing the cragodile straight out of the crystal empire, but the stallion was not done yet.

He chose to finish it by building a large orb of magic on the tip of his horn, the orb lit up and made the whole crystal empire glitter with blue light as the orb quickly grew to the size of an Ursa minor in the blink of an eye. He then narrowed his blue eyes on the flying monster before he let out a primal roar of power before unleashing the attack he had build on his horn. The orb blasted completely off the stallion's horn as it soared quickly over the city itself and zero'd in on the target in the distance.

Cadence widened her eyes as she watched the precise attack suddenly struck it's target and suddenly made a distant explosion go off in the distance as the creature exploded into nothing but blue smoke and flames. Her eyes glowed blue as she then turned back to the stallion as he watched the light start to dim before he slowly turned away to reveal a scar down his right eye.

Cadence took notice of the scar as the stallion then took off in another direction to leave as fast as he had came, but Cadence flew after the stallion while remaining crystal guards and even civilians attend to the injured Shining Armor. She followed the stallion clear out of the empire before the stallion threaten to speed off leaving her in his dust.

WAIT...! Hold on there for a second!"Cadence called to the stallion as he gradually stopped right in his tracks.

He stood their floating with his wings flapping hard as he slowly turned back to her and glared at her, for he knew all too well just by the smell of that scent she was a relative to a pony that he hated with all of his heart.

"What do you want! Shouldn't you be worrying about that pathetic looking husband in the rubble?! Make it quick princess...!"the Alicorn demanded while Cadence just gulped and found her words to say.

"Who ever you are, thank you!" Cadence said while smiling at the pony.

The stallion merely snorted as he rolled his eyes before slowly turning back around and finally taking off towards his next destination, much to the disappointment of the princess of love. She watched the pony disappear in the distance, where he was going she did not know, but she knew it had to be important, she let out a sigh before she then flew back to the empire to check on her husband and her kingdom that now had some rebuilding that needed done.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies once more, the mysterious pony who was none other than Heavy Weight himself flew over the land giggling to himself at Shining Armor's performance against a mere cragodile, he then made a turn going towards city he never thought he would be flying off towards.

"Shining, you are still as pathetic as always, so weak and useless... How the hay did you become a prince of the Crystal Empire," He said to himself while giggling at his former friend before a frown replaced his giggles,"*sigh*... I can't believe I'm doing this... But I suppose some pony had to do it..."

Heavy then began to feel a bit angry at the direction he was going, for his next destination was where it all began for him, and it housed the most hated pony in his life, but he used his memories of Twilight to guide him as he made his way towards the mountain city of Canterlot.

**ALRIGHT EVERY PONY IT'S TIME FOR HEAVY'S TRUE RETURN TO THE WORLD, AS I PROMISE, THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE MIGHTY HEAVY WEIGHT. NEXT TIME... HEAVY AT CANTERLOT, HEAVY VS TIREK, AND A HEART WARMING REUNION.**


	2. Chapter 1:Heavy Weight Returns

Chapter 1:Heavy Weight Returns

Back at the city of Canterlot, everything was peaceful and quiet as the city continued to stir with normal activities such as business and prosper, they were all oblivious of what had happened at the Crystal Empire. Not only that, they were unaware of what was coming their way, even the rulers of Canterlot and the entire world were completely unaware of the dark tide that was coming their way, and the hero that would arrive to save them.

In the castle of Canterlot, the royal sisters themselves were now in a fancy dining room colored with gold and white decor much like the throne room, the table itself and the chairs were gold while the chairs had royal red cushions. The sisters were currently sipping some tea and enjoying the day now that Luna had lifted her big sisters spirits. Celestia enjoyed herself with just a spot of tea while Luna enjoyed her tea along with a good book to pass the time as well, and the book she was reading was a peculiar book for it showed many powerful spells that were made by a great and mighty pony long ago.

Luna herself seemed a bit confused on some, the focus, the concentration the magic required for most of the spells, something that even for an Alicorn of her stature had issues controlling perfectly. She read the title of the book and it stated, _Heavy Weight's Guide To Greatness_, the name was familiar enough to the student she had just learned of, but how could he through all that has happened have released a book to the public before disappearing.

Celestia appeared not to make much of it, yet she knew how special the book was, and she knew who published and copied the book for all to see, what Luna had in her hooves was a mere copy. The original book was with the one pony Heavy Weight could trust with his most prized possession, and Twilight Sparkle would sooner die then let any pony get their hooves on the personal book of her friend.

"So... *sip*... This is quite the book, a lot of fascinating spells if I do say so myself, I understand that the author is the student you spoke of,"Luna presumed as she flipped through the book,"He created all these spells did he not?"

"Yes Luna... Heavy was a very ambitious one, many spells he knows were of his own making, he wanted to make this book in hopes of helping the next generation of unicorns,"Celestia explained looking at the copy book,"This book is but a mere copy of the real book though, yet it does hold just as much magical value."

"Really? Who has the original book?"Luna asked out of curiosity.

"Twilight Sparkle has it, Heavy entrusted the book to her and she was the one who published the book for all too see,"Celestia replied much to Luna's surprise,"Twilight and Heavy were very close when they were young, I even dare to say that they were in love with each other, that book is all she has left of him..."

"Well know... And here I thought Twilight was into that Flash Sentry guard at the Crystal Empire, what a thing that would to explain to the poor stallion,"Luna said looking back to the book with more curiosity,"Care to tell me a bit about these spells here?"

Celestia obliged and leaned in as Luna showed her some of the spells she read, some were all too familiar, body enhancement, tentacles, breathing fire and making it appear from the very air itself. Others were less familiar, but one she remembered all too well was the one with beams shooting from not just the horn, but from all other body parts especially the hooves, a trick she learned of the hard way. Thanks to that spell, Celestia has to wear her necklace lower than normal to cover up a nasty scar left by her student the night he escaped her.

"To tell you the truth, even I can barely understand how these spells work, they're highly unorthodox,"Celestia admitted looking at the book,"But Heavy sure knew how to make the spells work, and the results were certainly a marvel."

"I see... I would love to learn at least just one of these spell, if only I could get this sort of focus down,"Luna said looking over the infamous comet charge spell.

"I have no doubt that we will learn about these spells in due time, but for now let us enjoy ourselves and this anniversary of my student,"Celestia said as she lit up her horn and made tea fill back up in their cups,"On top of that we still have yet to discuss topics and adjustments for Ponyville's new royal guards, we need-"

Suddenly as Celestia spoke, she was then cut off when the door to the dining room swung open hard and an older looking royal guard in complete gold body armor came rushing in completely in a panic.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! There is an emergency occurring just outside the city, and the problem is approaching fast!"The stallion warn as he stood before the princesses and bowed.

"Rise Sargent Rex, tell us what is going on!"Luna demanded before they got an answer.

A loud roar suddenly went off that reached the entire city itself, it even made the castle shake as windows cracked and broke to pieces while the princesses and the guard covered their ears till the end. Once the roar had finally ceased, the guard looked back in fear towards the exit to the dining.

"It's too late! It has entered the city!"The Sargent announced while the princesses stood up out of their chairs.

"What has entered the city Rex?!"Celestia exclaimed with shock as the guard turned to her and her sister.

"An Ursa major has entered the city, it's origins are unknown, but it is hostile and attacking anything that moves...!"Rex informed his loyal princesses before another roar went off along with a few distant heavy foot steps.

"Sister! It will destroy the city if we do not stop it! We can't call to Twilight for help,"Luna informed as she sprouted her wings and lit up her horn,"Twilight and her friends wouldn't make it in time, we must deal with this problem!"

"You're right Luna, there's not a moment to waste, we must leave immediately...!"Celestia said in a foreboding voice.

With that said, the princesses dismissed the guard and sent him on his way before they both turned to each other and connected their horns, both their gold and blue magic flowed and connected as a great flash of magic went off. When the light faded the princesses were gone and were heading off into their city for the fight of their life. It was only a small momentary ride through a tunnel mixed of their own magic before the ladies reappeared outside their castle and got the sight they were hoping not to actually see.

A black furred and green eyed Ursa major was indeed attacking the city, but how an Ursa major managed to make it's way up the mountain itself and reach the city remained to be seen, and the princesses had no time to think about such a wonder. The Ursa was already laying the city to waste, many citizens were running in a panic to escape the dreaded beast as it roared and swung it's massive paws to kill.

There were guards desperately trying to fight off the beast, they threw spears and stabbed at the massive beast's legs and snout, but the attacks felt nothing more to the Ursa than the smallest bug bites and stings. With a powerful swing the beast swatted away all the guards and a paw full of citizens as well making the princesses panic at the destructive nature of this creature. Even mighty beasts like this are not that crazy and destructive by nature, this Ursa was different, this one was evil.

The sisters finally went into action when they saw a young filly being picked up by the beast and was being threatened to be devoured whole, Celestia took the lead with her horn fully glowing with Luna right behind her. Celestia unleashed a golden blast of magic and struck the Ursa directly in it's snout forcing it to release the screaming filly from it's grip just in time for Luna to swoop in and catch the filly in her hooves.

The Ursa major began swinging it's claws and roaring at the day princess while Luna had just enough time to bring the filly down from her terrifying ride and give her back to her worried parents before turning to the beast. She flew back into the air as she watched Celestia unleashed another blast of magic and struck the Ursa in the head forcing it to stumble back towards the wall of the city where the cliff leading thousands of feet straight down the mountain was.

Suddenly the Ursa major stopped completely cold and took an incoming blast in the chest by princess Luna as she arrived at her big sister's side and already knew of the plan Celestia had in mind for the Ursa. It was then that the Ursa let out a primal earth shaking roar before they suddenly noticed green and red flames building up in the beast's mouth, now they knew this Ursa major was different on a whole new level.

Suddenly the Ursa then shot a large stream of the red and green flames from his mouth and aimed it all at the princesses, and needless to say the sisters were quite shock as they quickly made to counter this strange attack. The sisters came together and connected their magic once more with their horns as a strong magic grew from the magic that was building in the center of their horns. They flew back as they shot a blast of powerful magic at the incoming flames and felt the clash of power sound off with a thunderous clash before the fire and magic exploded in a wave of force and smoke giving the princesses time to build distance and rethink their plan.

"We need to get it towards the cliff, we can push it over the edge and let the mountain do the rest of the work,"Celestia said as she shot a small blast at the beast making it back up slightly,"Come Luna! Let us finish this creature!"

"I could not agree more!"Luna admitted as she to blasted a beam of blue magic into the beast's chest.

The Ursa stumbled back even more so as the sisters began circling the monster like small flies and delivering a flurry of small attacks to the snout, the chest, and even the legs, with each blast it took it stumbled more towards the edge of the wall. It looked back as it stood on it's hind legs and roared, it now caught onto the princesses little trick to dispose of him quickly and began watching them while taking more blasts from the mares that felt like nothing more than insects to him.

It cringed with each blast it took, for the attacks felt like they were getting stronger and began to singe through his black fur and burn him a little bit, but some how the beast had wised up and continued to watch the circling mares, waiting for the time to strike. Celestia at that time had almost slammed into Luna while delivering another blast that forced the Ursa against the wall, it looked up and saw that Luna had stumbled when she managed to miss running into her big sister, and that's when he finally struck.

The Ursa major then finally went on the attack and released a terrifying roar that hurt the mares ears a bit, distracting them as the Ursa suddenly managed to catch Luna in both of it's paws and hold her to it's chest. When Celestia shook off the roar, her ears were then filled with the screams and desperate cries of her little sister as she saw that the beast had caught her sister during their confusion.

"Sister...! HELP...!"Luna called out in a panic.

"Luna! I'm coming my sister!"Celestia cried as she swooped towards the beast with her horn flaring up for a fight.

Suddenly the Ursa proved it's intelligence even further as it then brought Luna up in front of Celestia and opened it's fiery jaws to reveal that it was threatening to take Luna's life if Celestia dared to resist the beast. Celestia froze as she saw the fear on Luna's face and reluctantly lowered her guard for the sake of her little sister, and the minute her horn went down and her defenses were lowered. The Ursa then swung it's right paw and swatted Celestia hard sending her straight across the city and into the mountain side.

"NO...! TIA!"Luna shrieked as she watched her sister slam into the mountain and disappear into the dust.

She was then forced to look back at the monster as it roared directly into Luna's face showing off it's large black teeth and mouth full of red and green fire, she then realized what it was doing when it opened it's jaws wider. The Ursa major was about to eat her, and she had no way out of this hold. She tried a magical blast directly into the beast's mouth, but the flames flickering in it's giant mouth consumed the magic in an instant, leaving Luna helpless to the Ursa as it threatened to feed on her.

Luna took a good look at the jaws of death believing that this could very well be the end for her, but it was then as she felt the light fade and be replaced by the fiery green and red glow of the monsters mouth, a miracle then happened once more.

A great blue light caught the Ursa's attention, but it couldn't even turn around before a sudden blast of icy blue magic struck the Ursa major in the back of the head making it release Luna before it was suddenly fell forward and slammed face first back into the city. Luna at that time had managed to get free and fly out from under the Ursa before it was sent crashing to it's face, the royal sister's plan may not have worked, but Luna no longer cared as she looked towards the source of the new magic.

Luna then saw before her the one the only Alicorn in a cloak arrive on scene and look at her as he once again crinkled his nose at the sight of yet another blood relative of princess Celestia, and he really didn't like what came next. It was then at that time that Celestia had finally recovered from her trip to the mountain and reappeared at her little sister's side to see the Alicorn stallion herself while he then looked on to both of them with sudden disgust and hatred, but at least he had something to take his anger out on.

"Who are you stallion? You appear to be an Alicorn, but I've never seen a male Alicorn before."Luna pointed out while the Alicorn ignored her and looked to the Ursa.

"My sister asked you a question fair stallion, not that we are not grateful for your rescue, but we would like you to tell us who you are!"Celestia demanded before the Ursa major suddenly began to get up.

"Let me put it to you this way! You don't deserve to have me around! And I don't answer to you,"The stallion snapped at the princesses before he teleported right behind them to face the beast,"SO JUST BE GRATEFUL I'M HELPING YOU, AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Suddenly as the Ursa major got to it's paws, it quickly turned around before blasting another stream of green and red flames from it's mouth at the three Alicorns, but the stallion was ready for such an attack. The stallion surprised them both by opening his mouth and unleashing his very own breath of blue flames as it shot from his mouth and instantly clashed against the Ursa's fire breath. It didn't take long before the blue fire suddenly overtook the green and red flames in the blink of an eye and suddenly fried the lips of the Ursa to a crisp in that very instant.

The beast let out a roar of pain before staring directly into the stallion's eyes and saw nothing but fire in them as it then swung a paw at the stallion in retaliation, but it then got yet another surprise as it came in for a hit. The sisters flinched and braced themselves, but the attack never came strangely enough, and when they unshielded their eyes to look, their jaws instantly dropped as they watched the stallion hold the Ursa's paw back with ease and even looked to be smirking. The Ursa then swung it's other paw at the stallion in frustration with it's strength failing to faze the stallion, only for it's next swing to have the same results as the stallion snagged the other paw in to his other hoof.

The Ursa major pushed to try and crush the Alicorn with it's incredible strength, but the Alicorn proved to be stronger as they struggled there for a solid minute before the stallion decided to end this. He quickly lit up his long sharp horn with ice blue magic as the Ursa then decided to try and eat the stallion to finish him, but just as it was about to fit it's jaws over all three Alicorns, the stallion unleashed his attack.

He then suddenly unleashed an orb of magic straight into the Ursa's mouth just as the beast chomped down straight on the magic, and that's when the mouth of the beast suddenly began to inflate and it's eyes began to glow. In that moment they all watched as the Ursa's head suddenly exploded in a massive explosion of smoke and blue magic, the explosion shook the city as the Ursa stumbled back completely headless and crashed down on it's back dead.

The very landing of the beast sent an after shock through the city as the royal sisters looked to the stallion barely able to close their mouths from the shock this stallion gave them with a mere showing of his magical strength, clearly this stallion was special. Celestia was the first to get her bearings as she looked to the destruction of the creature that came so suddenly as she looked to a stallion who bested the beast on his lonesome while they could barely force it to a cliff.

Finally Luna was able to get her thoughts in order as well and even smiled as they both watched the stallion lower the magic from his horn and slowly turned to them only to concern them by glaring straight at both of them. This sent a bit of fear and even a bit of familiar coldness as they both felt his anger and his impatience for them specifically grow as Celestia broke the silence.

"I... Don't know what to say...! We...don't know what to say...! Thank you I suppose,"Celestia said as she slowly began to approach him, much to the stallion's displeasure,"So... We have been nice and we allowed you to do as you wish... Now would you please do us the kindness of telling us who you are...?"

"No...! And I would highly recommend that you keep your distance...!"The stallion warned shocking the princesses a bit with his reply.

"Now see here young stallion! You may have saved our lives, but that gives you no right to talk to your princesses in such a matter!"Luna attempted to talk down to, much to the stallion's disappointment.

"You are not my princesses! I bow to no pony, so you best get that through your head right now night princess, shouldn't you be rotting in a moon somewhere,"The stallion questioned before noticing Celestia still approaching him,"And this is your last warning, stay... BACK!"

"Not until you reveal yourself to us Alicorn...!"Celestia defied as she threaten to reach for his hood.

It was then that the stallion was done being nice, and as Celestia touched his hood and threatened to remove it, the stallion grit his teeth and suddenly delivered a vicious right hoof into Celestia's gut. The blow knocked the wind completely out of Celestia as she froze and gagged almost believing to taste blood as she then instantly went limp on his shoulder much to Luna's shock. The stallion then removed his hoof from Celestia and watched Luna looked to him with a bit of shock and a hint of anger as Celestia slowly slid off his shoulder and fell towards the ground.

"Tia...! What did you do...?! You attacked my sister,"Luna said as she lit up her horn,"You have just assaulted-"

Suddenly the stallion teleported out of sight and quickly reappeared above her before bringing both hooves down on Luna and forcing her to the ground below and even beating the free falling Celestia to the stone pavement as they crashed to the ground. Luna almost felt winded herself as she looked to her unconscious sister before she finally fell to the ground with a distant crash before Luna was forced to look upon the stallion and could see the scar going down his right eye, not to mention the dark intimidating circles around both eyes.

"Now then... I have two questions and you better answer them, because a friend of mine's life could be at stake,"The stallion warned as he snorted right into a now terrified Luna's face,"Where is Ponyville?! And where is Twilight Sparkle?!"

"Twilight Sparkle...? You mean princess Twilight? What is she to you stallion?"Luna said before a hoof was then pressed to her throat.

"So... Twilight's a princess now huh...? How interesting,"The Alicorn said pressing against the night princesses neck,"This is my last warning before I break your neck...! Now where is Twilight and Ponyville?!"

"She's... She's the ruler of Ponyville, and... The town of Ponyville is just... Over that wall a few miles yonder... You'll find her in a castle in the form of a tree,"Luna explained as the grip gradually loosened,"The castle is like a tree made of purple crystal and glitters with rainbow magic... That is where you will find princess Twilight... So... I ask again... What is she to you?"

"She's my friend... And now I must rescue her,"The stallion said releasing Luna and sprouting his wings once more,"I will leave you to pick up that trash lying over there, and don't you or her bother trying to look for me!"

With that warning said, the stallion suddenly shot into the sky and made his way in a flash towards the town of Ponyville, leaving Luna to pick herself up and rush to her sisters aid while holding that mysterious stallion in the back of her mind.

Meanwhile the stallion was bolting towards the small town he could now see in the distance, and with it he could already see a large tree that did indeed appear to be a castle as well, he could see the tree was glittering with a rainbow within it, and it did look to be made of now knew for sure what was coming and picked up the pace knowing that the greatest of this dark plan he bare witnessed to was coming for this town, and Twilight was going to be in the middle of it all.

"Twilight...! I'M COMING TWILIGHT!"The stallion shouted as he made his way to the town.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

The town of Ponyville, a town full of hard and honest working ponies, the town was a quiet place, but was certainly full of much history and much prosperity thanks to the rise of the newest princess and her five friends. The town was now peaceful at the moment, the stone house windows of each home opened up to take in the fresh air, the dirt roads were active with hundreds of towns ponies going about their business and enjoying the day as they always have.

Just a little ways outside the town there was a castle, a large one made of a magical tree and smooth purple crystal, it was known as the rainbow castle, for the rainbow reflected off the tree like the castles very blood. It was the very home of the newest ruler of both Equestria and the town itself, the very mare of the hour, princess Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn turned to Alicorn wielder of the rainbow power.

Along with her friends and fellow wielders of the rainbow, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. All of these mares together for quite some time now were among the most powerful of ponies due to their power of friendship, but to this day Twilight still felt empty inside, even with all of this love and glory, she still had a small hole in her heart that was left by a certain some pony.

Princess Twilight was now looking out a small balcony just outside her very own bedroom, she was just as bright and shining as ever with her lavender coat smooth and soft to the very touch while her dark purple and pink streaked mane and tail blew in a small breeze. She looked to the late morning sun as it made her purple eyes glitter just like the purple star and the mini stars that surrounded it in the form of her cutie mark, once again Celestia had brought another nice day to the world as always.

However she wasn't completely in high spirits for this day, for this was the anniversary of her greatest failure that to this day still outweighed all of her accomplishments as a student, and as a princess of Equestria. Her heart felt a bit heavy as she let out a deep sigh and took in the day hoping that it would go as fast as it came for her, this secret was known to no pony but her, Celestia, and her brother Shining Armor, not even her friends or even her number one assistant knew of this. However this was going to be the day that everything would change, and it all started with a certain baby dragon barging into her room.

"Twilight...! Hey Twilight! I finally made it to the very last box from the cellar of your library!"The purple and green baby dragon said while carrying a large and dusty old box on his back.

Twilight turned and slowly made her way back into her fancy purple bedroom, the floor and walls as well as the ceiling were made of smooth refurbished crystal that resembled the look of marble. Her bed was large enough for two and had royal red sheets perfectly made along with a few assortments of pillows. No to mention she had a full wardrobe closet full of dresses and outfits made by one her friends.

"Really Spike? You managed to get more stuff from the library?!"Twilight asked in shock knowing all too well of what happened to the Ponyville library.

"Yeah...! I found this old looking box here with more dust on it than the castle of the two sisters,"The dragon Spike replied as he blew a clump of dust off it and opened the box with his claws,"Oh boy... It looks like more books here... But this one looks like a picture book."

Spike suddenly then pulled out only two books that were in the box, one did look like a picture book while the other appeared to be a spell book, he briefly looked to the books title before tossing it aside to look at the picture book. It was when Twilight noticed the words _Heavy Weight_ on it, she knew exactly what book it was and there was truthfully no book that was more of a treasure to her than the book her little assistant tossed into the air as she then dove for the book in a panic.

"Spike don't toss that book!"Twilight yelled as she thankfully caught the book just in time while Spike helped himself to some pictures.

"Hey Twilight, this looks like a bunch of pictures of you during your times with princess Celestia,"Spike said while Twilight got up carrying the book tightly in her hooves,"Hey...! there's me! I looked cute as a hatch ling, but... Who's this pony?"

Twilight quickly walked over while magically picking the book up with her purple magic and placing it on a small table right next to her bed before looking to the picture book Spike was looking at. When she looked at the pictures Spike was pointing at, she began to frown as she saw Spike pointing to a colt that was currently smiling while being hugged by a very cheerful and happy young Twilight.

She remembered this colt all too well, his ice blue mane and tail that made him stand out from all other ponies, his pale complexion along with that serious look that was put on due to the black circles around his eyes. That small but sweet smile made Twilight's heart break and melt at the same time as she slowly took up the picture and looked it over with nostalgia as well as a bit of sadness, much to Spike's concern.

"Um... Twilight? Are you alright...? Do you know this colt?"Spike said as a heavy sigh left Twilight.

"His name was Heavy... He was also a student of the princess,"Twilight answered as Spike raised an eye brow in confusion,"He was also my very first friend I made outside of my brother... And... We really liked each other..."

"What...! I thought you were into Flash Sentry, boy would he be mad if he learned he wasn't the first guy you fell for,"Spike attempted to joke while Twilight just shot him a displeased look,"Sorry... The princess never told any pony about a third student... Hey...! You never told me or our friends about him either!"

"I know... Me and the princess don't like to talk about him much... He...ran away when we were young,"Twilight said as she looked to the book that she had placed on the table,"That book is all that I have left of him from that night he left..."

"Really...? So... Why did he leave?"Spike asked out of curiosity.

Twilight thought about that answer for a bit, she did know who was responsible for Heavy leaving as he did, but she would not dare to say anything bad about her teacher and a fellow royalty, yet... Somewhere deep inside, she hated her teacher for making him leave.

"It was... The princess honestly... Things got a bit complicated as he got older... He was a very special and talented unicorn,"Twilight said as she finally closed up the picture book,"You know... To be honest I've been trying to get as good with magic so I could one day find him and bring him home."

"Oh... Well, why don't you do it now? I mean you're already a princess and an Alicorn,"Spike pointed out as Twilight started to think about it for a second, her assistants words did have merit in them,"Not to mention you and your friends wield the most powerful weapon of all...! The Rainbow power!"

"It's not that simple Spike...! Heavy was born a very magical and powerful unicorn, and he has since then become an Alicorn as well, and,"Twilight said as she remembered the battle her and Heavy had all too well,"Not even that rainbow magic was enough that day... The minute he awoke his Alicorn power, he became unstoppable... No pony could best him."

"But... You'll have your friends there to help you, sure this guy's probably strong and all, but there's no way he can stand up to your rainbow power now!"Spike said with confidence, hoping to bring confidence to Twilight.

"There has never been a power greater than Heavy Weight's, he proved that when we fought a long time ago at... The special place,"Twilight said before she suddenly smiled,"But maybe you're right Spike, maybe I am ready to go out and find him, I have my friends to help me find him!"

"That's the spirit Twilight, I wouldn't mind meeting this friend of yours!"Spike said before Twilight levitated him onto her back.

"Then let's go Spike, we'll need our friends if we want to have a shot against Heavy!"Twilight stated as she then lit up her horn and prepared to travel.

It was then that Twilight and Spike both disappeared in a flash of purple light, and all that was going through twilight's mind was that she was actually ready, and she would finally get to see her oldest friend after so long. Finally the two friends reappeared in another bright flash of purple, and were now standing in the middle of a room with six chairs surrounding the star in the middle of the purple crystal floor.

It was dark, but Twilight's smile was bright and full of excitement as she looked around for her five friends, but strangely enough they were not in this room like she thought they would be, normally they have meetings here before going about their day. Twilight looked around as Spike got off her back and helped her look around, but they couldn't even detect the others in this very castle, and not only that, there was a sudden dark feeling that felt some what familiar to Twilight.

She felt a bit frozen by this sudden familiar darkness as she felt tense all over as she began to worriedly look for her friends, Spike was also a bit worried as he looked every where before noticing a green and red glow coming from a window. Spike ran to the window and jumped up to get a good look out the window, and in that moment an explosion went off outside the castle making the entire place shake and tremble, it even threatened to knock Spike off the window as he then saw the one enemy he hoped never to see again.

"Spike! What was that?! What just happened?!"Twilight exclaimed while looking to her assistant as he slowly looked to her.

"Twilight...?! You will never guess who's outside attacking the town right now...!"Spike said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"**PRINCESS TWILIGHT...! I HAVE RETURNED FOR YOU,"**Came the loud roar of an old enemy of Twilight's,"**I HAVE A LITTLE SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO WITNESS IT!"**

Twilight quickly rushed to the window and widened her eyes to see none other than Lord Tirek himself once again walking on Equestria's soil, he was just as big and magical looking as the first time they met in battle, but the centaur was now different. He was now black and green rather than red and black, the very magic in the center of his horns was green surrounding the red and orange magic in the center as he shot a beam at the town before turning directly to the window Twilight was looking at.

"Spike! Go hide! I'll handle Tirek...!"Twilight said as she quickly disappeared once again leaving her assistant in the safety of the castle.

"Okay... Good luck Twilight!"Spike called out to his friend as he watched from the window.

It was then that Twilight had reappeared just outside the castle, and as she appeared, she then suddenly flew up and narrowly dodged an incoming set of giant jaws as she looked down and saw a cragodile now roaring at her. She noticed that the cragodile was larger than the average one, and it's scales were different, they were black instead of brownish green. It's eyes were different as well, they were now green and glowing with magic, and not just any magic, a dark magic, a dark yet... Natural magic.

The beast suddenly spun around and swung it's tail up and just missed Twilight as she flew under the cragodile's tail and blasted a beam of magic right at the beasts jaw, and it appeared to at least sting a bit for the monster. The cragodile unfortunately was not fazed by the attack as it shook off the attack and roared while Tirek approached he creatures side and chuckled as Twilight suddenly began flashing with rainbow magic.

She glared at Tirek as she saw her five friends now within the centaurs magical grasp, they were all currently within five white bubbles as well, but thankfully it appeared that their magic and talent was not drained. Rainbow Dash still had her cutie mark of the storm cloud with the rainbow lightning bolt, Pinkie Pie had her three balloons cutie mark, Rarity had her three diamond cutie mark, Apple Jack had her own three apple cutie mark, and finally Fluttershy still retained her three pink butterfly cutie mark. This was strange to Twilight seeing that Tirek had not absorbed any magic from her friends, how he manage to still get as big as he was now was unknown as she powered up her most powerful weapon.

"Yes... There it is... Just what I was waiting for her to unleash...!"Tirek said to himself as Twilight's mane and tail grew long while a yellow streak grew side by side with her pink streak.

multiple Stars that were both purple, yellow, and pink then grew all over her hooves while her wings grew long as well, they even had a change of color. It started out with a darker set of pink in the middle of her wings before it ended at the tips with a deep purple, she was then finished as she had now became her rainbow powered self and was ready to fight. She began to twinkle and sparkle with rainbow magic as she stared down a smiling Tirek before noticing that her friends were not turning into their rainbow powered forms. That's when she was forced to turn back to a smiling and chuckling Tirek.

"Tirek...! I don't know how or why you were able to escape from Tartarus, but I will send you back,"Twilight said before she notice her friends were trying to yell something to her,"What happened to my friends, you didn't steal their magic, but they can't assume their rainbow forms, what did you do?!"

"Oh...! You mean these little magic tricks I picked up from a new partner of mine!"Tirek said before suddenly swinging at Twilight with a hard left green claw.

Twilight quickly dodged the attack by flying high into the air and looking down on her enemy while he only smirked before blasting green and red magic at Twilight. She quickly grit her teeth as she then flew down and dodged the attack with a spin before blasting a rainbow beam at Tirek. In response the centaur and the cragodile both side step jumped to opposite sides narrowly missing the attack before Tirek looked up to see that Twilight was now gone, but he didn't have to look too far to find her.

Twilight then reappeared and shot a rainbow blast right at Tirek's face and smiled as she believed all too well that this would drain away his power and send him back to the cage that held him as the blast exploded on contact. Twilight waited for the smoke to clear up before noticing that Tirek was not injured or even hurt by her attack, she couldn't help but let out a gasp as the smoke cleared to show a chuckling Tirek before he then blind sighted her with a smack across the face.

The blow sent Twilight soaring through the air as three scratch marks went down the side of her face, but the damage to Twilight did not end as Twilight opened one eye barely to see another incoming attack from the cragodile. The beast had lifted it's tail up allowing it to rise high and slowly with all it's weight before suddenly bringing it all down on Twilight. The tail came down and crushed Twilight before slamming her into the ground smashing up dust and rocks from the massive impact. Twilight's friends screamed in fear as Rainbow Dash the cyan blue, rainbow mane and tailed Pegasus began frantically kicking and hitting at the bubble to get free.

The cragodile slowly lifted up it's tail and turned around as it then bit into the the dust that covered the town as many citizens of Ponyville were running in fear and hiding in what was left of their homes. They all then watched as the cragodile then lifted Twilight into the air as she dangled unconsciously on the edge of the monster's mouth while it brought her over to Tirek before it attempted to eat her.

"NO...! Not yet! I want to savor this wretches defeat,"Tirek hissed as Twilight suddenly reverted back to her normal form,"Well princess Twilight... I suppose I should have told you that this power comes from a pure nature magic deep in the forest...! Even the rainbow power could not dare to bring harm to pure nature itself!"

Tirek then suddenly levitated Twilight out of the cragodile's mouth with a green magic surrounded with black electricity, he brought her unconscious body to his face as he chuckled before releasing her friends from their prison. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were able to fly rather than fall as they reached for both Rarity, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie, they brought their friends down gently to the ground as Tirek then slowly turned around to present Twilight to them.

"You put our friend down now!"Rainbow Dash commanded as she lunged for Tirek.

"Rainbow Dash no,"Apple Jack the friendly earth pony said as she jumped to Rainbow and held her back with her strong orange self,"There's no way to fight, our rainbow power doesn't work against him any more...!"

"But we cannot let him do as he wishes with Twilight! There must be something we can do!"The beautiful white unicorn known as Rarity said as her curly purple mane and tail shined in the sun.

"Do not fear wielders of the rainbow! For Twilight will be in good clutches, or should i say, in a good stomach,"Tirek said as he turned his attention to Twilight and gripped her in his hand,"As much as I would enjoy draining you dry of all magic including your rainbow power, I think I'll enjoy it even more if I just devour you... WHOLE!"

"WHAT! Let our friend go now!"demanded the pink earth pony known as Pinkie Pie as she jumped at Tirek.

Pinkie's efforts were then put to waste as an incoming tail knocked her away from Tirek before the roar of the cragodile followed, thankfully Fluttershy was able to catch her just in time to see Twilight now dangling above Tirek's head. The centaur was ready for this, he was finally going to put an end to harmony forever in this moment as he was about to consume Twilight Sparkle, taking his revenge and all hope for Equestria, and he could not be more excited for this day.

All the girls could do is watch due to a giant cragodile now standing between them and their friend as Tirek dropped Twilight from his claws and was slowly descending towards the centaur's mouth as the girls felt cold inside. Everything went slow as they thought that this would be the moment they would lose their most treasured friend, but it was then that the voice of heroism arrived with a ton of force and power coming behind him.

"TWILIIIIIIGHT!"Came the scream of the incoming cloaked Alicorn with his horn fully lit.

He then suddenly blasted a massive wave of magic from his horn and aimed it directly at Tirek, the entire town glowed with light blue magic as Tirek was only able to turn his head before he was then struck by the attack. Not only did the mighty attack force Tirek to release Twilight, It also astounded the ladies and the onlooking citizens as it lifted Tirek up and shot him straight towards a mountain in the distance like a shooting star, they could even hear Tirek screaming in the distance. Finally as Tirek hit the mountain in the distance, a small explosion went off before the mountain suddenly became consumed with blue magic and flames as it slowly crumbled and melted away. The mountain glowed with blue light like a blue star as the force shook the ground while the stallion had manage to catch Twilight in his fore arms.

He looked at her as Twilight's eyes began to flutter open, they were only able to open slightly and look upon the stallion as he threw back his hood to reveal himself to her as Heavy Weight himself, but all she could see was a white blur and black eyes looking to her solemnly. What she then came to notice was a scar she could make out on his right eye that went down the middle, she even slowly reached out a hoof and gently placed it on his right eye as she said ever so slightly.

"Heavy Weight...?"Twilight breathed out as she breathed heavily.

"It's alright Twilight... I'm here now, your going to be alright..."Heavy said in response before noticing the incoming cragodile.

He quickly flew to the side and dodged a desperate leap as the cragodile soared right passed him, leaving his tail open just for Heavy to grab with his mouth and begin swinging the beast around like a doll before tossing it into the air. They all watched as the beast flew high into the sky before slowly coming down and crashing into some houses at the edge of town, disappearing in an explosion of rubble.

Heavy then growled and lit up his horn before shooting a blast of blue magic into the rubble and watched as the cragodile let out a loud shriek of pain before it was suddenly incinerated under the heat of the magical beam. The buildings all around the area lit up with blue light as rubble exploded and was piling up as Heavy snorted at the ash where the cragodile use to be.

Heavy waited until there was no sign of the beast before turning to the group of mares that looked on in frozen astonishment as he flew down with Twilight safely in his fore arms as she did her best to stay awake and make out his face. He then arrived right in front of the five mares as he looked to all of them before laying Twilight gently on the ground and suddenly nuzzling her cheek, for this was the first time he had seen her face in a very long time.

"Uh... Excuse me, but who are you? And... Why did you help us?"Apple Jack asked honestly as she removed her stetson hat from her blond mane.

"We'll talk later, for now I need you all to watch Twilight and help her to her hooves...!"Heavy said firmly before noticing a completely mind blown Rainbow Dash.

"You just launched Lord Tirek into a mountain! That was soooooo incredibly cool and awesome! Please tell us who you are!"Rainbow Dash begged in astonishment at the stallion.

"I said we'll talk later! For now I have a centaur to deal with,"Heavy said as they all turned towards the ruin mountain just in time to see Tirek emerge from it and begin to charge towards the town,"Just watch Twilight, I got this...!"

"Okay there big guy, we'll do this your way...!"Apple Jack agreed as Heavy then took to the skies once more.

It was at that time that Twilight was able to open her eyes completely and slowly rise as Rainbow Dash helped Twilight sit up before she was able to take in the destruction that Ponyville was now in due to Tirek's rampage.

"What... Happened... I saw... Something and... Heavy Weight...! I thought I saw..."Twilight started before Pinkie Pie was the first one to start.

"Twilight...! Oh thank Celestia your okay! We thought Tirek was going to eat you up for sure!"Pinkie exclaimed as she hugged Twilight with fear.

"Yes, but thankfully that stallion showed up and rescued you, and you would not believe what kind of things he has shown that he can do!"Rarity chimed in dramatically.

"Stallion...? I...did see a stallion, but... It looked like...!"Twilight started before Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

"You don't believe us? See for yourself, he's going over there to really give it to Tirek!"Rainbow Dash said while pointing towards the sky.

Twilight gradually looked up and saw him, she immediately thought her mind was playing tricks on her as she saw Heavy Weight flying at high speeds towards the rampaging centaur as she widened her now twinkling eyes in shock. She suddenly went cold as her heart missed a bit and her cheeks suddenly became flushed with red as words failed to describe how happy she was in the inside oh so suddenly.

Her eyes twinkled repeatedly as she watched her old friend right before her eyes, after so long they have been apart, she was now seeing him after so long, he was now a grown stallion, and he was probably the most astounding thing she has ever seen.

"It can't be... Heavy Weight...?!"Twilight said as they watched a great battle unfold.

Heavy Weight at that time had soared straight at Tirek ready to butt heads as Tirek reared up to do the same, with Heavy's mane blazing like a wild fire, they both held firm as they then suddenly clashed their heads together sending waves that broke the sound barrier in all directions. They looked to each other with rage and grit teeth as they then backed away from each other, Tirek grind on his hooves in the dirt while Heavy remained flying in the air as they stared at each other, while Heavy's look was that of anger, Tirek's was one of interest.

"Hmm... Interesting, another Alicorn freshly delivered to me...! And you're strong as well,"Tirek pointed out while Heavy just snorted at him,"I've never seen you before... I had no idea there was a fifth Alicorn in Equestria...! You will be a fine edition to my power!"

"Wrong! I am here to kill you, and make you suffer Lord Tirek! I know of your darkness and your vile ways,"Heavy snapped at the centaur as Tirek frowned at his response,"I know how you leech the power of a ponies magic and purpose from them to fuel yourself, and here I thought enemies couldn't look more cowardly!"

"I simply do what I must to have all the power in the world, you apparently don't seem to have a problem retaining much power,"Tirek said as Heavy's horn glowed in response and threatened to attack the centaur,"You are a very strong one, and your magic is far beyond what I expected to find from even Celestia herself...!"

"So you like power do you? Why don't you come over here and try to take it coward?!"Heavy mocked as Tirek was more then happy to oblige as he prepared to charge,"COME ON! TIME TO TEACH YOU A PERMANENT LESSON ABOUT STEALING EQUESTRIA'S MAGIC!"

Tirek at that time finally charged at Heavy at full speed while letting out a battle cry, and Heavy quickly reacted as he teleported in an instant making Tirek strike nothing but air as Heavy appeared right behind the centaur and bucked him in the back of the head. At that same time, Heavy had made a bunch of ice blue tentacles appear from under the ground and wrap around Tirek's legs as the tough centaur fell forward and smashed his face into the ground.

Heavy didn't stop there as he then opened his mouth and blasted a wave of blue flames straight at the centaur, the flames quickly exploded on contact with the centaur as he appeared to have burst into flames. Heavy still kept his wits about him as he watched Tirek rise from the flames and suddenly teleport in front of him before delivering a hard elbow to Heavy's head forcing him to crash into the ground hard and form a crater where he laid.

Heavy quickly shook off the blow as he heard Tirek's battle cry before he looked up in time to see Tirek bring one of his hooves down onto the crater, it appeared to crush Heavy under the centaur's massive weight as Tirek then chuckled at a seemingly easy victory. However that was short lived and left as quickly as it came before Heavy then teleported right in front of Tirek's face before uppercutting the evil foe hard in the chin and sending him flying up into the air and down to earth like a meteor.

Tirek quickly looked to the ground and placed his hand to the ground, sending a surge of magic within the ground before the land around Heavy exploded all around him. Pillars of rock shot up trying to crush and impale the stallion, but Heavy quickly side swooped and spun around as he advanced towards Tirek with a fully charged right hoof while Tirek mimicked his move by making a right fist glow green and black. They both once again charged at each other ready to smash both hoof and fist together as the air became heavy with dense magic that threatened to melt the ground below them.

Finally as they made contact, Heavy and Tirek smashed their attacks together sending waves of green and blue magic in all directions crushing and crumbling rocks and the ground below them as they fought with their muscles for the upper hoof. They looked into their intimidating dark eyes as the magic finally exploded between the two of them sending Tirek falling back and crashing deep into the ground while Heavy shot back and skipped like a rock on his back before teleporting back into the air. He had managed to get himself balanced again and sprouted his wings as he flew in the air to watch Tirek get back up to his hooves.

"Is that all you got...?! Very disappointing..."Heavy said to himself as he watched Tirek crash to the ground.

Tirek quickly got up and growled at his injuries that were now left by the powerful stallion as he then shot a blast of green magic at Heavy while the stallion quickly threw up a shield and defended himself against the blast. He was able to hold on long enough for him to quickly teleport away from the blast area and suddenly appear right above Tirek with his horn fully lit up and aimed perfectly at the foe as he got a good look at Tirek's horns.

Tirek only had time to look up before Heavy suddenly blasted an orb from his horn and struck Tirek in the chest before it suddenly forced the giant centaur to the ground before Heavy teleported away just in time for the orb to explode. Heavy knew he could not let up as he then astounded the crowd even further by summoning a large group of Heavy clones right above were the blast went off and suddenly made them soar down in comet forms and strike the position where Tirek last stood.

The clone missiles struck the area and destroyed the land around it as the area erupted into blue flames and smoke, Heavy thought for sure that this was going to be the finisher for the great lord Tirek as wave after wave of clones struck the area. Eventually Heavy allowed the attacks to subside before he began to take a good look at the area to check for the down and possibly out Tirek, only to get surprised by the enemy teleporting himself right behind Heavy and smiling in a maniacal way.

Heavy only had time to look behind him before Tirek grabbed him and suddenly bit into Heavy's right arm while the stallion barely managed to get a hoof on Tirek's left horn that was radiating with magic. Blood began to seep out of Heavy's arm as he let out a growl mixed with a scream while he fought against the wild centaur's grip.

"Heavy Weight! NOOOOOOO!"Twilight yelled from the distance with tears in her eyes.

"Well... Twilight seems to hold you very close to her heart...! I wonder what would happen if I were to kill you...!"Tirek said with his mouth still on Heavy's arm.

"You can go ahead and...try! But it won't help you, and don't even think about taking my magic!"Heavy warned before a smirk grew on his face.

"Oh...? And what would happen if I didn't... Just for that, I should take it, just to see what you would be like without your precious power,"Tirek said before a thought struck him while he tasted Heavy's power,"With this strength... I could finally deal with that pesky new partner that has the collar around me, you would be doing me and your world a great service...!"

"Funny! I was just going to ask you about him before I dispose of you,"Heavy said as he got a good grip around Tirek's left horn,"Who is this Alicorn with the whole world of crazy going on in his eyes?!"

"He is one that has freed me from my cage and gave me this power from the Ever free, I thought it would be enough to rule all of Equestria,"Tirek said before he saw that Heavy was bending his horn and began to panic,"But now it appears, the elements of harmony are not the only defenders of this world...!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"Heavy said as his hoof was finally freed just in time for him to make his move.

As Heavy got free, he then was finally to deliver the hurt as he suddenly ripped Tirek's horn completely off and toss it to the side leaving Tirek panicking while he grabbed at his missing left horn as blood began to pour out from it. The centaur was helpless now, for without his horn he could not use the magic due to the imbalance of his horns, Tirek was already going into shock at what this pony did while Heavy let out a roar before grabbing at the centaur's neck and throwing him into the air.

Heavy then quickly shot a blast of magic into the air and struck Tirek in his head knocking off his other horn before he crashed to the ground still shrieking in pain at the loss of both horns now. Heavy only grit his teeth as a blue aura quickly took over his body and fueled him with more power as he rushed over and took Tirek up with his tail and swung him over his shoulders, he then slammed the centaur on his face while letting out growls of rage at the foe for his crimes.

"ALL YOU EVER DID WAS STEAL THE MAGIC AND PURPOSE OF OTHERS...! THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING CRIME ONE CAN EVER HOPE TO DO,"Heavy shouted as he swung Tirek the other way and slammed him on his face again,"There is no punishment too severe and too painful for you! EVEN DEATH WOULD BE A BLESSING FOR YOU...! AND I'M WILLING TO DO JUST THAT!"

With that said, Heavy swung Tirek one more time and this time slammed him into the ground on his back before picking Tirek up one more time and this time starting to spin him around like a rag doll. Twilight and her friends were on the approach to the scene as they watched Heavy finally tossed Tirek into the air, the enemy whaled and screamed out in a panic as he flew high into the air with Heavy fixed right onto him as Heavy's whole body glowed like his horn did.

Twilight froze as she watched her old friend suddenly disappear in a massive blue glow that shined like a star before a giant blue and surprisingly white beam blasted from the entire mass and grew as large as a mountain while it soared towards Tirek.

"NO...! I was suppose to win! I wasn't suppose to LOSE! NOT THIS TIME, CURSE YOU DARK STAR YOU TRICKED ME,"Tirek shouted as the beam instantly covered his entire body and suddenly began destroying him,"No...! NO! NOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOO**!"

In that moment, Tirek became overwhelmed as the beam consumed him and charred his whole body completely black before Tirek suddenly disintegrated into nothing and went with the blast as it traveled into the sky. It flew up as they all watched it explode into a massive blue light that darkened the sky for a minute and spread a blue glow throughout all of Equestria before the sunlight could peak out once more.

Heavy watched the light with solemness before looking to an overwhelmed Twilight who was looking to the sky with wonder and overwhelming feelings that brought a chuckle to Heavy as he slowly flew down while looking to his injured arm. Thankfully all it took was a little magic as he began to heal the bite wound on his right arm with a blue aura that surrounded it as he made a soft landing while looking to the forest. Seeing Twilight was good and all, but he felt a bit fearful of her now, after what he did to her he couldn't dare look to her without remembering what he did to her, and who knows what was going through her mind seeing him like this.

He quickly began walking towards the forest hoping to leave as quickly as he came, he began to even jog a bit as he made for the forest and hoping not to get caught, but all of that went away in a flash as a purple wall suddenly appeared right in front of him. Heavy then froze feeling a bit of fear as he suddenly began to hear sniffles and muffled snobs before he let out a sigh knowing all too well who was now behind him.

"Heavy...? I-is that really you,"Came the voice of Twilight as Heavy looked away from her in shame,"Heavy...! Look at me...! Please!"

Heavy let out a sigh as he finally felt he had no choice as he slowly began to turn around, he could feel pain and sorrow as well as happiness and excitement. He wanted to smile, he wanted to say hello, but how could he after what happened after so long, it was all becoming too much as he threatened to even get a bit sad. Finally when he manage to look upon Twilight and her five friends, he looked solemnly to a sad and shocked Twilight who had tears streaming down her cheeks while her friends began to get worried for her.

He felt his heart hurt a bit looking at twilight after so many years, she looked very beautiful, and yet he had to see her while she was sad and crying, not just for him, but for all the memories that were going through her mind.

"We... Take it you two know each other well... She lost it about the time she saw you blast Tirek away..."Apple Jack said as Twilight suddenly began to approach him.

"Which was super awesome by the way...!"Rainbow Dash whispered to the others.

"I see... Hey Twilight, I missed you... It's... been too long,"Heavy said as he managed to force a small smile,"I see you became an Alicorn, you must have gotten pretty good with magic since the last time..."

"Heavy... Don't you...dare go away... Don't you dare leave,"Twilight said with trembling lips as Pinkie almost decided to go and help the sadden Twilight,"Don't leave me Heavy... Please... Come back to me..."

"Twilight... I'm sorry... I know you didn't want to see me like this, and I know you're probably mad at me for what happened,"Heavy said as Twilight approached while Pinkie was stopped by Rarity, knowing what was going on here,"I'm sorry I did what I did, but you knew what the princess was doing to me...! I just..."

"Heavy... You came back...! I missed you so much!"Twilight blurted through sobs as she suddenly leaped to Heavy and hugged him tightly.

"Twilight... I missed you to..."Heavy said as he hugged her back as her friends looked on with sudden melted hearts.

Twilight continued to cry into Heavy's shoulder, but these were not just tears of sadness, they were also tears of joy, for she once again after all this time had her very first and most treasured friend back in her fore arms. She felt like she could hold him there forever without a care in the world, the only thing that mattered was that Heavy was back, he came back home... He came back to her.

**THAT'S HOW I WANTED A MONSTER LIKE TIREK SHOULD HAVE DIED, AND WHAT A BETTER WAY FOR HEAVY AND TWILIGHT TO REUNITE, NOW THE STORY CAN REALLY GET STARTED**.


	3. Chapter 2:Aftermath, Heavy Settles In

Chapter 2:Aftermath, Heavy Settles In

_**Dark Star's Cave**_

Down in the dark cave of the Ever Free forest, Anger and impatience was stirring as Dark Star was no walking back and forth in the damp dark cave as he waited tirelessly for a reply from Tirek on the progress they were making on their conquest. Unfortunately he was completely oblivious to the fact that Tirek was no longer with them and was even as far as to be dead by the mystery pony that spied on them so easily. Dark was getting impatient from the sudden silence and disconnection he had from Tirek as he paced back and forth even more, his anger was slowly reaching a boil as his pace got quicker.

He began to even shake a bit as this waiting began to get tiresome, there was no connection, no further word from his partner and he couldn't even feel his dark nature magic at work any more, it felt as if the magic had suddenly been blown out like a flame. Finally Dark snapped as his horn glowed red and his right hoof suddenly lit up red, he then suddenly turned around and smashed a boulder into complete rubble before he let out a roar of frustration and a feeling of betrayal, for he did not know the fat of the creatures and Tirek.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! Where the buck is that pathetic centaur swine?! I should have known he couldn't be trusted that worthless leech,"Dark growled before kicking a large rock smashing it against the cave wall,"I swear to all that is unholy when I fine him that centaur will wish he had never been BORN!"

He growled and kicked up dust from the cave floor as his voice echoed through the entire cave showing him just how lonely he truly was, he let out a deep breath and gave off a more controlled and quiet growl as he began to pace back and forth once more. He mumbled to himself in frustration at what he wanted to do to Tirek when he saw him again, but it was soon that he would have his answer as a small squirrel with stars all over it and a big star on it's back suddenly appeared.

It emerged from a small hole in the cave ceiling as it let out a squeak before running down the very ceiling itself, Dark Star at this time noticed the squirrel coming down and let out a small sigh before smiling. The squirrel then dropped from the ceiling and landed on its paws before scurrying it's way to Dark Star with something greatly stuffed in it's cheeks much to Dark Star's interest.

"Finally...! Some Intel on Tirek, let me guess, he betrayed me and ran off with my power,"Dark guessed as the squirrel jumped to his shoulder and let out a few squeaks to relay some info,"What...?! The monster?! What about the monsters?!"

The squirrel let out more squeaks to explain to the stallion, and as he explained, Dark Star was getting more shocked and more angrier with each squeak the squirrel let out till it made the crazy Alicorn blow his top.

"WHAT! Some pony killed my monsters?! He... He killed all of them,"Dark questioned as the squirrel let out a few more squeaks,"They were killed by an Alicorn stallion of white and blue? But... There are no other Alicorn stallions in existence, I am the first one in over thousands of years...!"

The small squirrel started hopping up and down before it leaped off the angry dark Alicorn's shoulder and let out a few more squeaks, it then suddenly began to let something slide out of it's mouth as well while Dark listened and watched the squirrel. It then suddenly coughed up a massive curved horn from it's cheeks and presented it to Dark Star as he let out a gasp full of shock before realizing who owned that specific horn.

"Do not tell me that this belonged to lord Tirek, there is no way a lone stallion took that centaur down, not with my power,"Dark said while the squirrel let out more squeaks and pointed to the green and red magic on the tip of the horn,"No...! NO...! That's impossible! No pony could ever best lord Tirek, especially with my power at his command, how Twilight won before was nothing but a fluke, but THIS?!"

The squirrel flinched and backed away slowly as the magic from the horn slowly began to leave the horn and return to the dark master, who was now furious as he could possibly be with all this bad new. He snorted out red smoke from his nostrils as he began to growl, his growl then escalated into a roar that echoed through the whole cave hurting the little squirrels ears before a flashing wave of burning red magic shot through the entire cave and fried the little squirrel reducing it to a skeleton before his roar slowly simmered down.

After a moment he was able to subdue his anger and looked to the squirrel bones where his little pet stood and let out a sigh before levitating the horn of Lord Tirek up and suddenly cracked it open like a small rock. A small glimmer of green and red magic suddenly emerged from the horn and began to stretch out as if it was forming into a portal, but instead it was now showing Dark Star images of what Tirek saw before his demise.

"Now then...! Lets see if this alleged Alicorn stallion really is behind all this outrageous antics,"Dark said as the rift opened and began showing him Tirek's last views before his death,"Reveal to me who you are my little do gooder, let me see who my new enemy is...!"

Suddenly as Tirek's last view came to a battle outside the walls of Ponyville, the Alicorn widened his eyes as he saw before him not just a white Alicorn stallion with a mane and tail of blazing blue fire, but this stallion was an old friend who he could never in his life time forget. This was the very stallion who made him what he was today, this stallion nearly took his life and left him for dead, and to see this enemy now before him as an Alicorn rather than a unicorn, he now understood why Tirek lost to this stallion.

"I don't bucking believe it...! It's... HIM...! After all this time,"Dark said with almost a hint of fear in his voice before suddenly smiling,"Well now...! If it isn't my old friend Heavy Weight, he's an Alicorn now, how fascinating, no wonder Tirek lost!"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep calming breath as old memories of how he came to be came into his mind, and they were all centered around this stallion, he then opened his eyes and began to laugh manically. He found this to be a momentous day with that one silver lining to brighten his loss up a bit, he had a new target that was up for grabs, and now he had a new and extra goal on his mind as he laughed at the serious looking Heavy Weight.

"It has been a very long time... And now... I get to have my long awaited revenge on not just Equestria, but you as well,"Dark said with a sneer as he finally made the magic rift disappear in a poof of red magic,"From now on...! Equestria is not my only target, now I have you to destroy as well Heavy Weight! You just wait my friend! Soon everything you know and love will be MINE!"

Dark then suddenly began to laugh like crazy once again at his promise as his last words echoed through the cave before his laughter began to follow, for now his journey for revenge had taken an interesting turn for better or worst, he did not care.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Everything was now calming down for the town of Ponyville, the destruction of lord Tirek proved to raise the ponies of Ponyville's spirits, they were now starting to rebuild there town from the destruction Tirek had left, and they couldn't be more happy to see him gone. However they were unaware of how he was defeated, some had thought at first that Twilight was of course the one to end Tirek's life, but the rest of them knew better, they knew some pony else had a hoof in Tirek's permanent end.

Just outside the town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her five friends were making their return from the battle scene where it all ended for the evil lord Tirek, and as a bonus, Twilight was now bringing a very old friend back with her. She walked side by side with none other than her very first friend Heavy Weight, It was him that played the part to the evil centaur's destruction, once a mighty centaur of immeasurable power and dark intelligence was now no more thanks to this Alicorn stallion.

They had at first taken the longest time to help Twilight overcome her tidal wave of emotions she was feeling with her friends return to the world after so long, after all after the way Heavy left, she needed all the help she could get for her broken heart. Heavy's comfort and her friends attention certainly did the trick for her, to have all of her friends now by her side for that time was very lifting for her heart, and to be in her old friends embrace once more felt like magic itself.

In Twilight's heart almost nothing mattered to Twilight any more, she was far too happy and excited to have such an old friend back by her side, why he returned after so long was any ponies guess, but she wouldn't want it any other way. She looked to Heavy and saw him only looking solemnly towards the town they were coming to and decided to brush up against him to get his attention while getting her friends attention in the process as they followed closely behind the two of them. Heavy felt her soft fur brush against him and felt graced to finally feel a friendly touch after years of living in a dangerous forest as he slowly looked to her with the same look.

"I'm so happy to see you again Heavy, I missed you so much...!"Twilight said with delight and in a gentle tone.

"It's... Good to see you again to Twilight, I missed you a lot as well, and you've changed,"Heavy said while looking to Twilight's wings that made her out as an Alicorn rather than a unicorn,"You've actually became an Alicorn, and realized your true destiny, just like I did, and... Well... I have to say they look very beautiful on you."

"Aww... Thank you Heavy... They kind of came along with the whole princess title thing I have now, and their's the castle to prove it,"Twilight said while pointing out her rainbow castle to Heavy who allowed a small smile to appear,"I see... That's a pretty impressive place you got there, princess Twilight."

"Heavy... You don't need to call me princess, you were practically the reason I managed to make it this far,"Twilight confided while not noticing her friends listening in while Heavy raised an eye brow,"Ever since you left that day, almost all of my time was put into studying magic and hoping to get stronger with it, so the day would come when I would be strong enough to find you..."

"Really now...? Is that all I did? And let me guess your friends behind us also helped you on your journey right,"Heavy asked out of interest while Twilight gradually nodded as they made it to the entrance of the town before stopping,"Well... I'm glad you were able find some friends that were able to fill the hole I left in your heart, you shouldn't have had to suffer like you did..."

Those last words struck Twilight a little bit as they stood at the entrance while a small breeze blew through all of the groups manes while Heavy's mane just flickered and moved to the left like a small campfire blowing in the wind. Twilight did care about her friends a great deal, and it is true that they filled the void in her heart quite a bit, but in reality the void she had in her heart could never truly be complete without her oldest friend there by her side. It was then that Twilight decided to take the league and guide them all through the town while asking another question.

"So... Where have you been all this time Heavy...? I was always wondering what could have possibly become of you after so long."Twilight asked out of curiosity with that same innocent tone she always had.

"I've been living in the heart of the Ever Free forest, It was the only place I could stay where Celestia could never find me... Even she never dared to journey that deep into a forest,"Heavy answered with a narrowed look at the very name of Celestia,"I've been training and surviving in the forest, and for the most part, it beat being chained up like an animal and treated like one..."

"I suppose that's true... And... About that night... I... Wanted to apologize for what happened that night,"Twilight said quietly in hopes of leaving her friends out of this personal issue,"I was... Young and... I didn't want to lose the one pony I cared so much about, I cared too much to see what the princess was doing to you... I was... Being selfish."

"There's no need for you to apologize... I would have probably done the same, and besides... I should be the one apologizing,"Heavy replied while Twilight was now a bit confused by his response,"I was a pretty messed up colt... I was always angry... And I always hurt the ponies around me... When I left that night from the special place, out of all things that hurt the most for me... The worst thing about what happened was what I did to you... I hurt you, out of a fit of rage, I even thought I harmed you fatally. That battle still haunts me to that very day..."

"That's not true Heavy, you weren't a messed up colt... You just had a bad life,"Twilight said as the ladies watched her take up his hoof,"But all of that is over now, you're finally home and with me, and I won't let anything like that happened to you while I'm here."

"Yer darn tootin about that Twilight, Ah guess it's the very least we could do if this guy is really who made you being our friend a possibility...!"Came the voice of the orange mare known as Applejack suddenly came as she arrived right in front of them.

"Yeah! You can totally crash with us here in Ponyville, we could be the most awesome of friends,"Rainbow Dash swooped in from behind and flew above them,"And as the most awesome of all Pegasus ponies in Ponyville, I would like to happily introduce you to the town of Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash gestured to the town while Heavy looked to the quiet and peaceful town, his keen blue eyes spotted citizens every where, and he could tell just by a glance that most of these ponies were hard working individuals and very respectable ponies. This was quite a sight for Heavy, he remembered the faces he would see back in Canterlot, most of them were snobby light hoofed ponies who stuck their nose up at everything, but these ponies were different, they were not stuck up or bad looking at all.

It was then that Twilight looked to Heavy and noticed his smile before many of the ponies suddenly noticed Twilight's return and began rushing to her and all of her friends, but they all gradually stopped before a round of rambling and questions sounded through out the crowd. Rainbow Dash and Applejack took the lead and did their best to settle the crowd before Twilight raised a hoof to all of them as they all gradually went silent to hear the words of their princess while her friends joined at Heavy's side.

"Don't worry, watch princess Twilight work her magic."Rarity said in Heavy's ear as they watched.

"My fair citizens of Ponyville! Do not fear, for lord Tirek can no longer bring any harm to our home,"Twilight announced to all the ponies while a older looking brown mare made her way through the crowd,"Tirek has been dealt with for good this time, all there is for us to do is begin repairing the damage he has done!"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! Apologies for my interruption, but what in the name of Celestia happened? Where exactly did all that power come from,"Questioned the old mayor as she fixed her glasses and fixed her mayor suit before pushing her way out from the crowd,"What we all saw today was quite the spectacle, and never has a magic ever existed in Equestria before?"

"Hello mayor Mare, It's good to see you again, and I must admit that this time that power was not me, nor was I or my friends responsible for Tirek's defeat," Twilight explained before gesturing an extended hoof to Heavy Weight,"This is your hero right here! This is Heavy Weight, and he single hoofedly vanquished lord Tirek from Equestria forever!"

"I see...! Tell me Mr Heavy Weight, where exactly did you come from all of a sudden?"Mayor Mare asked while Heavy let out a sigh before answering.

"For years I have lived within the Ever Free forest, I lived in it's heart where I could live and survive a free stallion,"Heavy answered firmly for all of them to hear,"My original home was in Canterlot, but I have since then outgrown that life, and now here I stand among you all, nothing more than a new edition to your fair and honest town!"

"So... You're really going to stay with us here in Ponyville...?"Twilight asked Heavy while he looked to her.

"Well... Sure why not... I guess since I'm already out on the open like this, I might as well try and live in civilization again,"Heavy replied to Twilight before he watched Twilight grow a large smile on her face,"But you and me both know that Celestia must never know that I'm here... I'm not going to let her take me back there Twilight..."

"Agreed... I will keep you safe and out of her grip Heavy... I promise."Twilight agreed before Heavy turned back to Mayor Mare.

"So Mr Heavy Weight, where will you stay since you are going to be living among us, do you have a place in this town to call home?"Mayor Mare questioned to the stallion.

"No... I do not have a home here yet... But I will find one and settle down here, I can tell that this town is filled with honest ponies of all shapes and sizes!"Heavy announced respectfully before Twilight came up to his side and nudged him with an elbow.

"You can stay with me and the girls in my castle Heavy, you'll be safe among me and my friends,"Twilight offered as she looked to her castle while Heavy did the same,"It's a very safe castle made of our pure rainbow magic, and it could use your extra protection."

"Really...? A princess asking a lone wanderer from the forest to live among her and her loyal friends,"Heavy joked a bit before looking back to Twilight,"I suppose I could stay for a bit at the castle, and perhaps find some work to do around the castle."

"Great! Then it's settled,"Twilight said before turning to the mayor,"Mayor Mare, I will contribute some bits to the repair of the town, and in the meantime, Heavy Weight will reside with us at the castle. We'll find him a place among us!"

"Very well then princess Twilight, then I suppose we should be on our way, we do have plenty of work to do,"Mayor Mare said before turning to the crowd and giving them the signal to carry on,"We will be waiting for your compensation to help with repairs princess Twilight...! And Heavy Weight...! Welcome to Ponyville."

With that said, Mayor Mare and the rest of the townsfolk began to disperse and continue on with their day of repairing their homes, leaving Twilight and her friends to let out a breath to calm themselves while Heavy watched them all turn to him.

"What...? All I did was stand there and talk to them."Heavy said in confusion while Twilight giggled at him.

"The towns ponies already like you Heavy, they really appreciate what you did for us."Twilight explained while looking to her friends.

"We all appreciate what you did for us... Oh... I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Fluttershy..."Came the vanilla colored Pegasus known as Fluttershy.

"Well... It was no problem at all, there was no punishment that Tirek didn't deserve for what he did in the past, and I'm Heavy Weight."Heavy replied formally.

"Well, mah name is Applejack, since we're all introducing ourselves and all now,"Apple Jack said before noticing Rainbow Dash right above them laughing,"And this here is Rainbow Dash, she's a bit of a athletic cool mare."

"It's very awesome to meet you Heavy Weight, I never thought I could meet some pony as awesome as I am! I can tell you and me are going to be the best of friends!"Rainbow Dash said circling around Heavy.

"I'm sure we will..."Heavy said with a soft smile at the rainbow maned Pegasus.

"And I am Rarity my fair new friend Heavy Weight, and may I just say that you are quite the interesting stallion,"The white unicorn known as Rarity said as Heavy turned to her,"And may I say that cloak of yours looks awfully dirty, and has seen some hard times, I can't believe it still holds so strong after so much wear and tear."

"I made it myself, it helps me stay hidden just in case some unwanted attention comes crawling around the forest,"Heavy said before the bubbly pink earth pony with the cotton candy mane and tail bounced right in front of him.

"Hi there, my name is Pinkie Pie, and It is a super duper amazing honor to meet an old friend of Twilights, and just for such an occasion, I wish to throw you a little party to welcome you to Ponyville!"Pinkie chirped as Heavy raised an eye brow at her really up beat attitude.

"Really...? All I did was arrive and stop a centaur."Heavy said with a bit of confusion.

"Well...duh! It's three parties wrapped in one, your arrival to Ponyville, your victory over lord Tirek, and a party to celebrate you moving in with us,"Pinkie said while giggling and bouncing around Heavy,"Trust me, you are going to have so much fun!"

"I'm... Sure I will, I guess."Heavy answered before Twilight finally chimed in.

"Well now... Now that all thats taken care of, I think we should first bring Heavy to the castle and help him settle in first before we celebrate,"Twilight said before her horn began to glow,"Every pony hold on tight, we're going to the castle in style!"

With that said, Twilight suddenly made a purple veil of magic appear all around them and hold the entire group in it's magic embrace, Twilight held onto Heavy's hoof as she focused and suddenly made them disappear in a flash of purple light. In an instant travel through magic itself, the group then reappeared in another flash of purple and were released from the hold as some of the mares were a bit dazed by the fast travel while they now stood in front of the rainbow castle itself.

Heavy instantly widened his eyes a bit as he looked to the entrance to the castle and slowly trailed his sight's up the purple trunk of the tree like castle as he did indeed notice rainbow magic traveling and shining through the tree itself. It certainly looked a lot bigger up close than it did from far away, and needless to say, he was impressed with Twilight's new digs, new princess, new title, and even her very own castle.

"Woo wee! That teleporting stuff sure takes you fer a ride, I'm a bit dizzy!"Applejack exclaimed as she shook her head to clear it up from the ride.

"Wow... Pretty impressive place you got here Twilight, your a princess with a kingdom and everything,"Heavy said while Twilight opened the doors for him and her friends,"You really came a long way Twilight, this is very impressive."

"Why thank you Heavy, me and my friends earned it when we used our new found powers to vanquish lord Tirek,"Twilight said while Heavy chuckled at her reply,"Yeah... That's kind of why he came back in a bad mood, I was kind of kicking his flank before, then me and my friends finished him off."

"I see... He was a fool to think he could best you Twilight, and his arrogant and foolish nature proved to be his downfall...!"Heavy said as Twilight took the lead for all of them to follow.

"You got that right Heavy Weight, I wish we could have beaten him the way did though, we should have known he would return!"Rainbow Dash announced as she finally came back down to the ground.

"Come on every pony, we got work to do!"Twilight announced as she made for the door of the castle.

The group all then decided to follow Twilight with Heavy in the lead as they slowly moved to the castle and began to enter at their own leisure, they felt the cooling confines of the castle block the hot sun from them as they entered the castle. Entering a castle was nothing new to Heavy, for he had lived in a castle for a big chunk of his life before his days in the forest, but this castle was different, it had a more positive feel about it.

The walls were made of dark blue crystal, the rainbow magic still shined around the rooms as they entered a hall way that lead to the room where Twilight last was with Spike before she went to fight Tirek, but Twilight had a different plan in mind. She then suddenly stopped right in front of the doors that lead to their meeting place and turned around before walking to Heavy's side and looking to the girls.

"Hey... Would you all go ahead and get things started for tonight while I go help Heavy settle into a room,"Twilight said staring at him with sudden dreamy eyes,"Me and Heavy have some catching up to do..."

"Well of course Twilight, we would be happy to start preparations while you assist your old friend with his... Bearings."Rarity cued as she took the lead then with the rest of the group.

"Good luck Twilight..."Fluttershy said with a bit of nervousness in her voice as the girls entered the room.

"Uh... Is that one okay, she seems to be a bit... Shy."Heavy pointed out while Twilight giggled at his obvious observation.

"Oh don't worry, Fluttershy will grow on you with time, she's just nervous about meeting new ponies,"Twilight said before taking up Heavy's hoof once more,"Come on...! I'll show you to the bedrooms."

"Okay then... Lead the way."Heavy said as Twilight then began leading him down a separate hallway.

She carried him happily down the new hallway with her whole body full of cheer and emotions building up inside as she guided her beloved friend down the hall enjoying his touch once more like they did before. Heavy also enjoyed the soft touch of Twilight's gentle hoof as she pulled him down the hall ways that shined with rainbow magic, as if the magic was the very blood of this kingdom itself, his blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the rainbow magic while he did not notice that Twilight's eyes were doing the same thing.

It was then as they turned down yet another hall way, they both had come to a hall way with a line of red doors going down the hall from each side as they represented guest rooms for all visiting ponies, and humble noble visitors from neighboring kingdoms. Twilight once again dragged Heavy along as he couldn't help but chuckle at Twilight's friendly and very happy nature, it was as if he was once again with the small filly he grew up knowing back in the day, and he didn't want this to end.

Finally after Twilight checked each door, she finally picked out a door and found this one to be unoccupied before swinging it open and lighting two candles in the room to light up the entire bedroom just for Heavy to get a good look at it.

"Here... This can be your room Heavy, It's not much, but it can certainly help you with your needs, plus we have servant around the building to help,"Twilight said as Heavy looked around the room,"If you ever need something, me, my friends, and even a servant won't be too far away."

"Wow Twilight...! It's pretty nice, the floors and walls match the hall ways, a nice desk just by a window, and a nice big red bed, I can definitely work with this,"Heavy said taking in his new bedroom before turning to Twilight,"Thank you Twilight, I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me..."

Suddenly instead of a verbal response from Twilight, he was then suddenly hugged tightly by Twilight as she held him in her loving arms and nuzzled against the cheek, he felt Twilight's tender care for him as she rubbed her cheek against his own and let out a heavy breath. After all this time, none of the problems between them mattered to her any more, all that mattered was that her friend was back, and she could no longer carry the burden of her failure, she was now free.

"I missed you Heavy Weight... I hope what happened that night never has to happen again..."Twilight said softly in his ear as she nuzzled his cheek.

"It won't... I promise."Heavy said as he embraced her hug with open arms.

"Okay then... I hope you'll enjoy yourself here Heavy, I promise I won't let anything happen to you,"Twilight said as they slowly parted from their hug,"I... Better go help the girls prepare for the party, I'll give you your time to get settled in..."

"Okay Twilight... See you soon."Heavy said with a gentle smile to compliment this new and better princess.

With that said, Twilight could leave perfectly satisfied with their talk and decided to leave Heavy to settle in with his new bedroom, she turned and walked away slowly before leaving the bedroom, but she left the door open just in case Heavy needed to call for assistance. However Heavy proved to be just fine as he closed the door for her and began to remove his cloak and prepare himself for this apparent celebration.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

Meanwhile back at the city known as the Crystal Empire, everything was settling down for the crystal ponies since the attack of the giant cragodile, many had went on with their day while many others were now repairing their homes and businesses from the monsters destruction. It was still a mystery to them all how a cragodile had made it from the Ever Free forest all the way through the snow and actually made it's way to the Crystal Empire, this whole attack was shrouded in mystery.

While the citizens of the Crystal Empire were busy with their day of repairing their home, their fair princess of love princess Cadence was currently back inside her palace and waiting just outside a bedroom waiting for a doctor to finish up the work on her husband. Shining Armor had taken quite some extensive damage from the creature and was in need of a doctor immediately, at first he looked to be bad, but from what she learned from the doctor earlier, chances are that her husband was going to be okay.

It was then that she would have her answers as the door to the bedroom opened and a crystal pony emerged in a doctors outfit with a clip board in one hoof and a stethoscope around his neck, Cadence was quick to speak to the doctor hoping for news on her husband.

"Doctor Light, I was hoping to see you again soon. Tell me, hows Shining Armor doing? Is he going to be alright?"Cadence asked before the doctor gave her a warm smile in return.

"Everything's going to be alright princess Cadence, Shining Armor only has a few bruised ribs, some ugly scratches, and a moderate concussion,"The doctor informed as Cadence suddenly took a sigh of relief,"He should be good to go in a few days, but for now he must take an easy on himself."

"I will do just that doctor, thank you so much for your help, I hope I can also thank that stallion for saving him from the jaws of that fowl beast."Cadence said before thinking of the stallion that saved them all, even if he was a bit rude to her.

"Indeed, who knows what would have happened if that stranger didn't appear, perhaps we will see the savior one of these days,"The doctor said as he got his bag and began to leave,"Your husbands awake now if you wish to see him princess, but just take it slow for him, he's a bit dazed still...!"

"I will doctor Light, and once again, thank you for your help!"Cadence called to the doctor as he disappeared down the halls of the crystal palace.

When he was gone, Cadence then turned back to the bedroom door and took a deep breath in before putting another one of her loving and tolerate smiles on her face, she then began to push the door open slowly before it opened gently on it's own. She then casually made her way into the bedroom and was taken a bit by the room she shared with her husband, a beautiful array of colors manipulated by crystal walls and floors, and right there on a nice large bed with fancy red sheets is where she saw him.

Cadence saw Shining Armor now laying in the bed with a roll of bandages around his chest and one small roll of bandages wrapped around his forehead with two ice packs strapped to his head. He was breathing easily and looked to be a bit tired from the medicine he needed to take before the doctor could take a good look at him. It was then that as Cadence was slowly approaching the bed, Shining Armor turned his head over slowly and smiled as she came up the side of the bed with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey there Cadence... I'm so glad you're safe... I was worried about you,"Shining said in a soft quiet voice.

"I'm okay Shining, the one that you should really be worried about is yourself... That thing almost killed you if it hadn't been for that Alicorn,"Cadence explain while Shining just slowly nodded in agreement,"The doctor said you'll be good to go in a few days, but for now you have to rest..."

It was then that Cadence took up her husbands hoof before slowly crawling into bed with him to give comfort to the down prince in these hard times, as she got up onto the bed, she made her way over to shining Armor in hopes of helping her husband get cozy. Shining couldn't help but keep his bright and gentle smile as Cadence snuggled up to him and placed a hoof on his chest gently so no harm would come to him, and Shining Armor couldn't feel more comfy even if he tried.

"I think that will be easy, especially with you by my side,"Shining said softly as he wrapped one free fore arm around his wife and felt her warm soft fur against his own,"By the way... Do you have any idea who that pony was that saved us?"

"Not exactly, all I could make out was that he was indeed a stallion and an Alicorn,"Cadence said while gently rubbing his chest as she remembered one more description of the stallion,"Oh...! And he had this scar going down his right eye in a straight line, he kind of mocked you a bit before he left..."

"Mocked me...? Scar down his right eye... Alicorn stallion... Why does that almost sound like,"Shining said before his eyes widened with realization as he knew only one pony that could fit all those description,"No...! No that can't be...! He couldn't really be back could he?!"

"Who couldn't be back honey?"Cadence asked out of concern while noticing Shining Armor starting to get tense.

"Heavy Weight!"Shining exclaimed out loud.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Hours went by and Heavy Weight had finally managed to get himself situated and was even getting himself a shower in the nice fancy bathroom the castle had, and Rarity had pointed out earlier that he could really use a shower. Rarity defined him as smelling like muck, a forest cesspool, and Timber wolf drool, to tell Rarity the truth, she actually had quite a nose for things, he did in fact fight with creatures and vile muck during his times in the forest, he just never bothered to get cleaned up.

He didn't need to worry about washing his mane and tail, they were basically made of pure ice blue flames, the water didn't even hit or effect the fire of his mane and tail as he washed his white coat till it sparkled and shined like new. He finished scrubbing his coat with soap and began rinsing himself off before gradually shutting off the water and shaking some of the water on his fur off. He almost practically had to walk in the large tub his was in, for the whole bathroom was large and fancy, everything was shiny and clean, and even some of the metal around the room was actually made of real gold.

He then magically pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out only to step on a bath mat that was deep purple and felt like a towel, but much softer and plushy, it also had gold lining all around the edges as Heavy dried his hooves off. He then turned to a golden towel rack right by the door and levitated a red towel off it before he quickly dried his fur completely off with a few good rubs all around.

Once he was quickly dried off, he folded the towel and placed it into a fancy wooden weaved basket before walking towards the door to leave, now that he was finished getting cleaned up, now he could get to this party the mares were putting together for him. He gave himself one more shutter and shake to air out his coat a bit before magically opening the door just to be surprised by the little baby dragon that was standing right at the door as he appeared to be waiting for him this whole time.

"Oh...! Hello there little dragon, I almost forgot that Twilight still had you around with her, nice to see you've grown up quite a bit."Heavy complimented as he exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Really...? You think so? Well... Thanks Heavy Weight, It's really cool to actually meet you,"Spike said while Heavy began down the hall way with the baby dragon right behind him,"So...! I had no idea there was a third student of princess Celestia, kind of cool if you ask me, and Twilight told me that you studied off me before."

"Yes... She was nice enough to let me borrow you for a day so i could study the way dragons produce the fire they breath,"Heavy said as Spike managed to make it to his side,"The way you dragons breath fire is quite impressive, I was able to make one of my spells in a book thanks to the knowledge I got off you."

"Really...?! That sounds amazing, I think I'm starting to wonder why Twilight really had the book published and all,"Spike said before remembering the little present he had from Twilight right behind his back,"Oh...! Uh...! Twilight wanted me to give you this, she said it was important that you got this."

Heavy turned to Spike just in time to see Spike pull out not only one of Heavy's oldest and most treasured creations, but a nice rose complimented the present as Heavy looked upon his original spell book he made himself. Heavy's eyes widened as he recognized the book on sight and took it up along with the rose in his magical hold, he even gave the rose a smirk knowing how Twilight was when it came to him. What really meant a great deal to him however was the book, he hadn't seen this book in so long, and to think that there are now copies of it out there and she kept this one for so long was one of the greatest feelings he had felt in a long time.

"I...! I don't know what to say...! Thank you, this was my most prized possession,"Heavy said as he looked to his book and looked to the title with nostalgia,"I can't believe she held onto it for so long, and it still looks like it's in good condition...!"

"Well of course, I was actually the one who pulled it out of a box she kept it in, she almost lost it when I almost tossed it aside,"Spike said while Heavy let out a small and quick chuckle as he shook his head,"Yeah...! And boy do I know how Twilight can be about books."

"I bet... And I have a feeling I know what this rose here is all about too,"Heavy said levitating the rose to his face and sniffing it before quickly placing it in a water filled vase to his left,"She doing all this in hopes of getting back together with me, I never met a more determined mare in all my life..."

"What makes you think all that Heavy?"Spike asked out of curiosity for the sudden love interest.

"Me and her were once colt friend and filly friend, we trained together, ate together, heck... If she had the chance, she would even sleep with me in my room,"Heavy confided with the baby dragon while he suppressed the urge to giggle at the surprising relationship,"Yeah... Guess it was a bit silly at times, but it was deep... I never thought I could feel that way about another pony before..."

"So... What exactly happened that you and her couldn't be together any more?"Spike asked as they moved into another hall way and approaching a door at the end.

"I... I hurt her... She tried to stop me from leaving the city and... I hurt her..."Heavy said in a sudden solemn tone as they approached the door.

"Oh... Um... Okay then, well all that's in the past now, and she's really hoping to try and spend time with you again,"Spike said as he rushed in front of the stallion and opened the doors for him,"And all of that can start right now, because it's time to party!"

Spike had then swung the doors open just in time for some music to start playing thanks to a certain electric blue maned unicorn mare DJ who was jamming out while half of the mane six were already dancing to the music. The room looked an awful like one of those rooms where Celestia had her fancy little parties with the rich nobles, the nice and shiny tile like floor, the clear large windows, they even had a piano in the room, but apparently a DJ was more needed for this celebration.

As Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were busy dancing to the DJ's music, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were busy helping themselves to some fruit punch and some nice little fancy snacks off a white table. Colorful lights rained down from right above the DJ as the floor lit up with colorful lights promoting the want to actually get into this party for Heavy Weight as he and Spike stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

It was then that Twilight and Rarity were the first one to notice Heavy and spike, and immediately lit up with an excited smile while Rarity followed with an extra cup of punch in her blue levitational aura.

"I'm glad you two could make it boys, we just started the party, I hope you didn't mind,"Twilight said before hugging Heavy again while he gave her a one fore arm hug in return,"I'm glad you could make it, oh...! And I love the new fragrance you got on, you got a shower didn't you?"

"Yeah... After what your friend Rarity said earlier I felt I should do it if I'm going to be living in a castle again."Heavy replied as Rarity allowed an embarrassed smile to grow on her face.

"Oh... Yeah, I'm terribly sorry about that my new friend, I couldn't help myself, I kind of have a real distaste for dirty things,"Rarity said as she gave him a cup of punch,"To tell you the truth, you do look very handsome regardless of what you looked like before, and I wish I had a mane and tail like that, oh I just love how it moves and flickers like a flame!"

"Uh... Okay then,"Heavy said as he quickly drank down his cup of punch,"Wow...! This definitely beats the water in the forest."

"Glad you liked it Heavy, this whole party is suppose to celebrate your return, we were hoping you liked it,"Twilight said as a sudden gentle and romantic melody began to sound off on the DJ booth,"Oh...! This is a very beautiful song, do you want to dance perhaps Heavy?"

"Dance...? I've... Never don that before Twilight, I've never danced or did any of that stuff in my life."Heavy confided while Twilight only found his innocent act adorable and funny.

"Don't worry, it's real easy, I'll show you,"Twilight said as she took up Heavy's hoof and slowly began to guide him to the floor,"Come on...! It'll be fun."

Heavy almost had no choice in the matter as he allowed Twilight to take him and bring him slowly over to the dance floor, once they were in the center of the floor, she released Heavy and allowed him to look around before the lights came down on them. The girls made some room while continuing to dance, Twilight at that time brushed against Heavy to get his attention as he looked back to her before she placed one hoof around his neck and rested her head on Heavy's right shoulder.

"Now you do the same thing I do and we slowly move together with the music..."Twilight whispered to a blushing Heavy as she closed her eyes and began to move.

Heavy took a deep breath in to calm his nerves before he slowly reached around Twilight and wrapped his strong right fore arm around her gently, he then rested on her right shoulder and began to move with her as the music played. There was so much peace in this dance, there was no fighting, there was no hate, and there was no anger, all there was is happiness and peace. It had been a long time since Heavy felt this peaceful and so close to a pony, and Twilight was enjoying every moment of this as she rub her cheek against his own, but then a sudden painful memory dared to creep up on the stallion.

As he looked to the closed eye look of a happy Twilight, a sudden flash of memory appeared before him, he could have sworn that she looked the same way she did when he had brutally beaten her the night he left and left her on the verge of death in his wake. He cringed, but was able to hide the pain he suddenly felt as he tightened his grip in hopes of forgetting about that horrible memory and enjoying the party.

"Heavy Weight...? Thank you... For coming back to me..."Twilight whispered as she soothed his mind and danced away with her friend back into her loving fore arms.

**HEAVY IS BACK WITH TWILIGHT SORT OF, AND EVIL IS ON THE PROWL, REVIEW AND SUCH, AND GET READY FOR HEAVY'S QUIET WALK ABOUT THE TOWN, AND THE IMMINENT REUNION BETWEEN OLD FRIENDS**.


	4. Chapter 3:Heavy Hits The Town

Chapter 3:Heavy Hits The Town

_**Canterlot**_

It was now dawn for the world of Equestria, and all was quiet, it was almost as if the attack of the monsters and lord Tirek had never existed, but in the city of Canterlot, many ponies were still up to this very morning due to the attack. Many of which were currently repairing the damage that was done to the city thanks to the surprise attack of an Ursa major. Much had been laid to waste by the giant beast, but at least the creature was now no more, however they were all unaware of who exactly vanquished the giant Ursa, every pony accept the royal sisters themselves.

Up in the tower of Canterlot castle, princess Luna herself now stood by herself as she looked over the fair subjects of the city, she watched as her subjects worked tirelessly to repair the damage done by the beast. She then let out a sigh as she turned towards the moon and suddenly lit up her horn before she started to lower the moon to end the glorious night. However this was not the last chore she would have to do before the day could get started. Due to the true hero of the city suddenly attacking her big sister princess Celestia herself, the princess of the day was now forced to rest for a good bit so she could recover from the Alicorn stallions brutal one hit knock out. Why he did that to her sister was still a mystery in so many ways.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening them to see the moon setting on the horizon, and that's when the time had come for her to perform the next part of the day's coming. Luna focused hard and even needed to strain herself just a bit as she suddenly saw the sun peeking its way over the horizon and was slowly rising into the sky just as the sky started to become a lighter blue color. This bringing of the day proved to be much more of a hassle than she had previously thought, and to think that Celestia herself had brought both night and day to Equestria for a thousand years while Luna was away.

The sun was slow and felt a bit heavier to carry, but finally with a bit more focus and much more magic put into this great bringing of the sun, the lovely morning was finally ready to begin as the sun slowly began to rise in the sky with ease. Luna finally released her hold on the sun and watched as it moved on its own and took its place in the right spot for the morning hours. She let out a few deep breaths from the hard concentration and slowly shook off the force on her mind as she marveled at the sun and the dawn it brought.

"Oh... Thank Equestria for that... I can't believe the sun was this difficult to move,"Luna said to herself as she looked down to the city where ponies continued to work on the city,"I see why my sister always got a lot of praise for the days she brought, hopefully this bright and shining day will lift their spirits from the attack yesterday..."

"I'm certain it will my little sister. You did a very fine job bringing the day to Equestria..."Came the soft voice of Celestia herself.

Luna immediately smiled down at the subjects before slowly turning around to see her big sister emerging from the tower door way with a small smile on her face. However Luna could not help but notice the roll of bandages that were now wrapped around her entire belly and even a bit of her chest. It was because of this that Celestia was not currently wearing her big golden necklace as she slowly walked over in hopes of not harming herself any further.

"Oh... Good morning my sister, I'm surprise to see you bright and early out of bed in your condition,"Luna said solemnly looking at her sister's injury,"You bounce back awfully quick Tia, I was worried about you... Are you sure you're are ready to be moving around already after what that stallion did to you...?

"I know Luna... Three cracked ribs, a softened up spleen and bruised lungs. That mysterious stallion really knew how to throw a hard hoof,"Celestia said as she gently rubbed at her belly that still had a bit of pain in it,"But...! The doctor said I was recovering quickly and I would be back to my hooves in no time."

"Well that's a relief at least... I cannot believe such a stallion would dare strike you when we merely asked for him to reveal himself,"Luna said as she snorted and shook her head at the senseless act,"Where did such a violent stallion come from? and what personal vendetta could he possibly have against you? Such a mindless monster!"

"Easy now Luna... I agree that he was in no shape or form justified in this action and when we find him, we will demand answers for this assault,"Celestia said as a flash of the stallion's rage suddenly flashed within her mind as if it felt somewhat familiar,"Yet... I can't help but feel I know that stallion from somewhere... That anger... That hatred... And that fear..."

"Sister...! Where on earth did you get that scar on your chest?! I always wondered why you wore your necklace lower than normal,"Luna exclaimed as she pointed out a small no fur spot of skin with a burn scar on Celestia's chest,"Where on this good Equestria soil did you get such a scar...?!"

Celestia looked down at her chest and saw the burn scar in the center of her chest, all the fur was gone and replaced with a white scar that refused to fade, and even looked as if a chunk of her chest was taken out. She knew exactly who gave her this scar, the very student she cared for too much to understand that she was hurting him, she looked solemnly at the scar as Heavy Weight suddenly began to flood into her mind.

"This scar was... From when Heavy Weight escaped the castle... I kind of became obsessive with controlling his powers and he gave me a lucky shot in the chest,"Celestia said as she placed a hoof on the scar,"I rarely ever have to remove my necklace, and I don't remove it because I always have to look to this scar and be reminded of how I betrayed my student and made him hate me, and loathe me, I would not be surprised if he wanted... To hurt me...?"

Celestia suddenly came to a realization, she did feel a sudden familiarity in the stallions hatred for her, it was almost as if she had done something terrible to him, and as it stands, there was only one Alicorn stallion ever to exist in the most recent of times. Her eyes widened as she then suddenly made a letter appear in a flash of golden light and quickly opened it to read while Luna looked on in confusion.

"Um... Sister...? Is everything okay? This does not appear to be good news from how you are reacting."Luna said as Celestia skimmed through the letter as it appeared to be a recent letter from the Crystal Empire.

"Luna... Princess Cadence describes the stallion in this letter, he had also saved them from a giant cragodile of the same color and power as the Ursa major,"Celestia said as she skimmed through the descriptions,"White fur, obvious moody attitude, black circled eyes of ice blue and a scar down the right eye, ice blue mane appeared to look as if it was on fire...! All these descriptions fit!"

"So... What you're saying is... Your most powerful student has returned. How interesting..."Luna concluded while Celestia was almost losing her mind at the thought of Heavy returning.

"Yes...! My student has returned! And he's probably some where watching over the city and Ponyville, he would probably move towards Twilight if he was returning,"Celestia said while looking one more time at the letter,"I think one of these days we may pay a visit to Twilight and see if she has learned of his return."

"I suppose I could write her a message that we will arrive... Maybe the following week we will visit her,"Luna said before suddenly giving Celestia nudge towards the door and forcing her inside,"But for now... You should be resting, you need to recover from your injuries before we even think about going any where...!"

"Oh...! Very well Luna, I suppose we can wait for a bit, but can you not push so much?!"Celestia said while Luna got Celestia back into the tower so she could rest.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

Another new day was just beginning for the ponies of Ponyville as some were just finishing up the repairs to their homes after the whole attack of lord Tirek, and they couldn't be more pleased to know that the evil lord was gone forever. Heavy Weight on the other hoof was also becoming the buzz of the town, the fact that he arrived and killed this powerful foe with such ease was certainly gaining him great respect around the town, and on top of it all, Twilight had also filled the folks in on more details of this stallion. A reputation had now been made for Heavy as he was already being looked to as not an enemy, but a hero and defender of Ponyville.

However, the alleged defender was now currently doing something else entirely as he was now resting within the rainbow castle itself as an honored guest of princess Twilight, and the princess couldn't be more over joyed to have him within her home. They all knew a bit of Heavy now, but for certain reasons, Twilight had kept all secrets between her and Heavy Weight himself, and she made sure that all info about Heavy Weight was kept within the town, she never gave them a reason for this.

Heavy Weight was now currently sleeping within his fancy new bedroom as the honored guest that he was, there was a nice fire place that lit his room up as he snored quietly and took in the warm light itself. He turned around towards the large window as he rested peacefully knowing that he was in a castle with an old friend and six more potential friends in his wake, but he was still cautious and did not dare to get too close to them.

As Heavy snuggled the pillow he rested his head on, the door to his room suddenly opened slowly before a Pegasus mare in a servant like outfit slowly made her way into the room with a tray full of breakfast items on her back. The tray contained a serving of orange juice, buttered toast, three dippy eggs, and even a blue berry muffin as a sweet treat, and all of it was becoming an issue for the Pegasus as she slowly moved in hoping not to wake the large stallion.

Thankfully Heavy proved to be a heavy sleeper as she slowly made it over and was relieved to see that the clanking and metal hitting sounds didn't even wake the stallion before she was finally able to set the breakfast onto a small table next to the bed. She was able to let out a sigh of relief as she then flapped her wings at the fire place to put the fire out since the day had come. She flapped her wings hard and watched the flame go out like a candle while the smoke escaped through the chimney.

Finally she flapped her wings and flew over to the window. She then smiled as she opened the curtains up to let the light of the day leak into the room and light the place up with the suns warmth, and in that instant, the Pegasus got the scare of her life as Heavy stirred and sat up in bed instantly while fluttering his eyes open. He then turned towards the Pegasus servant and raised an eye brow before getting her attention by clearing his throat.

"Ahem...! Excuse me, but what's going on here,"Heavy asked as he made the Pegasus jump high enough to hit the ceiling before turning to him,"I'm... Sorry, I did not mean to startle you, I was just waking up and I see everything around me being situated for the day... Normally I do that all myself in the morning."

"Oh...! I'm so sorry for the intrusion my dear noble Heavy Weight, princess Twilight sent me in to check on you and help you get started with the day,"The servant said as she came down from the ceiling to greet Heavy,"She even woke up early enough to actually personally prepare breakfast just for you."

Heavy did in fact smell something very delicious, and like all who enjoy the smell and taste of good food, he followed his nose towards his left and saw the tray full of food on the table, and it certainly looked delicious to all of them. He threw the covers off him and licked his lips as he then levitated the muffin up and took a small bite out of it before turning to the servant as he recognized the delicious taste of the muffin, and to think that a princess made this rather than a servant. Then again he knew that Twilight wasn't like other princesses, he knew her a lot better than that.

"Wow...! This is delicious, so Twilight made this all for me huh? Where is Twilight?"Heavy asked while he levitated his cup of orange juice up and took a sip of juice.

"She's in a meeting with her friends on the matter with lord Tirek, she's has a feeling that Tirek couldn't have worked alone in this third coming,"The servant said while Heavy narrowed his sight in a serious look,"She thinks maybe something worse was pulling Tirek's strings, he was not the same centaur as he was before..."

"That's because he wasn't working alone...! There was another working as Tirek's master...! A crazy Alicorn stallion that was more nuts than an Ever Free squirrel dropping,"Heavy said as he scarfed down two eggs before taking another bit of his muffin,"The Alicorn was feeding off some strange magic from the core of the forest... He gave Tirek all that power, but he also had Tirek practically in a prison of his own control."

"Really...?! That would be quite some useful information to give princess Twilight Mr Heavy Weight."The mare informed while Heavy just smirked before finishing his muffin.

"I suppose I should run it by Twilight, she should be made aware of this crazy foe,"Heavy said before putting his toast together and eating all three pieces in one bite,"This Alicorn could easily learn of me and he'll go for the ones I hold the closest to me, Twilight should be prepared just in case..."

Heavy then jumped off the bed and took up the cup of orange juice before making what was left of the breakfast disappear, he then quickly chugged down what was left of his orange juice before making the cup disappear as well. He then let out a small belch before making a small cloth appear and thoroughly wiping his mouth off to remove crumbs and juice from his lips before making that disappear as well. He then let out a small sigh and looked to the servant before giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious, I will be on my way now,"Heavy said before opening the door all the way with his magic,"And you won't have to worry about any messes in this room, I tend to keep it quite clean in here!"

With that little bit of information given, Heavy slowly made his way out of the room and let the door open for the mare to leave once she was finished, but he knew she was not going to find a mess in his room what so ever. He looked both ways down the hall way seeing nothing but a long red carpet going down both ends of the hall way, and a line of slightly smaller red doors for guests and nobles of Ponyville.

Finally he turned to his right and began making his way casually down the hallway feeling well rested and hoping to explore the town if he was going to stay here, but first he needed to meet with Twilight and her friends. Thinking about that fearsome looking Alicorn didn't mean that much to him, but he certainly looked to be a threat to Twilight, and like the friend he was to Twilight, he had to make sure she was careful if this foe should rear his ugly head when he's not around. This thought did make Heavy walk a bit more quickly knowing that the Alicorn was a threat to the one he cared for.

Torches lit his way as he quickly made his way down the hall way until he turned off into another hall way and seeing another servant of the castle working, only this one was an earth pony stallion. The minute the stallion saw Heavy, he bowed and waved to Heavy, and was rewarded with a small and confused wave by Heavy before the lone Alicorn passed the servant and moved on. It was awfully strange for a servant to be so respectful of him and bow down to him so humbly, he was never treated this nicely by a servant before, he wasn't even this respected by a royal guard in Canterlot.

He shook it off as he then noticed that Spike the dragon was also making his way up the hall way and was about to turn off towards the meeting room where all of Twilight's meetings with her friends took place. He quickly picked up the pace and was coming up on Spike before he decided to give the baby dragon a little boost, by suddenly surprising Spike by getting under him and lifting the dragon onto his head before he slowly slid down and was sitting on his back. Spike was a bit spooked and surprise, but it didn't take him long before he recognized Heavy almost immediately, after all, that mane that looked like a blue campfire was hard to forget.

"Whoa! Hey there Heavy, that was slick move you pulled there,"Spike said as Heavy looked back to him with a small smirk before turning to the door ahead of them,"So what's the big rush all about Heavy?!"

"I just want to talk to Twilight about what happened with the whole monster attack. There was another guy who played a part in this attack,"Heavy said as they were approaching the doors,"Tirek was merely a pawn in this whole game, there's some pony else that was pulling the strings...!"

"What?! What kind of pony could actually tame and control lord Tirek, that's impossible! Who could this be?!"Spike said now a bit freaked out by this sudden reveal.

"I'll explain later, but first we have a meeting to attend..."Heavy said as he came up to the doors.

Heavy quickly then froze before secretly checking his breath and his look in a small mirror to the left, hoping to make a nice impression for Twilight before clearing his throat and placing both front hooves on the door and push them open. The doors slowly flew open allowing Heavy and Spike to enter and look over the entire meeting room, the star in the middle of the room was certainly something to look at. As the two entered the room, Heavy could hear a conversation going on between Twilight and her friends, and what was interesting about it was that it was on the very topic he was about to bring up.

"So... You're saying that Tirek might not be the only issue to come to Equestria?"Rarity was questioning from her chair.

"Rarity, the messages from Canterlot, and the Crystal Empire proved it. There were monster attacks at the other kingdoms as well,"Twilight informed her friends while Heavy quietly approached,"The monsters all fit the same strange descriptions Tirek and that cragodile had, they got all those strange changes from somewhere...!"

"But Tirek is probably one of the toughest and most tricky enemies that has ever existed in Equestria! How could some pony actually tame a guy like that?!"Rainbow Dash questioned while Spike had jumped off Heavy's back to join the group.

"I don't know...! But who ever it is, this one must be powerful, and must have unlimited power,"Twilight pointed out in a foreboding tone while Fluttershy whimpered at the thought,"Not to mention he would have to be insane to use some pony like Tirek as a pawn...!"

"That's exactly what this foe is! And you can count on the fact that this guy is crazy,"Heavy suddenly announced getting every pony's attention as he arrived to the center of the room,"You can definitely count on this guy being crazy, and he was the source of Tirek's power, and he could have taken it away from Tirek just as easy...!"

"Oh...! Good morning Heavy, did you sleep well last night?"Twilight asked out of curiosity while the ladies giggled at him.

"I slept just fine Twilight, and I couldn't help but hear your conversation, and I'm hear to give you the answers to the... Issue,"Heavy said looking out a window to the forest before turning to Twilight,"Tirek did indeed have a partner in this...! His name is apparently Dark Star, and he's some sort of pitch black Alicorn stallion...!"

"Yer joking...! There's another Alicorn stallion out there?!"Applejack exclaimed in complete shock.

"It's no joke... This guy is crazy, and he has some sort of grudge against Equestria,"Heavy explained while the mares listened,"This guy freed Tirek from his prison and gave him this strange power he appeared to be feeding off of from deep within the forest, the crazy nut job even had his own cutie mark sliced apart on his flank...!"

"WHAT...! Who would be crazy enough to cut their own cutie mark off, this guy sounds like he's never smiled at all in his life!"Pinkie exclaimed in an outrage for this unhappy Alicorn.

"Oh he was smiling alright, smiling for the destruction of the entire destruction of Equestria,"Heavy said looking to Twilight out of deep concern,"He... Also knew of you more than anything else Twilight... As if he knew of you in the past, I feared he would personally desire to bring you harm...!"

Twilight was now a bit more concerned than before knowing that there was a psycho Alicorn that was really hoping to see her dead, but she then smiled as she felt her heart feel touched by Heavy's strong yet sweet words. He informed them of this new threat out of concern for her well being, and to Twilight, this possibly meant that some where deep inside that Heavy cared a great deal about her, maybe even cared for her as he did when they were young.

"I'm... Thankful that you brought this to my attention Heavy, and now that we know our foe, we will be more cautious of this dark one's presence,"Twilight said before slowly getting out of her chair all of a sudden,"It is a very grand blessing to have you back in the world today Heavy, I had hoped that one day you would return one day as the pony you dreamed to be..."

"You were really something when you put Tirek down fer good, still can't thank you enough fer that."Applejack added while Twilight approached Heavy with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Like I was going to let a leech like Tirek feed off the magic of others like a coward...! There was no punishment too severe and too painful for a beast such as him...!"Heavy said with pride while Twilight stood right in front of him with a soft smile.

"You know... The whole town is still buzzing about you... They're really want to meet you out there,"Twilight said placing a hoof on his chest while Heavy just looked at her with a hidden smirk,"I know you must be eager to go out and explore your new home, I made sure that no pony would utter any word of you outside the confines of the town... Celestia will never know that you're here."

"Well... I'm glad you did that for me Twilight. That was very kind of you, and I was actually about to go on a small stroll through the town,"Heavy said while turning towards the window and walking over to it to look at the town,"You wouldn't perhaps know any good spots to check out would you?"

"Well...! There is my famous boutique just a little ways up town,"Rarity informed as she got off from her chair,"I have all sorts of wonderful garments for you to try, and I must say that with a little work, you would look fabulous in a suit."

"I haven't worn a suit or any kind of nice clothing since I was a small colt, but I'll check it out."Heavy said as he lit up his horn and prepared to leave.

"Hey Heavy...! Wait a moment,"Twilight called out as Heavy looked to her,"There's this place called sugar cube corners, it's this nice little place where Pinkie Pie works alongside with these ponies known as the cakes... Maybe when you're done exploring, would you like to meet me there?"

"Uh... Sure Twilight, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit a little place with you."Heavy agree much to Twilight's delight.

"Great! Then it's a date then...!"Twilight exclaimed quietly while Heavy surrounded himself with blue magic.

"Is it now...?"Heavy said smirking before finally disappearing in a flash of magic.

As soon as Heavy was gone from sight, Twilight let out a deep and happy breath, knowing that she was going to spend some quality time with Heavy, just to catch up hopefully to where they had left off so long ago. She then turned back to the center of the room only to see her friends now giving her sly smiles and giggles all around, there was obviously no hiding her intentions with this stallion from her friends.

"So Twilight...? How long have you been taking a fancy to your old friend there,"Rarity questioned while Twilight could only blush at the question,"You were awfully fast to want to go out with him on a date..."

"Well... Funny thing really, me and Heavy actually used to be together one time... He was my colt friend since we were just turning into teenagers,"Twilight confessed as the ladies lit up with fascinated ooh's and aah's at Twilight's confession,"I was... Actually hoping that maybe with a bit of time, me and him could maybe... Get back together."

"Well that was awfully fast, you must of had a hay of a relationship with this fellow didn't you Twi?"Applejack guessed while Twilight giggled in hopes of suppressing her blush.

"He was the one girls, when it was me and him... I knew he was the one, and now that he's back and safely in Ponyville, I want to be with him again,"Twilight confided as she turned towards the window while her look turned a bit solemn,"Now there's nothing stopping me and him from being happy, not even Celestia could ruin this day..."

"Um... Speaking of that Twilight... I was wondering, what exactly is this whole thing with princess Celestia, it sounds like he really hates her..."Fluttershy shyly chirped in while Twilight let out a sigh.

"I'll say this much... Princess Celestia isn't perfect... And she's done terrible things that even I still had trouble believing,"Twilight replied solemnly as she stared to the sun itself,"She did things to Heavy... Things that Heavy... And even I can never forgive her for..."

Meanwhile just outside the doors of the rainbow castle itself, in a bright flash of bright blue light, Heavy Weight appeared right outside the castle and shook off the teleportation spell before taking the warm bright sun in. The rays of sun light were surprisingly welcoming to him, even if they belonged to princess Celestia, their warmth was comforting and a kind gesture no less. His fur warmed up in the sun and he felt recharged and rejuvenated to take on the day he had in mind for himself, not to mention the date he now had with Twilight, awfully fast for his taste for Twilight's move.

Just as he was about to make his way down the stairs, he only began to walk down before he saw a strange group of what appeared to be royal guards standing before the castle's ground, but they did not bare the crests of Canterlot. Instead these stallions bared the new crests of a Pegasus, a unicorn, and an earth pony following each other in a circle as if they were living out their life in a peaceful cycle. This was unfamiliar to Heavy Weight, but it didn't appear to be of any harm or threat, knowing that these were not Canterlot guards.

As Heavy made it down the stairs finally, the guards noticed him and were then a bit nervous as they did learn of Heavy, and they knew exactly what this stallion was all about, mainly because they were new recruits transported from Canterlot. One of these guards however was not a recruit, this one was a veteran, and a very old friend of Heavy, and there was no hiding from Heavy as he stood before the guards with a smirk.

"So...! If I had to guess, you're all here as new recruits for Ponyville's royal guard...! Well that's just perfect,"Heavy said looking at the guards while they stood firm yet nervous,"You all know me, I can tell...! You came from Canterlot as recruits and were transmitted here, well let me tell you all something...! Since you're guards here! I'll be working with all of you, i'll talk it over with the princess later on, and I will personally make you all into the best Guards a princess like Twilight can have!"

The guards looked nervously at the large Alicorn as he paced back and forth, looking into each of the new guard's eyes, and saw fear as well as the anticipation to be guards here, when Ponyville tends to be less civil at times. Once Heavy met with the veteran of the group, he froze as this stallion who appeared to be a unicorn by trade looked all too familiar to him. The small smirk the guard gave him was a give away that he knew Heavy all too well, after all, it was this specific guard that helped Heavy escape the grip of the princess all those years ago, and Heavy couldn't be more happy to see this old friend.

"So... The princess kicked you out and made you a guard of Ponyville huh? Hows that working out for you so far old friend?"Heavy smile as the stallion suddenly started to chuckle.

"It beats Canterlot and all the snobby citizens, this place is said to have much more action, and now it appears this place just got better,"The stallion said before bursting into a hearty laughter while leaping into Heavy for a hug,"Heavy Weight! It's so good to see you after so long! And look at how you have grown...!"

"Hello Rex...! And look at you, you've barely changed at all, still the free thinking spirit of the guard as always,"Heavy said while patting the back of the old friend,"So let me guess, you're going to be the new captain right? You are the most experience guard out of this whole lot. And how's the wife doing?"

"Yeah, The wife's alright with this change, she actually loves it here for the fact, and princess Twilight hoof picked me because I was more experienced than most, and I was a good friend of yours,"Rex explained as the two finally parted from the hug,"So you finally returned from your trip, I'm guessing Twilight was more than happy to see you again, bet she was crying and everything..."

"Yeah... She kinda was, and her friends needed to talk her down for an hour before she let me go from her grasp,"Heavy said while scratching at his mane and looking to the new recruits,"So... I'm guessing you're going to need some time to train these new recruits, me on the other hoof have a town to check out, and a apparent date to go on with Twilight."

"Really now?! She bounced back that fast for you, I knew she missed you but wow Heavy, you got it made here,"Rex said before walking to the group of recruits with a proud smile,"I'll get to my recruits, and you have a nice day on the town Heavy, and enjoy your date...!"

"I will! It was good seeing you again Rex, and I'm glad to have you here captain,"Heavy said as he too began to converge on the town with a smile on his face,"Wow...! This town keeps getting better and better by the day."

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

Back at the Crystal Empire, things were now getting a bit heated and fearful as prince Shining Armor was currently pacing back and forth in the royal bedroom with his wife princess Cadence watching out of great concern. Shining was now in a predicament and was now fearing for his sisters well being now that he had discovered that Heavy Weight had returned to Equestria. He knew all too well of what Heavy was capable of, and after what had happened between him, Heavy, and Twilight in the past, he knew that if Heavy was around, it had bad news written all over it.

"Shining Armor, please just take an easy...! So there's this guy who use to be a unicorn and such, and he was a rough guy and all,"Cadence said desperate to put her husband at ease,"But you shouldn't get too worked up about it, he can't be that bad...!"

"You don't understand Cadence! Heavy is a monster, and he's trouble, that' all he's ever been,"Shining Armor ranted while his head was still throbbing even with ice packs wrapped around it,"I just can't believe he returned after all this time, where did he even come from? and why did he help us? He only cares about himself...!"

"But... If he only cares about himself, then why would he save us from the monster, it said here on the message I got from Canterlot that he saved them as well."Cadence said while making the message appear before Shining Armor.

"It also says that he assaulted princess Celestia, doesn't surprise me since he practically hates her guts..."Shining Armor said before personally making the message disappear in a flash of pink.

"So... What exactly do you want to do Shining? If you think he's really that bad, why don't we just go out and look for him, we'll ask him about what happened and then we get answers,"Cadence reasoned with while also taking interest in the matter,"I mean there must have been a reason for what he did, but first we need to find out where he even flew off to."

"I already know where he's going, and we have to get there fast,"Shining Armor said with fear as he turned to the doors of their room,"Captain Flash Sentry! You may come in now, I have need of your immediate service!"

With the firm strong command, the doors to their room burst open and a Pegasus stallion with regular golden armor came rushing in and grind to a halt before saluting the prince and awaiting further orders.

"I'm here sir! What is it that you need prince Shining Armor?!"The Pegasus said while firmly saluting Shining Armor.

"Flash...! My sister Twilight could be in some serious danger... There is a very dangerous stallion in Ponyville who could do great harm to her,"shining Armor warned as the one known as Flash suddenly felt a bit of fear stir inside for Twilight,"I need you to gather a massive platoon of Crystal guards and prepare for a trip over to Ponyville first thing tomorrow, we must stop that stallion before he hurts Twilight...!"

"Yes prince Shining Armor, we will let no pony get to your sister without a fight! I'll round up the guards right away!"Flash said firmly as he turned around to leave.

Shining Armor watched as his captain left as fast as he came, Flash ran like the wind as he went through the door and closed it on his way out, leaving Shining Armor and Cadence to now enjoy each other's company. Cadence was a bit iffy about suddenly going to Ponyville just for this one pony who appears to be a great threat to her sister in law, but she trusted her husbands judgement and decided to enjoy what time they had to each other before tomorrow.

**NOW THEN, WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF FUN HERE WITH HEAVY AND TWILIGHT BEFORE HEAVY AND SHINING MEET EACH OTHER AGAIN. STAY TUNE EVERY PONY**!


	5. Chapter 4:Heavy And Twilight

Chapter 4:Heavy And Twilight

Heavy Weight was now currently walking in the middle of the town known as Ponyville, the new home town of his, and the town that was currently ruled by his old friend princess Twilight Sparkle, and so far things have been good on this walk. He had already met up with his old friend Rex, the stallion was a former guard of Canterlot, and was now the captain of the Ponyville royal guard by the decree of princess Twilight herself, and Heavy couldn't have asked for a better captain.

This whole town was so positive in a way, he couldn't help but wear a light and calm smile as he remembered the moment he met his old friend in the flesh, it had been over an hour now since that happened, and the town was not done showing it's positive energy to him. Heavy looked around, and all he could see was happy ponies going about their day, working hard, children playing around the town happily even after what happened yesterday with lord Tirek. These ponies still some how managed to stay positive and acted as if the bad things have already passed like a mere nightmare upon waking, and Heavy just loved this positive town.

He watched as ponies at the small market place in town were selling a bunch of different products at sweet prices, but unfortunately Heavy had no bits to use, he had nothing but the cloak that was on his back since his time in the forest. All he could do was watch business unfold and enjoy the peace of this town, but unfortunately the peace did not last long before he heard a small scream at one of the market stands and quickly turn his head towards one of the stand.

He quickly saw a ruckus going on as an actual male Griffon was currently holding a curved serrated knife to the throat of a Pegasus mare at a stand that sold an assortment of cherries. The Griffon appeared to be robbing the stand as he forced the mare to slip a whole bunch of cherries into a small purple sack while other ponies just looked on in shock and fear for the mare. Heavy however was not going to tolerate such crimes in a town this peaceful, even if they were as petty as larceny or robbery. He quickly lit up his horn and quickly teleported from outside the market place, all the way to the center and reappeared right behind the Griffon as he finished getting all the cherries.

"That's right you pitiful prancing pony, give me all your cherries and no pony in this place gets hurt, I want all of it!"The Griffon demanded as he got all the cherries into the sack.

"Okay...! You have the cherries now, just please don't hurt me, I beg of you!"The mare begged before gasping as she saw Heavy right behind her robber.

"Good little pony, now I'll be on my way, and maybe I'll even come back for seconds, you ponies are so easy!"The Griffon called out before turning to leave.

His escape was then suddenly stopped cold as he slammed face first into the solid chest of Heavy Weight before falling to the ground. He frantically got right up as he saw the hulking Alicorn stallion and wielded the knife in front of Heavy in hopes of intimidating Heavy, but the stallion was not in the least bit moved by the knife. This irritated the Griffon as he growled in a lion like growl while Heavy just raised and eye brow before he suddenly took the sack straight from the Griffon's claws.

"What the buck do you think you're doing stealing from one of these hard working merchants?!"Heavy questioned loudly while levitating the sack back into the hooves of the terrified mare.

"What's it look like, I'm taking what I want you creep, you ponies are weak, and my role as a Griffon is to always put them in their place by making them fear me like the namby pamby ponies that you all are,"The Griffon said while pointing the knife right at the stallion's neck,"Now then, you're going to dance, and you're going to get me my cherries back pony... Or else...!"

"Or else what you pathetic chicken...?"Heavy mocked with a cold hard stare.

"Or else THIS!"The Griffon replied.

Suddenly the Griffon crook reared back the blade and slashed at Heavy with it, but all he was then swinging was a handle of a knife while the blade had suddenly glowed bright blue before instantly melting into blue lava. The robber missed and quickly looked to his blade in complete shock before slowly looking to a smirking Heavy Weight who had his horn completely glowing the whole time. It was then that the Griffon dropped the blade and tried for another attack as he suddenly lunged in trying to bite Heavy, but that proved to be a big mistake.

Heavy's entire right forearm suddenly glowed for a second and filled with power as Heavy then grit his teeth, he quickly then lifted his arm up and delivered a bone shattering uppercut straight to the Griffon's jaw. The blow was full of power and speed, the timing couldn't be any better as his uppercut forced the Griffon up and sent him flying straight into the air forcefully. The ponies got quite a show, and all their jaws had dropped as they watched the Griffon scream like a little filly, he soared high into the sky until he disappeared into the sky and out of town before his screams could no longer be heard.

Heavy just kept his smirk as he then saw the Griffon coming down after a solid minute in the air, the screaming could once again be heard until they all watched the Griffon crash into the Ever Free forest, freeing them from his screaming and his criminal ways. Heavy waited until it was all over before he turned towards the mare that was being robbed, and did not notice all the eyes that were now on him as he approached the mare's stand to assess the damage.

"So is everything alright here now ma'am? He didn't hurt you did he?"Heavy asked out of concern while the mare just let out a sigh to collect her thoughts.

"I'm fine, he did not hurt me, and to what do I owe the pleasure of my newest hero? His name at least for starters?"The mare asked as she suddenly began to smile and even giggle the whole event off.

"Oh...! I forgot, my name is Heavy Weight, I just moved here from the forest, it's nice to meet you."Heavy greeted in a formal manner while the mare suddenly let out a loud gasp at that very name.

"Oh...my...gosh! You're Heavy Weight?! You're the one who saved us all from lord Tirek and vanquished the evil lord from Equestria forever?!"The mare exclaimed in excitement and shock while the crowd around them lit up from her claim.

The crowd then suddenly lit up with conversations and positive comments about the stallion, much to Heavy's surprise, for he was not use to this kind of praise and positive reinforcement, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat as the crowd surrounded him and was hit by a barrage of compliments by mares and stallions alike, as well as questions and even requests to sign or autograph something of their's, but Heavy would declined to autographs at least.

"Heavy Weight...! What was it like to fight lord Tirek?! Did he try to take your magic?!"A filly called from the crowd.

"It was more fun than serious, quite interesting but not as fulfilling of a fight as I would have hoped,"Heavy answered a bit nervously,"And no... He may not have known this, but I was born with magic that was about two and a half times denser than normal magic, my magic would have been like a poison to Tirek, but that proved to be unnecessary."

"Heavy Weight, is it true that you used to have a deep friendship with princess Twilight?!"A stallion suddenly called out from the crowd.

"Yes... Me and Twilight have been friends since we were six and five, I was the older one..."Heavy replied in a more solemn tone.

"Heavy Weight! You're so handsome!"Exclaimed a teenage filly from the crowd.

Heavy did not know what to even say about that, he just kept his head low and decided that now the time had come for him to leave, he then proceeded to gently make his way through the crowd to exit the market place. His plan however was then interrupted as the cherry stand mare suddenly appeared before him with a small brown sack in her mouth as she smiled upon him and suddenly offered the sack to him.

"Here... I want you to have some of these cherries as a token of my gratitude for saving me and my business."The mare said as Heavy thought for a moment before finally taking the small cherry sack into his mouth.

"Thank you... Your kindness is very appreciated ma'am, I promise to make some bits to use next time I come here,"Heavy said in almost a muffled voice while he held the cherries in his mouth,"I must be going now, I have some pony I must meet with soon..."

The mare nodded in agreement with Heavy's urgent need to leave and stood aside, allowing him to leave with the crowd cheering him on as he gradually began to leave the market place, but not without getting some applause from the crowd behind him. He slowly lowered his head a bit, now feeling greatly uncomfortable from the attention he was gettin as he then picked up the pace and quickly left the market place and was heading for a corner. He also decided to lose some weight as he levitated the cherries up from his mouth and made it disappear out of sight, letting it travel back to his bedroom.

He was desperate to leave the market place, and finally decided to leave the easier way as he quickly lit up his horn and teleported away from the crowd. He quickly traveled through the tunnel of light before he finally reappeared away from the market place and was now standing in front of a quill pen and furniture store. He turned to the store and gave it a slight curious look before he let out a sigh and decided to move on, it been quite a bit since he arrived to the town, and he was now trying to meet up with a special some pony he could talk to with no strings attached.

However, in the process of wanting to get moving peacefully again, he then realized a serious problem he had that endangered his chance of meeting up with Twilight again, he had no idea where this Sugar Cube Corners was. He did not know this town, and he was a stranger to it, but he kept calm and decided to think, Twilight was certain when she would say that he could easily find it. She did say that it really stood out from the buildings he saw that were made from stone, hay roofs or fancy stone roofs for the more fortunate ponies.

He closed his eye and began to think, he needed to think of what something called Sugar Cube Corners would look like, it sounded sweet and sugary, maybe like candy Heavy would presume, something very sweet like. Gingerbread then came to mind when he thought about it, the candy thing mixed with the fact that it sounded like a building he would meet Twilight in for a date. That's when he finally thought about it and realized exactly what the place was and what he was looking for as his eyes snapped open, and he had his answer.

"Sugar Cube Corners is a gingerbread based house or establishment, weird but also interesting,"Heavy said without noticing a certain pink pony bouncing to his side,"Now all I need to do is look for a place made of ginger bread, now where do I start looking...?"

"I know where it is Heavy! I work there believe it or not!"Came the alarming announcement of Pinkie Pie.

Heavy jumped a bit and managed to hold back a yelp before aiming a glowing horn at Pinkie before he saw who it was and immediately lowered his horn from her, he then took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Pinkie on the other hoof merely began to giggle at the stallion while he looked on in confusion for this mare's strange and very happy upbeat attitude, it was a bit more upbeat than the other ponies, yet it was identical, it was as if she was the source of this towns happiness. His observations of this mare proved to be spot on while Pinkie let out a sigh to stop her laughing.

"Jeez Ms Pinkie Pie, you are random and... Well you're random, that's about all I can say,"Heavy said while Pinkie couldn't help but giggle at him,"So what are you doing here? What exactly were you looking for?"

"I was actually looking for you silly, Twilight arrived at Sugar Cube Corners and she's waiting for you, she keeps staring out the window dreamily waiting for you,"Pinkie said in a fast pace voice while Heavy had just barely managed to understand what she had said,"So I told her I would go out and find you because she actually looked just a teeny tiny bit nervous, and thankfully I found you...!"

"Uh... Okay then, I was on my way to the place, but I don't know where it is."Heavy answered nervously hoping not to do anything that could send this energized mare into orbit.

"Oh don't worry, that's easy! It's actually where I work just in case you couldn't hear me before, I'm a party planner and executioner,"Pinkie said while Heavy gave a small smile at his luck,"I work side by side with the cake family there when I'm not at the castle, it's just at the north center of the town, all you need to do is look for the street sign that says Sugar Cube Corners!"

"What...! Oh my gosh, now I remember... It was that candy cane like street sign I saw when I first arrived into the town wasn't it...?"Heavy asked as he slapped his face completely dumbfounded by the town's trick.

"Yes sirree! Just ten feet north of the sign and Sugar Cube Corners is right there, it's a gingerbread house, it's very hard to miss,"Pinkie said while a sigh left Heavy before he took up her hoof,"oh...! Uh...Heavy, what exactly are doing? not that I'm complaining."

"Just hang on tight, now I know where to go."Heavy said as he lit up his horn once again, much to Pinkie's interest.

Before Pinkie could say anything else however, they had immediately disappeared in a flash of bright blue light and were gone from the area as they were now making their way back to where heavy had last saw the sign. Pinkie looked on and awed in fascination with the tunnel of blue light all around them before she saw Heavy just looking forward and actually appearing to glow with the blue light. His serious look and his feel for magic was something to be very admirable about, no matter the past that Pinkie had a gut feeling Heavy had, he was looking forward as if the past was nothing more than a memory.

He was brave and full of courage, his talents were immeasurable and beyond anything Pinkie could hope to comprehend, and even so he was so calm and so fixed on the future and the new life he was now starting here. It was starting to become clear what Twilight was seeing in Heavy, she began to understand exactly what Twilight had seen in him that no pony else could possibly see in him. It made Pinkie's heart warm inside that such a stallion was the child hood sweetheart of her closest friend, and she was completely on board with Twilight's desire to be with him again.

It was then that at that moment, Heavy and Pinkie were finally coming out of the tunnel and had suddenly found themselves right under the sign itself in a bright flash of magic that caught quite a few interested eyes. As they finally came to the place, Heavy looked around immediately to find Sugar Cube Corners, but it didn't take long before Pinkie cleared her throat and tapped at his shoulder to get his attention. She then gave him a sly smile before pointing north as she had said, making Heavy quickly turn to see the building he had searched for.

There just about ten to twenty feet in front of them, a large building of gingerbread that looked completely decorated with candy, frosting and sprinkles sat there in the middle of many buildings, and the sign did mark it as Sugar Cube Corners. Now that Heavy had found the place he needed to go, he was now on his way while Pinkie bounced as she followed closely behind him to make sure he was safe and made it to his destination without any trouble.

"So... This is Sugar Cube Corners huh? Well it does certainly stand out from the rest of the buildings around here,"Heavy said as they neared the building at their own pace,"So you work here huh? You said you were a party planner and executioner right?"

"Yes sir, I make all sorts of cool parties ranging from birthdays, to bachelor parties, and even baby showers,"Pinkie Pie explained as she hummed a little tune,"I really enjoy what I do, it really feels me with so much happiness when I bring smiles to every pony's faces, almost any bad day can be healed with a big smile!"

"I bet... Only I have had a bad life in the past, and no smile is going to heal that... Or the ones I have hurt..."Heavy said to himself without knowing that Pinkie could easily hear him no matter how discrete he was.

"What do you mean a bad life...? How bad could it have been before all this,"Pinkie asked before she then thought about what she heard about Heavy hating princess Celestia,"It wouldn't happen to have anything with princess Celestia would it? You really looked like you didn't like her very much, she was your teacher too right?"

"I don't want to talk about, I don't want anything to do with Celestia, as long as she doesn't know where I am everything will be fine,"Heavy said with furrowed brows and a low voice as they stood in front of the building,"So this is the place... Well then, at least me and Twilight can catch up at least, I just hope she's not too angry about what happened."

"Oh... Well no worries Heavy! Twilight's just really happy to see you again and she really wants to catch up with you,"Pinkie said as she rushed to the door and held it open for Heavy,"Come along! We don't want to keep the princess waiting all day for you...!"

"I suppose not Pinkie..."Heavy said as he made his way into the gingerbread house.

Heavy almost had to shield his eyes immediately as he was then faced with a bright room that was full of very colorful decorations that looked like a little foal's birthday party was happening, the grey concrete floor looked to be the only plain thing about this place. There were candy cane pillars and candy shaped decor to compliment the bright brown wooden beams right above his head. It looked mainly like a small bakery mixed with a little party place merged with it, the walls themselves lit up the room with the yellow color as Pinkie lead the Heavy towards the bakery counter that was full of candy, cakes, muffins, and cupcakes.

It was then that Pinkie suddenly stopped him and pointed to a small round table with a white Doyle like table cloth with red lining all around the edges of the table and had two small wooden stools for chairs. It was then that Heavy saw Twilight herself now seated at one of the stools and looking solemnly out the window as if she was waiting for the longest time for Heavy to show up. Heavy understood her solemn look right away and let out a sigh as he slowly made his way towards his awaiting friend while Pinkie shot towards the bakery kitchen to get some food and drinks for the two guests.

Heavy quietly made his way to Twilight's side as she let out a sigh out of boredom and solemness, but it was soon that she would no longer have to fear for Heavy not showing himself as she then felt a small tapping on her shoulder. She widened her eyes in anticipation and sudden excitement as she slowly turned around to get the sight she was hoping for as she saw Heavy right before her giving her a small smile. She then suddenly smiled brightly as she let out a sharp and excited gasp before suddenly hugging him nice and tightly with happiness.

"Heavy! I was starting to think you weren't coming, I'm so glad you showed up,"Twilight said before pulling out the other stool quickly with her magic just for Heavy,"Come on...! Sit down and stay for a while, Pinkie's going to bring us some punch soon."

"Well... Okay then Twilight, whatever you say."Heavy said a bit nervously as he walked around the table and to seat himself on the stool.

He slowly hopped up on the stool and parked his flank into the seat before Twilight kindly pulled him in with a gentle pull of her magic. Heavy looked to his chair before he then looked back to Twilight who was now smiling at him and giving him a cute stare with eyes that were once again sparkling as he looked into them. Twilight's stare was cute and adorable, and it was making Heavy blush and chuckle quietly and nervously, he was surprised that she would not take this private moment to rant or get upset that Heavy had left her a while back when he beat and abandoned her for freedom.

All he could do was look away for a second before looking back to her and seeing that there was no anger or disappointment in Twilight, but a look of happiness, excitement to learn of his life after the city, and he was almost certain that he could see love in her eyes. He still felt feelings for her, but he felt he needed to play it off, for he felt something holding him back from her, and little did Twilight know, it was tearing him up a bit inside.

"So...! Are you enjoying Ponyville so far Heavy? I hope the ponies of the town weren't giving you a hard time."Twilight said putting her hooves under her chin to support her head while resting her forearms on the table.

"No...! No they were very kind to me and all Twilight, and the town has been quite nice to me so far,"Heavy replied remembering his small walk around the town and the kindness he received from the ponies,"Where was this place when I was running away from Canterlot? I could have really made a home for myself here."

"Yeah... It is very nice... So how were you out there in the forest? You look like you handled yourself very well out there..."Twilight said before letting out a dreamy sigh.

"It was fine, once I got into the swing of things in the wilderness, I found a nice place to set up a small home, learned how to build things out of nature and everything,"Heavy explained while Twilight slowly nodded in response by his fascinating answer,"So... How were things with you since I've been gone?"

"Well... It was very lonely to tell you the truth... I had Spike around to support me and keep me company but,"Twilight said before her look suddenly changed to a more solemn and down look,"I never wanted to have any more friends... I was so upset when you left, it had been almost two weeks before I was able to stop crying half the time, and I dedicated myself to learning everything about magic..."

"Oh... I'm sorry Twilight, I really didn't mean to hurt you... Like I said, I was a very messed up colt,"Heavy said as he too could not help but wear a solemn look for these memories,"You didn't deserve all that... And I was stupid and horrible for making you go through all that..."

Suddenly Heavy noticed a stray tear leaving Twilight's right eyes as she slowly brought over a very gentle left hoof and placed it on his right hoof, which was the same hoof she remembered that had bested her that very night. She let out a sigh as she too felt that she was to blame for what happened, after all she was easily tricked and always listened to everything Celestia had said, even when she did see that Celestia was hurting him.

"No... It was my fault really... Like I said, I was young... And I always listened to everything the princess had ever told me no matter what I saw her doing,"Twilight said in a slowly elevating voice as Pinkie slowly came in with the drinks,"I was trying to keep you there...! I was trying to bring you to a place where she could have tortured you until she could have killed you...! It was my fault!"

"Twilight... You don't need to blame yourself for what happened back there, if I had at least tried to control my temper, maybe I wouldn't have pulled myself into that prison,"Heavy said as he did think about his actions from before,"I was out of control... My magic was hurting ponies... I was acting like a... Monster..."

Suddenly just as Heavy said that, Twilight then placed her hoof from his own hoof to Heavy's mouth to silence him so he would not dare to utter that word again, for that was a word Heavy and Twilight both didn't like being used to describe Heavy. She gave him both a worried and dreamy look as she slowly then lowered her hoof and gently used it to caress him down from his neck and rubbing his chest before removing it completely.

"Don't say that about yourself Heavy... You're not a monster, you just have a bad life, your temper is just a part of you that makes you who you are,"Twilight said while Pinkie was getting more into this conversation as she gave them both their drinks,"It's one of the traits I actually like about you Heavy, you're brave and strong when it comes to defending your friends... Your temper is the way you show your passion for life and what you stand for..."

Heavy blushed while Twilight looked at him with the most endearing look she could give him before he began to blush at the sight of her reaching over again and caressing his right cheek with her right hoof. What really got Heavy blushing hard was that he could feel Twilight rubbing his right back hoof with her left back hoof gently. He knew she wanted to get back with him and pick up where they left off, but it was now proving to be a bit challenging to do as he felt the memory of Twilight being unconscious that night he left because he hurt her.

He then saw her suddenly leaning in and wanting to kiss him, but then she got a bit surprised when Heavy suddenly turned away from her and lowered his head in shame while Twilight then backed away from him. She saw Heavy's eyes twitching in pain of old memories, why he would refuse a kiss from her was a mystery and one of the greatest shocks of her life, he had never refused to share a kiss with her when they were young. She was hoping to get with Heavy again with this whole set up, but now she felt her heart sting a bit as she saw Heavy suddenly begin to shudder from the memories he was seeing in his mind.

"Heavy...? What's wrong...? Are you okay?"Twilight said as Heavy suddenly scooted out of his seat and hopped off the stool.

"I can't Twilight, I can't just go back to the way things were just like that, not if I risk it happening again..."Heavy said as he shudder tensely while placing a hoof to his throbbing head.

"Why Heavy...? Tell what's wrong, we can't figure this out, why are you shaking...? Did something hurt you...?"Twilight said while getting out of her seat.

"No...! The opposite actually... I just can't risk it, if it means it might happen again,"Heavy said while Twilight and Pinkie raised an eye brow in confusion,"I... I hurt you Twilight... I keep seeing the memory of you lieing there broken, battered... Beaten to a pulp... And me... Standing over you, thinking that I just lost a friend and did not care for your condition at all... I thought I killed you that night..."

Twilight had no idea what to say about all that, but seeing Heavy shaking and terrified of himself was hurting her heart while Pinkie slowly went back into the kitchen to give them their alone time. It was then that Twilight slowly walked up to Heavy's side and watched as he shook and held his head in pain, she may not have remembered much from the fight, but Heavy sure did, since he was the victorious one after all. She then suddenly did the one thing that was now coming to her mind as she then placed both front hooves to Heavy's cheeks to get his attention.

She slowly turned his head towards her own as Heavy lowered his hooves from his head and felt a tear stinging his eyes before he was then looking to Twilight's sparkling purple eyes and gave him a solemn yet intimate look.

"Then let me help you forget about all that pain, and all those bad memories of me... Kiss me Heavy,"Twilight begged in a quiet tone as Heavy shuddered but could not look away from me,"Kiss me... And that bad memory you saw of me can be replaced by something good... I really love you Heavy... And I want things back to the way they were..."

"But... What if I hurt you again, I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you again...!"Heavy said with a sad look as she leaned towards him.

"You won't hurt me... Just let go of all that hurt... And kiss me..."Twilight said as she leaned in for a kiss again.

This time, Heavy did not move as his lips tremble and were about to meet with Twilight's once more after all these years, and he was shaking all over with nervousness and fear of bad things happening again, but this time he braved it as he then closed his eyes and waited. He felt her presence come infinitely close before he finally felt Twilight's soft lips press upon his own with some slight open mouth as she shared a long desired and passionate kiss with Heavy. She was missing this stallions taste and his love for the longest time as she gently hugged his neck with one hoof while sharing this long kiss with him.

Heavy was a bit scared before he opened his mouth a little and finally welcomed the kiss and wrapped one forearm around Twilight's neck to accept the kiss completely to his mouth his eyes closed tighter and suddenly released a tear from his right eye. He could hear the slight and quiet moan escape her mouth as Twilight enjoyed every second and feel of this kiss, it was the loving embrace she had missed for so long as she also closed her eyes and wrapped her other forearm around Heavy's neck and hugged him as they kissed.

Pinkie herself had peeked out from the door to the kitchen and let out a deep gasp of excitement and awed at the two finally coming back together after so long, it was as if this was a plan Twilight had put together, but it was now plan, it was love finding itself once again. Finally after a solid couple moments of passionate kissing, the reunited couple finally parted from their kiss slowly and looked into each other's eyes as their tongues had parted slowly as well. Their eyes looked into each other as Pinkie slowly brought out the cup cakes for the both of them very discretely, just as they finally started smiling to each other with passionate loving finally settling in for each other, and yet... It felt a bit empty, but it was too little to worry about, this was more than enough for them to handle for now.

"So... How's your head feeling right now Heavy...? Did you miss all that good stuff?"Twilight said as she let out a deep sigh of happiness while Heavy nodded slowly.

"Yes... Thank you Twilight... Why didn't I just come to you when I was in so much pain...?"Heavy questioned before he kissed at her nose with his feeling for her coming back,"I love you... Twilight Sparkle..."

"I love you too Heavy Weight...! So... Can we please be colt friend and mare friend again,"Twilight asked out of mere desire to make their relationship official and memorable,"I promise I will never let you get hurt again, I won't let the princess near you ever again, I... I will fight her if she tries to capture you... I promise to love you and help you whenever you're mad, sad, hurt, or feeling out of control, I promise...!"

"Yes... I want you back Twilight...! I want the mare I always loved back...! I want you back in my life,"Heavy said while Pinkie was almost crying joyfully with her hooves over her mouth,"I will protect you and this new home, I will love you always, and I will never hurt you again...! I promise you... my love...!"

"Oh Heavy...! I missed you so much, I'm so glad to have you back,"Twilight said before hugging him while Pinkie was dried her eyes and put out to cup cakes at the table,"Come on...! Lets have the best first date ever, and you will be treated to the best sweets Sugar Cube Corners has to offer."

"Okay Twilight, what ever you say... I'm just glad to be back."Heavy said peacefully to himself as he and Twilight walked together back to the table to finish their date.

**SO YEAH, THEIR BOND IS ALREADY BEEN SET UP AND CAN ONLY GET STRONGER WITH EACH DAY, BUT IT'S NOT COMPLETE, THERE IS ANOTHER HEAVY MUST HAVE, BUT FOR NOW...! NEXT TIME...! REUNION OF CHILD HOOD FRIENDS, AND DARK STAR REARS HIS UGLY HEAD**.


	6. Chapter 5:A Childhood Reunion Imminent

Chapter 5:A Childhood Reunion Imminent

_**Dark Star's Cave**_

It was too dark to tell, but another new day had come for Equestria thanks to princess Celestia, but in the cave of the crazed Alicorn stallion Dark Star, all remained dark and wet, much to the stallions enjoyment. Water could be heard dripping from the caves ceiling as it made the cave damp and disgusting, and deep within this cave, something else very ugly was hard at work with a new specimen of his. That Something else was Dark Star, who was currently enjoying himself as he looked over a new henchman of his, one that had just been bested by the very stallion he fears greatly.

Dark Star chuckled to himself as he circled around a bruised up Griffon, who had before been robbing the market place in Ponyville, at least until Heavy Weight himself had arrived and knocked him clear away from the market place and into the forest. The Griffon still had a bruised up wing and a black right eye from the bad landing he had coming here to the forest, and now all he could do is stand there and hope not to be killed. He saw into this Alicorn's eye and knew he would not hesitate to do the worst things possible if he were to fight against this dark foe, so he kept his well being at his greatest interest and allowed the dark one to look him over like some sort of eye candy.

Finally after a solid several minutes of the dark Alicorn looking at him and widening his eyes in interest, Dark Star stood before the Griffon and began to wickedly chuckle while the Griffon was starting to get worried and even a bit terrified. He began to sweat, but he did his best to keep a brave face while Dark Star finally answered his prayers by patting him on the back and giving him a large toothy smile.

"Well... You look like quite the scrappy and tough Griffon, so tell me little Griffon, what brings you to the forest,"Dark said before chuckling as he knew how he really got here,"Oh that's right, a pony knocked your flank clear out of a town and you came crashing through my cave! It took forever to repair the hole in the ceiling you made!"

"Hey...! It's not like I had a choice, some big stallion interrupted me when I was holding up a place and uppercut me sky high! But you already knew that,"The Griffon snapped before Dark snapped at him and almost took his beak in the process,"So... What exactly do you want with me...? Why didn't you just kill me...?"

"Well... Unfortunately my last little associate had perished at the very hooves of the stallion you encountered,"Dark answered while the Griffon raised an eye brow at him,"That associate happened to be lord Tirek himself, and you know that a guy like Tirek is not an easy beast to defeat, it did not surprise me that he beat your flank with no effort, I myself personally know of his wrath...!"

Dark suddenly then decided to prove it to the Griffon as he raised one of his arms to the Griffon, and as a reflex the Griffon flinched, closed his eyes, and braced himself to get struck, but the blow never came to him. He opened his eyes once more and looked to see the Alicorn showing him a scarred and stitched right arm as if that very limb had been severed completely off, the fact that a pony did this to him was almost unbelievable. However, after what that stallion in town did to him that landed him in this mess, he felt that he had no choice but to believe in him.

"THIS...! Is what that animal did to me, when we were seven and thirteen, that beast tore my arm clean off,"Dark hissed loudly as he rubbed at his arm,"And that's not all he did! That was just for show, but let me show you the REAL MONEY SHOT!"

With his scarred right arm, Dark reached for his long silver mane that blew in the wind and slowly pulled it back while the Griffon looked to where he was gesturing his sights to and got an even bigger surprise as the stallion exposed his chest. He could then see a large burn scar that looked like a deep crater in his chest and was completely hairless and black in the center, the Griffon was terrified now that he was dealing with a stallion this dangerous. His fear for this one however suddenly began to change as he couldn't help but to feel sorry for this stallion after the damage and pain he took from this foe.

"He pulled lightning out of the bucking sky itself and blew a hole straight through me like a bucking god,"Dark yelled out of anger and nostalgia of the pain he felt that night,"Once I had gone comatose, he tossed me straight over the castle wall and let my body fall to the ground below to be forgotten...!"

"Okay...! But... What exactly does this have to do with me?! All I want is to get on with my life and find some new work,"The Griffon aid while Dark Star slowly looked back to the Griffon with a strange look,"Not that I'm finding your personal desire to seek vengeance nice and all, but I need to find some new work since I can't shake down Ponyville now...!"

"So...! You want some work do you? Tell me, what is your name?"Dark said as he looked to the black faced male Griffon.

"I am Red Wing, a humble thief and exile of the Griffon kingdom,"The Griffon now known as Red Wing said as he gestured to his red colored wings,"Why do you want to ask for my name? You think you can give me some work?"

"Not just some work...! But a much higher calling than pitiful thievery,"Dark said as he inspected Red's bulk,"I could use a guy like you as a underling in my pursuit to conquer Equestria, I could give you power you could only dream of having...!"

"Well... I do like a lot of power, but is there anything else I get for my services to you?"Red asked while Dark only chuckled at his question.

"Well, not only will you get unlimited magical power from me, but you will be the richest Griffon in Equestria,"Dark Star said while Red widened his eyes in great interest now,"What more is there for you than, wealth, power, and maybe even a few ladies just for you, mares around Equestria aren't that bad...!"

"Well...! That's very true, only a mad Griffon would deny something like this, what do I have o do to receive such gifts...?"Red asked while Dark reappeared in front of him in a red flash.

"Simple, you pledge yourself to me, and you do as I command, when I tell you to kill, you kill. When I tell you to go by a plan, you go by it,"Dark Star aid while Red surprisingly nodded his head in agreement,"I will need your loyalty and your trust in my ways, only then will you be able to embrace my dark power, and become the greatest Griffon of all time...!"

"Yeah...! I'm thinking I do want a piece of all this...! And I would love to see that jerk stallion get what's coming to him,"Red instantly agreed as he smiled wickedly at his brand new master,"I'm in Mr Dark Star...! What exactly do you need me to do?!"

Dark smiled and released a small and primal grow as his horn lit up and suddenly made an obstacle course made of the caves very stone, and showed it to the surprised Griffon as he smiled slyly and chuckled at the confused Griffon.

"Then you will start by doing a bit of training in this little obstacle course here to refine your skills, I was appalled by how poorly you handled Heavy Weight the last time,"Dark said with a brief unamused look before smiling again,"So you will train here until I come back from a little errand I must do."

"What...?! Where exactly are you going Dark Star?"Red asked while Dark closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I have old friend to say hello to... It has been a very long time since I saw them, and I just wish to say hello,"Dark said before he looked solemnly into the darkness of his cave,"Heavy is going to lose his mind when he sees me, as well as Twilight and Shining Armor...!"

"Uh... If you say so Dark Star, just don't get yourself killed out there, I bet those wimpy towns ponies will pick you out immediately from the crowd...!"Red called out while Dark made his way into the darkness.

Red watched as his new dark master had then disappeared in a bright red flash of magic, lighting up the whole cave before the darkness fell onto the Griffon once more, much to Red's relief that he could breath easy now. However, he had now realized that he had now pledged hi alliance to this crazy maniac and now had to do as he said, but these things that the dark one promised him felt like they were definitely worth it. He let out a deep sigh and decided to do as he was told as he walked towards the obstacle course while he drew his knife to get himself ready and on stable ground for all the training he was about to do.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

The sun had come as it always did for the town of Ponyville, and with it, all the ponies that lived in this magnificent were already hard at work at their businesses and their home, while colt and fillies played in the warm sunshine all around town. All of this could be seen through the eyes of none other than Heavy Weight himself as he watched the town stir with activity from a small balcony connected to the castle. He smiled with a warm heart as he watched all this honest and hard working ponies go about their day, once again he could not believe such a wonderful town existed during his times in Canterlot.

He watched this town with a desire to protect it, he looked to Rarity's boutique and saw dozens of ponies entering it at will, it was then obvious that Rarity must have known her way around a good outfit if she gets this many customers. He watched as Applejack was currently at her little apple stand selling all her apples away to the towns ponies for some last minute money before she had to close up. It was then that Applejack had looked up and saw Heavy high upon the balcony and waved to him before receiving a wave back from the stallion. He finally then looked to the small school house he could see in the distance and saw all kinds of little children playing on the playground, they seem to be having a better time in school then he did when he was young.

He felt the warmth of not just the sights he took in of the small town, but of the bright sun itself, and yet he was getting the sense that this was going to be a bit of an exciting day, and he had no idea how right he was going to be. Yet he kept his smile on his face as he took in the new day and all the peace it could give him, but it was all soon going to end and be replaced with an even more pleasant sight as his ears twitched at the sound of a door behind him opening.

It was at then that Twilight Sparkle had walked out onto the balcony and looked happily to Heavy Weight, for she could feel that he was truly at peace, never had she felt so connected to him, and so happy to see him this peaceful. She slowly came up behind Heavy as he let out a deep sigh before looking off the corner of his eye and seeing her smiling to him ever so softly before turning back towards the town. Twilight had then proceeded to get to his side and hug his neck with one arm while rubbing at his chest before planting a small kiss to his cheek as her way of saying good morning to him.

"Good morning Heavy, taking in the sights are we?"Twilight said in a soft tone while Heavy replied with a nod.

"Yeah... This place is beautiful Twilight, and you're the princess of this place,"Heavy said while placing one hoof on the hoof Twilight was rubbing his chest with,"This place really did deserve the best leadership, and it looks like you were quite the best Twilight, you did really well for these ponies."

"Thanks Heavy... But the only reason I came this far was because of you, I could have never come this far if it hadn't been for your inspiration about magic..."Twilight aid while resting her head on Heavy's shoulder.

"Right...! Come on Twilight, you got just as much talent as I probably have, you didn't need to use me just to keep you going,"Heavy said while looking to the bright blue sky,"All you need is your own inspiration and your own will to dominate, you just have to believe in yourself, that's what I did to become an Alicorn."

"Maybe... But it's still so good to have you back Heavy, I never stopped thinking about you,"Twilight said before a strange and some what different subject came into her thoughts,"So... You remember back when you first became the princesses student right?"

Heavy couldn't help but take interest in the question, but it definitely appeared to be a strange one for Heavy, he did remember a lot about being Celestia's student, especially when it came to the sibling student he had before Twilight, Sunset Shimmer. It was then that Heavy noticed that Twilight was gesturing to the door and was giving him the signal to follow her back into the castle. He kept a small smile going as he nodded to Twilight's question before going back inside and following down a flight of stairs that came just as they left the balcony.

"Kind of a weird question to ask, but I'm all for it, yes I do remember a lot about my time as Celestia's student, and her prisoner don't forget that,"Heavy replied while Twilight only nodded in agreement with him,"And how could I not forget about the one I had for a sibling student before you, Sunset Shimmer, I have to say that she was a serious light weight...!"

"Very funny Heavy...! Your sarcasm has greatly improved at least, but I met Sunset Shimmer a ways back, and she was actually a very nice girl,"Twilight confided much to Heavy's surprise that she actually met Sunset,"Sure at one time she was bad and she stole my crown for power, but she really turned it around in the end."

"Really...?! She stole something of yours, how completely unexpected,"Heavy said with great sarcasm as they made it down to the regular castle hallways,"You weren't the only one Twilight, Sunset once stole the book I was making and stuck a nasty hoof sock in my mouth to add insult to injury. One a thief, always a thief...!"

"Yeah, but she has changed now Heavy, she's really grown into a mature young lady and she no longer does that kind of stuff any more,"Twilight defended sternly while maintaining a smile,"Now a days she writes to me in a book I have just over here in the library, she messages me from another world on her findings on the magic of friendship."

"She's... In some other world...? What kind of world Twilight?"Heavy asked out of sudden interest at his former sibling students history.

"It's sort of a strange world, you become this strange kind of creature in the process when you go through this mirror,"Twilight said as they came to a stop in front of a door,"These creatures are bipedal, just like Spike is. They have these weird appendages called hands and some what identical appendages called feet, and the real weird part is that they all look like all the ponies in our world."

"Whoa...! Okay, I'll admit it, that sounds really fascinating Twilight."Heavy aid just as Twilight opened the doors with her magic.

As the doors opened up, Heavy was then introduced to a nice big library that was not a big as the one he saw in Canterlot, but the books he saw here were new, and they were new to him as well, they definitely appeared to be catching his eye. There were a few round tables with that same six pointed star in the center of them, while Heavy was looking to this library, Twilight was only looking at it with a bit of solemness on her face and a heavy heart beating in her.

"You alright there twilight?"Heavy asked out of concern as he noticed her look.

"I'm fine... Lets just say I'm really thankful for what you did about Tirek, he can no longer do any more harm to Equestria,"Twilight said before shrugging off the solemness and memory of a crime Tirek had committed against her,"Any way...! This is the new library of Ponyville, all are welcome to its wide spread of book on history, its wide array of spell books, and knowledge of other worlds."

Heavy took in all this info, but was quickly drawn to one book that was laying on one of the round tables, and was currently connected to what appeared to be the mirror that Twilight spoke of, and it certainly looked like some sort of enchanted mirror. The edges were purple with some small metal decor work, it was very large and oval shaped, and it was currently glowing as the book on the table suddenly opened before writing began to appear on an open page.

"Oh...! Sunset's messaging me right now,"Twilight aid as she rushed over to the table while Heavy walked over casually,"She says that Flash Sentry still hasn't let up on her about all that happened, but Rainbow Dash is still showing her loyalty and standing up with her to help end the conflict."

"Wow... Even without me she's still picked on by others, wait! She helps you save every one and they still treat her like garbage...?!"Heavy suddenly question while Twilight smiled slyly at the fact that he cared.

"Sometimes... Back then she was really mean to others, she would act like she ruled the school and others were inferior to her,"Twilight aid while Heavy slapped his face softly with his own hoof,"She has been trying to get others to like her again ever since me and my friends changed her, but... They just don't want to forgive her."

"*sigh*... It's not her these creatures should be mad at, it was my fault that she turned out that way,"Heavy confided as he remembered the abuse he put Sunset through,"I was no different, I always made her feel terrible inside and worthless in every single way, I pounded the crud out of her and beat this bad attitude into her... They shouldn't be mad at her for my mistake..."

"Oh... Well... The past is the past now Heavy, all we can do is move forward now,"Twilight said as they both walked to the mirror while Twilight quickly wrote back to Sunset,"So... Do you maybe want to visit Sunset, all you have to do is go through the mirror, you'll come out into the other world as one of the creatures."

Heavy smirked as he looked to the mirror and slowly reached to the mirror to test it out, and that's when he got the big surprise as his hoof went through the mirror and reappeared as a strange yet bulky arm with the strange appendage connected to five smaller appendages. He raise an eye brow as he began wiggling these five strange new parts of his own and was slowly learning the controls of this arm and the appendage Twilight called hands.

"Maybe I'll do this another time Twilight, just not right now, these new body part are going to take me a bit to get use to,"Heavy aid as he pulled his arm out and it went right back to being a hoof,"So... Is there something else you wanna show me? I can't help but feel today is going to be eventful, maybe a visit or something...?"

"You already know don't you...? Yeah, my brother is coming to Ponyville, he didn't tell me why he was coming, but he may even already be here,"Twilight admitted while Heavy let out a quick chuckle,"Me and my friends were all about to go out and greet him, and Cadence. Maybe send them on their way, or just warm them up before we surprise him with you..."

"Twilight come on! You know how that's going to turn out, me and him will start fighting because he can't let this whole Dark Shine thing go,"Heavy said loudly throwing his hooves in the air,"I'm gonna end up pounding thousands of bit out of him, and he's going to call Celestia down on me...!"

"No he won't! Just take an easy Heavy, I'll make sure nothing happens that involves Celestia, it's just going to be a visit, nothing more...!"Twilight said firmly much to Heavy's surprise at her scary resilience.

"Okay then Twilight...! Gee you're a lot more firm about stuff now a days, I know I didn't teach you that...!"Heavy said easing up while Twilight looked at him sternly before smiling brightly again.

"Good! So why don't you take a stroll, have a little fun around here or the town and I'll warm Shining Armor and Cadence up,"Twilight explained while Heavy nodded in agreement,"If the option comes, I'll invite them over to the castle, talk the m down when it comes to you, then you can come back in and say hello to them."

"If you say so, I just hope this plan of yours works Twilight, I'd hate to scrap with a few crystal guards,"Heavy said before Twilight placed a hoof softly against his right cheek,"I just don't want to have to listen to Shining talking about me and all the nonsense between me and him, it's just hard to believe that we use to be friends..."

"I know... But I promise, everything will be okay from now on Heavy, trust me..."Twilight aid before leaning in and giving Heavy a small kiss to the lips.

"Then I... Guess I'll just wait for you then... I suppose it couldn't hurt to give this a chance,"Heavy said before he lit up his horn and opened a window completely,"I'll go for a little walk around the town, give you your time to meet with your brother and all, and... I hope to see you again real soon..."

Twilight just giggled at Heavy's cute little comment before he slowly made his way over to the open window while sprouting his wings out and giving them a good few flaps to stretch them out for his flight. He slowly looked back to Twilight and blushed a bit to see her waving to him before he looked back to the window and dove right through it, he then sprouted his wings out and took to the sky. Twilight walked over and looked out the window to see Heavy making his way to the town, she waited until Heavy had made his way into the town before she then turned towards the library.

She wore a dignified smile as she casually made her way over to the library exit and looking both ways before leaving, and just as she was leaving, she was then surprised by the little dragon himself running up to her from the hallway she was making her way down to.

"Twilight! Hey Twilight! I heard that Shining Armor and princess Cadence had just arrived from the Crystal Empire,"Spike said before he jumped to Twilight's back,"They said they wanted to wait for you and your friends to arrive to greet them, Shining Armor even looked very worried about you...!"

"Hey Spike, I was actually just about to leave the castle to go greet them, you wanna come with me to the station?"Twilight asked as her walk turned into a happy prance through the halls.

"Sure! But what about Heavy Weight, is he going to meet with the princess and Shining Armor too?"Spike asked out of curiosity while Twilight just gave the baby dragon a nervous giggle in response.

"Lets just say that those two didn't exactly get along when they were younger, so I'm going to try and make this visit as civil as possible,"Twilight informed Spike while the dragon could only raise an eye brow in confusion,"So... Where is every pony, I would have thought one of my friends would be around the castle."

"There already waiting for you at the train station, they told me that they would keep them busy till you arrived."Spike replied proudly while Twilight had finally made it towards the exit of the castle.

"Well done Spike! Now this is going according to plan!"Twilight aid as her and her number one assistant left the castle to greet the visitors

* * *

Meanwhile Heavy was just hovering above the buildings of Ponyville and had just made his way pass Sugarcube Corners before he circled around the boutique of Rarity, as much as he did have an interest in the place, he then decided to move on. He flew at break neck speeds as he briefly left the town and quickly followed a dirt road all the way to what appeared to be a small farm house that was in charge of a massive field of apples. In all his years, Heavy had never seen a farm in his life, and he certainly took the time to take in the sights before noticing a big red stallion and a creamy colored filly waving to him from the big red barn.

Heavy waved back just before noticing a barrel rolling out of the barn and making for the large field of apple trees, but with a quick flash of his ice blue magic, Heavy made the barrel reappear at the stallion's side. The large stallion then gave him a salute before Heavy turned around and quickly bolted back towards the town to explore the town on hoof instead, and besides, there was a few of the new Ponyville guards on duty and currently patrolling the town. Not to mention there was an old friend that was making a routine stop over by Sugarcube Corners for a doughnut to help him get through his day shift out on the town.

Heavy slowed his flight speed as he arrived swiftly right back in the center of town and began circling it as towns ponies looked up and began waving to him, some colts and fillies were even cheering and giggling together as he circled around them as if he was their guardian. This feeling of safety he felt he was bringing them, and the love he could feel that was coming off these ponies, it almost made him understand how Celestia had gotten her love from the subjects when she brought the sun to them. It filled him with pride as he waved to all the kind ponies that were respecting him, and he even dared to think that they were even loving him, it wasn't long before he then found his target.

Heavy could see as clear as day, his buddy captain Rex currently leaving Sugarcube Corners along with two Ponyville guards and were now currently enjoying a few donuts to help them enjoy their daily patrol of the town. Heavy chuckled and shook hi head at how easy going his old friend was being before he flew down towards the building haste fully, but not before calling out to Rex and his stallions.

"So am I invited to this little pig out boys, or is it an old an old soldiers club deal...?!"Heavy called as he came to a smooth landing right in front of Rex and the guards.

"Well hello there Heavy, and no we were just getting started on it, we even got a spare doughnut just for you,"Rex said proudly while one of hi guards offered Heavy a chocolate covered doughnut,"The Cake family here makes some swell donuts, you gotta try this stuff...!"

"Yeah! You know I heard you and that princess Twilight are getting together or something, I never thought a princess would take a liking to you that quickly."One of the guards said with a hearty laugh as Heavy took up the doughnut.

"You could say that, but to be honest, me and her never really broke up that night I left, I'm guessing she just felt she needed to make sure we were still together or something,"Heavy said while taking an elated bite out of his doughnut,"Wow these are good...! So...yeah! I guess me and her are back together, and so far there has been no bad strings attached."

"I can tell, not once have you lost your cool around any pony, I almost forgot about what it was like when you got mad,"Rex said with a chuckle while taking a big bite out of his doughnut,"You boys should have seen him, when this guy blew his top, he could reduce a mountain into the mess of a volcano, he was a complete fighting machine!"

"Whew! Now that's what I would call some good action, I would have loved to see some of that!"Another guard cheered as he tapped his doughnut against Heavy's.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it something to be proud of, it got me into a whole mess of trouble with the princess,"Heavy admitted while he looked to his doughnut,"And... It is kind of the reason I landed myself into that whole issue with Celestia..."

"She still had no right doing that to a child... No matter what or who he is,"Rex said with a big sigh before smiling again,"That's kind of why I took this job as Ponyville's captain, at least I would have been away from all the memories and hassle of those light hoof snobs the princess deals with..."

"I bet, I remember when I was ten years old and I was begging you to strangle that Mr Fancy Pants guy,"Heavy said before the guards suddenly began to laugh hysterically,"Yeah! I kept chanting to you, strangle this guy, he's a tool! Strangle this guy, he's tool!"

"I almost did believe it or not, I got so close to doing it, but captain Husky stopped right before the princess saw it!"Rex said before he joined in the laughter.

Heavy and the guards laughed as they had the time of their lives reminiscing about the past and thinking of the future that was possibly in tore for all of them, but all they could do is think and wait for it all to come to them. It was then that as they were all calming down and finishing their snacks for the day, Rex suddenly froze while Heavy and his guards were still sharing good times with each other. A glitter of light had then suddenly glared right into his eye as if some pony had directed sun light off a piece of crystal and aimed it right at him, and that's when Heavy and the guard took notice.

Heavy looked out the corner of his eye and noticed the bright glitter before they went silent and turned toward the direction of the light, only to get quite the surprise as they all saw four guards from the Crystal Empire itself. Their grey color mixed with their crystal coats was certainly a marvel and they certainly looked strong, but these ones were also looking very hostile and their eyes were fixed directly on Heavy Weight. Heavy took notice and gave off a fierce and sudden chuckle, for he already knew what this was about and looked to Rex just as he and the guards were slowly drawing their swords.

"Can we help you Crystal guards with something? There must be a good reason why you're in our kingdom?!"Rex called to the crystal guards before they drew their spears.

"By the demands of prince Shining Armor and captain Flash Sentry, we are entitled to apprehending the one known as Heavy Weight,"One of the guards called back to Rex before looking at Heavy weight,"You there! You are Heavy Weight are you not?!"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not! Why do you want Heavy Weight so bad?!"Heavy slyly questioned to the guard before another looked firmly to Heavy.

"Prince Shining Armor has confirmed this assailant to be extremely dangerous and a danger to princes Twilight,"The other guard said while Heavy's look quickly turned to a fierce frown,"We are to capture him and bring him to the empire for questioning before transferring him to Canterlot!"

"Is that a fact...?! Well I'd hate to disappoint you crystal guard, but you seem to have no problem doing that to yourselves,"Heavy said as he then stepped forward and glared to the crystal guards,"I saved your city from that rampaging cragodile...! I rescued your prince's life from the beast and bested it when you all could not! And this is how you repay me!"

"It is you...! You are Heavy Weight!"One crystal guard called out.

Suddenly as Heavy sprouted his wings and the Ponyville guards drew their weapons, Heavy was then suddenly tackled into the sky by a swift flash of gold and orange, and at that same moment, Rex and the guards surprised the crystal guards by suddenly attacking them. They collided into the guards and knocked to of them to the ground while one blocked an incoming sword from Rex with his spear, and the other was butting heads with one of the Ponyville guards.

Rex engaged in a brief word play as he slammed his blade against the spear of his enemy while the crystal guards were still caught off guard by the Ponyville guards sudden hostility against them rather than Heavy. Suddenly after a downward and horizontal clash of the spear and sword, the spear broke in two and Rex punched the crystal guard in the nose sending him to the ground just before driving the blade through the arm of the guard to keep him there as he then screamed out in pain. He then looked back to Heavy Weight who was now in an air battle with the attacking guard just as the other crystal guard was bested by the corporal.

One other crystal guard had then suddenly got to his hooves and was about to pounce on the other Ponyville guard who was just a mere private and new recruit of the guard, but Rex lifted up his horn and shot a blast of orange magic directly into the forehead of the crystal guard. The private looked back to see how close he came to getting stuck by a spear and nodded to the captain for his swift action.

"Who the hay is that captain?! He's not a crystal pony!"The corporal pointed out as Heavy and the guard mashed through the roof of a home.

"That would be captain Flash Sentry of the Crystal Empire...! And he's such a dead stallion...!"Rex said as they watched Heavy dance with this captain of the Crystal guard.

Heavy and Flash were currently still wrestling in the air, but it was clear that Flash was still at a disadvantage even in the air, for Heavy also had wing, and he was much bigger than he was, and he was paying for his misjudgment. Heavy took Flash for a ride as he slammed him into a house roof and brought all four hooves down on Flash before backing out to do it again, but Flash the quickly drew his sword. Flash was able to slash at Heavy with a vertical cut, and manage to slice a significant cut into Heavy's chest making him fly back to get away from him, however Heavy had then lit up his horn and aimed it at Flash.

The Pegasus was quick to take off again as he flapped his wings and shot into the air again just in time for Heavy to shoot a piece of the roof off before pursuing his attacker higher into the sky. Flash looked back to see the large stallion closing in on him and was quick as he slipped a dagger out from his right front horse shoe and threw it straight at Heavy, but Heavy spun and narrowly dodged the incoming blade before coming in for a hit. His large head smashed against Flash's golden helmet and suddenly smashed the helmet completely off his head, dazing him in the process while the pieces of his helmet fell to the ground.

"That was a big mistake on your part...! Crystal guard captain!"Heavy growled before grabbing Flashes head and aiming a horn full of magic at him.

The crystal guard captain could only widen his eyes before he was then blasted clean through the building by an orb of magic and soared like a missile right into the ground right in front of a small furniture store. Flash crashed through the ground and laid briefly in a small crater before he struggled to get to his hooves while coughing and gagging on the dust and pain he was feeling all over his body, he managed to crawl out of the crater only to see swords pointing at him and his guards laid into a small pile.

"What is this?! Ponyville and the Crystal Empire have an alliance! Why are you turning on us?!"Flash said before he felt Heavy Weight land right on top of him and force him to the ground.

"You crystal guards actually went against a strict decree of princess Twilight. No pony is to do harm to Heavy, nor are they permitted to capture or even mention him outside of the town,"Rex whispered right into Flash's ear,"And you guards just went against that demand, you threw the first punch here kid...!"

"But... He's dangerous, princess Twilight would never want to defend a monster like this guy, YOU attacked princess Celestia!"Flash shouted out before Heavy suddenly slammed a hoof down on his neck.

"You want to say that to me again you little weakling! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING,"Heavy questioned while scraping and pressing his hoof against the choking stallion,"One thing you do not do is call me that word, Shining Armor nearly died because he kept uttering that word, and I would NEVER hurt Twilight!"

"Heavy wait! Let's not go and get so aggressive with them, lets do this the dignifying way and bring them back to the prince and princess, that's where Twilight was going to meet them,"Rex said while Heavy nodded in agreement as Rex then smiled,"Then lets pick these chumps up and give the rulers of the Crystal Empire a nice big surprise...!"

"Can't disagree with that logic Rex,"Heavy said as the guards were already going to work on gathering the guard,"Okay shining, so you want to play it the cowards way huh? Well I got a special surprise for you old friend...!"

**CLIFF HANGER, I KNOW, BUT IT'S GOOD FOR SUSPENSE. NEXT TIME, CHILDHOOD FRIENDS REUNITE, AND A DARK STAR ARRIVES TO REVEAL HIS PAST AND HIS TIE TO ALL THREE OF THEM.**


	7. Chapter 6:Old Friends Reunite

Chapter 6:Old Friends Reunite

Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship, and her number one assistant Spike were now making their way down to the Ponyville train station to meet with some very special visitors from the Crystal Empire, as well as her friends. Those visitors were none other than the crystal prince and princess, as well as her brother and sister in law Shining Armor and Cadence, two of her most favorite family members in the world. Some how she felt that the three of them were going to meet under less violent circumstances especially with many enemies defeated and almost no pony to stop this visit from becoming a disaster, however their reason for coming to her kingdom was a mystery.

It could have had something to do with the recent attack from the monsters before, but why would they still want to come here when it had been taken care of in the past, maybe it had to do with the fact that Tirek had returned since her and Tirek shared a great personal battle before. However she then couldn't help but to think of her colt friend Heavy Weight, some how she was starting to think he was going to be a tie to all of this, and if that were true, it was going to be a lot more difficult controlling her brother and Heavy when they meet again. After the history these two former friends shared together, it was a potential recipe for disaster, but by Celestia's good grace, she was going to make this whole thing work out perfectly and according to her plan.

All she needed to do was welcome her fellow royalties, invite them to stay a bit if necessary, talk to them about the disaster that struck them, tell them about Tirek, and then reveal Heavy Weight and the good deeds he did for all of them. Then hopefully after talking to her brother some more, they would be ready to be civil and nice about this reunion, and maybe an old friendship could even be repaired. However that was a thought that seemed to be a bit unlikely, for her brother has hated Heavy Weight for the longest time for a crime Heavy did that was only for the best of Equestria, a crime that only she could understand the means for doing so.

It was then that as she walked through the enter of the town just to get her thoughts in order, they were then interrupted by her assistant Spike who was sitting right on her back as they finally left the town center and moved towards the train station with more clearer heads.

"Hey uh... Twilight, were joking about Heavy and Shining Armor not getting along? To be honest, I don't really want to see a fight between those two,"Spike asked out of concern for the task at hoof.

"It did sound like a joke didn't it... Yes it's true, Heavy and Shining Armor don't get along, its been like that for quite some time,"Twilight answered while Spike listened with some great interest,"Although they did use to be friends at one time... Heavy rescued me and Shining Armor from a bully when we were young and Shining never forgot that moment... When Heavy jumped right in front of us, and took a direct attack, just to save us."

"So... They were friends at one time, so why aren't they friends now? Why do they suddenly hate each other?"Spike asked out of confusion and with more interest in their history.

"It's just... Bad things have happened in Heavy's past when he was little, and it really changed his life, for better or worst, I don't know,"Twilight explained again as a filly and colt ran right by them,"Something... Happened between a bully and Heavy a while back, and... Heavy did something, mostly by accident, and this bully once tried to kill me and my brother when he tried to steal Heavy's own powers."

"Well... What happened?"Spike asked once more hoping to get all the answers he hoped for.

"He... Killed the monster, and disposed of him when he was a colt, it was only a moment of weakness really,"Twilight said in a slight concern tone as she looked back to see Spike frozen and on the verge of turning white,"Spike please don't freak out about this, Heavy lost his mom that same night and he wasn't in control of himself, and Dark Shine had to harass him and pick at him...! And who knows what else he was planning to do to him...!"

"But... He killed some pony Twilight... No offense but that's some scary and huge stuff right there,"Spike admitted while hearing Twilight sigh very hard with frustration,"I didn't mean to say it, but just... With an issue like that to deal with, that's not just something you can just patch up as easy, how are you going to handle this kind of mess?"

"Don't worry Spike, I already have this completely planned out, and a plan b if they decide to stay for a bit,"Twilight said as Spike instinctively pulled out a quill pen and paper to write down the plan,"We're just going to talk, probably about the whole monster attack and Tirek's... Short return. I'll assure them that nothing is wrong and send them on their way."

"Okay...! And what is plan b if they decide to stay a while and continue to look around?"Spike asked after writing down the first plan and readied for plan b.

"Simple, I'll invite them in, talk a little bit more on royalty stuff, like how the town has been growing and the empire's growth,"Twilight explained for her assistant once more with more confidence,"Once I have them warmed up and set at ease with everything, I'll call Heavy back, and we'll handle this nice and peaceful like ladies and gentle colts...!"

"Um... It doesn't exactly look like their quite ready to be gentle colts just yet Twilight..."Spike said as Twilight raised an eye brow in confusion before Spike pointed to the train station.

Twilight turned towards the train station that they were gradually approaching conveniently enough and were surprised to see not just her friends, but also a whole circus going on at the train station, full of mostly Crystal Empire guards. There must have been at least fifteen to twenty guards flowing out of the train station and beginning to search around all areas of the city that they could see. It was then that they suddenly froze and bowed to Twilight before four guards circled around her and Spike and directed their spears outward towards the surrounding town in a defensive form, which did more than confuse Twilight and Spike.

She then directed herself over to her friends and saw that they too were being defended by a group of crystal guards, and were looking over the town ever so sharply doing the bidding of the commanding stallion and brother of Twilight. She could then see Shining Armor and princess Cadence themselves standing just outside the train station entrance and currently giving directions to some of the may guards of the Crystal Empire. They looked scared, but also angry and ambitious, it was clear that Shining Armor came here for some sort of serious reason, and she was getting the feeling that she might know what it already is, but she kept her wits about her and let out a deep calming breath.

"This doesn't look good Twilight..."Spike stated before they were then suddenly urged to move towards the crystal couple.

"Please...! Princess Twilight, your brother is worried about you, he wanted us to put you in protective custody and bring you to him safely."One of the guards said as they walked with her and guarded every spot around her.

"Protective custody...?! Why would I need to be protected by anything? me and my friends are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves from any threat,"Twilight said without getting an answer from the guards,"Guards! Answer me! What is the meaning of all of this?!"

"It will be better if you were to hear the news from prince Shining Armor."One of the guards finally answered as they approached the station.

After waiting a solid moment for Shining Armor to sort out more guards for a perimeter, he then turned back to his wife and nodded with satisfaction in the set up before Cadence was able to see Twilight coming forth with guards defending her every step of the way. She let out an excited gasp to see her little sister in law as she waved to the guards to let her go now before prancing to Twilight happily. Once Twilight was released, she too could not help but to smile with excitement to see her sister in law and her old foal sitter as they ran to each other just after Spike jumped off to join Twilight's friends.

"Twilight! It's good to see you again, We got so worried about you after those attacks on our kingdoms!"Cadence exclaimed out of deep concern for Twilight.

"I was too, but it's so good to see you and Shining Armor alive and well,"Twilight said as both princesses shared a welcoming hug with one another,"So... What are you two doing here, I thought the Crystal Empire would need some serious tending to after what happened...!"

"Hey Twilight! You wanna call off yer brother and these here guards, they're really starting to get pushy and too protective!"Applejack called out as the group of guards huddled in closer to the mares.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling like these guards are getting a little too into this work,"Rainbow yelled in before she swore she could feel hooves brushing against her flank,"Hey pal! Keep those hooves where I can see them!"

"I'm really sorry about this every pony, but Shining Armor's been a bit worried since well... Learning about Tirek and all,"Cadence admitted before thinking of the reason he is really here,"And... He kind of learned that a certain some pony else has arrived, and that's when he became really nervous... And...well... Here we are.

"Alright! Has there been any word from captain Flash Sentry since we sent them into the town first?"Shining Armor asked loudly to a Sargent of the guard.

"No sir, we haven't heard back from them in the last hour."The guard answered with an honest yet stern tone.

Shining smacked his face and let out a sigh at the situation, he was certainly on edge about the situation he was in and the job he and his wife were carrying out, but he knew he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Twilight again. It was then that he was rewarded for his efforts in this situation when he saw his little sister talking with his wife, and he was more than happy to see her as he was next to rush to Twilight.

"Twily! Are you okay, oh I was so worried about you!"Shining Armor exclaimed as he suddenly came in and hugged Twilight with great relief.

"Uh... Hey Shining Armor, it's good to see you too, I was worried about you and Cadence when those animals started attacking us,"Twilight said before noticing that Shining Armor was virtually unharmed,"Cadence told me you were injured when the cragodile attacked, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was only a slight headache I got, I was just worried about you when I found out Tirek had returned,"Shining said as they slowly parted from their hug,"Tirek didn't hurt you did he? He didn't take your magic or anything?"

"No... He had revenge more on his mind than he did power, but you don't have to worry any more now,"Twilight reassured with a small smile to her worried big brother,"Tirek's gone now, we destroyed him for good, he can't hurt any pony else ever again."

"You mean... Tirek's dead...? I'm sorry it's just, I never expected you to go as far as to defeat Tirek for good Twilight,"Cadence admitted with a bit of shock as did Shining Armor,"But I suppose this should be a good thing, an infamous enemy of Equestria is no more, and this means a more peaceful time for the world."

"And maybe a bit too hard to believe... Twilight I know you... You would never kill any pony no matter how bad they were,"Shining Armor suddenly pointed out much to the ladies shock,"Twilight in all our years together, you were one of the friendliest ponies around, plus you never could really lie to me, some pony else had a hoof in Tirek's defeat didn't they...?!"

"Now Shining Armor, lets not just jump to conclusions and start getting testy,"Cadence said in an attempt to calm her husband,"We'll find him Shining, we don't need to assume anything, just because they had a history doesn't mean we have to-"

"You know about Heavy Weight don't you? Is that why you're here?"Twilight suddenly questioned much to Shining Armor's fear.

"So... You know that Heavy Weight has returned? How did you figure out it was him?"Shining questioned while Twilight let out a deep breath knowing all too well where this could end up going.

"He came back to me... And he helped us defeat Tirek, and he told me of how he saved you, Cadence, and even Canterlot,"Twilight confessed to her brother while Cadence took interest in Twilight's feelings towards this mysterious stallion,"So before you say anything, since you have already been made aware of Heavy, I want you to know that he now lives with us in the castle, and will continue to remain with us, safe, protected, and very much happy."

"Twilight...! Are you insane?! You can't seriously still be this way about Heavy Weight?!"Shining Armor suddenly exclaimed out loud gaining a gasp from all the mares for his out burst.

"I can't believe he just said that..."Fluttershy whispered to a surprised Pinkie Pie.

"Just where in the hay did that come from...?!"Applejack whispered to Rarity while the white unicorn looked on in dramatic shock.

"Well this doesn't look like it's going as planned..."Spike said dumbfounded by the turn this conversation was taking.

"Well what the hoof is that suppose mean Shining?! Don't tell me you're still acting this way about Heavy Weight,"Twilight snapped at Shining while Cadence backed away from a potential brother and sister argument,"I'll have you know that he has saved us on a few occasions, and his friendship with us is what drove us to be what we are now...!"

"He's also done some bad things that we cannot let go of. Let me remind you that he assaulted the princess, and nearly killed me,"Shining Armor snapped back while they stared at each other muzzle to muzzle,"Not to mention he nearly killed you that night! He left Celestia with an ugly scar on her chest, and lets not forget about Dark Shine!"

"Oh don't even bring that up! Dark Shine would have killed us that day at school if Heavy didn't do what he did,"Twilight yelled right back with disbelief at her brothers cruel words,"Heavy saved our flanks, he jumped in front of a deadly attack for us because we were his friends and he was ours, and Dark Shine...! Who knows what he could have done to Heavy that night, do you forget that his mother died that night?!"

"That's still no excuse for him killing Dark Shine that night! He's a killer and a beast that must be captured,"Shining Armor stated firmly while Twilight stood her ground against her brother,"No...! He needs to live in peace and harmony here with ponies that care about him! And no pony is going to ruin what he has here!"

Ponies started to fear for themselves and the royalties as the argument was rapidly escalating to the verge of a possible sibling fight, why Twilight would want to defend this stallion against her own brother was far beyond many of them. However it was perfectly clear to Cadence as she felt an ever growing love and connection forming between Twilight and this stallion, obviously Twilight felt a very special way about this stallion.

"You know! I don't really care what you think of Heavy, but he's staying with me no matter what you say, and I don't want you mentioning any of this to Celestia!"Twilight yelled out making Cadence come out of her thoughts and jump a bit with fear.

"Just because you're a princess now doesn't mean you can just command every pony you wish Twilight,"Shining defended standing tall as their voices could be heard from across half the town,"Why can't you see that what you're doing here is wrong?! Can't you see how much of a monster Heavy is?!"

It was then that Twilight responded with a sharp and shocked gasp before she felt her anger finally boil over and control her actions as she then reared back a hoof and slapped Shining across the face and making him stumble back and fall on his flank. They all lit up in shock, the crystal guards wanted to intervene, but last thing they wanted was for an angry Alicorn to start knocking them around. Cadence lit up and tried to get between them while Shining Armor tried to shake off the blow, but Twilight nudged Cadence out of the way before angrily stomping towards her brother.

"Don't you EVER call him that again! That's all you and your guards have ever done is call him names, call him... THAT! And treat him like an animal,"Twilight began to shout while Cadence desperately tried to separate the two,"You've been the one that has always been pushing me and him apart, AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU RUIN WHAT WE HAVE TOGETHER AGAIN!"

"What you have...? You mean, you and him are...?"Shining asked himself before Cadence stepped in and was able to hold Twilight back.

"Twilight please just calm down...! We didn't know this meant so much to you, we swear!"Cadence said in a begging tone before sudden cries were heard.

They all froze and turned to the town as they heard distant cries of what sounded like a bunch of stallions slowly growing louder and closer to them as if they were a flock of approaching birds in the sky. It was then that it sounded like they were coming from the sky as the royalties were first to look up only to get quite a surprise as a small pile of screaming crystal guards were coming in from the sky. They all came down like a bundled up meteor of stallions before crashing into the ground right in front of them and separating from each other like an explosion as the stallion went in every direction.

The guards flew and landed in all directions before half of them went unconscious while others groaned and rolled around in pain, much to the shock of both prince, and princess of the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor quickly got up to his hooves and ran outside to his downed guards in confusion to see them badly beaten, and in a lot of pain, but more importantly, they were without their captain present.

"What the hay happened, guards! Tell me what happened, what's going on, and where's captain Flash,"Shining Armor questioned frantically before noticing a guard trying to say something while all the others were going completely defensive,"You...! What happened here, where's your captain?"

"He's coming in... For a landing... Look out...! Prince Shining Armor...!"The guard said loudly before Shining Armor suddenly felt a spear against his throat.

Shining Armor was only able to slowly look up before he was met with the faces of four Ponyville guards, including the captain himself Rex, who was looking very mad as he jabbed lightly at the crystal prince's throat with the spear. Slowly then the prince stood up and kept his hooves where they were and remained calm and quiet before his patience was then rewarded when Twilight chimed in.

"Captain Rex! That's enough! You wanna tell me what's going on?!"Twilight entered this rising chaos while the captain lowered his spear.

"Your brother here has betrayed your trust princess, he had sent some guards into the town earlier and attacked us,"Rex replied much to Twilight's growing disappointment for her brother,"They attempted to kidnap Heavy Weight right out from under us, but that turned out to be a big mistake...!"

"My captain! Where's captain Flash Sentry?"Shining asked before the scariest voice he could hear answered.

"He's RIGHT here Shining Armor! It's been a long time hasn't it old friend...!"Came the calls of a voice that was all too familiar to Twilight and her friends.

Shining couldn't help but to freeze in sudden fear, for he knew only one pony who had a voice like that, full of hate, power, and knew Shining Armor inside and out. They all turned around towards the train station before looking up to see quite a shocking sight as Heavy Weight himself now stood on top of the train station with a badly dazed and injured captain of the Crystal Empire royal guard in Heavy's right arm. He was currently being held in the form of a head lock as was slowly losing consciousness, indicating that Heavy decided to have a bit more fun with him before arriving to the train station.

While Flash choked and finally lost consciousness in Heavy's right fore arm, Heavy stared down a very surprised and a very spooked Shining Armor with his soul piercing dark eyes that made his former friend start to sweat. Heavy sprouted his wings before jumping off and slowly floating down to the ground while they all watched with interest as the crystal guards relinquished the mares they had in protective custody and run to the stallion. However Heavy counted on them huddling together to have strength in numbers and suddenly reared back his occupied right hoof and threw Flash Sentry right into the group of incoming guards.

"Long time no see Shining Armor! I see you haven't changed one bit...! Still hiding behind guards like always now a days!"Heavy called out with a snort at the captain he had just thrown.

The captain soared like a missile before crashing into the group of guards like a bowling ball smashing against pins as guards were then sent flying in all directions before Heavy finally came to a landing in front of Cadence and gave her a cold stare that assured him that she wasn't going to try anything. He then calmly and slowly walked down the stairs towards the brother and sister before Twilight stuck up her nose and casually made her way over to her colt friend and stood at his side proving that she was never going to let Heavy be taken away again. The stallion smirked at her faith and trust in her by slowly lifting up his right fore arm and putting it around her and pulling her in close to show that they were once again back together, just like their old days.

Shining Armor could only shake his head in disbelief, he could feel the immense magic coming off Heavy and he knew this was a battle he could not hope to win, and he felt Cadence thoughts tell him to stand down, for Cadence could very well sense the love between the two.

"Heavy Weight...! It's...actually you, it... You...! You actually came back, and you..."Shining stuttered before Heavy stopped him there with a sudden magical aura over his mouth.

"First off Shining Armor, I don't take kindly to you barging in here on this town and sending your dogs after me rather than coming to get me yourself,"Heavy said before teleporting in a bright flash and reappearing right in front of Shining,"Another thing! I came back here for only two reasons, I came back here to save this world and fulfill the dream I had set for myself! And... I did for Twilight, because I couldn't stand to be without her...!"

"Heavy... But... You and Dark Shine... How can I possibly forget about that...?"Shining asked more to himself rather than Heavy.

"We were young back then! Things are different now, the past is the past, get over it,"Heavy scolded while all gathered around to hear this stallion speak,"Yeah I did some bad things in my life, but those times were different, and things aren't the same as they once were, things will be better now, just forget about this nonsense!"

Heavy's hard words rung in Shining Armor's ears as he held his head to try and control all the hard thoughts he felt being questioned and corrected by his old friends words, and the fact that Heavy decided to use words rather than violence was a whole new thing to him. Shining could only ponder and think about what was being said to him, and he could only look to Heavy with disbelief at his maturity and better control over his anger. This was clearly starting to no longer look like the colt he had fought and had even fought with before when they were young, this was a new Heavy Weight, and possibly one who could even call friend, and he sure didn't like seeing his sister unhappy or fighting with him.

"Heavy... I... I don't... What...?"Shining suddenly said in confusion, much to Heavy's confusion as well.

Once Shining Armor had looked over to see his sister, he was then in even more shock to see black vines suddenly wrapping around her and ever pony else while they turned grey and disoriented. Shining Armor let out a gasp of fear and pure shock before Heavy looked as well and was in a state of confusion before a sudden darkness and cold feeling began to overtake both stallions. This darkness was unknown to Shining Armor, but to Heavy it was familiar, one that he had once felt when he was back in the forest and watching Tirek become a pet in the new enemy's game. They both then watched as Twilight, Cadence, Twilight's friends, and even all the guards suddenly became consumed and trapped within a pile of these black thorn like vines.

Heavy even had to look away and put his fear and pain aside and look for the source of the dark presence he and his old friend were now sensing as they quickly stood back to back and covered the other's blind spot. It was then that a dark laughter could be heard from Heavy's left and they both turned to an old tree and looked up the tree to see what Heavy feared it to be. Standing on a weak branch of the tree very lightly and in style was the dark Alicorn himself, and the mere sight of him was scaring all of the towns ponies off as the dark one chuckled a bit more before snapping his pure red eyes open.

His eyes then gazed upon the two stallions who looked to him before he smiled brightly with his black teeth that were deadly to the touch as he sprouted his wings and leaped from the branch only to make a slow descent to the ground.

"Well...! As I live and breath! If it isn't my two oldest and most obnoxious friends I have ever known,"The Alicorn announced while he came to a smooth landing on the ground while the stallions stood their ground,"Heavy Weight...! And Shining Armor...! It has been far too long...! Oh! And I just notice how... Familiar this scene looks too!"

"Who's this guy...?"Shining whispered to Heavy while the white stallion let out a sigh.

"This is the guy that's been playing around with Tirek and sent those monsters on you all... He calls himself Dark Star,"Heavy said as he looked to the dark Alicorn and narrowed his sights on him,"Strange... I don't know him... Yet he looks so familiar..."

"So...! I guess I should have known it was you who killed Tirek Heavy Weight! Who else could have done that, Twilight?!"The dark one questioned with a smug and crazy like look.

"I don't believe we made your acquaintance before...! Do we know you from some where?"Heavy asked out of false curiosity that only angered the Alicorn with his carelessness towards him.

"You don't remember me Heavy...? You don't remember me at all...?! I was your victim remember,"That Alicorn questioned while moving his silver mane to the side to show off his arm and chest,"You did this to me...! You made me a freak! A dead colt, a ghost to be forgotten in the world of Equestria!"

"What a second...!"Shining realized while Heavy widen his eyes with realization.

"No way... It can't be...! You were dead! I killed you,"Heavy yelled noticing and remembering the scars on Dark's chest and his arm,"DARK SHINE...?! You're actually alive?!"

"Yes...! And it took you long enough to figure it out, but like you said, Dark Shine is dead... He couldn't cut it like you have always said,"Dark confessed with bitter anger in his voice,"Dark Shine died, and Dark Star was born Heavy, rescued by the power of the Ever Free forest before death came and growing in it's magic just for the day I could take my revenge on Equestria for casting me aside like I was nothing to it...!"

"Oh give me a break Dark Shine...! You were nothing from the very start, all you ever did was pick on ponies weaker than yourself,"Heavy snapped at the old enemy while the words fueled Dark's desire to see both old enemies dead,"You were to busy being a basket case and a thug to truly find talent and abilities within yourself, you've been nothing but a no pony who liked nothing better than to see others suffer for your weakness!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP NOW!"Dark shouted in anger with Heavy's taunts.

"Uh Heavy...? What are you doing...? You're just making him angry...!"Shining whispered in confusion with Heavy's actions.

"I'm distracting him...! You free the others, and I'll take this clown...!"Heavy explained short and sweet for Shining Armor to understand.

"Are you sure you can take him...?"Shining asked out of concern when he saw Dark's horn light up bright red.

"I took him on before remember? And we were just kids back then,"Heavy said with a smirk as he lit his horn up in defiance,"Things are different now, all bets and restraints are off...!"

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! YOUR DEAD HEAVY WEIGHT!"Dark roared before suddenly charging with his horn lowered down to attack.

"GO...!"Heavy shouted to Shining before taking off as well towards Dark.

As soon as Shining was running off towards the vines to free all the captured ponies, Heavy was now free to focus only on Dark Star as they closed in on each other and slammed their heads together sending a great force of magical wind in all directions. Shining Armor felt the ground shake and threaten to knock him off his hooves as he made it over to the vines only to turn to the fight and see the two Alicorn stallions disappear in a flash of magic. Shining was finally able to make it over to one of the piles of vines before he then looked to the sky and saw red and blue flashes crashing into each other and sending sparks and tremors through the air that shook the ground he stood on.

The roofs of houses even blew apart from the impact as Heavy and Dark came at each other at sight escaping speeds and smashed heads and exchanged a flurry of hooves and magical blasts that struck the ground around them. Heavy and Dark slammed their hooves together before landing and standing on their back hooves as they attempted to fight with pure muscle for an upper hoof in the fight. Heavy quickly won that fight as he pushed Dark back before throwing his hooves to the side and swinging his back legs around for a hard buck across the face.

Before Dark could even be taken back by the attack, Heavy swooped behind him and slammed his arm straight across the dark one's back making him freeze before kicking him in the back of the head and sending him falling forward into the dirt. Dark lifted his head from the dirt and looked up quickly in time to see Heavy coming in for a landing on top and pushed with his back legs to dodge and get wind under his wings to fly. Heavy exploded behind him giving him away as a clone before Dark turned around only to be tackled straight in the gut by the real Heavy and forced into the air before they separated and the Ariel battle continued as they flew connected their horns like swords in a magical display of strength and power.

Shining Armor could only watch before he was finally able to free the first victim of Dark's entrapment in the vines, who turned out to be Twilight herself as she fell into her brother's fore arms almost completely unconscious. She stirred a little bit before she was finally able to open her eyes and look to her brother while also noticing the sky going dark with the combination of magic and dark presence.

"Shining Armor...? What's going on...? Where am I?"Twilight asked as she managed to get to her hooves and rub at her head in confusion.

"Twilight, you were right and I was wrong, it's Dark Shine, he's back! He's still alive,"Shining quickly explained before looking up in time to see the two foes clash heads before Heavy was smashed in the chest by Dark's hard head,"Heavy told me he could take him, he told me to free the other's."

"But don't you think he may need help?! We should be helping him!"Twilight exclaimed while Heavy bit down on his foes neck and shot him towards a building with a mouth full of blue fire.

"We have to trust him on this one, we have to save our friends and Cadence, Come on!"Shining said loudly before rushing over to the other vines.

However, Twilight could only stand and watch with fear for her colt friend as Dark crashed into the house before it lit up with blue fire quickly burning it away, it was then that Dark emerged from the house alive, but badly burned and scratched up. He growled in anger seeing Heavy floating there with nothing more than a bruise on his chest and on the side of his cheek, and yet he was completely unfazed, and was even staring at him as if he wasn't taking him seriously. Finally Dark roared at the sky before opening his mouth long and wide to surprise Heavy as black Ever Free vines suddenly shot from Dark's mouth and attempted to catch Heavy in their tentacle like clutches.

Heavy took to higher air and flew with the large tentacles after him, he looked back to see the vines multiplying as they seek to destroy him, and they would soon get their chance as one lucky vine managed to wrap itself around Heavy's back legs. Heavy froze and looked to his caught hooves before he was surrounded by vines full of evil magic and thorns before he began to concentrate his magic. It was then that the vines constricted as they wrapped Heavy up in a little ball of vines, trapping him there while the thorns of the vines would work with the attack and eventually tear Heavy to pieces.

Twilight was in shock and stricken with sickening terror as she suddenly felt in the back of her mind that Heavy had just been killed right in front of her as tears formed and she almost felt like she was choking in disbelief and absent illness. On the other hoof, Dark Star was now laughing maniacally at his accomplishment as he spewed out the vines and planted them to the ground to grow even more as other vines sprouted up to wrap the vine prison of Heavy Weight even more.

"Yes...! YES...! I've won! I have defeated the great Heavy Weight! Now nothing can stop me,"Dark cackled and shouted in blind accomplishment while Twilight had turned to Dark with a very furious and sickened look,"Now there is no pony I can't best, the whole world is mine! All I need to do now is conquer the kingdoms! IT WILL BE A PIECE OF CAKE!"

Suddenly after another cackle, Dark was suddenly silenced as he heard his old name shouted before he saw a swirling vortex of purple magic soaring straight into him and felt the wind leave his body as the spiraling comet crashed into his stomach. Dark felt himself gag and even spew blood before the comet aimed back towards the ground and crashed him deep into the rocky land before a purple spark went off. Twilight at that time had then suddenly appeared before Shining Armor as he was able to free Cadence and Twilight's friends before looking back to see Twilight standing tall and strong for them all as if she was Heavy Weight himself.

"I won't let you hurt my brother or my sister in law, OR my friends Dark Shine! You've done that for too long now,"Twilight yelled as Dark emerged from the hole in the ground and stumbled to his hooves before chuckling at her,"You can knock us down as many times you'd like, you can torment us if you want, but you are NOT going to win this day! Or any day EVER!"

"Twilight...! You've... Gotten so strong...! And,"Shining Armor started before remembering who really trained her in fighting and true magical combat,"Heavy Weight... You learned all of it from him, because he wanted to make sure you would always be safe, and believe in yourself... How could have been so wrong...!"

"I SAY...! I have already won...! Princess Twilight! Because now your Heavy Weight can no longer save you or your brother,"Dark said before suddenly flashing red with magic all over his body,"You were always just a weak little unicorn with basic magic skills, you were only special because that fol Heavy Weight was there to protect and train you...! But not any more...! Because the today is the day I wipe Equestria's three newest rulers off the face of the world!"

It was then that Twilight was ready to defend them all as Dark suddenly made a large red ball of magic charge up at the tip of his horn and only get bigger with the more power he packed into it and looked to his targets. He flashed a toothy black smile as red lighting stabbed the dark skies and made the town glow bright red with dark and powerful power, yet Twilight only let out a sigh and remained strong in the face of death. Shining was seeing the look in his little sisters eyes and knew she wasn't going to move or let them take the blast head on, and knew she was ready to give her life for them, and that's when Shining Armor panicked and ran to her.

"TWILIGHT...! NOOOOOOO!"Shining shouted in a panic before surprising his little sister by hugging her tightly and protecting her instead.

"DIE YOU ROYAL PIGS!"Dark shouted as he aimed his horn and unleashed his attack.

The boiling hot red beam exploded from his horn and shot like a giant comet with an endless tail as it soared to it's group of targets and fried everything around it and making the air heavy and almost impossible to breath. It fried the ground with it's heat and power as Shining Armor threw his body in front and hugged his sister while a stray tear of the end dropped from Shining's cheek. However the end never came for them as the vines that had their prisoner wrapped up were suddenly burning up before exploding to pieces and a mass of ice blue soared like a bullet towards Twilight and Shining Armor just as the red beam made contact with them.

An explosion had then went off and shook the town as red smoke and magical sparks went every where, the power was immense and almost made them all lose their footing in the ground as they felt a blast of warm air hit their faces. However, they did not feel any pain, nor did they feel their deaths become a reality, and as they opened their eyes, the whole place was littered with smoke and red magical dust. It was also starting to glow with ice blue magic surrounding them, but once the smoke was starting to disappear. They realized their was more than an ice blue magic that was protecting them, as they looked all around each other to see themselves wrapped around by a protective giant see through fore arm, completely made of magic.

"What the hay is THIS...!"Shining Armor exclaimed with deep shock to see a giant pony arm around them.

"HEY...! You crazy kids aren't hurt are you,"Questioned the booming and magical enhanced voice of Heavy Weight,"Doesn't this just bring back memories?!"

"Heavy Weight...?!"Twilight said in confusion and astonishment as they then saw what was in front of them.

When the smoke finally cleared, they were all staring muzzles to giant muzzle with an immensely large Alicorn stallion completely mad of ice blue magic, and was completely see through as it mimicked the appearance of Heavy Weight himself. The stallion then stood up and was as tall as the rainbow castle itself with Heavy Weight floating completely stationary within the chest of the stallion with his eyes glowing blue and leaking small flames out the corners of his eyes. Heavy snorted and chuckled bravely with a smoking hot burn mark on his side while the stallion just stood there with a serious look to the ponies while they stared in astonishment and with dropped jaws.

"I'm guessing you guys like what you see...! Hehe... This is my newest trick, so sorry if it's a little rusty,"Heavy said before he turned the giant stallion around to look to Dark Star who was now shocked himself,"Wow...! The look on your face says it all Dark Shine, you honestly didn't think I was going to get lazy just because there were no other enemies to face did you?"

"What in the hoof is this monstrosity?!"Dark said as the large stallion slammed a hoof down in front of him.

"THIS is power you can never have Dark Shine! because you don't carry the responsibility, the passion, and the heart to wield great power,"Heavy yelled as the giant spirit like pony suddenly roared like a massive beast in Dark's face,"This is what practice, heart, courage, and... Love can bring out, THIS is what true power looks like!"

It was then that Heavy lifted up a giant hoof and brought it down on Dark Star crushing him completely under fifty tons of magical made stallion and making the ground tremble before it's horn glowed and made a badly beaten Dark star appear before him. He then tapped his giant horn on his head before a massive beam blasted Dark straight into a building at sound breaking speed. While Dark disappeared in the rubble of the house, Heavy looked to his giant stallion and suddenly vegan to shrink the giant down much to every ponies confusion before his eyes stopped glowing and he landed on his normal hooves while the spirit quickly went back into his horn and all the magic disappeared.

Heavy then stood there and let out a deep and slightly weary sigh from all the power that was crushing his body, but he was unharmed from the beast and was only left a little winded from using the spirit. Twilight noticed his weariness and rushed to his side while also noticing the burn injury on his back, she then hugged his neck before gently touching the injury in deep concern for Heavy.

"Are you okay, you're hurt Heavy... That burn doesn't look so good,"Twilight said before her horn glowed and surprised Heavy by casting a healing purple aura over the injury,"Here... I learned a bit of how you could heal all kinds of injuries before, I don't want to see you hurt so much like this..."

"Twilight... You always were a fast learner weren't you, always ready to do everything you can for others."Heavy said with a soft smile while Cadence and Shining noticed the connection they had.

"Such love... There hasn't been such a strong connection of love in a very long time,"Cadence whispered to her husband while he slowly nodded in agreement along with a solemn look,"They're meant for each other... And yet... I still feel that they're missing something, or some pony..."

Suddenly Dark Star finally emerged from the rubble of the ruined house and appeared before them badly injured and panting with exhaustion, and filled with the anger of feeling completely inferior when it came to his resourceful foes. He growled as he saw Heavy's wound heal and was once again being looked down to by the hard ice blue eyes that pitied him and made him feel weak.

"Those eyes...! Those same eyes are staring at me, and they continue to mock me, and all I have achieved,"Dark growled while Heavy's mane blazed with a strong will to fight,"What will it take to kill you?! CURSE YOOOOOOUUUUU HEAVY WEIGHT!"

"Dark! You really have lost your mind haven't you?! At least the Dark Shine I knew was smart enough to quit when he knew he was bested,"Heavy said before he looked to a small fountain full of water next to Dark Star,"Maybe some cold water will clear your head!"

As the two Alicorns stared each other down, Heavy's horn began to glow as he then turned to the fountain, suddenly a massive amount of water rose from it and floated towards Dark who tried to blast it away, but his magic beam only past right through the water. The water swerved around him and roared in his ears filling his mind with even more madness mixed with anger as he hopelessly shot red magic at the water. The water then surrounded him and closed in around him, now trapping him in a sphere prison of water, Dark Star struggled and kicked around while holding his breath, but couldn't manage to break free from his watery prison.

Heavy then began to shake and throw the water sphere around, trying to make Dark panic and drown, he felt every slam and disorienting shake that damaged him further and made him leak blood from his snout and start to turn the water red. Finally Heavy gave up and threw the sphere into another old looking yet sturdy tree, making the sphere explode on impact. As Dark coughed up water, he then felt a sharp pain in left front hoof and his back right hoof, he looked at them to discover that sharp tree branches have punctured through his legs and had pinned him into the tree like a scare crow as blood leaked from both wounds.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"Dark roared in pain as he then struggled against the grip of the tree to no avail.

Heavy just smirked and let out a chuckle as he then began to charge directly at the trapped Dark Star, as he got closer, his entire body lit up in a bright ice blue aura and he suddenly took off like a bullet right at Dark Star who's eyes widened and was gripped with fear. Heavy soared in his signature comet charge attack before finally making impact with Dark, destroying the whole tree and carrying Dark a good twenty feet before smashing him into the ground in a large explosion that shook the whole town.

When the dust cleared, Heavy was standing right on top of Dark Star who was now spread eagle under Heavy and looked terrified by the now furious Heavy Weight who gritted his teeth and poured a ton of magic into his right hoof. He gave Dark one last intimidating stare before rearing back and bringing down an earth shattering right hook that smashed into Dark's gut and formed a large crater right under them, Heavy then back flipped away allowing Dark to move, but all he could do was crawl and cough up blood. Blood went in all directions as Dark felt that he could not move, and could only look up to see Heavy Weight looking down to him with disgust and shame.

"You really have... Gotten stronger Heavy Weight...! You're... Too much...!"Dark said with a weak chuckle before coughing up more blood.

"It's too late for flattery and begging for your life Dark Star...! Now the time has come for me to finish you for good this time,"Heavy said as he aimed a glowing horn at Dark Star once more,"It's time for you to die Dark Shine...! For GOOD this time...!"

"Ha...! Not yet Heavy... I'll see you again another time my old friend..."Dark said before his horn had lit up and made him disappear in a red flash just in the nick of time.

"What...! No...! Where is he?! WHERE IS HE,"Heavy roared as he lowered his horn and looked around to see Dark nowhere in sight,"Great...! He escaped, well... Once a coward, always a bucking coward!"

Heavy felt all go quiet as he let out a sigh to calm his nerves before his ears twitched towards the sounds of approaching hooves while noticing the guards being freed from the vines and shaking off the enclosure they were in. Heavy then looked to not only see a bunch of crystal guards approaching, but Twilight and all the others approaching as well with the most astonished looks he had ever seen.

"What...? What's with all the looks?"Heavy said before Twilight suddenly jumped to Heavy and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I'm so glad your okay...! I was so worried about you...!"Twilight confessed as she breathed heavily with worry as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine Twilight, I wasn't about to die and let that scum do as he wanted with you or my friends,"Heavy said as he nuzzled Twilight gently and chuckled at her nervousness,"That's no way to be the best, and to protect the ones you love, you know that more than any pony else Twilight..."

Twilight was mixed with emotion as she chuckled with a sad smile before hugging him and pressing her lips against his own in a burst of passion and love that forever connected them both in mind and body, much to every pony's delight, except for captain Flash however. The mares including Cadence stared at the passionate couple with cute looks of happiness and bliss at their friend that had finally gotten the stallion she had truly loved back in her life. Cadence nodded at the obvious love they shared and felt as it even threaten to match the love her and Shining Armor had for each other, such a bond of love made Cadence warm and happy in the inside, while Shining could only sigh and look on with solemness and regret at his past actions.

"It's not too late you know Shining... There's still a chance to make up with them,"Cadence suddenly whispered to her husband who looked back to her with confusion,"You still have a chance to make up with Heavy, maybe you two could even be best friends after so long..."

"Maybe... If he'll even want to talk to me after so long,"Shining said as he watched the five mares and the guards go over to join in on the celebration of victory over the enemy,"I guess it's worth a try...*sigh*"

With Cadence right next to him to help with a bit of courage, Shining Armor nervously made his way over to the crowd, and even felt the need to gulp with nervousness at how the ponies would all react to him arriving to talk to Heavy. It was when he and Cadence came upon the crowd that they were greeted kindly by the guards and Twilight's friends moving aside knowing all too well what his new intentions are. When the two Crystal Empire rulers made their way through the crowd, they could see Twilight and Twilight just parting from their kiss and nuzzling each other with loving emotions controlling their actions before they looked to Shining Armor and Cadence.

It started out as a moment of pure silence and Shining Armor nervously thinking about what to say to his old friend after so long, and after he had once again saved him and his sister from death, and the whole ordeal was driving him crazy.

"Hey Heavy... I don't really know what to say... Thank you for saving us and... I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us,"Shining said while Heavy looked solemnly to his old friend while he and Twilight parted from their hug,"I said some things that I shouldn't have said, and did some thins I'm not proud of, and... I just want you to know I'm sorry... For everything..."

"Don't worry about it... Twilight told me once before that the past is the past, and we should be looking to the future, and I realized that she's right,"Heavy said while slowly raising a hoof up for a hoof bump,"It's a start Shining, I'm guessing maybe you want to be friends again right...? I suppose I can give you another chance..."

Instead of a hoof bump however, Heavy was surprised by something a bit more surprising from his old friend as Shining Armor pulled him in and gave Heavy a long awaited hug he had never thought he would ever give Heavy after so long. However, after all the things he did to Heavy, and the fact that he was willing to accept him as a friend once more was making Shining Armor emotional and threaten to allow liquid pride to leave his eyes again.

"I suppose I can take that as a yes, it's good to have you back Shining Armor."Heavy said while hugging his newly remade friend and patting his back to put Shining Armor to ease.

"Well...! Since you two are getting along again, how about we all retire to the castle and we can all catch up with each other?"Twilight suggested as her friends instantly agreed with cheers all around.

"We would love to stay for a while and spend some time with you Twilight, and these boys have plenty of making up to do from the looks of it...!"Cadence pointed out as the stallions finally parted from their hug.

"Yeah, I suppose a day or maybe more would do, how about it Shining? You wanna hang out just like old times?"Heavy asked while Shining was nodding with agreement.

"I'd be honored to spend some time with you all, lets go every pony...!"Shining Armor agreed as they all then decided to make off for Twilight's castle to enjoy a day of reminiscing and to celebrate a victory over evil, and a renewed friendship.

**ALRIGHT EVERY PONY, THERE'S THE FIRST BATTLE OF HEAVY AND THE RETURNED ENEMY DARK SHINE, WHO IS NOW DARK STAR, MANY OTHER BATTLES AWAIT AND THE SOON APPROACHING MEETING OF ANOTHER SIBLING STUDENT, ALONG WITH AN OLD MENTOR**.


	8. Chapter 7:Love That Heals The Past

Chapter 7:Love That Heals The Past

_**Dark Star's Cave**_

It had been a whole week since Dark Star had went to the town of Ponyville, and was instantly sent packing by Heavy Weight, the powerful enemy he had hated since they were but colts in the past. His visit had ended with him getting pounded and beaten very viciously and coming close to death at the hooves of Heavy Weight, but his quick thinking saved his life and got him to safety just in the nick of time. However, once he came back to his cave and place of safety, he spooked Red Wing by coming back badly beaten and on the verge of death, much to the Griffon's concern for his new master.

Dark was currently making a slow recovery from his near death experience while complete silence now filled the cave for a solid week so far, and Red has not heard one thing from Dark since he went to a secret room to recover from his injuries. Since then Red has been once again training in the dark confines of the cave and waiting for when his master requests his presence for anything important. He now trained vigorously in the dark of the cave, smashing through rocks and gaining more skill and more grace in his quest to become a powerful titan and soldier in Dark Star's game of conquest.

All was quiet, he did not make a sound as he flew a great speeds throughout the entire cave just to improve his flight speed and velocity, as well as his power in the air as he scratched deep into any lowing hanging piece of rock he could find. Feeling some lingering pain in his jaw right from where Heavy Weight had busted him upwards and sent him flying into the forest, it still existed to him and made him mad with humiliation. He was now feeling himself being driven by his hatred for Heavy Weight after how a pony beaten him with such ease and ruin such an easy job he had, after what happened that day at the market place, there was no way ponies would be intimidated by him now.

He let out a few angered grunts as he flew and smashed any rocks he could find to relieve his growing rage for his new enemy, but at the same time he could not shake the fear Heavy had now brought him, especially after what he saw happen to Dark Star. Now he was wondering if this enemy could even be beaten, at least all this training made him feel like he had a fighting chance against the Alicorn. After a continuous hour of pounding at anything he could find and improving his skills as best he could, it was then that he heard the calls of his master echo through the dark cave.

"Red Wing! I require your services my new friend! Come to the putrid pools immediately!"Came the haunting and bone chilling calls of Dark Star.

"Oh my gosh...! Well he sure doesn't sound like he's in a good mood, I wonder what this could be about,"Red said to himself as he followed the calls of his dark master,"I'm coming master Dark Star! It won't be but a moment!"

Red lets out a sigh as he casually and calmly walks through the darkness of the cave, hearing the faint echoes of his calls back to Dark Star mix with the sounds of water dripping from the cave's ceiling and hitting the ground. He continues to walk forward and not mind the darkness as he listens to his claws scrape the dusty stone ground of the cave wondering of what his master had planned for him. It was soon that he would have his answers as he approached a wall of the cave with a long slender piece of rock sticking out from the wall out of strange mild convenience.

He grabbed the slender piece of rock and slowly pulled the tough piece of rock down and revealed it to be a lever of sort as it made a mechanism sound before a section of the wall began to open upwards like. He waited for the door to raise completely as a green glow grew brighter and brighter before the door was finally up the whole way before Red slowly made his way into a very important part of the cave. He had entered a room that was completely glowing green thanks to most of the ground around the room covered with many medium size pools of green slime all around the place.

The green pools bubble with the slime and an essence of magic he could feel coming from them as he slowly entered the room and looked around for Dark Star, but he didn't have to look too far to find Dark. The black Alicorn slowly then poked his head out from one of the pools of green slime as it seeped from his mane and dripped from his jaw while his face still carried minor injuries from his fight with Heavy Weight. Red froze as he felt his master's presence and turned just in time to see Dark smiling at him as green slime exited through his black teeth before Dark gave his minion a chuckle.

"Still training hard I see Red Wing...! Your skills and talents are...starting to improve by quite a bit,"Dark complimented as he swallowed some of the green slime,"So how goes everything? Is anything of interest going on outside today?"

"None what so ever Dark Star, all has been quiet since your little visit to Ponyville, I'm surprise you got out of there alive,"Red said while ruffling his feather to relieve a sudden chill,"So how do you fair master...? When should I expect you to make a full recovery?"

"It will be quite a while I'm afraid, the damage I received from Heavy Weight was more severe than I previously thought,"Dark said with a heavy sigh of shame in his voice,"If I hadn't have made it into my putrid pools when I arrived, I would have been dead, Heavy really packs a hard hoof...!"

"I see, so we're practically already on a losing end here, and Heavy's just waiting for us to step outside so he can find us and finish us,"Red sneered with disappointment at their imminent failure,"So now what do we do? Just wait here and pray to Celestia for some sort of miracle?"

"No... While you were busy training, I have had quite some time to think of a plan, as a matter of fact of have many things we can do just to one up our friend here...!"Dark said with a sinister sneer and chuckle.

"Oh...? And what would that be master?"Red asked with a bit of skepticism in his voice.

"Well, I'm going to be here for quite a while, so I'm going to need you to run some errands for me,"Dark said with a sinister smirk that bared his black teeth,"I need you to go and pick up some more new recruits of your choosing, and bring them here so that we may make them into our new followers...!"

"Okay then, but how am I suppose to do that and not get creamed by Heavy Weight or any other pony I meet,"Red questioned while Dark's grin only widened with a devious trick up his sleeves,"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly strong enough to last long out there, or move quietly like you can...!"

"Oh do not worry about that my dear Red Wing, I have a little something to help you with that...!"Dark said as he then extended his hoof and reached out to his servant.

A bit skeptical at first, Red did not move or dare to grab Dark's hoof, and he could tell that whatever he was going to do did not sound, but then he saw Dark beginning to frown and show signs that he did not like the mistrust they were having. It was then that Dark was getting impatient and began to growl as his eyes glowed bright red and his hoof trembled with anger.

"You gonna take my hoof, or am I gonna have to crush your neck?!"Dark yelled out of impatience and spooking Red Wing in the process.

The servant finally reached out with one of his paws and nervously gripped the Alicorns hoof, he shook greatly out of fear as he watched his Dark master smile to see Red's claw in his grip suddenly Dark yanks the Griffon into the putrid pools. The servant begins screaming and panting giving off the signal that he could not swim, he kicked and screamed as his claws and wings waved around frantically before being weighed down with green slime. Slowly the Griffon began to sink as he cried for help and teared up before finally disappearing into the green slime, leaving Dark to wait patiently for something to happen and in few moments, something did happen.

It was then that a black eagle claw rise from the green pool and gripped the side of the pool, Dark just smiled as the Griffon finally crawled his way out from the pool and made it back on to his now black claws and lion paw hind legs. His legs were shaky at first before he was able to stand tall and look at himself to see his black feathers, everything was now pitch black including his own wings that were now changed from eagle wings to large bat wings. His new red glowing eyes with pitch black hallow pupils looked around the room much clearer and more effective as he found Dark Star chuckling from his pool as the transformed Griffon looked at himself with pure shock.

"What the...! What did you do to me...?! What the hay is this?!"Red yelled in disbelief at his dark self before power suddenly began to surge through him.

"Do you feel it Red Wing...? Do you feel that overwhelming power of the forest growing and festering in yourself?!"Dark questioned as Red's bat wings sprouted slowly as he looked at himself.

"I...! You just...ruin... I'm a...! Ooh...! Yes... Yes I do, what is this power,"Red said as the power continued to grow with in him,"I can feel this magical and overwhelming power, radiating and flowing through my body...!"

"That is the power of the Ever Free forests power my servant, it is stronger than any power you could ever hope to feel,"Dark said as Red then saw with great astonishment as his claws began to glow green,"And as a bonus, you now have the power of magic, you get to know what it's like to be like an Alicorn...!"

"Yes...! All this POWER! There's no end to what I can do...! I can actually use magic now,"Red growls to himself in a lustful feeling for all this magical power,"So this is the power you spoke of, no wonder you hold this place to such high esteem...!

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying your power and all, and there's much more for you to discover with it,"Dark said proudly as the Griffon enjoyed the power he held in the palm of his claws,"But for now, you have work to do...! Get us some new recruits, and I need you to write a message for me...! I have some...other worldly friends I must speak to of my plans...!"

"It will be done my master, I will carry your demands out immediately...!"Red hissed before taking flight and leaving the putrid pool room.

Dark Star was now left alone to his thoughts as a small sigh left him before he looked up to the rock ceiling of the cave and saw only emptiness, there was no care in the world for him now or anything he once held dear. All that was left was the pain of his past, and the pain he was feeling as the green putrid sludge of the forest slowly healed his wounds and mended his bones while he sat back as if he was enjoying a hot tub. His memories slowly then began to heal as quickly as they had come, the imagination of Equestria being his world to control certainly put a smile on his face, and nothing was going to stop him from Completing this goal of his, not even Heavy Weight.

"You may have bested me Heavy, but my defeat will only serve as a door way to many great victories,"Dark hissed as he slowly dove back into the green slime,"By the end of this war between us, you're going to be a dead stallion, and Equestria will be mine...!"

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

The sun was high in the sky and gave the town of Ponyville the light of the afternoon that was making every pony's day so much brighter, and it could not have come on a better day, for it was about time for two friends to part for now. It had been a whole week that prince Shining Armor and princess Cadence had spent visiting Twilight at her castle along with Shining's old friend Heavy weight. It had become clear that the two stallions needed some time together to slowly start to build the bond that had been almost severed between the two years ago, and the week at the rainbow castle appeared to have really done the trick, the two old friends friendship has never felt stronger.

Now the time had come for Cadence and Shining armor to leave and begin a new mission for the Crystal Empire and its guards, finish rebuilding the city, and hunt down the evil Alicorn known as Dark Star. After Heavy had relayed what had happened to him, and what he learned about Dark's evil plan, Shining Armor and cadence chose to take action the moment they were back at their kingdom. Not only were they going to aid Ponyville in a massive stallion hunt for Dark Star and capture him either dead or alive, but Shining personally chose not to relay any vital information to princess Celestia or her sister, only the details of Dark Star would be told of to the princesses, and Heavy Weight was left out of the picture.

Heavy could only smile at his friends decision while he and Twilight were now personally escorting Shining Armor and Cadence, as well as their crystal guards to the Ponyville train station so they could depart for their home. Their walk was calm and peaceful, smiles were all around for all the ponies in the group, except for captain Flash Sentry slowly walking in the back with a frown and lowered head at the fact that princess Twilight was no longer single. He had hoped to profess his love to the princess, but now it was too late, for now she was with the stallion she loved, and there was no way he could best Heavy or impress Twilight like Heavy did. He was now a bit heart broken as they made it to the station with him being the last one on.

The train to the empire was already in the station, and was already prepared for their departure to the kingdom, but just as the crystal couple made it to the train, they stopped while the guards began to board the train. Twilight and Heavy stopped with them as Shining and his wife to a moment to think before slowly turning to the newest couple of Ponyville and stood there for a solid moment before smiles returned to their faces.

"Well... Looks like this is goodbye for now Heavy,"Shining said while rubbing the back of his head nervously,"This little visit... It was fun, and maybe we can do this again another time... When the world isn't in danger."

"Yeah... That would be a good time to visit, and... I wanna thank you for keeping this whole thing a secret from Celestia,"Heavy said with certain gratitude in his voice,"I don't know when, but one of these days I will face her, for now I just can't see her right now..."

"We understand Heavy Weight, my aunts will never know that you have arrived back into the world,"Cadence reassured while Heavy smiled and nodded to the princess of love,"Well...! I can see it's our time to leave, good bye Heavy Weight, good bye Twilight, it was good to see you both."

"It was great to see you and Shining Armor too Cadence, it's nice that you came and we could settle our old issues,"Twilight said with a respectful nod to her brother and sister in law,"Please just be careful out there you two, there's no knowing what Dark Star is up to now."

"We will, see you around Heavy, and take good care of my sister okay, I know you can do it."Shining said while Heavy only pulled Twilight to his side and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, I promise..."Heavy said while Shining let out a deep sigh of relief at his friends promise.

Knowing that Heavy was not one to break his promises so easy, Shining felt at ease knowing that his sister was in safe hooves as he then lifted one hoof up and presented it to Heavy for a parting bro hoof to symbolize their revived friendship. Heavy gladly accepted the bro hoof and bumped his hood against Shining Armor's and felt their very friendship revive from the broken pieces of their past. Finally after a moment of their bro hoof, they slowly lowered their hooves to the ground just for Shining Armor to turn to his wife with a pleased and satisfied smile.

"Come on Cadence, we better get going, we gotta a lot of work to do back at the empire."Shining said as he guided the way for Cadence.

They were finally on their way as Twilight and Heavy personally waved them off before Shining Armor and Cadence disappeared onto the train while the door slowly closed behind the couple slowly. Heavy and Twilight could only then lower their hooves and watch as the train made a loud whistle before it slowly began to start moving and take the rulers of the Crystal Empire back to their home. It was a bit sad to see his friend that he just got back leave again to perform his royal duties, but Heavy understood Shining's role as a ruler of the Crystal Empire, and it kept a smile on his face to know his friend was enjoying possibly one of the greatest life's a pony could live.

He was quick to get over it before he and twilight watched the train start to pick up speed before it left the station with a parting loud whistle before it finally started to disappear out of sight in the distance. When the train had disappeared with a distant last whistle of its horn, Heavy then let out a sigh before turning to Twilight before he was then hugged by the mare he now loved with all his heart. She really was a true princess of friendship, she herself had brought back an old friendship of his that he had long since believed was truly over, but some how Twilight had managed to bring it back again, words could not say how happy he was that she did this for him.

"Wow... I gotta say Twilight, this was actually really fun, and I'm glad me and your brother are friends again,"Heavy said with a chuckle as Twilight nuzzled his cheek in response,"You really are a princess of friendship, you really know your way when it comes to friends."

"Well... I never thought I could be this good with friends without you,"Twilight said while she slowly began to walk with Heavy Weight out of the train station,"I forgot about what having friends was all about when you were gone, then my friends came to me when I was preparing for Luna's return, and they brought back the spark of friendship within me."

"Sounds like your friends are really good ponies, and I'm glad you could find some friends when I was away,"Heavy said as he began to think about the five friends Twilight now held dear to her,"I'm starting to think maybe I should get to know these ladies, I'm starting to become interested in them myself...!"

"Sure Heavy, we could possibly do that one of these days, but for now, I have a little idea of something we could do today,"Twilight suddenly said much to Heavy's interest as he raised an eye brow,"I've been thinking of this, and I feel you should see it after so long, will you trust me on this...?"

"Sure but... Where exactly are we going Twilight, some place special?"Heavy asked before he noticed Twilight slowly starting to sprout her wings out.

"Yes, it's some place very special to you, a place we have not gone to in a while,"Twilight said while Heavy instinctively sprouted his wings out as well,"And we can only make it there by flight, but I warn you, we may get pretty close to Canterlot in the process."

"Oh really, and why should we head there for such a surprise, you know what's waiting for me in that city..."Heavy said with a bit of solemness in his voice as his smile begins to fade.

"Trust me on this Heavy, I think you'll like this little surprise of yours Heavy."Twilight said slyly before a new voice entered the conversation.

"Hey...! Are you two going out some where, you mind if I come along,"Called the voice of Rainbow Dash as the rainbow maned Pegasus suddenly arrived and hovered above them,"So you guys are going some where near Canterlot huh? Mind if I tag along, everything's been boring since that Dark guy left the town...!"

"Well that was quite unexpected, you're pretty fast there Rainbow Dash, very fast for that fact,"Heavy said with some level of respect for the blue Pegasus,"And yes, Twilight was just here trying to convince me to take a trip some where near the city of Canterlot, and I was thinking about it..."

"Ah don't be afraid of a princess, if you want, me and Twilight can both protect you if the princess comes for you,"Rainbow Dash said with a bold chuckle to show her excessive bragging,"I am pretty awesome dude, you got nothing to worry about when your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is around!"

"Right... I feel so much safer now with you around Rainbow Dash,"Heavy said with a bit of sarcasm to tease before feeling a bit more at ease as he then turned to Twilight,"And I suppose maybe we could take a little trip to this place of yours if you want Twilight, I just hope it's pretty good..."

"It will be, trust me on this, you'll love it..."Twilight said before she had then suddenly taken to the skies.

"Well come on there slow poke, lets not keep Twilight and this big surprise waiting!"Rainbow announced before she darted into the sky to follow Twilight.

Heavy smirked before letting out a sigh to relax himself before he sprang into the air and met both the mares in mid air in a flash of speed, they only smiled and giggled, but in reality, Rainbow Dash was now a bit interested in his great speed when it came to flying. Twilight had then taken the lead and allowed the two to follow her as they ascended through the clouds that were put together for the day. It was nothing new to either of them, for they have all flied through the sky more times than could be counted, yet Rainbow Dash had always made sure to enjoy it every little way she could.

Heavy looked to the side and could see that Rainbow Dash was trying to be as cool and collective of herself as she could be, she was practically on her back and resting a bit while her wings did most of the work for her. It was like she was trying to show off or something, and Heavy was not one to enjoy show offs, but he did say he was going to try and enjoy Twilight's new friends and get to know them a bit. So he kept his cool and looked forward to Twilight who was flying nice and calmly for a former unicorn, her grace and her smooth flight was a magnificent thing to see, to think that she had come this far for him was certainly something to greatly respect and love.

It was then that Heavy Weight's look began to turn sour as he then saw in the distance a city he had come to hate with a deep passion, one he had hoped he would never have to see again, for he knew it held the one pony he hated so deeply. Rainbow could see his face change to a look of disgust before looking forward to see the city and source of his hatred, she then began to feel a little nervous of what may happen if they were to approach any closer. It was then that Rainbow had a different idea in mind that might help him cool down as she slowly made her approach to his side and then gave him a small nudge, making him instantly turn to her with his look of hate before it began to slowly disappear.

"Hey Heavy! You up for maybe a little race through those collection of cumulonimbus clouds,"Rainbow asked while pointing to the large nest of storm clouds high in the sky,"Just you and me Heavy, Twilight won't even know we left her side...!"

"I guess I could use a little stress reliever, are you sure you can keep up with me Rainbow Dash?!"Heavy called back while checking to see Twilight still flying casually and at her own easy pace.

"Trust me there big guy, you may have the magic, but I got the serious flying skill here,"Rainbow bragged much to Heavy's interest as the clouds began to thunder,"You're in for quite the challenge here Heavy Weight...! Are you ready?!"

"Sure Rainbow, ready, set GO!"Heavy quickly said before suddenly taking off towards the clouds.

"Oh you sneaky stallion you,"Rainbow yelled before she took off after him,"So that's the game you want to play huh?! Well game on Heavy Weight!"

Rainbow went at her usual flight speed to start and was quickly making it to Heavy's side, but a powerful flap from his slightly larger wings shot him forward and ahead of her again, but Rainbow Dash always did enjoy a challenge. She quickly lean forward and went a bit faster before she found herself right by heavy Weight's side and pursuing him through the dark stormy clouds that only added more to the race. Heavy kept looking forward as the clouds seem to react to their race conveniently enough as lighting began to stab and clash through the clouds and threatened to hit them.

Rainbow was ready for lightning in the clouds due to her training as a wonder bolt and she began spinning herself rapidly to dodge many different bolts of lightning, she flew high and then flew low to evade more zaps from the cloud before boldly ramming through one cloud. She flew low and made it under a cloud that was hammering the sky with it's thunder before karate kicking another cloud completely through and ducking her head to dodge a parting lightning bolt from the ruined cloud. It was becoming clear that Rainbow had this race in the bags as she looked around to find her opponent, but it was then that she noticed something strange happening to the clouds.

The storm clouds were suddenly losing their power and starting to go from grey to white, the thunders were becoming weaker and lightning was reduced to small static surrounding the clouds before disappearing completely. The clouds then began to shrink in size and become simple cumulus clouds, much to Rainbow's astonishment before she then saw many lines of electricity suddenly converging on a single conductor. She forced her way through the clouds and looked frantically at the lightning as she followed the trail of electrical power until she found the source of the electrical power sapping, and she found Heavy Weight.

"You have got to be kidding me...! He's conducting the electricity of the clouds with his horn,"Rainbow exclaimed as she saw Heavy's horn glowing and surrounded by lightning bolts,"That is so... AWESOME!"

Rainbow could only watch as any storm cloud they came across tried to strike at them, and Heavy weight aimed his horn and began to steal the clouds power, and reduce it to a small innocent white cloud. Rainbow noticed that he was still ahead of her, and rather than trying to win, she realized that he was more focused on protecting her from the clouds powerful lightning strikes than winning a race. It was the first time she had witnessed a pony willing to let her win and protect her at the same time from danger, this was a stallion she could trust around her friend, to Rainbow Dash, this was indeed a good friend.

Finally the two could see the end of the large group f storm clouds and braced themselves as they finally exited through the back of the clouds and were met with the bright and shining sun light before stopping at the end of the clouds. Heavy and Rainbow then turned to each other with a deep sigh of relief just to be out of that potentially dangerous issue and gave each other respectful looks.

"Lets just call this match a draw shall we, lets be grateful that we made it through the small storm alive."Heavy suggested while Rainbow Dash couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

"Yeah... Thanks for the help back there Heavy, maybe next time we should just have a regular race."Rainbow Dash suggested with a nervous chuckle while Heavy also chuckled at her nervousness.

"Hey...! Did you guys enjoy your little race back there?!"Came the calls of Twilight as she hovered not too far from the city of Canterlot.

"We sure did Twilight! This guy really knows how to have a fun time!"Rainbow called back to Twilight who smiled at Heavy already making friends.

"Thank you Rainbow, now come on you two! We're almost there, we just need to go around the mountain!"Twilight called out before taking off towards the city and making a turn to go around the mountain.

"Around the mountain...?! Is she... Taking us where I think she's taking us?"Heavy asked himself as Rainbow Dash took off after Twilight.

Heavy then took off after the mares, but followed them slowly as they finally came up to the city before making a sharp turn to go around the entire mountain, and Heavy knew of only one place that was special enough to get him out here. He could not believe that Twilight was bringing him to this very place after so long, it was the very special place where he and twilight had it out before he finally left Canterlot that very night. It had been so long, and now he could feel his heart starting to race greatly as they circled the mountain, knowing all too well of the pain this place now brought him.

He was hesitant in his own way, and yet he continued to follow the mares before they had finally made it completely around the mountain and were then seeing it for the very first time in ages, the special place. It was known as the special place due to it being the first time Heavy had first began to train with magic, and many more special things have happened to this place since he left the city, so many things from his past. Rainbow was left completely stunned by the area that the special place was made of, most of it was flowers covering a large hidden plain within the mountain itself, a great crystal clear pond with a water fall coming from the peak completed it's wondrous look.

They could all hear the blissful sound of the rushing falls meeting with the large pond at the bottom, and watched as the pond sparkled with a small rainbow growing between the two and making part of the plain glitter with the dew from the flowers. The flowers waved and moved with the gentle breeze of the wind as the mist rising from the waterfall went with it and blew into the pony's faces. It was certainly a beautiful sight, and Rainbow felt herself about to die from staring into the face of a pure beautiful place, but Heavy then realized that this place is beautiful, and this is not the way he last saw the place, it was much more different.

He last saw this place as a ruin of the great battle that took place between him and Twilight that faithful night he left, craters were made, deep holes had been smashed into the mountain that threatened to ruin the pond itself. Most of the flowers had died or wilted from their dense magic poisoning the very oxygen the flowers needed, this was all very strange to him, the place was suppose to be a wreck. Yet it was not, there was no damage to the place any more, everything was quiet and clean, the rocks in the mountain were even repaired, even with the strongest magic the mountain had little chances of ever being whole again.

"What happened here...? It's... All beautiful again... Nothing is ruined or damaged..."Heavy said to himself as they slowly descended from their flight towards the plain.

They all slowly came to a slow and graceful landing in the flowers that blew in the breeze of the wind, the breeze even gave their manes a small blow in the wind as they then looked around the wonderful special place. Rainbow never thought she would be so happy to be on the ground as she began to prance around the flowers and took in the sweet necter like smell of the flowers while Heavy took his time making his way through the flowers. Twilight began to feel a bit worried as she saw the overwhelmed look of disbelief and confusion, she could tell that memories of the things that have happened here began to flood back into his mind.

She gripped his hoof as he began to lower his head and breath a little heavy, his mother's funeral, the training he had done with her before he went to school, and the battle between him and twilight, it was all so much to take in. He felt his hooves shake a little with these memories in his head as Twilight helped him stay standing, and that's when he looked up to see the one thing he held closest to himself. In the distance in front of the pond and waterfall, there laid the ever so still, and most memorable thing in the special place, they grave stone of his mother Golden Heart, one of the most beloved ponies that had ever existed in his life.

"I rebuild this place for you with the help of some royal Canterlot guards, they still had some respect for you,"Twilight interrupted as Heavy slowly turned to her with his look of confusion,"Do you like it, I wanted it to be the way it use to be before all the bad stuff happened, this was where I had my first kiss with you... And that's all I wanted it to mean between the two of us..."

"You did this... Just for me...? Twilight I... I can't believe it...!"Heavy said as Twilight's grip only tightened around his hoof.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to leave this place in the condition we left it in,"Twilight said with a chuckle before they looked to the waterfall with nostalgia,"Half of the damage here was kind of my fault too... We...really got into it that night didn't we...?"

"Yeah... We sure did..."Heavy said as he then parted from Twilight and began moving towards the grave stone.

Twilight could only watch solemnly as Heavy walked to his mother's grave stone, she knows it had been a long time since he had payed his respects to his mother, but past burdens had made it difficult for him to see her. Now he was back, and now he could pay his dues to his mother, Twilight didn't know whether to be happy or sad, but at least he was back and doing what he did best. It was then that Twilight's deep thinking was interrupted by her friend Rainbow Dash, who had just got done exploring the far stretched plain and even the waterfall before coming back and standing at her side.

"I could really get use to hanging around a place like this Twilight, this place is so awesome!"Rainbow Dash explained before Twilight gave her a nudge to get her quiet.

"Shh... This is very important to him, we have to be quiet,"Twilight said while Rainbow Dash only raised an eye brow in confusion before she gestured to Heavy,"He's paying his respects to his mother, it's been a while since he was able to do that for her..."

"Oh...! Sorry about that... So... I guess that's why this place is so special to him,"Rainbow said with a nervous smile as they both watched the stallion lay on his belly in front of the grave stone,"So... What happened to his mother exactly...?"

"She died from...a natural cause... Heavy was never the same after that, he use to be different before this happened,"Twilight explained further while Rainbow's smile disappeared and replaced itself with a frown of guilt for Heavy,"She was a very good mare, and to Heavy... She was one of the greatest mothers in the world... He loved her so much..."

"Wow... I can't believe it... Poor guy... Will he be alright?"Rainbow asked out of concern as she watched him place a hoof on the stone.

"He'll be fine... Just give him a moment to pay his respects..."Twilight said as they both then walked to Heavy to give him support.

They all then chose to pay Heavy's mother some respect for her passing, and to see both Twilight and a new friend supporting him and giving their respects to his mother with him, it was one of the nicest thing he had ever seen. Twilight certainly did have some amazing friends, perhaps having all these mares as his friends wouldn't be so bad after all, they all appeared to be nice enough. He was even able to stand with more confidence and smile upon his mother's grave as he felt Twilight give him a small kiss on the cheek before he gave the grave stone one last gentle brush of his hoof before seeing that Rainbow had quickly brought some flowers from the plain over.

She decided to do them an extra kindness and place the fresh batch of flowers just in front of the stone for good measure, much to Heavy's deep gratitude for coming out of her bragging and cocky attitude to be the respectful mare he could now see her as. This moment was perfect, and now Heavy was feeling much more grateful that Twilight brought him here so he could see his mother, and enjoy the sweet bliss of the special place. However, it was very fortunate that they were all lost in their bliss and happiness for this place, because there was some pony else watching them with wide eyes directed right at Heavy, it was the eyes of Celestia herself.

The princess of the day was watching them with an overwhelming feeling of happiness, but also shock to see Heavy back after so long as she stood still on the mountain peak to see them all together, it was truly a sight to behold. Only Celestia's mane moved as she watched them starting to speak to each other as she fought all desire to go down there and see him, but she could not begin to think of what sort of wrath could await her. She could feel his power from the peak of the mountain, and she wasn't ready to see him unleash it, it still appeared far too dangerous and untamed to her.

"Heavy Weight... My faithful and wonderful student...! You have returned...! I can't believe it,"Celestia exclaimed as she took in a deep breath to ease her mind,"And... Twilight's been hiding him from me this whole time...? Why would she do that...?"

She did not have an answer for this question, but she then came to the conclusion that from what she saw these two growing to be, there was no chance that she was going to get near Heavy Weight with Twilight watching him. She trusted Twilight greatly, but for her to do this made Twilight unreliable, she could not be trusted now due to this secret action of hers and now her hoof was being forced to go to more drastic measures to get to Heavy. Celestia then turned and sprouted her wings to leave, as much as she wanted to meet with her old student again, now was not the time for it, and she would need extra help if an issue should arise, she then took to the air and ventured back to her castle.

"I think I will be paying my students a little visit tomorrow, I will need my sister and guards for this,"Celestia said as she flew towards her castle to prepare herself,"I'll send Twilight a little message and see what she does, then we will get to the bottom of this little issue...! And I will be able to see him again...!"

**TROUBLE IS ONCE AGAIN BREWING, BUT TWILIGHT HAS A PLAN TO TRY AND SAVE HEAVY FROM DEALING WITH CELESTIA, AND IT INVOLVES A LITTLE TRIP TO SEE ANOTHER OLD FRIEND... IN A NEW WORLD.**


	9. Chapter 8:Journey To A New World

Chapter 8:Journey To A New World

Ponyville was now once again experiencing a calm yet oddly bright morning this day, the sun appeared to warm the town a bit more and was certainly a kind gesture to be have, princess Celestia must have been feeling a bit more generous this day. Ponies were quick to wake up bright and early to enjoy the warmth of the dawning sun that had quickly raised up into the heavens and gleamed its bright and sparkling light upon the towns ponies. This appeared to be starting off as a good day for all as activity and every day life began for the ponies of Ponyville, and inside the very castle of the one who watched over them, there was so much more going on then they knew.

Back in the rainbow castle, Heavy Weight could hear noises and a bit of frantic talking going on as he once again rested in the bed of the guest room, he thought very little of it, for he knew of Twilight's attitude when it came to even the smallest of issues. Slowly he was able to drown out the voices he heard and sleep again before he then finally awoke to the gleaming light that blasted through his window and began to shine in his eyes. He growled at first, feeling very much grouchy for this day to have already come when he was hoping to rest for just a bit long, but finally the suns rays one the battle and made him force his eyes open.

He let out another growl before he shot up from his bed and sat there rubbing his eyes before looking to the window that was still left wide open from last night when he decided to observe a few stars with Twilight that night. He shook his head and chuckled with irony accepting responsibility for his clumsiness at his forgetful mind as he slowly lifted the sheets off him and slowly got out of bed, landing softly on his hooves.

"Well, that's what I get for forgetting to close the curtain, could Celestia have made her sun shine any brighter...?!"Heavy whispered to himself as he slowly walked over to the window.

Once he was standing right at the window, he decided to take a quick look out to the town and once again saw the town nice and peaceful, and they appeared to be enjoying the extra warm day Celestia had chosen to bring to them. A kind gesture in its own right, but that would not stop Heavy from despising her for possibly all eternity, nothing she would do would ever fix what she had done to him back then, it still haunted him to this day. A headache brought on every day when she would perform her magical shock therapy on his mind, the chains that bind, strained, and even damaged his body as a child, all that pain lingered in his fragile mind for quite a while now.

It was almost ready to make Heavy have another one of his headaches again, from the memories of shock therapy or merely by the shining rays of light in his eyes, he did not know which as he placed a hoof on his head. It was then before he could fall into another one of his painful moments, his head was suddenly calmed and cured of any pain with the sweet voice and touch of a very happy Twilight Sparkle, who had arrived so quietly at his side like a lingering spirit.

"Hey there...! You look like you slept well,"Twilight said as she wrapped her hooves around his body and held him while she nuzzled his cheek,"I heard you growling in here... Was this light too much at the moment?"

Her joke was given a small chuckle by Heavy Weight as she rubbed gently at his chest and planted a small kiss on his cheek, she then looked to the window and felt her smile threaten to leave as she let out a sigh for the new day.

"Yeah... Maybe a little bit, Celestia must be in one hay of a good mood to bring us this kind of day,"Heavy replied with a small smile as he enjoyed Twilight's warmth and comfort,"What about you...? I heard you earlier going on about something. Is there a jerk or an old enemy giving you a hard time?"

"No... Just some royal pains in the neck, nothing I can't handle, so did you have anything planned for today?"Twilight asked out of strange curiosity for Heavy's day.

"Not really, I've seen plenty of the town already, though I would like a nice escape from all this bright sun,"Heavy said as they both felt the sun getting a bit more bright,"You got any suggestions, I'd love to hear your idea for something to do...!"

"Actually...! I do have an idea for something to do Heavy, I was just thinking about it and,"Twilight started while rubbing at his chest, prompting a little signal to Heavy,"I was thinking if you wanted, you could maybe try out that portal in the castle library, I just sent Sunset Shimmer another message about what happened at the train station back then."

"Oh...! Oh okay then, that makes a bit more sense, hehe,"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle at what he thought Twilight was meaning,"So you've been telling Sunset Shimmer about me returning huh?"

"Not really, I wanted to maybe surprise her if you ever decided to try the other world out,"Twilight said before releasing him from her hold finally,"I'm certain she would be very happy to see you, so do you maybe want to go to the other world?"

Twilight gave Heavy a big smile and let her cute purple sparkling eyes do the talking, she appeared very insistent on this little trip to this other universe of hers, and it was very suspicious to Heavy at first. However he could not simply look away or deny that cute little face Twilight was making, and finally after a solid moment of staring at that cute little smile she gave him, Heavy finally cracked under the pressure and gave into her.

"I...guess maybe a small visit to Sunset's new world couldn't hurt, it has been a while since I've seen her,"Heavy finally accepted much to Twilight's delight as she let out a squeak of excitement,"I was betting on you being happy, so exactly how does this new world work?"

"I'll show you, you won't go in there without a little instruction from yours truly,"Twilight said with a giggle as she took his hoof and lead Heavy out of his room,"There's a few things you need to be aware of, first no body in that realm are the same person as they appear, even when they look like some one you know or if they have the same personality."

"Right, what's really making me nervous is any enemies I may encounter in that world,"Heavy said as they entered the halls of the castle,"I don't want to go in there unprepared for anything I may encounter..."

"You are so paranoid, well there are these girls known as the Dazzlers, me and Sunset bested them a little while back,"Twilight admitted much to Heavy's interest at her history,"Don't worry, they're harmless now that we destroyed their Siren amulets."

"The Sirens of Equestria...! I should have known. I knew those Sirens were set somewhere by Starswirl,"Heavy admitted, allowing his voice to travel through the halls,"So will I have to kick their flanks a few times while I'm there?"

"Well... Maybe, they haven't been too much trouble from what I heard, and well,"Twilight explained nervously as they turned down another hall,"You might not have your magic to use while you're there, but chances are well... You're magic is far more dense than any other kind of magic to enter their world, I'm not sure what to expect from you."

"Well that ought to be fun, going some where without my magic, sounds like fun,"Heavy said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice,"I'll try not to weep or panic if my magic was too disappear...!"

"Trust me Heavy...! You'll be fine, once you meet up with Sunset Shimmer, she'll take care of you and show you around,"Twilight reassured the stallion as they began to reach the library,"She has really become a good friend since my second visit to the other world."

"I bet, well at least she finally grew up a bit since the last time I saw her,"Heavy said as he then began to think to himself with a peculiar thought,"I wonder what she looks like, and I wonder if she's a better fighter than I remember her as."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure that out for yourself Heavy, but for now,"Twilight said before they had reached the doors to the library,"You have a little trip to take, and a whole new world for you to explore...!"

Twilight held a big smile as she opened the doors to the library, and lead the way for Heavy Weight as they both ventured inside and shut the doors behind them, they then began to look around until they saw it for themselves. The mirror to the other world was standing there as it always did, still and full of its dimensional magic and wonder, Heavy could not help but to gaze upon the mirror as its magic was easy to sense for both of them. Such a mysterious conduit of magic could still amaze Heavy Weight as he began to look deep into the mirror's reflection of himself and see only himself, but the magic was only getting stronger, he could feel it.

Twilight in the meantime was working her magic and giving a small magical spark to the book she would write on that lied upon the table, and with that small spark, she had then activated the mirror and looked to see the mirror lightning up with sparkling magic. Heavy's eyes only glittered more so as he stared upon it, and could suddenly see his form in the mirror change to a much different version of himself. He himself was the same, but his reflection was now different, he was a type of bipedal creature who wore strange attire and had a small muzzle, he looked to his strange appendages where his front hooves would usually be as he placed his hoof on the mirror, only for it to go through the mirror.

Without warning, Heavy looked at the appendage he once again had and moved his little fingers that were complimented by a large and rough feeling hand, Heavy felt himself losing his mind while Twilight only giggled at his fascination. She then walked over and stood by Heavy's side as he studied and began to learn the controls to this new appendage he would acquire on this journey, he then looked to her.

"Wow...! This is pretty intense Twilight...! I'm... I'm amazed really,"Heavy said with a small chuckle as he waved his new appendage before putting his other hoof through,"Well... Her I go, this is going to be one hay of a wild ride...!"

"Yes, but trust me... I think you'll like it, biggest thing to do there is just to have fun,"Twilight informed as she gave Heavy a pat on the back,"Now go on then, Sunset will take care of you when you get there, don't worry about it."

Heavy gave her a small and confident smile before his attention turned back towards the mirror that was gleaming and sparkling with magic, he was a bit nervous, but Twilight's confidence and belief in him helped him move forward. He slowly then entered through the portal slowly and was watched by Twilight as his tail was the last thing to go before Heavy Weight had then disappeared entirely through the mirror. Twilight let out a deep and heavy sigh as she slowly waved good bye to him and held onto her smile for a solid moment before she then let out a sigh again, and began to stare solemnly at the mirror.

"Well thank the elements for that, now he's in a safe place for now,"Twilight said before she then began to walk towards the library doors,"We need to get everything put together for their arrival, and there must be no trace of Heavy Weight anywhere...!"

Twilight's pace began to heighten as she made for the doors and opened them again before she was then surprised by Spike, who was patiently waiting for her as he wore a look of great concern for Twilight's deep fear within her.

"Did our friends prepare everything for princess Celestia and Luna's arrival Spike?"Twilight asked as she walked out with the baby dragon right at her side while he held a list of things to do.

"You got it Twilight, rooms are set up for their overnight stay, dinners are being prepared for them, a tour of Ponyville's new establishments is ready,"Spike went down the look as Twilight smiled at the progress,"Hey Twilight...? Uh...I know this is important to you, but was it really wise to trick Heavy into going into the other world just so he wouldn't be seen by the princesses?"

Twilight thought for a moment and did realize that she was testing her trust with Heavy Weight, and last thing she needed to do was ruin what they were already having together, but then again, this was for him. She was not ready to let Celestia get her hooves on Heavy again, and last thing she needed was for Heavy to see Celestia again and lose his mind completely at the mare he hated so.

"If we did that Spike, there's no knowing what he would do to them, or what Celestia would do to him if she saw him,"Twilight replied with a serious and stern tone,"I'm not going to risk them trying to take Heavy Weight and do those terrible things to him again, we have to keep them occupied...!"

"Why do you think they would want to visit us all of sudden? It's not like there's anything special about this day is there?"Spike said as he then looked to the letter he had received earlier this morning.

"They're probably concerned about what was going on since Dark Star arrived,"Twilight said as she opened a few blinds of the windows with her magic as they walked through the halls,"If They discover Heavy Weight, there's no knowing what will happen, so we can't let them find him, they won't think of looking for him in the other world."

"Do you really think sunset Shimmer can look after him long enough for you to go through with this?"Spike asked out of concern while he struggled with Twilight.

"Yes... She understands Heavy Weight like I do, I can trust her no matter what...!"Twilight answered as they were on their way to prepare for a royal visit.

* * *

_**Equestria Girl Universe**_

Meanwhile, in a whole new world. A world full of all the colors and feelings of Equestria, only it was not populated with ponies and mystical creatures of the forests and great mountains, but rather it was filled with technology, great machines, and dominate creatures known as the humans. This world was greatly populated with these colorful creatures that in more ways than one, looked and even appeared to be like the ponies themselves, only they stood only on two legs, and wore many forms of clothing daily. They laughed and enjoyed their days in the small town of Canterlot, a town full of businesses, cars, buses, homes, and especially the most beloved school in the town.

Here in this magnificent school, known as Canterlot High School, many of the future people of the town came to this school as young teenage students and they were living their lives to the fullest at this school. Many students were already currently converging on this school as giant yellow school buses, a machine that was all but unknown to the world of Equestria had just emptied out their load of students and were long gone as the students piled into the school. Many of the students were entering the school fast and roughly, not caring who got in their way, but there was one young lady who was casually, and nicely making her way to the school. She was none other than the third student herself, the unicorn who went from a thief to a hero in this world, Sunset Shimmer.

She was left slowly getting up the stairs as she let out a sigh for another day of school, her deep red and orange streaked hair blew in the wind as regular sunshine glistened off her smooth light orange skin. She was once a unicorn, but now she was nothing more than a mere human girl with the power of friendship at her side, she looked down to the ground towards her black boots with the purple flames at the ends of them and shake off the loneliness she shared when she was at her own home. She slowly began to move towards the doors while fixing her black leather coat, her orange skirt of orange with yellow and purple streaks, and her purple sleeveless top with her cutie mark in the center before beginning her day.

"Well... Just another day in the school of Canterlot high,"Sunset said as she walked through the doors while pulling out a phone to check her updates,"Looks like Pinkie Pie's having a picnic at the school statue again if Twilight happens to visit, I wonder if she replied back to me yet, better check it out."

Sunset casually walked the hall ways of her school, ignoring the looks she got from some of the students that still saw her as the enemy that nearly turned them into mind controlled zombies so they could take over Equestria. She could see the hatred in some of these kids, and it was serving as a cold reminder of who she once was, she knew the kids weren't going to let it go easily, but she never expected them to see her this way still. She had thought maybe her heroic assistance in the defeat of the Dazzlers would help redeem herself in the eyes of these fellow students of hers, but from the looks of it, they still saw her as the shedemon they feared.

Sunset even had to put her hand up to block some of the looks she got as she picked up her pace and rushed down the hall way until she had finally made it to her small locker that was next to the friends she now held dear to her. They were a lot like Twilight's friends back in Equestria, only they were human teenage girls just like she was in this universe, and of course they had clothing on regularly. She smiled as she reached for her locker and put in her combination to open the lock before it clicked open, and was put off to the side before Sunset opened her locker.

She could then see her dark brown book with her cutie mark on the cover, and it was currently glowing which meant only one thing, Twilight was writing something to her as she quickly took up her book. She slowly opened it to find the page it was written on and got a interesting message from her former sibling student turned to friendship mentor as the writing she had been given had gave her an interesting message.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer_

_I know this is short notice, but I have a special friend coming over to your world for a bit, and I was hoping you may show him a good time while I'm busy with something very important. I think you will know him when you see him, he happens to know you well from back in the day... When you were still a student of princess Celestia._

_Sincerely__ Twilight_

"A special friend that I would know...? Who is she talking about,"Sunset said as she let out a sigh knowing she was now receiving company,"Well, at least the day might get a little bit more exciting, I wonder what's keeping the girls..."

"Hey Sunset...? Was that Twilight you were just about to write to?"Came the voice of an old flame of Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset only rolled her eyes and let out a more frustrated sigh as she slowly turned around and almost met face to face with none other than the human counter part of Flash Sentry, only this Flash was certainly no guard or pony for that matter. He stood in jeans with sneakers while his blue rocking hair matched that of the Pegasus Flash Sentry while he shrugged in his black leather coat. He and Sunset entered a solid moment of awkward stares and shrugs due to them once being together as boy friend and girl friend, but that was back when both of them were a bit different, and Flash had lately been speaking with her for only one reason.

She frowned as she already knew that he was interested in her only for the chance to talk to twilight again, and Sunset was now getting sick of him bugging her about Twilight and only talking to her to get to Twilight.

"What do you want Flash? I thought you had made things clear with me yesterday,"Sunset said while Flash gave her a mean look before she then decided to answer,"And yes it was Twilight, it was a simple message, I'm going to be getting a visitor from Equestria, so I have no time to be dealing with you right now."

"How is she? Can you maybe send a message to her for me?"Flash asked while Sunset let out another frustrated sigh.

"No...! I can't send her another message for you Flash, I have more important things to do than message your crush girl!"Sunset said loudly before she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"And why is that Sunset, you wanna start ruining lives again like you always have?"Flash questioned while Sunset turned to him again and glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Is there something I missed here Flash? I'm not your messenger here...! I'm not going to keep writing letters for you,"Sunset argued with her ex boyfriend as kids took interest in their fight,"Twilight has more important things to do than message you daily and fill you with hope of being with her, she's out of your league any way!"

"And what would you know about love?! You lost your chance at love when you broke up with me!"Flash argued back to her before Sunset was starting to feel herself turning red.

"Okay first off! I was different back then, and I have been trying like crazy to make up for my mistakes, but you keep bringing it up like I'm just some devil or something,"Sunset yelled while the students were taking interest in the fight and were cheering,"I'm a different person now get over it Flash! Stop bringing that stuff up all the time!"

"It's only because it's true, we all know what you are, and beating a few evil girls in a band for us does not mean people will forget what you did, YOU'RE the real monster here! Not me!"Flash said before he was then suddenly slapped by a nerve struck and angry Sunset.

"Don't you dare call me that you worthless worm, I don't want to hear anything from you again!"Sunset yelled while the crowd cheered before Sunset was suddenly pulled out of the fight by a dull orange girl of blond hair color.

"Who now there Sunset...! It's over now you here? Ah think he's got his message."Came the familiar voice of Applejack as the girl pulled Sunset over to a locker to calm down.

"Thanks Applejack...! Phew... He's always just...bringing stuff up...! He just can't let it go...!"Sunset said with each deep breath she took that slowly eased her mind.

"Ah know there sugar cube, ex boyfriends are a hard thing to get rid of,"Applejack said taking off her stetson hat to wipe the sweat off her hat while they watched Flash walk away,"Well...! He's leaving now, can you make it to first period without him giving you a hard time?"

Sunset gave a little nod to the dull orange girl as she fixed her white button t shirt the was accidentally hanging off the side of her jean made skirt and kicked the dust off her cow girl boots, and she smiled as she was glad to see sunset taking an easy now.

"Yeah... I'll be fine... But first I need to go outside and wait with Pinkie Pie, we're getting a little visitor from Equestria...!"Sunset said in a more happier tone much to Applejack's interest.

"Really?! Is it Twilight?"Applejack asked with excitement.

"No... But she says it's some pony who knows me, so she's trusting me to show our new friend around."Sunset said while Applejack managed to keep interested look.

Suddenly sunset and Applejack felt their phones vibrate, which meant mostly that one of their friends were messaging them, and they were fast to pull out their phones to check their messages to find one from Pinkie Pie. They quickly skimmed the message and widened their eyes before they look to each other, for the message was warning them of three very hated girls in the vicinity, and currently picking at Pinkie Pie. They put their phones away and were quick to start running through the hall way to make it to the spot Pinkie Pie was, which was right by the statue where she would wait for Twilight to return for a visit.

Sunset was not the same as she once was, and she proved it by doing this, she was about to defend her friend from the only menaces that remained here in this world, much to applejack's respect as she was more than willing to follow her anywhere. Sunset was faster than Applejack, and proved it by reaching the door first and rearing back her big black flamy boot before kicking the main entrance doors open. She could see in the distance, girl who looked just like Twilight's Pinkie Pie, with her pink skin that matched the bows on her large blue boots and dark pink hair being picked on as she dusted her light blue jacket, her pink skirt with balloons on the side, and her white t shirt off from being shoved.

As Sunset and Applejack went into a sprint to reach their friend, they could see the ruins of a small picnic being demolished by three of the most hated girls in this human world, the very enemies that were bested by Sunset and her friends themselves, the Dazzlers. Adagio was their leader, the twisted orange and puffy haired woman with a smile like the devils mistress who was now picking Pinkie up by her coat while she stood in her old attire that matched her fellow sirens hoodies, pants and sneakers. While her two cohorts, the purple pig tailed witch herself, Aria blaze tore apart the picnic blanket sheet, and the impossibly low intelligent Sonata Dusk, the cute yet mean and green pony tail girl sat in the grass and enjoyed the spoils of their destruction.

"Mmmmmm...! You got to try these sandwiches girls, they are off the hook!"sonata said in a happy little voice while Aria rolled her eyes at her.

"Just don't eat it all you fat pig! We need to eat too you know!"Aria scolded while sonata just stuck up her nose at Aria.

"Noooo! You are the pig!"Sonata said while Aria looked ready to pull her pig tails out.

"That barely makes any sense you stupid idiot! And you're the one eating everything!"Aria yelled as she tackled sonata and began wrestling with her, much to Adagio's displeasure.

"Do you two MIND being ladies for once and just collect the goods while I deal with our friend here,"Adagio questioned in her very adult like voice before turning back to Pinkie Pie,"Now then, we thank you for giving us this plentiful bounty, now we shall be able to feed ourselves for tonight, and don't go telling your friends of this either...!"

"I already messaged them you big meanies! You had no right stealing my food for the picnic!"Pinkie attempted to talk down before she was lifted into the air by Adagio and screamed quickly in fear.

"You little wretches are the reason we have been reduced to this kind of thievery! Blame this on yourself you little worm,"Adagio hissed before slapping Pinkie across the face,"So don't you try to talk down to us like you're high and mighty, and besides... We have lately been given our gifts back by a very kind associate of ours...!"

"Yeah! So tell you're friends to bring it on! It will give us a chance to show them these new gems of ours...!"Aria gloated while her and the Dazzlers showed off their new necklaces with big green gems in the center.

"Yeah...! And you know what the best part is?! They're immune to your rainbow magic of friendship!"Sonata spoiled, much to Adagio's disappointment.

"You idiot! I was going to tell her! Why do you always have to ruin our dark personalty with your stupidity?!"Adagio snapped at Sonata, making her look to the ground and sadly eat more of her sandwiches.

"That's funny... I don't remember your necklace being made with green gems before, I thought they were red..."Pinkie said before she was thrown to the ground.

"That's because they run on a different type of magic, and endless supply of magic,"Adagio hissed with a dark smirk and small chuckle,"And as long as we do our new associates bidding, he will give us more power until we can enact our plan to rule this world!"

"Not while I'm around Adagio!"Came the yell of sunset shimmer before a fist followed with it.

Adagio had no time to react as Sunset smashed a hard right fist across the bushy haired harpy and sent her flying to the ground while Pinkie was able to sit up to see sunset and Applejack right at her side just as she had hoped. Sonata and Aria were quick to react as they quickly rushed to the girls, only to be surprised as a blue girl with rainbow hair showed up behind them and gave them a hard karate kick that knocked Aria away and slamming into Sonata before they both fell to Adagio's side.

"Hey! Did one you girls call for some Dazzler butt kicking service?!"Came the familiar voice of Rainbow Dash as the blue girl placed her leg down from the kick in her large blue and white sports boots.

"Well it's good to see you too Rainbow Dash, but wear are the others?"Applejack asked while the Dazzlers slowly got up.

"Fluttershy took off to work at her animal shelter and Rarity's probably trying to find the right outfit to come to school in...!"Rainbow said while putting up her hands into fists for a fight.

"Well it's still good to see you again Rainbow Dash, so you mind helping us out here?"Sunset said before she was then grabbed by her arms and struggle against Adagio.

No words were said as Sonata and Aria ran to them and attacked Sunset's two friends while Pinkie could only look on in terror due to her having absolutely no fighting skill, especially when it came to dealing with bullies. Applejack was fortunate to get Aria into a good old farm girl choke hold and was quickly crushing the pig tailed girls neck while Rainbow Dash took care of Sonata with one quick high kick to the jaw. This battle was already appearing to be wrapping up for the Dazzlers, but the three wicked women had suddenly began to smirk as their green necklaces began to glow with green magic.

Sunset suddenly was starting to lose her struggle with Adagio as the women forced her to her knees while holding both her hands and arms up, Adagio chuckled as her eyes went to the color of green before kicking her to the ground. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were left in shock before Applejack noticed Aria giving her the same look as she easily pulled Applejack's grip off her and picked her up by her neck and torso. Rainbow Dash was about to go in and assist her friends before Sonata had suddenly gotten to her feet and grabbed Rainbow by her legs, then after she lifted Rainbow up by her legs and began to shake her aggressively watching her exposed black shorts with pockets dump out lunch money.

"Hey girls! I think I just got us some money to buy some more supplies!"Aria announced before dropping Rainbow Dash on her head.

"Finally! you actually did something good for a change, but too bad the good things with you never last...!"Aria said while tossing Applejack into the side of the statue and knocking her out.

Pinkie Pie was terrified with this horrifying turn of events as she saw Sunset quickly get back up and attempt to fight them all by herself, she had even decided to turn this fight into a fight of magic as she channeled the power of friendship and made their ears and long hair appear. Seeing that Sunset was pumping herself up with her magic of friendship, Pinkie had then remembered what Adagio had said about their new magic being immune to their own, and now she had to warn her. Before she could however, she then noticed the sky was thundering and being stabbed with blue electricity, as if a storm of lightning had suddenly struck their town, or an imbalance of power was messing with the world.

It was then that while Pinkie noticed the shiny mirror part of the statue began to glow, sunset had suddenly charged and growled before she tackled Adagio to the ground, only for Aria and sonata to dog pile on top of her. While Adagio was getting her face pounded in by Sunset, she was getting hit in the head by Sonata while Aria went as low as to start biting at her leg desperately to free Adagio. It suddenly appeared to work as sunset rolled off Adagio, but in return, she grabbed sonata while she got away from Adagio and Aria before putting sonata in a choke hold that was squeezing the day lights out of her.

"When will you girls just leave my friends ALONE?!"Sunset yelled as she put her weight on Sonata and smacked her head into the ground.

Suddenly Adagio and Aria jumped on her and began to attack her with a flurry of fists, but not caring at all while some of their fists struck Sonata at times, much to Aria's delight since she never really did enjoy Sonata's couldn't stand the sight of her friend fighting while her friends were struggling to stay on their feet, Pinkie had even decided that she needed to get them to rest and sat them down next to her before she looked to the mirror again. She then got the surprise of her life as a large white hand reached out from the mirror and gripped it before she saw a very pale man in a black shirt and matching leather coat began to emerge from the portal.

Rainbow Dash and applejack were able to regain their sight and heard chains rustling as they turned to the lowing portal and widened their eyes to a very muscular man emerge and step into their world with large black boots, and jeans with chains hanging out his pockets. What really appeared to catch their eyes was the fact that the man had wings, blazing ice blue hair that looked like ice blue fire, and more importantly, he had pony ears instead of human ears. He took a deep breath and looked around before wiggling his fingers, he also looked to his left to see the girls staring at him, and giving them a look with his black circled ice blue eyes that would appear charming in a way, if he wasn't looking so serious.

"Whoa...! Who are you sir...?!"Pinkie Pie asked while Applejack had suddenly answered that with a question.

"Uh... Are you the one that sunset Shimmer was suppose to meet here to show you around?"Applejack said while she manage to get to her feet with a bit of a struggle.

"Yes...! My name is Heavy Weight, and I already can tell who you are, and you look like you've seen better days,"The one known to be Heavy Weight said before he then gave her a question of his own,"Speaking of sunset Shimmer, have you seen her around? I was told that she would be here...!"

"She's uh... Kind of over there fighting with the Dazzlers, they're really mean and they have magic now!"Pinkie exclaimed while pointing to Sunset fighting with the Sirens themselves.

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie...! I got this,"Heavy said as he cupped his hands into fists and felt his own magic making his hands glow,"I have magic too...! And it's far worst than anything these Sirens could ever hope to achieve...!"

With a little concentration and determination, he was able to start moving and controlling his new legs as he slowly began walking over to the big scuffle with his hands in fists and his hand glowing with dense ice blue magic. It was strange that there was magic from this guy due to the restriction of the magic in this world, but it appeared to the girls that the rules of their world did not apply to this guy. Heavy on the other side did not care for his magic much, all he cared about was helping his old friend as he made it over and grabbed Adagio by her hoody and lifted her up as she dangled in the air.

"Hey! What in the name of this world is going on,"Adagio yelled before she moved around enough to see Heavy holding her up by her hoody,"Hey you big brute! Release me immediately! Or suffer the consequences of a lady!"

"But you're not a lady are you? Adagio the Equestrian Siren!"Heavy said before he suddenly made her glow before she shot high up into the air screaming as she disappeared into the clouds.

"Don't you ever attack my friends again you stupid Sirens!"Sunset yelled as Heavy looked back to her and raised an eye brow in interest.

He watched as sunset finally freed herself from the pile and dodged a fist from Aria and placed a hand to Aria's chest before she even surprised herself by placing a glowing green hand on her chest and blasting Aria away with a blast of her own green magic. Sonata quickly tried to grab for Sunset, but her victim of choice only got serious as she grabbed her by her arm and flipped Sonata over her head before the Siren crashed to the ground on her back. Heavy nodded in respect before he noticed Aria coming back for more, but what she got was Heavy in her face and taking her fist in his chest before he felt her hand crack against his enormous and tough body.

"What the-...! Aaaaaaaaaaaagggghh!"Aria suddenly yelled in pain as she fell back with a broken hand.

"Whoa...! That is one tough guy, and he's gorgeous too!"Sonata said with a giggle while trying to dust herself off.

"That's enough from you, now you girls just leave me and my friends-"Sunset started before she too had then noticed the large yet suddenly familiar man,"What the... Who are you?"

"Really? You don't remember me at all Sunset, well I can't say the same, except I never saw you like this before,"Heavy said as an unconscious Adagio finally came down from the sky and crashed into Sonata,"Since when did you become the fighter Sunset, the only thing I remember you getting violent with is the guards when you were out of your mind...!"

"The guards...? Wait a minute, are you,"Sunset said before those black circles on his eyes gave him away, as well as that cold stare with his ice blue eyes,"Heavy Weight...? Is that really you?!"

Suddenly at that time, Heavy had nodded while Adagio came to and helped Sonata up, they then shoved their way through Heavy and got to their down Siren Aria, who was now left with a badly mangled and broken hand. Heavy had turned around to see them helping an injured, and crying Aria Blaze while she looked to her busted up hand before looking to Heavy, who just stared them down with his cold and dark stare. Aria and Sonata trembled in their shoes at Heavy, for even with all the hate they could sense in him, his magic appeared too much for them, and after what he did to Adagio, they felt this wasn't worth the risk.

"You all got lucky here today, but we're the ones with the food now,"Adagio gloated while Sonata had then tapped her on the should,"What...?! What is it?!"

"Uh... They have the food now Adagio..."Sonata pointed out just in time for Adagio to see Heavy levitating their food away.

"Grrrrr...! You had one job Sonata! Guard the food from those girls!"Adagio yelled in complete anger for Sonata.

"Kind of your fault too you stupid Siren, you suck as a leader for your fellow Sirens if this is what you end up getting them into."Heavy said bluntly and boldly while giving Pinkie what was left of her picnic food back.

"Who asked you?! You just came out of nowhere and ambushed us you freak, just who do you think you are?!"Adagio questioned while Heavy pointed a glowing index finger at them.

"I was just visiting before I got to meet the Sirens of Equestria, and now that I have,"Heavy said as his finger charged up with dense and powerful magic,"I really don't like you, and the things you've been doing in this world, and I would like to end that now...!"

Just as the words left his mouth, Heavy allow a strong beam of magic to shoot from his finger and take on the large form of a comet like attack, much to Adagio's fear as she suddenly ducked for cover and laid on top of Aria while Sonata was left in the path of the attack. Thinking fast, Sonata did the only thing she could do in this situation, and threw her hands up before running off screaming like a little girl while Adagio and Aria were then left in the open for Heavy to aim his glowing finger at them. Adagio and Aria had previously looked down to brace for impact and using Sonata as a shield, but when they looked up, Sonata was long gone, and they were left to take the hit.

The beam made contact with the two Sirens while sonata had managed to duck and cover against the school statue and portal to Equestria, she then watched as her fellow Sirens were blasted into the air. They soared into the sky while she could only watch them fly, Adagio at that time was able to see sonata and glared at her for not being a team player, and taking the blast with them, or for them.

"SONATA YOU IDIOOOOOOT!"Adagio shouted as her and Aria disappeared into the star while the green girl merely waved to them.

It was then that Adagio and Aria were gone, and Sonata was now on her own, her legs were wobbly and unstable as she barely stood back up and was about to make her exit on her own, but Heavy was not letting her go so easily. Before the Siren could make her get away, Heavy Weight had then suddenly appeared in front of her and scared her to the point that she fell back on her rear and looked up to the hulking human. He then slowly placed his pointing finger right at the bridge of Sonata's nose, and made her freeze in her place knowing that he could blow her away just like he did her fellow Sirens.

"I-if it means anything...! I was so ready to stop fighting and talk this over nice and peaceful like,"Sonata attempted to reason with while it only promoted Heavy to make his finger glow,"Honest! I promise we will never have these issues again, come on buddy...! We can talk this over...!"

"The only reason I'm going to spare you this time is because I find it sad and pitiful that a girl like yourself is looked so down upon by you're own kind,"Heavy said in a low, intimidating, and yet a solemn mixed tone,"It's sad... Those two Siren friends of yours would gladly throw you away due to your simple mind if they had the chance, just a few moments ago they were willing to let you take the full blast of that attack...!"

"What...?! No they weren't! They were just scared and ducked for cover while I stood there for them...!"Sonata denied with a bit of uncertainty under her breath.

"Is that what they would make you believe? They take advantage of you because of how naive you are... They don't really care for you,"Heavy said while lowering his glowing attack from Sonata's head,"You can go if you wish, but what you will go back to is ungratefulness for you're courage and your simple minded deeds...! They'll just use you again..."

Sonata was a bit fearful and unsure of many things now, in all her life, she had never met a person who was actually giving her a lecture like a concerned or disappointed father not willing to let her drown in uncertainty. All the lone Siren could do was give him the most surprised and confused look she had ever thought she could give a person and took off as fast as she could out of fear and confusion. Sonata then couldn't help but look back and saw Heavy watching her leave while the other girls were now joining Heavy at his side, all she felt she could do now is run and think about what he said, and her simple mind wasn't making it easy to process what he had told her.

Heavy could just stand and watch as the Siren ran into the town, and quickly disappeared without a trace, all he could then do is shake his head in disappointment for this specific Siren, knowing that her fellow Sirens were merely using her and manipulating her. Normally killing and enemy of Equestria was easy enough for Heavy to carry out, but this poor individual was merely a confused and manipulated siren, who was merely following the twisted guidance of her evil cohorts. Heavy let out one big sigh before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he then began to smirk as he turned around and met face to face with his former sibling student herself, Sunset Shimmer, and the moment couldn't be more awkward for him.

"Uh... Hi there Sunset, long time no see, how have you been doing?"Heavy said with a nervous chuckle while Sunset gave him a surprised look that seemed both happy, confused, and most of all afraid.

"It... It really is you...! Heavy Weight...! Where have you been all this time,"Sunset had suddenly asked out of shock to see him after being apart for so long,"Twilight never talked about you before, she only told me a visitor would be coming, but she never mentioned that it was you...!"

"Yeah... She really had her reasons for that...! So,"Heavy said while he lifted his hand up and manage to place a hand on his head to rub,"So...! This is where you have been all this time, you really look different in this world, and this world just plain looks weird...!"

"Yeah...! I really just couldn't stay in Equestria... There were some...issues,"Sunset admitted with rosy red cheeks developing on her,"I had to get away, and I've been making a life for myself here...!"

"Issues huh...? You mean like the issues of you stealing Twilight's crown and trying to take over Equestria,"Heavy said with a raised eye brow of no amusement,"Twilight told me about how you two met and everything Sunset, stealing my book was enough back then, now you had to steal something from your other fellow student?"

Sunset suddenly went silent and cold while she slowly looked away from Heavy, knowing all too well of the scorn Heavy would normally bring when she did things like this, she had even looked as if she was bracing for something that never came. She then slowly looked back and took notice at a lot of different things about Heavy, he was large and very bulk, his mane or hair looked like it had been set a blaze with blue fire, and that's when she then noticed his wings. Last time she saw him, she did not remember him being a Pegasus by any chance, he was a full fledged unicorn with a heart and will of steal that pounded the tar out of her any chance he got, but now he had wings, and this was very unsettling for her.

"So...uh... When did you get wings?"Sunset asked while Heavy at that time had folded his wings up to his back.

"I had them for a while now, and please do me the kindness of asking me how I got them,"Heavy suggested while slowly looking towards the school before turning back to Sunset,"So are you and I going to continue these rounds of questions? Or are you going to show me around this place, and introduce me to your friends here?"

"Well...shoot...! Ah reckon we do at least owe you some introductions from helping us with them Dazzlers,"Applejack finally chimed in as she stuck out a hand for a shake,"Mah name's Applejack, Ah'm guessing you may have met mah counter part back in your world?"

"Uh... Yes... I have met her, she... Has your personality and everything, just not your same specie type,"Heavy said while he struggled to properly move his hand in for a proper handshake,"Apologies this is entirely new to me..."

"No worries big guy, Twilight was the same way when she first came here,"Pinkie chimed in as she finally got to her feet and walked over only to hug the giant man,"My name is Pinkie Pie, it's nice to meet any one who's a friend of Twilight's...!"

"Uh... Thanks I guess... And you must be Rainbow Dash from the looks of it, hard to forget a rainbow hairdo like that...!"Heavy said with a smirk to Rainbow Dash as he finally managed to work his hand in for a proper handshake with Applejack.

"Uh... Thanks I guess... So you're visiting our world huh? Why are you doing this exactly?"Rainbow Dash asked while Heavy slowly released Applejack's hand while Pinkie released him from her hug.

"Twilight suggested it while I'm hanging out with her at the rainbow castle, I was getting bored,"Heavy replied with a chuckle before turning to Sunset and knew straight away that she was once again starting to feel a bit fearful of him again,"So... Sunset. Are you going to show me around your new home?"

Sunset only slowly looked back to Heavy with blushing cheeks that were bright red from just staring at Heavy through this new form of his, to see him a grown stallion and man, not to mention a full on Alicorn when he was once a unicorn. His magic had a certain attractive allure to her, and the fact that he and herself were now able to use magic was certainly some what of a miracle, but the power of Heavy's magic said other wise. As much as she once feared him, but also had feelings for him in the past, she knew if Twilight was trusting her with him, and had known of Heavy this whole time, maybe there was little to fear from this former sibling student.

"I... Sure Heavy...! I guess we could show you around a little bit, we can start with the school if you want,"Sunset offered before Heavy gripped her hand and made her his guide through this world,"I can... Show...you around...! And tell to you all of the... Exciting things here in...C-Canterlot high...!"

"Sure why not, and try to hold onto me for now, I'm still having an issue adjusting to this strange body."Heavy admitted while Sunset gulped at seeing Heavy holding her hand, even if it was just for support.

With an awkward moment of silence taking place, Sunset took a deep breath in and slowly began to walk with Heavy, and offering support while he stumbled around with his new legs a bit as they all ventured towards the school. With Heavy holding on tight to Sunset, all Sunset could do is try to keep calm while also enjoying the sudden difference in feeling Heavy was giving off to her, and it was all but unknown to her. Rather than a feeling of malice, violence, and a desire to beat on her like a punching bag, all she felt was peace, and an interest in this world, and most importantly, an interest in her.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

It was at this moment that Twilight had prepared herself for one of her greatest challenges in safely securing Heavy Weight, and now she was soon to come face to face with the greatest threat to her colt friend. She stood just in the center of the town and looked to the sky, knowing that princess Celestia and princess Luna were going to arrive here any second now, and she had to do everything she could to make sure their visit went nice and smooth. Spike himself was now a bit nervous at how serious Twilight was taking this small visit, but all he could do was wait on her back and pray that it goes as smoothly as possible.

"So you really think we can pull this off Twilight? You think we can really pull this plan of yours off?"Spike asked quietly with nervousness lingering on his voice.

"It's real simple Spike, we just invite them into the castle, have some tea and talk a little bit about what has gone on recently,"Twilight explained without so much as a twitch or flinch of movement,"We'll enjoy the sights of the town, and I'll send them on their way back to Canterlot, they'll understand if I feel that they are not safe in a town that has been targeted by Dark Star...!"

"Are you sure you're willing to lie and ruin the trust between you and the princesses just to protect Heavy?"Spike asked before Twilight finally turned her head around and looked deep into his eyes with her own.

"I would do anything to protect and keep Heavy in my life again, even if it means doing something that could ruin the trust me and princess Celestia share,"Twilight said with her eyes darting to the sky as she saw an outline of a chariot approaching from the sunny sky,"They're here Spike, now remember to just act natural, and let me do most of the talking...!"

Twilight stood there in complete silence while Spike nodded in agreement with her command, and it came at no better time as they could see two white stallion Pegasus in golden armor in the sky. Behind the two large stallions, they were pulling a large golden chariot, and on that chariot sat both Celestia the day princess, and her little sister and princess of the night, Luna. Twilight was quick to put on a smile for them as the chariot slowly descended, much to Spike's concerns as he struggle to put on a smile before the chariot had finally come down from the skies and was making to land.

They both took a deep breath as the chariot had began to land as the wheels and the stallions touched down first, they started out going very fast, but they quickly began to slow down and come to a stop. Once the stallions had finally come to a stop right in front of Twilight and Spike, the baby dragon was finally able to put on a smile as the stallions did the same to them, and even gave them small bows for good measure. A minute later their senses heightened as the door to the chariot opened, and with it, the princesses of day and night finally stepped out and took a good look around before they noticed Twilight and Spike smiling to them.

Celestia and her sister wore a smile, but Celestia's smile was more of a half smile as they walked over calm and casual like and stood before Twilight and Spike before Twilight respectfully bowed to them. At that same time they surprised Twilight and Spike a bit when a group of about eight Canterlot guards, five of them being unicorns, emerged from the chariot as well. They appeared large and burly, their magic did appear to be substantial and they appeared to be highly experienced, whatever reason Celestia brought these large guards was obviously serious, or a potential big problem in her case. For now all Twilight could do is hold onto her smile and speak respectfully for her fellow princesses.

"Princess Celestia, and princess Luna...! It's good to see you two again...!"Twilight said with her fake smile while they both giggled at her kindness.

"It is good to see you as well princess Twilight, it's a relief that you are unharmed from what I heard of this Dark Star..."Luna said in her soft tone while Celestia nodded and held onto her half smile.

"Indeed sister, it is a great relief indeed,"Celestia said in a strange tone that was barely noticeable to Twilight,"It is very good to see you again... My former faithful student..."

**SO HEAVY AND SUNSET'S BOND IS BEING REBUILT FROM WAY BACK THEN, AND LETS NOT FORGET WHO'S IN PONYVILLE NOW, COMPLETE AND TOTAL CHAOS IS SOON IMMINENT FOR PONYVILLE.**


	10. Chapter 9:Protecting What Matters Most

Chapter 9:Protecting What Matters Most

Back in the alternate universe, Sunset Shimmer had now emerged back into Canterlot high school with some of her friends, and now she even had Heavy Weight with her, who was now a large man with heavy toned body and dressed in a biker like attire. His flaming head of ice blue hair remained and was now catching every one's attention almost immediately as they all entered, all eyes fell on them. What appeared to really be catching their eyes was the fact that he still had his pony ears and wings on his back, this gave him away as an obvious Equestrian, and that was raising a few eye brows.

Heavy took a few glances to the crowd of teenagers that were looking to him strange, but a hard stare with his black circled eyes with an icy blue color stricken them with fear and made them quickly turn away. He then stared forward before he noticed that he and Sunset were both still holding hands, and it was starting to make him feel a bit nervous and even a little uncomfortable, finally he chose to release her from his grip. Sunset took notice and looked back to Heavy, noticing that he was remaining quiet while in the presence of the new world, and at that same time her friends Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash joined them at their sides with much interest in their story.

"So how long have you two known each other? Ah can tell that you two have some sort of history."Applejack said as all silence was finally broken.

"We were both students of the same teacher, we knew each other since we were just a small colt and filly,"Heavy answered while Sunset put on a small smile at his willingness to share their history,"I notice how you all appear to look like the Equestrian pony counter parts, and your personalities are the same as well...!"

Sunset felt she had to agree with him, his mind was obviously sharp as ever, she felt his magical signature feeling as strong as ever, and it was tempting for her to explore, but she was past all that terrible stuff now. All she did now was enjoy watching Heavy's sudden calmness and different attitude, and not to mention how much she was enjoying the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Ah think we'll take that as a compliment good sir, though Ah have never seen a counter part of you before."Applejack admitted before Pinkie suddenly bounced in front of Sunset and Heavy.

"Yeah...! I wonder what the real human you would be like. Probably all anti social and cool looking,"Rainbow Dash bragged for Heavy while he just snickered and shook his head,"His hair definitely wouldn't be on fire though, and... That might tone the Awesomeness down a tad in comparison."

"You two look cute together...! Were either of you together when you were young, I bet you two would look so adorable as a couple!"Pinkie chirped loudly with excitement at her newest friend.

"What...?! No Pinkie it's not like that, we were sibling students under princess Celestia,"Sunset explained with red blush lighting up her cheeks while Heavy just shook his head and letting out a sigh,"Me and Heavy are just good friends, it's nothing like that...!"

"Exactly...! And besides... I'm already with Twilight...!"Heavy added before complete silence and shock took over the entire hall way.

"Whoa whoa whoa...! Now hold the phone here for just a minute,"Rainbow Dash entered in as she stood before Heavy with great shock,"You're dating Twilight?! She... Never really told us about you..."

"Well you all know now, and from the looks of these kids, now they know too,"Heavy answered as he quickly took a glimpse at all the students looking at him with overwhelming disbelief,"Any way...! We first came together when we were a little older, and for some reasons we separated for a bit, and well... We finally came back together, for good hopefully..."

"Well... That's... Great Heavy, I'm glad you finally found some happiness in your life,"Sunset said with a sudden stroke of conflicted feeling being unnoticeable with her words,"Have... You two been okay with each other, I know Twilight's a really good girl and a great friend..."

"Yeah...! Things have been great between us...! I haven't had a freak out or any issues for a while now,"Heavy said before he then decided to ask Sunset a question of his own since they were getting personal,"So what about you Sunset? Have you been meeting other guys in this world perhaps...?"

Sunset was almost going from orange to red with blush, for she did not know how to answer that, true she did once have a boyfriend, but she honestly felt that Heavy would no longer have any interest in her acquaintance knowing she had been with a creature of this world. She racked her brain trying to come up with an answer and almost tripped over her boots with deep nervousness in her body tone. Thankfully before she was forced to spin her tale of the embarrassing relationship she had shared with a guy she used just to get popular, but to her great relief, they were then interrupted, but by the guy she wished not to talk about.

"Hey Sunset...! You now have an official meeting with the principle for what happened earlier,"Called the voice of Sunset's former boy friend Flash Sentry,"Did you hear...! You're being paged for crude behavior! Hope you don't try and snake your way out of this one!"

"Well that was quite the mild convenience...! Who the hay is this... Oh...! I know who this is...!"Heavy assumed with a half smile as he saw the boy of the hour.

Sunset let out a sigh as she slapped her forehead with stress while Heavy raised an eye brow to Sunset stressing before he then saw the boy himself, the human counter part to the Pegasus he deemed unsavory for his relationship to Twilight. Heavy knew this was a potential for some issues, but he then smirked as he held onto Sunset's hand a little tighter, for a plan was brewing in his head. Once Flash had approached Sunset with his arms crossed, she then looked to him with a glare that showed Heavy that there must have been quite some history between her and this Flash Sentry.

"I heard you Flash...! And as you can see. I'm currently busy showing an old friend around...!"Sunset responded with her words doing their best not to show hate or immaturity.

"Right... So who's this guy, another potential enemy from your world that you decided to show around,"Flash questioned while sunset only scoffed at him and Heavy raised an eye brow at him,"You do remember the Dazzlers right, you showed them around and everything?!"

"You really don't know when to quit do you?!"Sunset began to argue while Heavy began feeling tense at his former sibling students spunk.

"Jeez...! You might want to cut your losses young Flash Sentry... You're only making yourself look like a punk at this point,"Heavy decided to chime in much to Flash's dismay and confusion on how Heavy knew his name,"From the looks of that red mark on your cheek it appears Sunset slapped you earlier, I'm certain if you keep up this verbal assault, she'll be sure to get the other one as well...!"

"And who are you...?! How do we know you're not evil like the other things Sunset tends to bring with her?!"Flash questioned as he got face to face with Heavy.

"I am Heavy Weight... And me and Sunset Shimmer,"Heavy started calmly while giving her a sly wink and tightened his grip on her hand,"Me and her met again, and so we're getting back together like we did when we were young...!"

"What...! Oh uh I...yes...! Me and Heavy Weight here are...child hood sweet hearts,"Sunset stuttered and lied while her friends already got the just of what they were up to,"It's been a while since me and him last saw each other, and we decided to maybe go out and see how it goes...!"

"I see, he certainly looks like he's your type of guy Sunset, guess the man has to fit the cruelty of the lady...!"Flash insulted much to the gathering crowds shock while Heavy merely chuckled him off.

"Hey pal...! Is that the best you can do for an insult, rookie Canterlot guards had better comebacks than that,"Heavy said with a chuckle as he slowly pushed Flash to the side and began walking with Sunset,"Do yourself a favor boy...! Quit while you're ahead, I'd hate to have to tell Twilight how you behaved."

"What...?! What do you know about Twilight? Why would some one like her even be acquainted with some...THING like you...?!"Flash questioned to the two while their friends followed close behind them.

"Clearly... Twilight does not trust you when it comes to her life story, there are things about her you just can't handle,"Heavy said as they froze and allowed Heavy to quickly look back to the teen,"You're out of your league kid...! With me, with Twilight, and you know something...? You were out of your league thinking you could handle Sunset...!"

With that said, Heavy then continued down the hall way with Sunset by his side, and the girls now following them to their next destination, they left Flash now defeated once again by not just Sunset, but by Heavy Weight as well. All though it was sweet of him to do so, it was actually a bit strange to see that Heavy was actually being nice to her and helping her stick it to an ex boy friend, Heavy was never like this before. She remembered him for his cruel words, his crazy beatings when he was angry or mad at himself, not to mention how distant and secluded he was at times, it was as if something had magically took the Heavy she knew away, and replaced him with this guy.

"So...! Could I ask you something Heavy?"Sunset asked while Heavy looked to her without moving his head.

"About that back there, I just found that former boy friend of yours distasteful,"Heavy suddenly answered for her before looking down the halls again,"I mean come on Sunset, of all the males you could possibly try to find love with, you choose Flash Sentry...?!"

"Hey...! What was I suppose to do, I was new to this world when I first met him, how was I suppose to know,"Sunset defended while Heavy just chuckled at her defense,"Besides... I was kind of using him to get popular in this place, so that may have something to do with the whole argument..."

Heavy could only just smile and chuckle at Sunset, as much as this would be a great opportunity to nag her like he always did, now he just found these things she did entertaining, clearly this was going to be a fun.

"I see... I guess some things never change Sunset..."Heavy said with a smirk and a chuckle before they continued on with the day.

* * *

_**Ponyville**_

All was quiet within the rainbow castle, guards went on with their day talking and securing the castle while the rest of Twilight Sparkles friends were preparing for the arrival of princess Celestia and princess Luna, everything had to be perfect. The guards could hear the mares in the hall ways and the dining room of the castle putting together a nice little meeting with some tea, sweet tea cakes, and themselves. While the rest of the rainbow wielders remained in the dining room to wait, the guards were meant to be on guard and ready to serve as the protectors of all the royalties during this visit, and that's when it was time for them to shine.

The natural senses of captain Rex and his lieutenant kicked in, and they rushed to the large doors of the castle and lit their horns up, the ors than magically began to open up to reveal the three mares of the hour. Princess Twilight lead the way with her mane taking a breeze of wind that made her mane mimic her guests mane as Celestia and Luna followed right behind her as the guards then bowed to the three of them.

"Princess Twilight, it is always a pleasing sight to see you return from you're trip,"Rex professed humbly as his eyes then turned to the royal sisters that accompanied her,"Princess Celestia and princess Luna, it has been a long time since you last visited the town, it's an honor for you to grace the town of Ponyville with your presence."

"Why thank you captain Rex, it has been a while since we last visited Ponyville hasn't it?"Celestia said with a friendly smile while Rex was able to give a secret nod to Twilight.

"You know, I was very honored that you brought such a veteran of your royal guard to be my captain princess Celestia,"Twilight said taking the lead with her fellow princesses right behind her,"Rex has served me well so far, and he reminds me of the good old days back when I was still your student...!"

"I have yet to be filled in on the details of you being a young student princess Twilight,"Luna said out of interest while Celestia was secretly looking around the room,"I would simply enjoy a nice tale of your memories past while we're here, wouldn't you agree sister?"

"Oh...! Yes of course Luna, we have so much to talk about don't we Twilight?"Celestia said out of nervousness in hopes of not raising obvious suspicion.

Twilight raised an eye brow at her former teacher, but she merely shook it off and portrayed it as nothing, she then began leading the princesses onward with Rex and three of the guards following them, along with the Canterlot guards just entering the castle. Rex looked back and noticed the guards, all his former brothers of Canterlot still working with the princesses he himself did not like any more after the things he had learned that princess Celestia was willing to do to good ponies. Judging by the size and magical signatures of these soldiers, it was obvious that Celestia was prepared for something, she was obviously after something that would certainly cause trouble if discovered. The only question that remained was what could she possibly be after.

"So explain to us more of this Dark Star felon, we would be more than happy to join in your hunt for this criminal!"Luna announced with much pride as she remember the deed this new enemy had done to their kingdoms.

"He's actually an old enemy from my personal past, he was once known as Dark Shine, a unicorn with a heart that was dark from the very beginning,"Twilight began to explain as they all slowly walked the halls with Rex and his stallions taking the back of the group,"He... Was killed a while back, or he was thought to be dead, but apparently the Ever Free forest found his body when it was over growing and threatening to consume Equestria..."

"And so the forest must have used it's dark nature magic to revive and infuse his body with it's magic...!"Luna said with some obvious realization as Twilight nodded in response.

"Yes... According to Dark Star himself, the forest gave him all it's abilities over nature and magic, our rainbow magic could not harm the forests magic, so we could not hurt him,"Twilight explained further while Celestia was then wondering how they then were able to scare this foe off,"I had to resort to some old Technics I learned a while back to best him, and save Ponyville from his clutches, it worked of course, but it wasn't enough to end him for good..."

"So... He's out there still, then we will have to assist you on this stallion hunt if we are to capture this new enemy,"Celestia said while secretly checking a room to her left as they began to make their way through a hall way,"So... Have there been any visitors to your castle other than us Twilight? I'd hate for any pony suspicious to be living among your ranks."

"I did have Shining Armor and Cadence over at my castle for some time, we had quite the joyous time,"Twilight admitted as she picked up on Celestia just finishing her search of the room,"They... Agreed to help us with the hunt on Dark Star as well...!"

In hopes of not being caught in the act of snooping around, Celestia just smiled while using her golden magic to shut the door, a quick moment of thought was all it took for her to find just the right excuse for her action, in hopes of not being caught.

"Just making sure you don't have some pony of suspicion in your castle, this Dark Star enemy is said to be crafty correct?"Celestia questioned as the door shut and Twilight stared with a suspicious frown.

"Yes... He's smart, but his bark has so far proven to be bigger than his bite...! That's why we must find him quickly,"Twilight said before taking the lead and getting the group moving once more,"Come...! We can discuss this matter further over some tea in the dining hall...!"

"Ah yes of course princess Twilight, we are a bit famished from our ride over here, some tea would do us well,"Luna agreed with her cravings for more than just tea settling in,"I hope you have those tasty coffee tea cakes...! Their my favorite...!"

While Luna was more than enjoying herself and Twilight's company and hospitality, Celestia was only able to frown at her student while secretly signaling her guards to approach her from the sides and keeping her sights to the front. She had her own personal mission in all this, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Twilight was deemed to be a hostile enemy secretly enough, especially after what she saw back at the special place. Her student was no longer faithful to her, she was hiding a very important pony from her, and feeling her right as a superior princess in Equestria, she felt she had just as much right to see her other former student as much as any other pony.

"Find rooms gentle colts, and don't raise any suspicion... Search other rooms when you can,"Celestia ordered in a whisper to hide their activity, unaware of the guards behind them,"And watch the guards... Some of them may have been your brothers before, but they're loyal to Twilight now... Don't trust them..."

"Yes princess... Alright soldiers...! Let's find some rooms and settle in."Came the stern voice of the lieutenant of the group.

Captain Rex was ever so watchful as his eye brow lifted at the sight of the Canterlot guards starting to separate and go into a nice line of rooms with red and gold fancy doors to settle down and remove their wears for the time being. Thanks to the obvious oblivious behavior of the royal sisters, Rex was able to start pointing to the newly preoccupied rooms and silently moving the Ponyville guards into position right at the sides of the doors. A smile of pride and cunning grew on his face, knowing this was part of a plan b, in case the friendly treatment did not work out, and boy was his respect for princess Twilight growing ever so bigger, she was clearly a very intelligent mare.

It was then that his patience would then be tested as they finally came to the dining hall doors, and when they would open, he was going to be exposed to the boring art of guarding the door while watching eight mares and a baby dragon having tea and tea cakes. It was going to be a drag, even for a veteran guard of royalty this kind of job was always a pain for him, but Heavy Weight's well being was on the line here, and he wasn't going to disappoint. The doors to the dining hall then gradually opened with the magic of Twilight, and inside there was all of Twilight's friends and even Spike all seated at a long purple marble table in fancy dark wood chairs, and currently enjoying tea time along with some tea cakes.

They all turned to see Twilight and the princesses entering at their own leisure and lit up with some waves and polite greetings while Spike was more than happy enough to poor some cups of tea for the princesses.

"Well hello there princesses, fancy seeing the two of you here, Ah take it you want two lumps of sugar in yer tea...?"Applejack offered with a half smile at the fact that she didn't like these kind of fancy things.

"Oh...! Why thank you fair Applejack, And I will have three lumps please, I do enjoy a bit of a sugar buzz...!"Luna chirped with a smile as she gradually walked over and seated herself next to Pinkie and Rarity.

Celestia however was skeptical and not trusting of the crowd before her, here she was in the middle of a room with her former student now made to be unfaithful for her secrets and lies to protect a pony she had cared for dearly. Her friends were possibly in on this whole secret and inside her a feeling of great anger growing and boiling inside her, she was feeling more disgusted in her former student as they both walked to the head of the table where two wooden chairs were waiting for them. It was now becoming a bit more harder for her to control herself and maintain a smile at Twilight's up beat attitude that masked her deception, and she was almost ready to turn red as they slowly seated themselves at the head of the table, very awkwardly like.

Silence took over for a moment as Twilight then took up a small pot of tea and slowly began pouring Celestia a cup of tea without taking her eyes off her former teacher, for she could tell that Celestia was starting to get irritated in some form. She merely just chuckled a bit nervously as she slowly slid the cup of tea over to her fellow princess, they could hear the cup grind over the marble of the table, for that's how silent it truly was. Once the tea was in front of Celestia, the white Alicorn chuckled back nervously herself as she took up her tea and took a gentle sip and did not take her eyes of her former and unfaithful student.

"Mmmmm...! The tea is quite delicious Twilight...! Very refreshing, and trusting..."Celestia complimented with some what small bit of sarcasm.

"Thank you...! Spike made it himself...! He picked it from some red fire daisy pedals from the edge of the Ever Free forest,"Twilight said in some what of the same tone as Celestia's,"So you would need to thank him for his kindness, and his talent for cooking and doing special things...!"

"So...! I hear that impudent lord Tirek dared to show his mug again after you had all bested him before,"Luna chimed in as she noticed the strange behavior between Twilight and Celestia,"Though I also hear that you all finally dealt with him, for good this time...! I greatly commend you all for your courage...!"

"Yes...! It's quite the big surprise too...! I never thought you would have the courage to actually... KILL... An enemy before Twilight,"Celestia decided to speak again in her small sarcastic tone,"Sounds like Tirek really got under SOME PONY's skin...!"

"I was just sick of that monster always stealing the magic and the purpose of our kind subjects, to see their cutie marks disappear,"Twilight started before letting out a heavy sigh,"I wasn't going to let him continue to do this to the innocent any longer, so I ended him for good, I wonder who's idea it was to just put him back in the cage again If he was just going to escape again...?!"

"What does she mean Applejack, we all know that Celestia was the one who transported Tirek back to his... Oh...I see what she did there...!"Rainbow whispered and cringed at the rising tension growing between the two.

"Yep... Ah'm getting the feeling this is not going to go so smoothly as we hoped..."Applejack said solemnly as she covered her face with a hoof.

"Oh...!Princess Luna I just love what you're doing with your mane today...! It looks like the stars are so much brighter today...!"Rarity chirped to try and distract the mares for a bit, and it certainly worked for Luna.

"Why thank you kindly Rarity, I'm trying a new shampoo straight from Saddle Arabia,"Luna said with interest as she too admired Rarity's flawless deep purple main with curls that helped it sparkle like the rarest gems,"Your mane looks very beautiful as well Rarity, I think I might give you some of this product to try, I would love to see what your mane looked like with the same treatment...!"

"Oh...! that would be an absolute treat! I simply must try this new product of yours, especially if it makes me as appealing as you princess...!"Rarity chirped with an excited giggle that only made Celestia more irritated at the fact they were now getting to her little sister.

"I think you both look lovely, It doesn't need to matter what you use on yourselves, as long as you accept yourself for who you are,"Twilight was now nurturing with a small lesson of friendship,"We should always accept others for their gifts and their talents, you don't need to change what you do, and you shouldn't let others change what you are because they don't like it...!"

Finally as Twilight was gesturing to Celestia, the princess of the day finally slammed her tea cup down, almost putting a crack in it in the process before a frustrated sigh left her lips, she was finally fed up with all these harsh words and deception. She magically scooted herself out of her chair and stood up before turning to her former student with a look that almost appeared to be of anger and stress. There hasn't been a look like this on Celestia's face since Twilight through the town into chaos with the spell that made the ponies crazy for her stuff toy she had as a child.

"Okay I've had enough of this...! Twilight, I wish to speak with you alone...!"Celestia demanded in a hard whisper for only Twilight to hear.

The sudden demand made every pony silent once more while Twilight let out a sigh and put on a serious face as she too got up from her chair and walked with Celestia around the table to leave the room, much to every pony's worry. Though Luna appeared to understand what was going on here, her sister had lost patience and peace with her student after learning of the deception the student now portrayed, it was worrying her now. They all watched as they silently walked with each other out of the room and listened to the slamming of the dining hall doors before Luna looked to the rest of the mane six and saw serious looks all around.

"I'm going to assume you all know why we are really here...! And we will also assume you will not give my sister what she seeks...!"Luna assumed as every pony slowly began to move out from their seats slowly.

"We're very sorry about this princess Luna... But... Heavy Weight doesn't want to see Celestia, he still hates her very much..."Fluttershy said nervously as the girls began to surround Luna while Spike his under the table.

"After what we heard that the princess did to Heavy, why would she even think he would want to see her, did she ever tell you what REALLY happened?!"Rainbow Dash questioned while flying right above her.

"She spoke to me of her attempts to control the savage and unpredictable measures of Heavy Weight's magic,"Luna said with much dignity and trust for her big sister,"She admits to being a bit excessive, but it was for the best of her student, she did not want to lose her student as she did before with Sunset Shimmer...!"

"Then it's clear you didn't hear the whole story princess Luna, perhaps you would like to hear the true tale that Heavy himself told,"Rarity questioned while Pinkie stood behind Luna with a hammer made of candy just in case,"Would you like to hear the true story of Celestia chaining and torturing an innocent colt with forbidden magical shock therapy for two whole years?!"

"What...! My sister would never use such horrid magical spells on a child, would she,"Luna questioned a bit more to herself than the other mares,"Tell me... Tell me the truth here, what truly happened between this Heavy Weight and my sister...?"

While Luna was now being filled in by the friends of Twilight at what happened, Celestia and Twilight were now currently taking a walk through the halls of the castle once more, wearing serious looks that threaten to unravel what was going on. Celestia could no longer hold in her frustration and disappointment for the lies Twilight has told, the things she was hiding from her, after all they had been through together. It felt as if one of her own family members was tugging and pulling at her heart and trying to fill her with darkness, she never thought she could feel this furious at her most beloved student.

In Twilight's mind all she had in her mind was how this was going to end now, Celestia was onto her, her behavior towards her was the obvious sign and her search of the rooms from earlier was only another piece of obvious proof. Now Celestia appeared very angered by her tricks, she had not seen an angry look on Celestia's face since the wedding for her brother and Cadence in Canterlot, then again she was right about the evil Cadence, and Celestia proved to be hypocritical not having faith in her. All this just made Twilight more mad and determined as Celestia then stood in front of her and halted their walk cold as they stared at each other with more than disappointed looks.

"So what's this about princess Celestia...? Do you not like my hospitality?"Twilight questioned while Celestia finally slammed a hoof deep into the marble floor.

"Do not try to play dumb with me Twilight Sparkle! I've had it up to here with the lies you dared to fill me with,"Celestia suddenly yelled with much outrage and fury deep in her voice,"I know what you're trying to do here! AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE HIDING HERE FROM ME!"

"What! I don't know what you're talking about, and why exactly are you yelling at me like this?!"Twilight questioned, clearly not amused with Celestia's sudden ignorance.

"Twilight I'm warning you, stop playing dumb with me here, I know Heavy Weight has returned,"Celestia continued to raise her voice at Twilight in her fury for her former student,"And I know he's living with you in the castle! I saw you and Rainbow Dash with him at the place of his mother's burial! How dare you lie to ME!"

"Well why exactly do you want him so bad then! Since we're obviously letting it all hang out then, pleas do tell me what you want!"Twilight began to argue while a Canterlot guard was just making his way right behind Twilight.

"I want my student back...! You know how dangerous he can be! Especially if he was able to best Tirek!"Celestia argued back to Twilight who was now fed up with Celestia.

"You know what! This is exactly the kind of talking that made him feel different and like a monster to every pony,"Twilight as she stood as tall as she could to come face to face with Celestia,"You're the reason he left Canterlot all those years ago! You did all this, not me! You made him feel like a creature that wasn't a pony, you chained him up like a BUCKING ANIMAL!"

"I did it with the best of intentions for him, it was merely to help teach him self control for his magic,"Celestia fiercely defended while suddenly kicking open a door and looking into the room,"Now this is the last time I'll ask! where is Heavy Weight Twilight?!"

"Go buck yourself! I'm not going to hoof him over to you so you can do what you did before,"Twilight fiercely stated while the guard behind her began to pull out a sword,"If you want Heavy Weight so bad...! You're going to have to take him from me...! My former teacher...!"

Twilight's horn suddenly began to light up as the words left her mouth, and feeling a sense of outrage at this sudden rebellion made Celestia slowly light up her horn, but the guard wasn't even going to give Twilight the chance to fight. He was about to bring his sword in for a small stab to the shoulder to neutralize Twilight, but they forgot one crucial thing about Twilight, she had been trained by the best fighter of Equestria, and her sense were sharp. Her eyes quickly looked to the corners before a swift spin of her body occurred along with the swinging of a glowing hoof followed and suddenly clashed with the blade, snapping it in half before Twilight was now staring face to face with the sneaky guard.

She gave one fierce glare to the surprised guard before he tried to conjure a magical spell with his horn, but his skills paled in comparison with Twilight's as the princess of friendship already shot a blast straight from her horn. The blast smoked his horn and sent the burly guard flying into a wall all the way down the hall before the crashing of the collision sounded off and brought forth the rumbling that alerted the entire castle. The doors flew open and all of Twilight's friends along with princess Luna poured out from the dining hall and were making a desperate run for the source of the growing chaos while Twilight turned around and clashed horns with Celestia.

"I won't let you take him into your prison again...! You will be exposed for the horrible things you have done,"Twilight said sternly and with a bit of hurt in her voice,"I always admired you and wanted to learn everything from you...! But when I think about it, after all the things you did to the one I loved, I think truthfully... I hated you with a passion...! Just as much as Heavy does now...!"

"I don't want this Twilight...! But your feelings for Heavy is clouding your judgement, and making you go against all you have believed in,"Celestia said with some fury and some solemness in her voice,"If this must happened, then so be it...! My former student...!"

"Sister...! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING?!"Came the cries of her approaching sister and the rest of the mane six.

As they made their approach, all they could do is look on in horror at what this had actually come to, Twilight actually about to throw down with the mare that was much like a mother to her since she was but a small filly. What they were seeing was a complete mind mess for them to process, Twilight challenging princess Celestia over the well being of the stallion she loved, it was as if the relationship she shared with Celestia had suddenly died right there on the spot. Celestia was still a bit disbelieving of this, and as she suddenly looked up to see the mares looking at them with absolute shock and terror, her distraction was Twilight's advantage as she reared her head back and attacked.

She slammed her head right into the chest of Celestia, putting a crack in the necklace's purple gem and forcing Celestia sliding back on her hooves, before she was able to shake off the blow and shoot a blast of gold magic at Twilight. Twilight only ducked under and began to charge before she surrounded herself in purple magic and soared like a missile right into Celestia's chest once more and shattering the gem completely, and in the process, snapping the necklace in two. The necklace flew apart in two directions as every ponies eyes widened in shock at the sight of the very scar on her chest, brought on by the very student she was seeking, but now she had a new problem on her hooves.

Twilight had forced Celestia into the air and forced hi through a window, letting it shatter into pieces as they took the fight outside, leaving the mane six and princess Luna in complete shock at what was happening, they were now fighting.

"Princess...! We're sorry you had to see that, but we have to stop them before those two kill each other!"Applejack suggested while Luna needed a moment to take a deep breath and think.

"Yes... My sisters out of control, we were only suppose to find this stallion and speak with him, I never wanted all this,"Luna said as she breathed heavily at the rising chaos she felt in her sister,"I...! I need to assemble the guards of Canterlot...! And you must assemble the guards of Ponyville! Only together can we stop all this senseless violence...!"

The mares then froze for a moment from the mention of the guards before they all began to chuckle nervously and blush furiously with embarrassment, this caused Luna to raise an eye brow at the confusion and blush from every pony.

"Well... You see princess Luna...! Funny thing about your royal Canterlot guards...hehe...!"Rainbow Dash said with a nervous chuckle and sweat rolling down her head.

"We had captain Rex put them to sleep with a spell since they looked too tough to fight...!"Pinkie said while Luna let out a sigh and slapped her face with a hoof out of disbelief.

* * *

_**Equestria Girls Universe**_

Back in the human universe of Equestria girls, Heavy was now standing against the walls of the school and right next to the school's cafeteria doors, waiting for Sunset Shimmer and the rest of her friends to come here for lunch. The wait was long, he stood there for almost two hours so far, motionlessly thinking to himself of what this world was about, these human creatures were a bit complex, but also the same in some ways. Their movements were alien like to him, but somewhat like the way Spike moved around, so they had that going for them, but there was something bugging Heavy about this place.

There was no magic here accept for the magic he brought that broke through the magic barrier of this world, not to mention the magic of friendship radiating within Sunset Shimmer and her friends, much like how it worked with Twilight and her friends. However, the rest of these humans were helpless, if something were to arrive with great power and take over this world with magic of any kind, they were completely helpless to stop that enemy. What worried him the most was the fact that there was only one defender and her friends that would serve as protection, and that person was Sunset Shimmer, that did not fill him with pride, only with a strange concerns for her.

Seeing that Sunset had been trusted with the safety of this world was a bit much for Heavy to take in at first, he never imagined the Sunset Shimmer her once knew had blossomed into this beautiful young lady and now carried a worlds fate on her shoulders. Sure she had the support of her friends, but after witnessing the evil things that were among Equestria, and not to mention the Sirens of Equestria in this world, he wondered how she would be able to do it all, and it even made him feel a bit worried for her. He did not know why he felt this way, but he felt concerned and worried for Sunset, the fact that she had these burdens was appalling to him, and he felt some what responsible for pushing her to this, it was starting to make him feel a bit bad for her.

He merely let out a sigh and attempted to bury these feelings as he then heard the lunch bell sound off and with it, he could hear the sounds of students around the entire school converging on the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

"Well... Here comes the pack of animals, the food here must be good, though I never thought I would see myself in a school again...!"Heavy said while looking to the cafeteria before the voice of Sunset sounded off through the crowd.

"Heavy...! I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I had to meet my friend so I could introduce you to her...!"Sunset called out while he turned back to see a familiar sight.

Sunset was making her way through the crowd with one of her friends at her side, and judging by the deep purple and curly hair, and the pale white skin that matched his own, it was pretty obvious who this lady was. Not to mention the fancy and clean clothes that showed her off as a fashionista, the fancy deep purple boots, the deep purple skirt with the diamonds that matched Rarity's cutie mark, the jewelry, and the light blue top. In his mind he was already thinking of Rarity while smiling and waving to them as the ladies managed to get through the crowd, and in the process Sunset had fallen forward and came to a soft landing against Heavy's chest.

"Whoa...! Take an easy there Sunset, these animals clearly don't have respect for ladies from the looks of the crowd...!"Heavy said with a chuckle while Sunset blushed and felt like she could lay there forever.

"Oh you are quite right about that my good sir! At least there are a few worthwhile gentlemen that understand a lady's needs,"Came the familiar voice of Rarity by the very person that looked exactly like her,"My sincere apologies, my name is Rarity Belle, just Rarity will do, and you must be the very old friend Sunset told me about, correct Sunset?"

"Oh...! Yes of course, I'm very sorry about that, let me just get up for a moment,"Sunset said nervously as she slowly stood up from Heavy's chest and got her bearings,"This is my old friend Heavy Weight, me and him go way back when we were students of princess Celestia, we've known each other since were just six years old...!"

"My goodness that is a long time darling, I bet you were so cute together back then,"Rarity chirped and giggled at the bond between the two Equestrians,"Well it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance Heavy Weight, any friend of Sunset and Twilight is a good friend of mine...!"

"It's good to meet you as well Rarity, good to see sunset making good friends and fitting in,"Heavy Weight admitted while showing a small smile to sunset,"Sunset and I go back, and we only had each other as friends, then she left and I was kind of on my own... I kind of felt bad to see her leave..."

"Really...? You actually felt bad to see me leave Celestia? Are you sure you're the real Heavy Weight?"Sunset joked with some blush on her cheeks while she scratched at her head.

"It was... Kind of my fault... I never meant to drive you away and pressure you to do better,"Heavy decided to come clean with what he did and portrayed a show of humbleness that was almost too much for Sunset,"Maybe if I had nurtured you more than getting rough and crabby, maybe you would have had more confidence to do better..."

"Heavy... You really have changed, I've noticed how you seem to have changed... What has Twilight been doing with you lately,"Sunset asked with a smile as she felt the urge to hug this new Heavy weight,"I'm... Glad that you came back Heavy, and I think Twilight's very lucky to have you for a colt friend..."

"Thanks... And... I'm sorry never gave you a chance back then... I knew you had your crush on me,"Heavy said while Sunset tried to fight the urge for a bright blush to appear,"So... You gonna treat me to some of this human lunch or what, I am kind of hungry from the wait."

"Oh...but of course good sir...! How could we ever forget about the hospitality Twilight wished for us to show,"Rarity exclaimed before taking up both Sunset and Heavy's hands and dragging them to the cafeteria,"Come along my friends! I will treat you two to some fruit salads, some chicken tenders and some orange juice...!"

Heavy Weight and Sunset were more than willing to agree, and it was obvious Rarity was really trying her best to treat Heavy to the human experience of a high school, but maybe she was trying a bit too hard, they must really have liked Twilight here. Sunset could only look to him, smile, and give a shrug of her shoulders as the smell of food hit their noses and threatened to take Heavy on a journey through the fundamentals of human food and eating. However he was not going to get the chance to enjoy this new culinary experience, for he froze right in place as the sudden shock of violence, and the grunts and yells of Twilight sounded off in his head.

Rarity felt his hand froze and anchor her and Sunset to him as he remained in a solid stance and listening to the voice in his head, it sounded almost like Twilight was fighting with some pony, and she was doing it all for him. The only questioned that remained for him was who she was fighting, Dark Star perhaps, but he could not have recovered that quickly from his injuries from how Heavy left him last time. While he stood there, the girls released him as he looked up and closed his eyes to focus, Rarity was about to interrupt his concentration, but sunset knew better and stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a small shake of her head to say "leave him alone."

Finally he then heard a second voice come into the mix of it all, and this voice suddenly lit his mind up with bright red feeling of rushed adrenaline and imminent rage that instantly made his hands clench into fists and shake with sudden explosion of memory. He instantly began to remember his times as a tortured prisoner of Celestia herself, then pain in his head was returning as it did all the time when he was a child and subjected to magical shock therapy. Sunset saw the clenched fists shaking rigorously before they began to glow, she saw his whole body shuddering, with fear or anger, she did not know, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Than so be it my unfaithful and former student...! Heavy Weight will be mine...! And I will defeat you if I must!"Came the voice of Celestia that rang inside Heavy's head and made his hair explode with blue flames.

"I... I have to go... I have to go Sunset...! I'm sorry, but...Twilight needs me!"Heavy suddenly blurted out causing some eyes to fall on them.

"What...! Where are you going, you just got here Heavy,"Sunset pointed out before Heavy turned around and took off down the hall way,"Heavy hold on a moment! Wait a second! Come back and tell me what's going on!"

Sunset was quick to join the pursuit, Rarity for a moment watched the two race down the hall way, completely confused and greatly curious about what exactly was going on, obviously there was something up and she wanted to find out. Finally her desire and curiosity grew too fierce and ignoring all desire to remember her lady like mannerisms, Rarity took off after them, bent on finding out what exactly was happening. Judging by how Heavy reacted to Twilight suddenly needing him, and possibly calling him from the other world, it could have very well have been Twilight's life on the line.

**TWILIGHT HAS NOW MADE IT CLEAR WHAT SHE WILL DO FOR LOVE, SHE BATTLES HER OWN TEACHER CELESTIA NOW, AND HEAVY IS SOON TO FOLLOW, AND ONCE HE AND CELESTIA MEET, THE WORST WILL COME, FOR WHO EXACTLY? YOU'LL FIND OUT... NEXT TIME...!**


	11. Chapter 10:Heavy Vs The Past

Chapter 10:Heavy Vs The Past

It was down to this, as Heavy Weight himself had ran down the hallways of Canterlot high school, he was being driven by the sounds and and feels going through his mind as he felt Twilight currently fighting for her life, and he was ready to protect her. He rounded a corner to see the main doors down another hall way, and as he took off towards them, he was also being followed by none other than his former sibling student Sunset Shimmer. She herself and her friend Rarity who had tagged along followed him and were confused to the point of grave concern as they struggled to keep up with Heavy.

Even when Heavy was new to their human world, he appeared to have adjusted easily to walking on two legs, for he was out running the girls with little to no effort, the fear of Twilight getting hurt by this unidentified foe was driving him insane. His sanity itself was already fragile enough as it is thanks to the past pains he felt, especially by the magic and cruel grip of his own teacher. So helped Heavy that if that's who had arrived, he was not going to be responsible for what he does, but he would be thrown into the pits of Tartarus if he would let Celestia do to Twilight what she once did to him.

Heavy put his hands down and with an accidental over use of power and a grunt, he accidentally slammed through the doors and even knocked one off it's hinges, sending it soaring into the sky as he jumped from the first step. His breath was heavy and fast, panic rushed through his mind as he suddenly heard Twilight shouting and attacking inside his head and using immense amounts of magic. It started to make his head hurt a little bit as he held his flaming head with one hand in hopes to end the pain, but Twilight's voice had then gave him a vital piece of info, and the info made his eyes widened with disbelief and deep anger.

"I won't let you take him back Celestia! You have done enough harm to him! I WON'T LET YOU!"Twilight's voice echoed loudly in Heavy's head, sending his mind into a tail spin of possible madness.

"He is still MY student Twilight! You cannot keep what belongs to me, I am your superior,"Came the yells of the mare he had hoped never to hear again,"YOU WILL SUBMIT OR YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH!"

"NO...! No...! Get out of my head...! STOP TALKING TO ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...!"Heavy suddenly shouted out loud as the shocking pain and memories of Celestia's torment came rushing back into his mind.

Heavy suddenly fell to his knees as he looked to the mirror where he first arrived from, his mind had suddenly fought against him as he shut his eyes and began to hear the screaming of his own younger voice echo through his head, it was a scream of great pain. The constant zapping of the spell that sent volts of electricity into his head and fried his brain was renewed and intensified, Heavy's teeth crushed together in nonstop anguish at the memory of his mentors torment, he felt a sense of hate begin to mix within. He wanted to foam at the mouth with his hate, the chains he felt were actually there again, he felt he could not move even though they truly weren't there any more, yet there constriction was very much still alive in him.

With both hands now gripping his head in an urgency to stop the pain he slowly struggled to get to his feet, and with each attempt his legs wobbled like a new born foal, and it seemed like he was never going to get up, and he was never going to brave this pain. It was then that he felt the warm and hand of savior grip his hand, a small gentle, and very warm hand grip his own and pull him to his feet, and at the same time, his headache had also began to subside. His vision was then suddenly came back and started as a blur of orange, but as it came into focus, he could finally see a worried Sunset Shimmer with her deep red and orange hair blowing in the wind.

Silence took over as Rarity watched from the top of the stairs and bear witnessed to this, Sunset was now standing at Heavy's side and was deeply concerned for him, after seeing him on the verge of going insane, she knew there was more to Heavy's past than he let on. She held his hand and they looked into his eyes to see the fear and the calmness that finally took place within his body, Heavy finally took in a deep breath and released before their hands parted ways, but Sunset wanted answers now.

"I'm sorry... I was just experiencing some... Issues... I had some bad migraines and they were making me a bit-"Heavy started before Sunset suddenly silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"I wanna know what the hay went on after I left, something bad must have happened if you're having issues with your mind,"Sunset said with a firm yet concerned look that demanded the truth,"I want to know what happened between you, Twilight, and princess Celestia...!"

Heavy closed his eyes and sloly began to walk towards the portal, but he was then grabbed by the arm by Sunset, clearly she had grown to be confident and fearless to all matters of danger, even the danger of angering Heavy himself. He opened his eyes and turned to her as she then let him go and crossed her arms in the form of a demand and a stubborn show of desire to learn more of her friends past.

"Celestia was out of control... She did things to me when my anger got out of control... It was...bad,"Heavy explained with deep breaths that gave his pain away to Sunset,"Twilight saw it... And... She didn't know what to do... The chains... The magical shocks I just... I..."

"Heavy...? Heavy...?! Take an easy and calm down...!"Sunset said as she saw Heavy threatening to fall to his knees again as he could hear his younger self scream.

"I'm sorry... She wrapped me in a magical chain spell, and she performed magical shock therapy... To try and control my anger,"Heavy said in a shaky and unstable tone,"so many shocks... hehe...! The chains that restrict me...! My head hurting every time...!"

Sunset suddenly widened her eyes at the sight of Heavy looking like he was going to break down and go into a state of pure madness, never did she think she could see the toughest pony she had ever known shatter and lose his mind like this. She placed a hand on his back to give comfort as he then felt the warmth of Sunset's care make his pounding head cease and his legs regain hs strength, he then stood up and began to breath more stable like as he felt sunset hug him with deep care. In return he hugged her back and finally felt a bit peaceful in time, and that's when he knew what he had to do if he ever wanted this pain to stop, he had to face his past, and he had to conquer it, he must face Celestia.

"Look... I have to go for now Sunset... There's something I need to face over there in Equestria,"Heavy stated while he turned to the portal that glowed and glimmer with Equestria's magic,"I need to face my past if I'm ever to be freed from it...! I have to do this...!"

"Are you sure you want to do this...! If what you say is true... There's no telling what she might do to you...!"Sunset warned while Heavy looked to the ground before he then suddenly smiled to her.

"I know... But I love Twilight so much... She was willing to do anything it took to save me from a dark side of myself,"Heavy explained further to a very heart melted Sunset as his fiery hair blew in the wind,"She helped you too, I know that for a fact, and now I must help her as she had helped me see the bright side of things...! Just like I see the bright side of you Sunset..."

His smile and his sudden compliment to her made Sunset's heart want to explode and force her actions to the point of hugging him, her cheeks were flushed with red as she felt her body get weak with sudden emotional feelings towards Heavy. She wanted to be there for him, but a sly body gesture by Heavy sent a signal to her, telling her that she had to remain here for now, for Heavy still had deep fears for this place. It was very vulnerable to any magical enemies of Equestria, they needed some one or some pony to defend them while he was away, but now this world would forever be of great interest to Heavy Weight as he turned back to the portal.

"Take good care of this place Sunset... I'll visit you again some other time,"Heavy said before he turned to her one last time and stared into her eyes with twinkling stars in his own,"And Sunset... Thank you for being okay, and being there for me..."

It was then that Heavy surprised her further by suddenly grabbing her by her arm and pulling her in for a sudden big hug that was warm and overwhelming to her and it made her heated with passion she never thought could be possible with Heavy. To think that Twilight was now with this more gentle and much better Heavy Weight was like a dream come true, if only she could have shared this moment with Twilight, if only she hadn't have left that day. If only she could go with him now, but it was clear that this was his issue that he needed to work out, but as she watched him slowly walk to the portal to leave, she placed a hand over her heart, and symbolically promised to protect this world, and it was continuing to melt her heart.

All she could do is wave to Heavy as he slowly went through the portal and left her to guard this world with her life, finally once everything was silent once more, there was only one thing she could say at this time.

"Good bye Heavy Weight... Please visit soon..."Sunset breathed out before she let out a deep breath and returned to a very concerned Rarity.

The journey was only taking a few seconds, but to Heavy Weight it felt like the journey back to Ponyville was taking forever, and the anticipation for what lied ahead of him was making him nervous and even threatened to make him sweat. There was serious trouble awaiting him back in Equestria, Celestia was in Ponyville and she was fighting Twilight, it kind of surprised Heavy to see Twilight willing to attack their mentor to defend him, it made him blush with great affection for her. However this wasn't her fight and she shouldn't have to fight for him when he is more than capable of handling any enemy, even if it was their teacher, the princess and goddess of the sun.

All this potential danger was killing him, he didn't even think of the pain and the voices that traveled through his head as he went through the tunnel of rainbow magic that moved him in a swirly form that spiraled through the void to his home. His ice blue eyes were lit up with rainbow colors and bright sparkling stars in his eyes, the magics of this dimensional portal was staggering and confusing at first, but not any more. Magic was without end no matter how mysterious and unpredictable it can be, that's a lesson he knew all too well from the past, and it had guided him to create so many new things with his own.

Finally the moment he was waiting for as he looked to an opening in the void that lead back to his world, his eyes widened with deep excitement and a bit of nervousness within himself, for he was surely walking right into a big problem. However Twilight needed him, and he was not going to let her down as he quickly in a dimensional shift of magic, he morphed back into his pony form and narrowed his eyes to the target and flapped his wings to gain more speed. He reached with his hooves as he closed his eyes and squeezed right through the opening and quickly landed on his hooves on the other side of the mirror, at last he was back in Equestria, and it was quiet.

He was now in the rainbow castle's library once more, it was dark with the curtains to the windows blocking out the greatly lit day, it was quiet and it only complimented the dark, but it only filled Heavy with a feeling of negative foreboding for this place. He quickly flashed his horn up with magic and forced the curtains to once again open to let the sun shine in, and he went to the closest window to look out and see if he could find Twilight. It was then that he did indeed find something, but it wasn't the beautiful face of Twilight, it was a town that appeared to be in the midst of a serious situation, and ponies were running scared, Heavy looked around with fear building in his body.

He opened the window to look out and feel a sudden breeze blow over his face and through his fiery mane, and that's when a sudden explosion of gold and purple magic had suddenly went off to his right before he saw two figures in the distance. He tried to zero in on the two figures he saw, but he had no time to worry about what was here, for he was then suddenly fighting for his life as two large fore arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"I GOT HIM! I have found and secured Heavy Weight! Send word to princess Celestia at once!"called Heavy's sudden captor who wore Canterlot royal guard armor, now Heavy understood what was going on.

Heavy struggled a bit before his face got serious, and with it, his actions did as well as he bent his head forward and smashed the back of his head straight into the face of the guard who dared to try and take him by surprised. The guards helmet flew off and was left with a broken muzzle as Heavy turned round and delivered a fury of jabs to the gut and finally two jabs to the jaw and muzzle. Blood leaked from the injured guards nose before Heavy jumped, brought his back hooves to the front and gave him a good kick right into the book shelf with a loud crash and making it tremble before piles of books piled on top of the guard, burying him in a sea of knowledge.

Heavy then stood there and looked to the unconscious guard before he turned to the entrance into the castle hall ways and lit up his eyes before his body glowed with it and he was suddenly speeding through the hall way at incredible speeds.

"What the hay is going on here...! What is that crazy mare trying to do...? Is she trying to actually capture me,"Heavy asked himself in deep foreboding fear as he stopped at Twilight's room,"Why can't she leave me alone...! W-why must Twilight have to suffer for my sake,why is this happening...?!"

Heavy swung Twilight's door open and looked around the bedroom, a big bed for her and a slightly smaller one for Spike, but they were not there, it was safe to assume now that Twilight was fighting this battle and it filled Heavy with only fear and conflicted feelings. Heavy could barely stand this as he took off through the halls again desperate to find some pony or even Spike for that matter, just some pony to tell him what was going on, and how this chaos could have happened. It was then that he would get his answer, for as he neared the main hall and the big door that lead outside, he suddenly saw all of Twilight's friends and to his surprise, princess Luna, the princess of the night and Celestia's younger sister going to the door as well.

With a flash of his blue eyes imbued with magic he felt the nerves of the mares through his magic and verified fear and great worry in each step they took, it was clear they understood what was going on, and they could fill him in on what he missed. Another flash of magic around his body and Heavy suddenly bolted down the stairs and had already passed by the mares before he came to a complete stop right at the door just in time for Luna to run right into him. Heavy held firm and barely moved while Luna bounced back and fell onto her back and laid there momentarily before shaking off the blow just in time to see Heavy Weight himself, while Twilight's friends on the other hoof gasp in both shock and relief to see him again.

"Heavy Weight! Well boy are we glad to see you here, we could REALLY use yer help!"Applejack exclaimed while Rarity politely helped Luna back to her hooves.

"Does some pony here want to tell what the hat happened here or what! I leave for a few hours and all Tartarus breaks loose,"Heavy yelled as explosions are heard from outside the castle,"So who wants to fill me in so I can go deal with this myself hmm!"

"Please...! Allow me to fill you in young stallion, I'm afraid we haven't properly met yet,"Came the voice of Luna that switched Heavy's sights to her as she dared to come closer,"My name is Luna, but you know that already I take it, me and my sister had arrived here not long ago to meet with Twilight and her friends...! We were meant to only speak with her on the matters with this new enemy, and perhaps speak of you to her in private..."

"Yeah... And how exactly did that happen princess Luna...?! Please do tell me...!"Heavy mocked, for he did not trust Luna in the slightest.

"Look. I am not your enemy here, it is my sister who wanted you captured and brought back to Canterlot, not me,"Luna defended while Heavy suddenly let a sharp gasp of fear leave his lips and compliment wide eyes,"Yes...! My sisters real plan was to bring you home to Canterlot, and capture you if necessary, but princess Twilight would not allow her...!"

Heavy was already putting the pieces all together, but it was still breath taking and a shock for him to accept that Twilight was now fighting a pony with thousands of years of experience, and has been their teacher for the longest time. He needed to help her, as much as he did have faith in her, he could not risk Twilight getting hurt just to protect him, he needed to fight his own battles , not her, finally he could not listen to Luna any more and slammed his hooves down. The loud crash of his hooves silenced the ponies in an instant and they watched Heavy looking at them with a very keen and serious look that hid the pain that was growing in his head once more.

"That's enough! I won't let this continue any more, this is my fight, not Twilights! She doesn't deserve to suffer like this,"Heavy yelled to brave the pain in his head and to make the group understand,"I'm going out there! I'm putting an end to this! One way or another I will STOP THIS!"

"You're a fool for thinking you can get into this and just end it like that Heavy Weight, do you remember who it is you are dealing with,"Luna's voice made Heavy stop before he could move towards the door while his ears perked,"My sister is not without skill of her own, I have fought side by side with her in great battles for thousand of years! And even with the powers of darkness I could not best her...! What chance do you think YOU will have against her!"

"Please...! Don't try and intimidate me or scare me with your immortal and ancient ways,"Heavy spat as he looked to the corner of his eye to glare at Luna,"You be surprised what I have done for this world! I'm the one with the experience of true pain, and unlike your SISTER...! I have no problem killing my foe...!"

Luna could only gasp and stare in shock to the stallion before Heavy swung open the doors and ran outside, leaving an astonished Luna in the dust while the rest of the mane six chose to follow him into the middle of the carnage. The light of the sun slowed them down as they stepped outside, but their eyes adjusted and the town was visible, and it looks like there wasn't too much damage done to it in the fight so far, but this was far from the end. Twilight and Celestia were clashing, and the result of friction and conflict caused disharmony through the town as ponies ran scared of their princesses of friendship and the sun.

They flew through the town and crossed their glowing horns of purple and gold, stabbing the sky and threatening to stir the clouds into a storm before they finally then smashed heads and sent themselves flying back to access their damage. Scratched, battered, and bruised, and yet these mares did not flinch and were not giving an inch to the other, Celestia then fired three separate shots of her magic, two from the sides that would curve to the left and right while the center would take her head on. Twilight was clever, and a shield rather than a frontal assault to Celestia herself, and with that quick thought, a shield of purple surrounded her and was ready to protect her.

The three shots exploded against the shield from both angles as smoke surrounded Twilight cutting off her vision and turning the advantage to Celestia as the princess of the day raised her horn to the sun and began to pull in the sun's very rays and heat into herself. Her body then began to glow before a narrow blast of magic in the form of a golden arrow had suddenly shot from her horn and carried sparkling gold essence behind it before it clashed with Twilight's shield. The arrow did not even stop as it punctured through Twilight's protective shield of magic just enough for a blast of magic to then come soaring in and strike Twilight directly in her chest, she yelped and flew back, but remained strong while her chest began to smoke.

"You're not going to take him...! I won't let you! I WON'T!"Twilight vowed and looked into the smoke that cleared to see Celestia out of sight.

"You have REALLY tried my patience for the last time Twilight...! To think that my own student would do this... After everything we've dont together,"Celestia voice had spooked Twilight, for she was right behind her,"Why must all my students become so hostile towards me?! Sunset Shimmer, Heavy Weight, and now YOU Twilight Sparkle... I'm very disappointed in you...!"

"And I'm disappointed in you...! For not being a better teacher, for not being forward with your students, for fearing your students,"Twilight spat as she looked out to the corner of her to see her teacher also with her back turned,"I understand now Celestia...! You were afraid of Heavy Weight weren't you?! Because he was growing too powerful for you to keep under control...!

Celestia only looked out the corner of her eye and to Twilight's fake surprise and grin at her assumption, Celestia's eyes were wide and a bead of sweat slowly rolled down the side of the day princess's head, and it verified what Twilight had said.

"You're afraid of how strong he might become, and you hate being surpassed in magical strength don't you...? So you wanted to control him so he would not get too strong for you...!"Twilight said while Celestia let out a sigh and lit up her horn.

Twilight in return did the same, only rainbow magic surrounded her horn this time as her mane began to grow long, and the yellow streak grew into her mane as well, along with the sparkling multicolored six pointed stars on her hooves. He wings had quickly filled up with purple like colors as they spun around and the two mares crossed their horns together like swords in a breath taking duel, now the game had become serious, for power was the element in this fight. The magic in their horns exploded together and forced them back as Celestia continued to draw forth more power from the sun and bind it's powers to her mane and wings, it was then that Celestia's true power had arrived, a power that is rarely ever seen by any pony.

The clouds that threatened to block out the sun began to clear as the sun glared it's rays all over the town of Ponyville before it's rays were focused into Celestia's body, and her wings and mane went through a dramatic and unbelievable change. They began to glow like her magic, but then they continued to change until they lit up with a glow that matched the perfect look and energy of the sun's surface itself, and as Luna made her way out of the castle, she looked up to see this power, it had only been seen by her before, and only at one time before. This now became serious as Celestia's mane flickered like fire rather than blew like the wind with it's sun like texture as pure friendship and pure sun clashed together in a collision of great and magical power.

Colors went in all directions a the two began to clash again and again, allowing there great power shoot in all directions, one Ponyville was almost destroyed in the process, but Heavy was quick to intervene as he shot through the dirt road and sweep the piece of magic away from the house. He redirected it with his own magic and shot it back into the sky and straight towards Celestia ironically enough, it was her he had intended to stop, but she flew up and dodged without even knowing it was Heavy who shot it. She had now become too focused on the fight in front of her as Twilight charged in completely covered in a spiral cloak of rainbow magic and came at Celestia like a speeding bullet.

There was no reaction time as Twilight once again slammed straight into the chest of her foe and knocked off Celestia's crown in the process as she carried the princess of the day down towards the ground, and coming to a crash landing through a house and finally to the ground. A crater was left where they now stood as Twilight was the first to teleport away from the mess and quickly did her best to catch her breath and focus while Celestia was reeling from the brutal blow. That's when Heavy Weight saw his chance to run to Twilight, ignoring the fact that the crown of his teacher fell right to the side of his hooves, he ran for Twilight, she was badly injured and wasn't going to hold out much longer, her rainbow magic was quickly depleting.

"Twilight I'm here! TWILIGHT!"Heavy shouted to Twilight and the call did it's job as Twilight gradually turned to Heavy's voice.

Once her head turned and saw Heavy Weight in the flash, his mane and tail blazing like a furnace, his hooves were trembling as he looked upon her injuries with great worry and a throbbing migraine sparking within his head as he gripped it in response. Twilight gasp as she stared solemnly and with fear to him as she slowly walked to him and reached to hold him in her arms in her attempt to help wrestle him away from the pain, but once again, Celestia ruined it for him.

"Heavy...! I'm here Heavy...! I'm coming...my love..."Twilight breathed out before Heavy was spooked by a line of gold wrapping around her stomach.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I AM DONE WITH THIS FIGHT OF YOURS!"Celestia called from the crater as she lifted Twilight into the air with her magic.

Heavy's jaw slowly dropped as he watched Twilight being pulled away from him, just like how Celestia had pulled her away from him in the past and made her go as far as to fight him to keep him within his imprisonment, his head pounded violently at the memory. Twilight only went higher as he reached for her, just like how he reached out the day he started out with the chains that bind his movement and crushed his body like a hungry serpent. Finally at the top of Twilight's ascension into the sky, she froze in place as Heavy shook his head before a long and excited gasp left the mouth of the mare he hated, and was forced to look upon as she crawled her way out of the crater.

"Heavy Weight...?! Oh my elements it is you...! I... I...can't believe it, oh just look at you,"Celestia dared to coo at Heavy while he shook his head that throbbed as he could feel the pain returning and panic mixing with it,"My goodness how you have grown...! You're a pretty BIG stallion for your age aren't you? You look amazing Heavy...!"

"P-please...! Put her down Celestia...! Let go of her right now! Just put her down!"Heavy desperately yelled to reach Celestia, but as always his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Oh...! Oh my Heavy, you look incredible, please do not run away, I only wish to see you,"Celestia had deep breaths mixed with chuckles in her words as she slowly approached,"Do not be afraid Heavy, I'm here now...! Everything will be okay...!"

"FOR EQUESTRIA'S SAKE JUST PUT HER DOWN CELESTIA! PUT HER DOWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE,"Heavy shouted while he held his head and felt the static of shocks in his brain,"I'M BEGGING YOU JUST PLEASE LET HER GO...! LET HER GO...! I HATE YOOOOOOOUU!"

"You're just confused Heavy Weight, and it's been caused by this little nuisance, I'm sorry Heavy... I really am,"Celestia said as she turned to Twilight and tightened her grip around her former student,"What kind of things have you filled him with Twilight, you understand how dangerous he is, and just look at him...! He's in so much pain! Can you not see that?!"

"He's in pain because you made him...this way...Celestia...! Even now you hurt him as you toy with me...because you're taking away his love,"Twilight weakly stated to a very unstable and angered Celestia,"Don't you blame me for your failures princess, in the end, everything that has happened here today... Is... ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Celestia cries out in anger as she wings Twilight down to the ground.

Everything froze for Heavy Weight as he let out a cry for Twilight, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, all there was, were anger, rage, sadness, love, and above all, pain, and it all came together as Twilight met with the ground. Her friends and even Luna felt their hearts stop and things freeze for them as they bare witnessed Twilight suddenly crashing into the ground like a meteor at high speeds and sending dust clouds in all directions only to be followed with rock pieces. At that same moment, a tear slowly rolled down Heavy's right eye, the place where Twilight had marked him, and finally his mind felt like it was about to explode as the rumbling of the ground subsided for a moment.

Slowly the smoke dissipated to reveal an unconscious Twilight that looked almost as if she had just been killed as she slowly reverted back to her normal form, silence overtook all that dared to watch as Heavy struggled to breath and felt his whole body tremble and move against him. His mouth sputtered and allowed whimpers and stuttering moans of rising grief as he moved towards her while Celestia only began to take in deep breath and desperately grasp for some sanity, but the problem was that she found it at the worst time. She shook her head to cool her thoughts and realized what she had just done as she stood before Twilight, and ironically had one hoof on Twilight's belly to symbolize victory, she then looked to the grieving Heavy as he fell to his belly at Twilight's side.

"Heavy Weight... I'm sorry... I... W-what have I done...?"Celestia breathed her words of new found sanity that now fell deaf on Heavy's ears.

His heart wrenching moans and whimpers to the badly hurt Twilight were reaching the ears of the princess of the night and her current companions, their hearts felt like they were tearing apart as Fluttershy finally was the first to break down from the horror. Celestia's actions were outrageous, and they were unjust, and they needed to be stopped, however they were going to be the least of their worries, and Celestia herself worries. Deep within Heavy's mind, full of pain and memories as he looked to Celestia and saw her being the mirror of himself when he hurt Twilight, and all that pain and returned memory became too much, something within him finally snapped.

Heavy felt his heart beating not only in his chest, but now it pounded like a drum within his head, with no control his magic slowly began to surround his horn and leak onto his head while his eyes went completely blue and his teeth grit in fury. Growls and groans rattled the spines of all on lookers, especially Celestia, who could only back away from him as he began to cry out in anger and growl loudly with pulsing magic flashing upon his horn, clouds then began to come together once more. Lightning struck his horn as he stood up and glared upon his target and saw blue when he would have seen red, the clouds darkened as Celestia stood back before Heavy finally raised his head to the heavens now shrouded on the storm that formed in the sky.

"Aaaaaagh! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!"Words could not be formed, only a battle cry left his mouth before the magic of blue finally exploded.

His horn allowed magic to explode around his whole body as a massive orb of pure magic surrounded both Heavy and Twilight, lightning struck the orb as it melted the ground under it, and made everything else tremble like an earthquake on the rise. Heavy and Twilight had disappeared into the dense sphere of magic and lightning surrounded the mass as it was rapidly pulled from the dark clouds themselves to fuel this rising power that made the air heavy and difficult to breath in. It was then that suddenly Twilight had slowly exited the orb on a small thin platform of blue magic and was teleported before her friends and princess Luna, and all of her injuries had suddenly healed, she was now healthy and safe, well out of the way of danger.

"Twilight! Twilight are you alright?! Talk to us,"Rainbow Dash was first to hold Twilight in her hooves and gently pat her cheek to wake her up,"Twilight! Come on, don't you dare give up on us!"

"She'll be fine, all the injuries she once had are now gone, Heavy Weight's magic must have healed her,"Luna said as Twilight gradually came to and blinked her eyes open while Luna looked to magic display before them,"Heavy Weight on the other hoof, I fear will not be, his magic has reached a chaotic state, and my sister is the target of it all...!"

"Ugh...! What happened? Some pony please tell me what the hay happened,"Twilight had finally awoke and sat up to see the sky dark and magic heating up the air,"Heavy Weight...? Heavy Weight! Where is he?!"

"Ease up there sugar cube... You went through a rough and fast healing session, try to take it slow..."Applejack insisted while Twilight only looked around frantically and was drawn to the glowing blue magic in the distance.

"Now Twilight, don't freak out or anything, but Heavy might have lost his mind when he saw you hurt,"Rarity wore a frighten tone with her words as the orb began to suddenly release something from the top,"And well... He may have lost all reason...!"

"What?! NOOOO! HEAVY WEIGHT!"Twilight shouted to her colt friend before a blob of magic formed on the orb.

The mares froze as the blob of magic quickly morphed and took on the form of the giant spirit pony itself that now rested within Heavy, but now it had awaken from it's slumber, and was rattled and guided by Heavy's rage as it's eyes darted to a scared Celestia. It's jaws full of sharp teeth made of pur magic opened, and a very loud and screechy roar blasted from it's mouth as it filled the air with it's ear splitting roar while it's massive horn grew on it's forehead. Finally as Luna had narrowly manged to gather the mane six and teleport them away from the heart of the scene and get them to safety, the wrath of Heavy Weight began as the lightning disappeared and began to bubble with fury as a front forearm and hoof shot from it.

With a huge and strong rear back of the hoof he went to swat at Celestia, who quickly jumped back to dodge, but hitting her directly was never the true plan, for a wave of pure magic mixed with the wind suddenly form in a sonic boom of wind. It came straight at Celestia as she grind on her hooves in the ground and quickly threw up a shield as her mane and wings flared up with solar power as much as she possibly could. Her sun power then proved to be insufficient as she watched the golden shield around shatter the minute the blast of magical wind touch her shield and suddenly scorch her cheeks and some of her fur.

She may have dodged that bullet, but her nightmare was just beginning as the other hoof shot out from the other side of the orb, and the mass itself began to pulsate and bubble like magma before the ground then began to explode all around her. The spirit let out another hearty and strong roar that pierced the sound barrier and rung the sun princess's ears, as massive and long ice blue tentacles lifted gigantic loads of rocks and even a few houses into the air. Celestia could only watch as the glow of all the blue magic illuminated the town while they lifted the mass of land and homes into the air, holding them as if they were the roots that controlled and held the land together like trees.

Suddenly Celestia was force to jump, spin, fly back and to the side as the ground exploded around her and tentacles suddenly began swinging and throwing weight into it as they slapped her in the face and tried to grab her by any means necessary. After her few successful dodges a new approach was made as a wall of rock formed in front of the spirit and a growled sounded off behind it before tentacles shot up from the ground and quickly began smacking chunks of rock towards Celestia. The mare Alicorn knew a shield was now deemed useless in this struggle and resorted to avoid and evade tatics as she leaped from one side and ducked under to dodge three, then back over the side and jump to dodge two incoming rocks.

The next par of rocks were too big to dodge, so with magic empowered into her head, Celestia slammed down her hooves and took a solid stance as she reared back her head and smashed through the incoming massive rocks with her head. A small bruise formed on her head as she quickly tried to clear the dust from the rocks and then got the scare of her life as the spirit stretched it's body and met face to face with her as wings sprouted from it's back. It had also in the process, reared back it's hoof before it smashed it's giant hoof against Celestia's right cheek, the force of the blow blasted Celestia away like a dart as she smashed through the walls of the town and crashed into the open plains.

Meanwhile, Twilight, her friends, and princess Luna were watching this from the top of the wall, not to far from the one that now had a hole in it, thanks to the power of Heavy Weight, and needless to say, all but Twilight were terrified by this turn of events. It was then that they could only watch as the developing spirit finally sprouted it's two back legs and had completed it's transformation, but Heavy could not be seen within the spirit, he was now trapped in the embodiment of his anger. Angrily the beast stomped it's way through the town and narrowly missed trampling houses as it smashed through the outer wall of Ponyville and taking the fight outside to Celestia, Twilight did not know what to think anymore, this was becoming too much.

"Twilight Sparkle...! Only you can put an end to this! You have to calm Heavy Weight down!"Luna had suddenly called to Twilight while Celestia had flew into the sky to defend herself.

"WHAT...?! But he couldn't hear me! His anger was bad, but it's never been this strong before!"Twilight said in a display of no confidence as Heavy began to chase Celestia.

"You have to Twilight! If you don't, my sister will be killed! You have to end this! You're the only one who can!"Luna's yells now turned to cries of fear for her sister as the carnage continued.

Celestia was merely a fly to the spirit that now chased her, she desperately tried to fight back as she shot golden magic into the face of the spirit beast, but to her shock, they disintegrated before they could even touch the spirit, it was surrounded in a cloak of deadly air. This cloak was brought on by the density of the spirit, and it's power kept it in check, all attacks now appeared to be useless to use against this the beast, and all she could do is fly. Rocks and mountains trembled and and shuttered with each great step the giant Alicorn spirit took, and it's roars threaten to shake and force the Canterlot mountain itself to collapse and destroy the city that became the one of the sources of his hatred.

The giant hooves of the spirit left craters full of melting blue rock that threatened to change to magma itself, it's roars could be heard from the furthest reaches of Equestria, and Celestia didn't need to understand that to know that it was coming for him as she flew for her life. It was then that a tentacle of massive proportions blasted from the ground and instantly wrapped Celestia in it's binding prison, just like the chains she once used to entangle and keep Heavy himself prison. Now they were around her, and with a wrathful swing, the spirit brought her down to the hard ground and slammed her deep into the dirt, and blasting soil content in every place, thankfully Celestia was released and able to get back up just in time to evade getting stomped on.

Jumping to the side and out of her new hole saved her from being crushed, but she was once again taken by surprise as the spirit had instantly shrunk down to her size and with it's own two hooves, slammed them together to crush Celestia's face by her cheeks. Desperate to get free, for she felt the very grip of the magical Alicorn burning her cheeks and crushing her jaw as she heard her very teeth grind and threaten to start cracking, she desperately reared a right hoof full of magic back and swung at the beast. The blow made contact as it smashed against the side of the spirits face, but it did not flinch from the blow and glared into her eyes as it's screeching roar blew wind in her face before it turned around and reared it's back legs up.

It then bucked her right in the jaw with both back hooves at full strength, and before he knew it, Celestia was once again flying like a rag doll, and was now skipping across the long plains of the open land like a skipping stone on top of a pond, and she was heading for Canterlot. She slammed on every part of her body, from her head, then her right side, then her flank, and then finally she came to the mountain of Canterlot itself before she finally met the mountain in person with her head. Without her crown, she took the full impact of the blow as her head smashed hard into the mountain and almost appeared to make it quiver and cringe as she trembled with a sudden massive pain going through her head, much like the pain she bestowed into Heavy's mind.

She was conscious, but her body felt heavy and limp as it bent before a sudden shower of large rocks from the mountain and even water deep from the mountain's heart came down and crashed with Celestia right to the base of the mountain. She then finally found some control in her body as she struggled to rid herself of the rocks that crushed her, and the water that now drenched her fur, and her mane no less, now it no longer flowed in the wind, it hung in her face, and was completely down and soaked. She began coughing up blood and water that made her gag as she struggled to stand up, for she could feel broken bones within her, she was burned, badly scratched and bruise, and now she was even bleeding from her mouth and her forehead.

"Ugh...! Aaaaaaaagghh! Gaaaaaaaahhh...!"Celestia's whimpers of pain could be heard as she saw blood on her hooves and panicked as she felt the next move coming,"HELP ME! PLEEEEAASSE! I CAN't TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M SCARED...! SOME PONY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Celestia prayed for her cries for help to be answered, but the problem was that there was an answer, but not the one she wanted, for growling could be heard as she stared to the ground and panted before the growls sent chills down her spine. Slowly she looked up towards the source of the growl and was once again face with the spirit that continued to contain Heavy Weight within it, but something was happening to it, it appeared to be chipping away and giving itself back to the owner. Celestia unfortunately could not take the time to study the event, before she was then blasted by a beam of magic straight in the gut and was forced to crash against the mountain wall once more as it roared once more, but this time it's screech was mixed with the roars of Heavy himself.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME...! PLEASE...! I'M SORRY HEAVY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHAT I DID, I SWEAR,"Celestia was now pleaded as she gathered what strength was left and crawled and backed herself against the mountain,"HEAVY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I HAD TO DO WHAT I DID, YOU WERE BECOMING TO POWERFUL! YOU WERE SCARING ME! I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO ME OR YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Celestia's pleas and cries for mercy once again fell on deaf ears as Heavy's cries fell on hers in the past, and now it was her turn to feel some pain, and he wanted it to be more pain than she had ever felt before, he wanted it to match his own pain. He kicked her against the wall and roared in her face before his roars turned to grunts, and his kick changed to his first punch that struck Celestia in the face, and knocking a tooth out of her mouth in the process, but that was not enough, not enough pain. He wanted more, and he got it as he slugged her again with the other hoof and watched a spot of blood leave her lip and her wet mane dare to whip him in the face, and it only made him angrier.

Grunts, yells, growls, and even cries left Heavy's mouth as he swung and viciously began to beat Celestia's face into a bloody pulp, and it didn't take him too long to draw more blood from her as it splashed from her mouth and coated her lips in it. He screamed and pounded away at her with tears stinging his eyes as Celestia cried out and whimpered in fear and pain, as she felt he face throbbing and turning red with blood, teeth flew out of her mouth as she heard the loud thuds of her head dealt by the hooves of Heavy. However there was something louder than just both of their cries and their whimpers, Heavy's blows started to become lighter, but they did not cease as the screams of his younger self once again filed his mind, but it did not stop at Heavy's mind.

With each blow he delivered to Celestia, the screams and pieces of his memories traveled into her mind, and she was coming to grips with everything she had done, the pain was almost unnoticeable as she saw herself shocking, slamming, and chaining Heavy down. His cries and his begs to her were ignored, and she was seeing the hate and fear within her own eyes as she relentlessly tortured and wrongly shock and hurt Heavy with no concern for his well being or his fragile mind. Her whimpers became ore of despair and disgust with herself rather than pain as tears flowed out the corners of her eyes as she now felt she deserved every last bit of this.

Heavy himself began to lose tears that went down his cheeks as his eyes shut completely and the magical aura around him finally vanished, his blows got weak and felt like small jabs now, but he felt like he could not stop no matter what he did. He felt in the back of his mind that this would be it, he was going to kill her, he was going to vanquish Celestia without his will to stop himself, he will have revenge, but it will cost the world of Equestria it's very light. However it was then that as he felt Celestia starting to get weaker to the point of near fainting, his blows suddenly froze as he felt a gentle hoof touch his shoulder, and the sweetest voice like an angel from the heavens call to him in the most gentle voice.

"Heavy Weight...! Heavy Weight it's okay now...! You can stop,"Came the voice that belonged to only one pony as he slowly turned to the source of the voice,"Everything is going to be okay now Heavy...! It's over... You don't have to hurt any more...!"

Heavy's hooves trembled and shook with desire to strike so many more times, but instead he looked to his side and was met with the worried and small smiling face of Twilight Sparkle, and his eyes widened instinctively while a horrified gasp left his lips. Slowly his hooves lowered back down to the ground, and the brutal assault finally ended as he stood before Twilight, his eyes still glowing blue, and still furrowed, but it was quickly then starting to change. He began to breath more easily and with deeper inhales to exhales, he then went silent as he saw himself in Twilight's eyes and saw the horrendous thing that he appeared to be, and finally he could no longer hold back tears any more.

His teeth grit, and his eyes shut as tears flowed freely from the corners of his eyes as he whimpered and began to break down, his hooves gripped his head once more, for it once again began to throb and pound violently against his skull. He began shaking all over as if he was still being electrocuted by Celestia's magic, slowly his head began to lower as he began to sob and even choke on them in the process, and that was when Twilight slowly brought him into her forearms. She pulled him into a deep and very warm hug, and he pressed his face against her chest as she let out a sigh and felt Heavy crying for the first time in a very long time, it had been a while since he was ever this emotional.

Heavy quickly wrapped his forearms around Twilight, and cling to Twilight like a frighten baby colt as he cried into her chest as if he was terrified of Celestia and was now begging Twilight to protect him, he didn't want to be near Celestia. He didn't even want to look at Celestia, the mare herself was only just getting back up as her mane, tail, and her wings finally powered down, after all there was no more power for her to use any more, she had been bested. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she watched Heavy Weight, the most powerful and stone cold stone student she had ever known was now crying and whimpering and clinging to Twilight for help.

"P-Please...! Don't...let her-r...take me back there...! I don't want to go back t-there Twilight,"Heavy managed to choke out with his sobs as he hid his face in her embrace,"Please...Twilight...! Don't let her take me back there...! I-I want to safety here...! Please...!"

His begs and cries for help were acknowledged finally as Twilight held him tightly in her loving embrace and kissed him on the head while Celestia stumbled to her hooves, but she was barely able to stand as she felt her back right leg may have been broken. She panted, huffed and puffed in attempts to at least catch her breath as she spat blood and another tooth from her mouth before desperately wiping at her mouth to remove the blood. She got the blood, but her tears could not stop, for she was now coming to grips with what she had done to him, she had felt more pain today than she ever did before, and all this was what Heavy was feeling for the longest time.

"This is what he's been feeling all this time Celestia...! This is what you kept doing to him,"Twilight stated with a blank voice as she stared blankly into Celestia's eyes,"He ran away because of the pain you caused him, he can't even look at you because of it...! You can't keep letting him have to live with this kind of pain, no matter how strong he is, it's going to be too much for him to take...!"

"But...! All I wanted was to keep him in my life...! I just did what I thought was best for him,"Celestia cried as she rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears while she shook her head in shame,"How was I suppose to know it wasn't working...?! How was I suppose to know he was hurting so much...?!"

"There is a fine line between trying to control ones anger, and torturing him, and you crossed that line long ago,"Twilight scolded as she rubbed heavy's back to calm his rattled nerves,"You nee to get your reality straight, because right now, every pony knows of what you did, and you owe it to Heavy to make things right with him...!"

"Princess Twilight is right sister...! There needs to be apologies and atonement for these acts of yours,"Came the calls of an incoming princess Luna who landed at Twilight's side and stared solemnly to the broken stallion,"We deeply apologize for all that has happened here Twilight, we never meant for things to go this far, will you please accept our most sincere apologies...?"

"It's alright, he's just gonna need some special attention until he comes around, I need to get Heavy back to the castle,"Twilight said before her and Luna saw Celestia drop to her belly and clutch herself in pain,"Princess Celestia will need a doctor to look at her, you wouldn't mind staying here at the kingdom until she fully recovers from her injuries do you?"

"Not at all, we will stay for as long as it takes, nothing more my friend, will he be alright?"Luna gestured to the trembling and frightened Heavy Weight as Twilight helped him to his hooves.

"Please... Do take all the time you need with him, he needs you now more than ever Twilight,"Luna encouraged while helping Celestia to her hooves and supporting her head with her back,"Come...! Let us return to your friends, they are waiting for us at the entrance to the town."

Twilight nodded in agreement, and judging from the softness of his body and the bruises that had formed around his torso and forearms, Heavy would need to be looked at as well, for he went into the form of the spirit much longer than he did before. He had sustained some damage from using the power of the spirit, luckily the will to move with ease was still with him, as the stallion walked with her while Luna and Celestia walked right behind them towards the town. Everything was finally quiet now, Heavy appeared to be slowly calming down, his sobs had finally ceased and his tears began to subside, he was breathing heavily, but he was snuggling Twilight immensely with affection.

In a way Twilight was greatly relieved to see that this day did not end in death, and now that atonement and the chaos was over, they could rest easily, and now they walk home to the friends that were waiting for them, and a very concern town that Heavy would now call home.

**A VERY INTENSE AND EMOTIONAL CHAPTER IS IT NOT, THIS WAS A MILE STONE AND A CHALLENGE FOR ME, BUT IT'S HERE FOR YOU ALL TO SEE, CELESTIA HAS LEARNED A HARD LESSON, NOW TIME WILL ONLY TELL IF A RELATIONSHIP CAN EVER BE FORMED WITH THE STUDENT SHE HAD WRONGED**.


	12. Chapter 11:Love Will Wash Away Sins

Chapter 11:Love Will Wash Away Sins

It was a very slow time for the town of Ponyville, and more importantly, it was a very slow and rough time for Heavy Weight, the mare he loved, and the friends he had come to know, he was now depressed and had lost his fire for battle as well as love. His rampage against Celestia resulted in only minor damage to the town and only injured a guard and the princess of day herself, but for him, that day was far more worst than he could imagine, he finally understood Celestia's reasons for what she had done. That spirit was thought to be under his control, but of course his anger and rage awoke it and nearly consumed him, not to mention it almost made him kill his own former mentor and forever throw Equestria into a state of chaos and unbalance.

He laid there in his bed now, staring up at the ceiling that had sort of a night sky looked to it, his solemn look said it all as he laid on his back and dared never to move again, never to use his magic again, and never to feel anything ever again. It was clear that he now saw the monster he truly was inside, this thing, it had an appetite for destruction, and it fed off his anger and pain, now he too was afraid of himself, the ponies he could easily hurt, that chaos he could spread with this monster within him, it was becoming too much. He didn't know what to do with himself, he let out a deep breath and held his face with his hooves before letting them slide down his face while trying to get his thoughts straight.

Twilight had then come to his mind, her sweet and loving face had tamed the savage beast inside him, but she had also put herself in danger of being the next victim of it's wrath, and that was something he did not want for her, he never wanted to hurt her again. What would happen if he did lose control of himself again? What if he no longer can tell the difference between friend and foe, and attack the ones he cared for until they were dead? He did not know, he did not know anything any more, all he could do is look to the ceiling on his bed and sulk in his own shame and fear, rarely does he ever feel trapped and weak, unknowing and a victim.

Suddenly all thoughts cease and he freezes for a moment at the creaking of a door opening, he turns to the door to see a crack of light widen as the door opens up slowly before he then looks away, hoping not to disgrace the guest. He turns around to the other side and covers his head as he listens to the clop of hooves slowly entering his room, he shakes his head in hopes the pony will listen, but instead a flash of purple appears in front of him, and Twilight was now laying with him. She was concerned, and her face certainly proved it, she saw the fear and shame that lingered in his expression as he let out a sigh and looked with solemness into Twilight's eyes.

"You're worrying me Heavy... You been in here for a few days now,"Twilight started out quiet and gentle with her voice to settle his nerves,"You need to come out and see me, and your friends, we're all worried about you, we don't want you to be alone in here..."

"Why bother... All I'll do is scare them away, I don't want them to fear me anymore than they already do..."Heavy solemnly stated as he rolled back to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Why do you say that...? My friends are not afraid of you Heavy, and you know that...!"Twilight disagreed with Heavy's assumption while he ignored her plea and denial of her friends fears.

"They saw what I became, and you did to... They were scared... They looked at this beast as the monster it was,"Heavy slowly then looked down at himself as he sat up,"Now I understand why Celestia tortured me, because I hold a monster inside me and she knew it was too dangerous, but I didn't listen to her... And I almost killed her..."

Twilight froze for a moment to think, he was not letting down his guard and talking to her like before, he was in denial about what he was, all he now saw within himself was a monster now, but that's not what she saw, and she wasn't about to let him always think of himself as such.

"You are not a monster...! I wont let you say that about yourself...! That's not what you are,"Twilight suddenly hugged Heavy Weight and laid him down as she got on top of him,"You are not a monster! You're just a stallion who had a bad life, nothing more Heavy!"

"And how would you know that...?! I beat you years ago and left you in the cold like an animal,"Heavy snapped at her and shook his head trying to deny her,"I caused nothing but disaster in both yours and my wake...! Why are you trying this hard for me?! I don't deserve you or love! MONSTERS CAN'T LOVE!"

"But you can Heavy! If you were a monster you would have killed me that night! You wouldn't have given it a second thought,"Twilight became assertive now with her words as Heavy began to shake,"If you were a monster you would have let Tirek devour me and Equestria whole, and you would have killed Celestia without hesitation, but you DIDN'T!"

"Because you were there to stop me! I would have killed her if you didn't intervene and stop me!"Heavy continued to growl and deny as he held his head and cover himself up.

"Yes! And I would gladly do it again and protect you so that you never suffer like you did back there,"Twilight continued to force reason to Heavy while straddling him and moving his hooves from his face,"I love you! And I can tell that you love me! Heavy open your eyes...! And look at me...!"

Heavy shook his had and felt a tear stinging his eye before he finally worked up the courage to open his eyes and look into her own and breath heavily to see her face to face with him, she was clearly not giving into his despair no matter how stubborn he was being. The tear had then began to stream down his cheek as his voice began to stutter and shudder, he didn't want to cry, but all this pain and shame he felt was too much and he tried to cover his face, but Twilight held onto his hooves and kept him looking at her.

"I don't deserve any of this Twilight... I'm nothing but a burden on your shoulder... Just a beast that haunts you,"Heavy began to break into a silent sob, remembering the haunting beast that drove him to commit his sins,"I don't deserve you... I can't stand to ever risk hurting you...! But I'm afraid I will...!"

"You won't hurt me... No matter what happens, you can never hurt me Heavy... Our love will always be sure of that,"Twilight was sincere as she wiped the tears forming in his eyes as she kissed him on the forehead,"I was told by Cadence one time that love tames the greatest of demons and sources of hate no matter how strong, I know ours can be that strong... If you just believe in yourself..."

Heavy's eyes widened with some sort of merit within Twilight's words, he then felt her warmth as she laid against his chest and rubbed at it, her touch and warmth never felt this good before, and it some how managed to warm his heart a bit. Tears still streamed, but he then let out deep breaths and slowly wrapped his fore arms around Twilight to embrace her passionate love that only made him feel warmer inside and made him feel like he could believe in himself. With her by his side there was potentially something brighter in their future if he did so, he struggled and tried to find this hope in himself and looked to Twilight with somewhat of both doubt and belief.

"I... I will try... For you I will try Twilight... Just... Please don't leave my side, I promise I won't leave yours..."Heavy was finally lowering his guard, and little did he know, Twilight had another trick to help him feel the fire within himself.

"Good... Oh...! And I have something that just might help you feel better... I've been missing that fire of yours for a bit now,"Twilight slowly shared a kiss and a giggle to get a small smile on Heavy's face,"Some pony decided to visit us, she had the courage to come here after I wrote to her of what happened, and she wants to help...!"

"Oh Really? It seems that there's Always a few surprises around every corner for me and you huh?"Heavy said before Twilight gave his lips a quick touch with his own that complimented her giggles.

"I promise this one will be good, I kind of missed the old you, the one that was full of fire and hardship,"Twilight quickly got up from the bed and grasp Heavy's hooves to help him off,"I think this will really help get that fire back into you, and don't you worry about Celestia, she won't try anything with you ever again...!"

Heavy raised an eye brow with his doubts that were then being added to a small sigh as Heavy was helped out of the bed, and stood tall for Twilight to see his eternal and never ending glory, no matter how badly he may have been broken. She gestured to the door in which Heavy followed with her hoof gently wrapped around his own and worked as a guide as they quietly and calmly left the room and entered the hallway, the very air felt cold for Heavy. Fear crept into his mind as he discretely hid behind Twilight and even dared to hide his face like Fluttershy in case some pony would come and see him, and to all irony some pony did come.

Down the hall a shadow was seen before the little purple dragon Spike had suddenly reappeared with a note held tight in his right claw before he noticed Twilight and raised an eye brow at Heavy Weight staying behind her and hiding his face partially. Spike was in no hurry and slowly walked over while announcing himself loud and clear before he made it to the couple, and ignoring Heavy for a moment to give Twilight some good news.

"Twilight! I just got some news from the Ponyville doctors. They say princess Celestia is going to be just fine now!"Spike exclaim was full of excitement and happiness, even after the events that took place.

"That's great Spike. How long before she's able to be up and about again?"Twilight asked out of curiosity, acting as if nothing had ever happened between her and Celestia.

"She's up and about right now, though she needs help from Luna getting around and such,"Spike was then nervously chuckling as he noticed Heavy looking away with a struck nerve,"It may be weeks yet until she can walk without help and remove the bandages, but all in all she will make a full recovery...!"

"Well that' great Spike...! So there is absolutely nothing to worry about, every pony is going to be okay."Twilight gave a small gesture to Heavy hoping her words would ease his worries.

"Right... No worries..."Heavy kept himself contained himself while Twilight maintained a small smile to keep him calm and at ease.

"Why don't you come with us on a little walk Spike, I'm going to surprise Heavy Weight with a little visitor."Twilight offered spike while it became obvious that Spike too was in on this surprise as he gradually accepted the offer.

"Sure...! I could go for some fresh air. How about you Heavy Weight? Some fresh air would do you good,"Spike was quick to rather than jump on Twilight's back, but rather jump and saddle up on Heavy's back,"Onward my trusty steed! To thy outside world from which you had not returned in many days!"

"Heh...! Take an easy there little dragon...! It doesn't need to be a race, and since when do you ride randomly on the backs of ponies?"Heavy was not one to judge, but he instead took the lead not requiring an answer as they moved on.

Their journey through the castle were now a bit more spirited, they talked along the way of Heavy Weight's powers that they bear witnessed to, and rather than fear, all Spike could do is look to Heavy with admiration and more questions of his magic. The spirit was on the baby dragons tongue tip more than anything else, though no amount of explanations were reaching Spike unless Heavy was forced to put it into the simplest words for an infant dragon to understand. As scary as Spike had to admit it was to see the spirit so angered and so superior to any magic he had ever seen before, but at the same time, he felt like he had seen a god rise from Heavy Weight, and invincible god of unlimited power, Heavy was more than flattered by that idea.

They walked the halls then with a moment of silence as they turned into another hallway and were met by some of the Ponyville guards that gladly gave a bow and a nod as if nothing had ever happened between Heavy and his former mentor. Heavy now didn't know what to think of the ponies attitude towards him, if this was Canterlot, all those snobby and spoiled ponies would run in terror or curse him for his magic power just as they had done in the past, but once again the town of Ponyville impressed him. There was no judgement for his actions no matter how chaotic and threatening they appeared, there were only smiles all around, from the guards, from Twilight, and even the little dragon that now rode Heavy like a noble steed.

Their walk was peaceful as they finally neared the main gate, but stood there for a moment to think of all that had happened, such pained memories suddenly fading as Heavy spent his time in this castle and this town he never knew existed before several weeks ago. His eyes closed as he took in the world around him, from the massive dark purple hall way, to the main gate, he took it in before he then felt the presence of another, and like that he was going down memory lane. His greatest battles were what came to his mind, his battle with sunset when she tried to destroy the castle of Canterlot, but even that did not come close to his battle with Twilight the night he left, that memory forever haunted him to this point.

However, now that he had the time to take in what he was living right now, with Twilight happily by his side, smiling, so full of love for him to this day, and with friends that appear to care for him just as any of the friends he remembered having. Not to mention Sunset Shimmer, when he met her in that other world after so long, he did not know what to think of her, she was matured and good inside now, he could feel her good nature and her sudden fiery will to fight and defend her friends. That was a Sunset that he never thought he would see in his life time, but now that he had seen it with his own eyes, it made him blush to feel respect and even deep care for her now.

Twilight matter to him just as much now, they were back together and their love was growing to an immense point of care and unity, yet there was something missing from the bond they shared, perhaps something, or some pony else was missing from their lives. Suddenly Heavy's eyes snapped open and he understood a few things as Twilight opened the main door to the outside world for him and offered Heavy to guide the way for them, for one thing, he knew who was outside waiting for him. He smirked as he now understood what was most important now, he now felt he could express his feelings not just to his new friends, but to Twilight, and even to Sunset Shimmer herself, he had wronged her many times over, and he wanted to show her that he can be good and kind to her now.

It was then that he would get his chance to do that for her as he took the lead and as Twilight levitated Spike oh so suddenly off Heavy's back and placed him behind her to follow, they had suddenly walked into the big surprise as an incoming orange hoof aimed for Heavy. Instinctively he ducked under and lifted his back legs up to kick away his sudden attacker while his front hooves helped leap away and grind on the dirt as he stopped in the middle of the open ground between the castle and the town. He then swerved and looked towards the entrance of the castle as his orange attacker had jumped away with a bruise now on her cheek as sunset Shimmer herself in her own unicorn form managed to stop grinding back and freezing where she stood.

"You know Sunset, you may have shed your fear and matured yourself, but you should work on your BIG surprise more,"Heavy's joke was met with with a huff of irritation before a grin from Sunset,"You're smiling, so you got much more to show me more huh?"

"Yeah, I still have some of your skill from before Heavy, and now I know exactly how to use it,"Sunset grind as the ground then rumbled under Heavy before a green tentacle of magic burst from under the stallion,"Now I am in complete control, and we're going to show you that we can do just as much as you!"

"We...? Who the hay is we...?!"Heavy suddenly then noticed from behind as Twilight appeared behind him in a flash and kicked him towards the ground.

He crashed into the ground with a smash and sent the rocks and dust flying before, he then exploded from the rubble with a flash of blue magic and grit teeth as his horn flared with fiery magic while looking to the challengers. Twilight and Sunset stood on both sides of him as he looked to both, he had little time to think as Sunset lifted her head up and swung her fiery colored mane to charge a large orb of green magic from the tip of her horn and aim it directly at him. Heavy was quick to raise his horn and bring it down like a sword as the orb smashed into his horn and he was at a stand still while Twilight was coming towards him with a horn full of purple magic, but he was ready for that little trick.

Once more the ground exploded before another Heavy Weight appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the horn with his teeth, she swung a right hoof into the stomach of the second Heavy Weight, only to crack her hoof against what was obviously a clone. The clone had already turned to stone as she swung and had trapped her hoof in a stone prison of it's stomach before glowing cracks formed and Twilight widened her eyes, for her and Sunset knew what was about to happen. The clone proceeded to explode in a burst of stone rubble and smoke, engulfing Twilight into the blast while the real Heavy smirked and suddenly lifted the orb his horn had stuck to and heaved it straight back at Sunset, but this unicorn did not give up this time.

Sunset Shimmer at that time had began running and with a leap with her back hooves, she vaulted her own attack and was preparing to charge straight at him, and Heavy was ready to move, the problem was that he could not move suddenly. He looked down and saw that Sunset had prepared more magical tentacles under him that now bind his legs and held him in place as she jumped again and poured green magic into her hoof. She then finally managed to get in a good punch across Heavy's mouth, but this progress was soon loss as this Heavy had suddenly turned to ice blue magic and explode in a poof of magic dust, Sunset could only gasp before the ground once again exploded under her.

The explosion brought forth the real Heavy Weight as he headbutted her right in the gut, knocking the wind out of her and sending a jolt of pain through her whole body before the force threw her back and sent her skipping like a stone. Heavy however would not give her the chance to top herself and regroup, he teleported right near the walls of the castle, and as Sunset arrived and was grinding on her hooves to stop, he swung his back legs around and blind sighted her with a kick to her left cheek. The force of the kick moved her into the wall and smashed the right side of her body into the wall, chipping and cracking the wall as Sunset felt another jolt of pain through her body and nerves as she dropped to her belly and looked up.

She now saw Heavy Weight once again looking down on her as he stood tall and smirked at her, she did not know whether to take it as an insult or just some friendly fun in their reminiscence moment with each other. She stood back up and swung her back legs to hit Heavy, but once again he ducked and dodged her move and brought his front hooves up and slammed them against her chest, forcing her back into the wall before he continued to smirk at her and even giggle a bit. Sunset raised an eye brow at him before Twilight was suddenly behind him with nothing but a few scratches and burn marks that didn't even reach her skin, and she was even giggling with Heavy too.

Even after an ambush had gone terribly wrong, after Heavy got the upper hoof of both mares, he and Twilight were now laughing, as if this whole thing was just a fun game, and out of sheer respect and need to help Heavy feel better, Sunset slowly began to giggle as well. Heavy responded by letting her go and letting Sunset stand among them as they laughed and enjoyed each others company, it had been a long time since the students of Celestia could ever laugh together. Not only that, this was the first time all three students were together and uniting together as a team, to Celestia herself, this would be a sight to behold and she was currently watching this event occur right before her eyes.

She stood there with Luna right at her side, a large roll of bandages around her stomach, a neck brace with bandages that partially covered her mane, she was battered and broken, but at least she was now healing. The padding around the casts on both her back legs were itchy and made walking complicated, and it required the services of her little sister to make it somewhat easier, Celestia had been placed in a temporary bad place, but what she was seeing now more than made up for it. Even as badly injured she was, and the fact that she looked like a practically half wrapped mummy, seeing her students all together was a heart warming and an eye opener for the princess of the sun.

"Luna... What have I been doing all this time...? What have I been doing to them their whole life,"Celestia questioned quietly, making it more of a question to herself rather than Luna,"How could I have done something so wrong...? Now that I see what I have done... All the things I had done with my students... Why did I do so much wrong to them...?"

"Students can be a big responsibility when taking it upon yourself to teach and raise them... They're like your own children in a way,"Luna said this with a smile while placing a hoof on her big sisters shoulder gently,"You'll have your share of drama, love, pain and misunderstandings, but you have to keep a more level head and never overreact when bad or good things happen..."

"But... I was afraid of him, what was I to do with Heavy Weight, he was growing too powerful...!"Celestia became more solemn as she watched her three former students talk with each other.

"Sometimes talent just happens, and it's a teacher's job to help make that talent grow no matter what, you can only trust in your student to make the right decision for their talents,"Luna talked gently and supportive for her sister while making sure not to take a side in this issue,"They looked like they have been starting to make better decisions together now than they did before, perhaps you should trust them to do so now..."

Celestia let out a sigh as she could only then look to her students with her solemn look full of guilt for the sins she had committed, she knew that if she were to approach right now, it would only spell drama and potential disaster once more, that's not what she wanted now. They were all smiling now, Twilight giggling from Heavy's friendly talking towards her, Sunset blushing as she watched him talking freely and much nicer to her, and Heavy actually smiling for once without strain or an issue. They spoke of some of their past and what they had retained since then, for Sunset Shimmer herself it was quite the experience to be back in her real home world, but now that she was with both sibling students, she couldn't feel more comfortable.

"So you two fought well, You both retained most of what you learned with me, that was very impressive, especially you Sunset,"Heavy Weight pointed out for his old friend as sunset blushed and dragged a front hoof in the dirt,"You'e not that same filly that ran and hid herself from danger, you have that fire I always... You know... Tried to force you to have...!"

"Thanks... I might have gotten a little bit of that courage from Twilight, she showed me the power of friendship and helped me out of my mean streak...!"Sunset decided to be humble and gentle as she gestured to Twilight with her blush.

"Well I would expect no less from the mare of my dreams... She has that stubborn and willing attitude to help no matter what,"Heavy admitted with a smile on his face before he received a kiss on the cheek in return,"You can always count on Twilight never to give up... It's one of the reasons I love her so much...! And now I'm seeing this from you Sunset...!"

"You know... I wouldn't mind if you two maybe got together for a bit, you know, maybe a herd could get together!"Twilight suggest in an exclaimed as Sunset and Heavy Weight lit up with blush.

"I...I.. I just...I don't...can't I mean... What...?!"Sunset stuttered and could not form words as she threatened to take a few steps back and hide her face and blush.

"I think it's a bit early for something like that to happen Twilight. Right now I want things to be right with you before I even think about having another mare in the family..."Heavy had to let out a nervous chuckle while blushing himself as he nuzzled Twilight's cheek.

"Yeah...I...He has... A point...! Maybe just...another time we could...hang out and such...?"Sunset managed to for a question with her unsteady voice while Heavy looked to her.

"I guess I could perhaps put something together, after all I would love to work with you on your skills there sunset,"Heavy admitted and stood before Sunset with his smile of interest for her,"You showed some promise, and I have to admit that I was being unfair when I chose not to train and teach you what I know...!"

"R-really...?! You're actually going to teach me your ways, your spells and your skills?!"Sunset lit up at the idea of finally being able to be taught the ways of Heavy Weight just as Twilight was.

"Yeah no problem, besides that new home of yours through the mirror needs it's protector strong and ready to fight,"Heavy admitted this while looking back to the castle and letting out a sigh,"That place worries me about the lack of magic it has there, I want to make sure it has a proper defender there. So... Do you want to learn what I know?"

"Yes...! Yes please, teach me. I want to know how to properly have and control power, I want to learn everything!"Sunset exclaimed as she put her hooves together and did her best to contain her excitement.

"Then it's decided..."Heavy was quick to nod and smirk at his sibling student now turned to student before he turned to some incoming company.

Silence took hold as Heavy Weight's smile suddenly began to fade and replace with a look of distrust and a bit of fear in his eyes as they all saw Celestia limping with Luna helping her towards them, thankfully they were slow and gave them time to process. The look of the stallion then turned fierce as the two royal sisters of Canterlot slowly made their approach and Luna slowly released her sister so Celestia could look to all three students. Twilight looked to her with seriousness and a frown, Heavy was fierce but steady this time, and Sunset, knowing that Heavy had suffered under her hoof and went through unimaginable pain by their own teacher forced a look of disgust onto her face.

They all remained quiet and could hear the wind blow through their manes as if almost all of time stood still for them, Heavy was silent, Twilight was with him in that feeling, Sunset didn't even know what to think of Celestia now that she knew all this. All she could do is gulp and look at her teacher in a feeling she had not felt for her in her life, even on her dark days, and thanks to Heavy Weight wrapping a hoof around her own, she was able to contain her outrage as Celestia finally spoke.

"I see you are all enjoying your company, and your reunion, it's been a while since I could see you two paring up with Heavy and having fun with each other...!"Celestia gave a small smile, but she was missing some teeth, so she dared not to flash her smile full on.

"Indeed...! It is quite a sight to see all three students together in an embrace of teamwork, friendship and love, quite the sight...!"Luna chimed in to pick the spirits up while Celestia couldn't help but look at Heavy.

"Thank you princess Luna...! And yes it is pretty exciting for us all to be together,"Twilight gave a smile to Luna for her friendly attitude towards them before noticing Celestia looking at Heavy,"Now is there something I can help you with princess Celestia...?! Perhaps you have something you would like to say while you still have teeth in your mouth...!"

"Well... Yes... I just wanted to start out by saying how sorry I am for everything that happened... You didn't deserve what you were given..."Celestia gestured to Heavy with a solemn look while Heavy raised an eye brow in interest at Celestia's pitiful plea.

"Celestia...! I know I have done some bad things in my life that got me in trouble with you...! But after hearing all the things that you did,"Sunset did her best to keep her voice under control as she spoke out,"What you did was far worst than anything I could have ever done in my life...! How could you do that to him...?! He was your top student!"

"It was out of my own fear for the power he was growing into, I was scared... Didn't help when I really don't know that much about children...! I guess It was mostly Luna's expertise to know students your age,"Celestia slowly began to come clean, and was hoping to clean her sins away as well,"I neglected you of all ponies Sunset... I expected so much from you and showed you nothing in return Twilight... And all I really did was cause you pain Heavy Weight...!"

"I could care less about anything you could have done to me princess, I wouldn't be what I am now without you,"Twilight had to admit that it was Celestia's guidance that helped her become a princess herself,"So I'm not the one you have to apologize to, it's them you should have things to say to...!"

Celestia let out a sigh and buried the idea that she was getting spoken to like a punished child and looked to Heavy Weight and sunset Shimmer, the two of them together had the most difficult time with her, after the neglect and pain she had done to them. Sunset and Heavy stood solid and serious, Heavy holding on tight to contain his anger for her as Celestia took in one last breath before words weakly left her lips and her eyes stung with the irritation of potential tears.

"Heavy Weight...! I gave you pain instead of the love your mother always gave you, I shouldn't have done that, I know how special you were to her,"Celestia said with her voice getting unsteady and her breaths getting heavy with regret,"I should have praised you for your gift rather than fear it, and try to control it through your pain and suffering...!"

Letting all that out felt both good and painful for Celestia at the same time as tears formed in her eyes and she looked to see Heavy's serious look slowly start to become a bit more relaxed, but his guard was still up and he wasn't budging. She then looked to Sunset shimmer who was doing her best to keep looking at her former teacher and trying to erase the disgust she had for Celestia as she heard the day princess let out a breath and another choice of words.

"Sunset Shimmer... I drove you away much more than Heavy Weight could have... I was neglecting you, and worrying too much for Heavy Weight,"Celestia allowed one tear to leave her eye as Heavy Weight's expression loosened up a bit more,"I didn't bother disciplining Heavy or you when you two would fight, and I never personally worked with you so you could one day catch up with Heavy and grow into the princess you wanted to be so badly...!"

"You should have listen to us when we cried for you to help us...! You shouldn't have neglected and abused what you had with us princess...!"Heavy lightly scolded with a stomped hoof while Celestia bowed her head and slowly nodded.

His words hurt like knives to the already unstable princess, but there was truth in Heavy's words, and the looks that she now received from Heavy and Sunset were more than making their mark on Celestia, for they were looks that she had received before. Sunset, full of disgust and anger, but there was also loneliness in her eyes as she looked away, never feeling the power she had desire, Celestia not helping her enough when she needed, and praising Heavy for his accomplishments rather than hers. Heavy Weight looked to her with a glare of hate, disgust, anger, and pain as the tears began to flow from the princess, openly and torturing this stallion as a colt when he had already suffered much in his life was an unforgivable crime that was eating away at her.

His screams of pain and sadness echoed through her head and were only being matched by Sunset's weeping and sobs when Heavy would beat on her while Celestia did very little to help and protect her, all this pain was now hers to own.

"I know...! I know I should have...! All I did was cause you all pain and hardship...! I don't deserve to be your teacher,"Celestia whimpers as her tears saturated the very dirt it hit while Heavy started thinking while his look got softer,"I'm sorry...for everything I have done...! All I hope to have...is... Your forgiveness...!"

Celestia's head lowered to hide her sorrow from her students, it had appeared that Twilight was quickly starting to forgive her, and as Sunset and Heavy Weight looked to each other and pitied Celestia for the sadness and guilt that gripped her, anger was leaving their bodies. After all that they had been through, it was Celestia who had taken them in when they had nothing, no family, no control of their magic, not even many ponies that knew of them. Celestia in a way did try to be the mother figure Sunset never had and Heavy once had, yet their hooves trembled a bit at all her wrong doings working against them, but if there was one thing they understood now, it was pushing themselves to do what was right.

Heavy suddenly then lifted a hoof up just as Sunset followed his movement, letting him take the lead as he placed a hoof just under their former mentor's chin and lifting it up while Sunset wiped the tears from her eyes and stared solemnly at the weeping princess. It was the Heavy quickly pulled Celestia towards him, all pain and hate were cast aside as he suddenly embraced Celestia in a big hug and trembled as he ignored all pain, and in that moment, he felt Sunset join him for this hug while Twilight and Luna looked on with smiles all around. Sunset had wrapped an arm around Celestia and held Heavy Weight with the other as they shared an embrace of forgiveness and love for each other, a tear slowly rolled down Sunset's cheek as she felt herself appreciated and loved for the first time by Celestia.

Not only that. Heavy Weight's breathing got heavy, and his grasp wrapped around both mares in a tender embrace as all hate and anger faded from memory and all he wanted now was love and peace, all of which he felt himself fill with, especially with Sunset Shimmer. He was unaware that his cheeks were slowly growing red with blush as he felt Sunset brushing his right cheek with her left and Celestia nuzzling him as she once did when he was but a colt, something he had not felt in a long time. Finally there was something he was ready to say, it took a deep breath and some courage, but finally the words he needed to say to Celestia came out in a gentle breath, and a calming and soothing voice.

"I... Forgive you princess...! I'm sorry too..."Heavy never thought he would ever say that to the princess, but he did, and he didn't regret it.

"We both forgive you princess Celestia...! I missed you..."Sunset's voice was shaky and even more gentle as she felt the princesses love within her now.

Not only that, with Heavy Weight by her side, her feelings were now growing ever more free and as she slowly nuzzled his cheek, Heavy only smiled and accepted her love, just as he was accepting hers, this day... Had ended peacefully, and with love...

* * *

_**Dark Star's Cave**_

The darkness of Dark Star's cave was enough to blind bats, all that could be heard is the dripping of pure water drizzling down from the cave ceilings and echoing like bugs falling to their demise in the ponds that held the waiting fish. There was no stirring within the caves, but then there was as scraping echoing through the caves, like helpless victims being dragged by the cave owner himself to their doom as the darkness could easily consume the helpless prey. The drops would get more faint and dim in the darkness as the green glow of the secret room would overtake a section of the cave, for behind a rock, the secret room housed many of the wretched pools of Ever Free darkness that glowed with their green slime and evil magic.

It was where the Alicorn of the hour could be found, diving deep into the pools and slowly healing from his wounds to this very moment, his body still battered and a bit broken as he dove into his main pool and drank in the dark aroma of green evil. He soaked and based himself in the slime, letting it melt and moisturize his silver mane and burn at the cut up scar on his flank where a cutie mark use to be, it was as if his former self never existed. All that was left of him now was this animal that fed off destruction and all this dark magic essence of the Ever Free forest, revenge, hate and tyranny is all that swam in his heart and mind now, and no pony would end his tyrany while he still lived.

He finally emerged from the pool head first, his mane and fur seeping with green ooze as he swam back towards the edge and laid his head back onto the dust rock solid ground, it was cold against his head, but now suffering was just a pleasure to him now. He looked up towards the dullness of the cave ceiling, he let out a huff and stared grouchy like as if the ceiling had did him wrong, but the one who really did him wrong now had his full attention, Heavy Weight was now the real problem here. He still had no plan put together for Heavy Weight, for the stallion was now on a level that was nearly unstoppable to all. Dark was now at a stand still and Heavy Weight had the upper hoof in this battle, he would need to be dealt with first before he even thinks about taking Equestria for his own.

Suddenly his thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of the rock that lead out of the putrid pools opening with a hard grins against the dusty stone of the ground, his red eyes darted towards the entrance as his new disciple Red Wing appeared in the door way.

"Red Wing...! I hope you have been more than productive than I was...! These days have been... Less than savory,"Dark Star hissed with a sneer and a growl as he looked to the black Griffon that only smirked to him,"I take it that you have something for me...?"

"Yes master Dark Star...! I have brought to you a willing new ally,"Red let out his own hiss as he entered the room with a little surprise guest Pegasus,"Master...! I would like you to meet an enemy of Twilight Sparkle, and the arch enemy of the Pegasus Rainbow Dash...! Lightning Dust!"

Her lime green coat was ruffled and messy as she followed Red into the pools and looked around to the room, it's glow had a certain allure to it all together, and the rank smell of the pools was matched only by the heavy magic she felt from it. The water from the ceiling dripped into her mane, ruining the lightning bolt like streaks in her brown and slightly poofy mane that swirled and mixed perfectly together, but now it was being saturated and ruined. However, non of it mattered now as she stood before the pool where Dark Star lied before he burst from the pool and stood before her, still injured but much more stronger, but Lightning Dust appeared virtually unfazed by the dark Alicorn.

"You don't appear to be afraid, yet I see that feeling of doubt deep within your mind...! Ms Lightning Dust,"Dark's hisses of interest antagonized and made Lightning's spine vibrate as she took a breath in,"You are said to be one of the greatest flyers of all time in the Pegasus world...! And yet you have nothing to aspire your greatness in writing nor history... Why is that my friend...?"

"Because... I...don't know... I guess it's just...I feel... I feel I was robbed of my fame, and my chance at being some pony was ruined,"Lightning finally came clean after a deep breath and remembered the growing hate she had for a certain some pony,"I want the fame I deserve, I want to be the greatest flyer in all the world...! I want to see Rainbow Dash die!"

"I see, that is a very good answer my new friend, and for your wise and well thought answer, there is a chance to make that happen,"Dark was now interested in this mare's desires and saw promise and loyalty in her,"I can give you the power and the guidance to do just that for you Lightning Dust, but It will cost you only your innocence as a pony...!"

He gestured to the pools before he hopped back into his own main pool and drank in it's dark aroma once more before smirking at Lightning Dust, who just raised an eye brow and looked to the glowing green pools with a bit of doubt and confusion. She had a piece of her conscious telling her to walk away and be on her own, but her desire for fame and revenge on the mare that got her kicked out of the academy was so much stronger and eating away at her as she dared to step into the pool. Before she did, she stopped just one inch short from the surface of the slime and looked to the wickedly smiling Dark Star and gave a small breath before a question followed.

"Is... Is all the power worth the evil essence here...? And can it really make me strong enough to destroy Rainbow Dash...?!"Lightning questioned to the dark Alicorn who gradually nodded in response.

"Yes...! It will give you all that you desire, and so much more...! Power, respect, and even magic!"Dark said this with glee as Lightning then became more than intrigued at the thought of having magic.

With one last deep breath she stepped into the deep end of the pool and slowly sunk in with a fearful look as the slime came up to her neck before she felt the sudden pulse and a burning rush of pain and power surge through her head. Her body shook and twitched like a frighten leaf as the green magic static burned itself into her mind and began to change her, a faint scream could be heard that was music to Dark and Red's ears as they too decided to enjoy the putrid pools, acting as if nothing was happening. This was no the case for Lightning Dust as green magic pulsed from her body before it suddenly began to change color, going from it's lime green and being consumed with black color.

Her wings sprouted as the feather began to molt and be replaced with slowly developing webbing, her feathers shed and became sleeker with each crack, crunch and reconfigure her wings made to adjust to the webbing's that represented the wings of a bat. Her face was next to feel the consuming blackness surround and corrupt her face as she grind her teeth that crack under the pressure and sharpen to fangs and the teeth of a predator as she lets out a growl at her growing teeth. Finally as she sinks in and drinks in the evil of the forest, her eyes snap open as they change to a complete mix of red and green as she glares into nothingness and feels evil take over her mind, and fills her mind with images of Rainbow Dash's death in so many forms and going limp before her.

She smiled as she enjoyed this bath of evil with her new master and began to cackle manically with Dark Star, for she was now one of them, a servant to the dark Alicorn, an ally to Red Wing, and now an enemy of Equestria.

* * *

_**Ponyville, Rainbow Castle**_

Night had now fallen, and the town of Ponyville was finally going to bed and admiring the night's shining stars and beautiful night before sleep came, all was quiet now since Celestia and Luna decided it was finally time for them to return to their home. They had left gradually with smiles on their faces, knowing that Heavy Weight was now in safe hooves that would not stop loving him and helping him heal from his past. Sunset Shimmer was unfortunately unable to stay for the night, for she felt fear for her exposed world that was vulnerable to evil now, but now she had Heavy Weight to train her, and was eager to start her training tomorrow and it would require a good night's rest.

The stallion himself now walked the hallways of the rainbow castle with a small ad slightly weary smile that was mixed with small bags under his eyes, after an emotional day of forgiveness and calm heads prevailing over anger, he needed some sleep. He looked around the halls, they were lit with lanterns that illuminated the path for him and reminded him of the fireflies he would see at the special place with his mother, this truly was a special town and castle for him. He could hear the echoes of some ponies walking through the halls, some were guards, but others sounded out as some of Twilight's friends sticking around for the night, of course he would recognize Rarity ranting about how to properly get into a bed.

He snickered and shook his head at her silliness while also listening to Fluttershy's whimpers before he did in fact come by her room that was not even lit, but he could still see her under her bed sheets shaking from the darkness of her room. Thinking calmly and with kindness in his heart, Heavy shot a little ball of magic from his horn, and allowed it to land on a small desk next to the bed before bursting with a sudden glow of bright blue light, it was now a magical night light for Fluttershy. She poked her head out and smiled lightly at the new night light before rolling to her side and waving to Heavy from her bed as a way of saying thank you, and Heavy gladly took it before moving on towards his room, but some pony else had a new plan for him.

Just as he was about to turn into a hall way towards his room, he was stopped by a gentle hoof being placed on his shoulder and pulling him towards the bright lantern at the corner that illuminated Twilight Sparkle standing before him with her hoof now on his cheek. She smiled and held back no emotion as she shared a kiss with Heavy Weight in that instant and wrapped her hoof lightly around Heavy's neck as he hugged her, embracing their passionate love by the light. Their lips slowly parted for second as they gazed directly into their colorful eyes of purple and blue before a smaller kiss was shared before Twilight then slowly guided him away from his room.

"Come with me... You can stay with me in my room Heavy..."Twilight offered to Heavy as he slowly smiled and accepted it happily as he walked with her.

"Of course my love... Lead the way my princess..."Heavy breathed out as she pulled him down the hallway and giggled with each step they made.

It wasn't too long before they came upon a door that matched material of the walls and had an old fashion gold door knob complimented with a frame that looked like the tree of harmony itself sculpted into the door. Heavy waited patiently as she unlocked the door with a spark of rainbow magic from her horn and allowed the door to open slowly while she looked back to Heavy with her smile before he once again touch her lips with his own. There was no holding this love they had for each other any more, he kissed her lips passionately and with complete freedom as they scampered inside while making out.

Twilight giggled as Heavy slowly laid her on the large bed with purple gem like sheets before climbing himself and checking to see if Spike was around before he got on top of Twilight and they once again shared a passionate kiss with their tongues slowly entering in with the kiss. Slowly Heavy lit his horn up while pulling Twilight into his loving and passionate grasp as he slowly closed the door with a gentle blast of his magic before they had the room to themselves and wisp away to a night of passion and love, unaware of what was waiting for them in the future.

**FINALLY! ALRIGHT I'M TAKING MY TIME WITH MY CHAPTERS FOR STORIES AS YOU GUYS AND GALS KNOW WITHOUT A DOUBT. THIS STORY AND MY OTHER REQUIRE CAREFUL THINKING, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND BE PREPARED FOR MORE.**


	13. Chapter 12: Wings of Change

**HOWS IT GOING FAN FIC AND ALL MY LONG TIME FRIENDS? YES...! GHOST HAS RETURNED. O_O. AFTER ANOTHER LAP TOP BREAKING ON ME, A WHOLE BUNCH OF PERSONAL TROUBLES AND STARTING WORK. I HAVE RETURNED WITH A BRAND NEW LAP TOP. SO I****'M BACK MY LOVELY FRIENDS. BACK TO WRITE FOR YOU. REVIEW POLITELY OR EVEN PM IF YOU WISH TO ASK OF MY DISAPPEARANCE ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, AND HERE IS MY NEW CHAPTER FOR HEAVY WEIGHT. PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 12: Wings of Change

_Dark Star's cave_

"My goodness, how long it has been... Since my seclusion in these pools to heal from that wretched stallion Heavy Weight!"Came the dark hiss of Dark Star himself as he sat in the slimy pool of green as it healed and darkened his heart further.

It had been a long time since he was forced to retreat, mortally wounded and maimed by Heavy Weight and his friends. His recovery in the putrid pools was long, but rewarding for him. For all this time had given him time to think about his desire to bring Equestria to it's knees and rule it with an iron hoof. It was soon his time to start a new, completely healed, and much more powerful than he was before.

He lifted his hoof and casually stepped up to exit the pool as slime stuck to his fur and dripped from his belly. He smirked with his fangs baring themselves like daggers. Having all this new found power made him chuckle and giggle manically in both mind and body. Now it was his time to strike back, and this time, strike at the most vital piece of any pony or anything. Their very beating hearts.

"Red Wing! Lightning Dust! Grental!"Dark snapped at the cave and let his voice echo on the rock walls and ceiling before wings could be heard.

From out of the shadows came his minions and disciples in dark magic. Including a new one who was a changeling with much muscle and bulk. His eyes glowed red rather than green as he was first to stand at attention. Lightening Dust was next to arrive and a purple and black whirl wind that splintered rock, and blew the dust from every rock foundation of the cave. Red finally appeared out from his master's own shadow and stood in front of the two and bowed to Dark first.

Both lightening and the changeling Grental followed swiftly and knelt to the dark Alicorn. He smiled from the act of flattery and raised his hoof, demanding them to rise.

"You've all followed orders well. Even in such laid back and unproductive circumstances,"Dark both complimented and grieved lightly about being injured and unable to reign darkness upon the land,"However those days are now done and the time to act is now. You all know what it is I speak of..."

"We do master Dark Star... All that is between us and the Canterlot castle catacombs is the princesses themselves...!"Red Wing informed as a grin grew on his face at the excitement of a new plan and battle to face.

"The area behind the mountain is now unoccupied master...! I will collect the objective with no trouble what so ever...!"Grental hissed and let his eyes glow with red at his master's noted nod.

"Good... Now all that is required... Is a distraction from our activities,"Dark kept his toothy smile and slowly looked to a calm yet ambitious Lightning Dust,"The time has come to prove yourself, and seek that revenge you have craved so desperately for lightning Dust...!"

"So my time has come? You mean what you say master? I can... Kill her?"Lightning questioned this sudden opportunity to slay the one who had ruined her dream and took away her shot at being the best.

"Yes my dear Lightning Dust...! I need you to go to Ponyville, and do everything in your power to distract our foes. Even slaughter their element of loyalty,"Dark didn't need to say any more before Lightning Dust smirked and slowly disappeared in a flash of spiraling winds into the shadows,"Now then...! It is time my disciples! It is time for us to act, and take Equestria by its heart...!"

"Yes master Dark Star...!"The Griffon and changeling agreed while watching their master laugh to himself once more to the nightmare they would bring to Equestria.

* * *

_Ponyville_

It was like yesterday that all peace with the princesses was made for Heavy Weight. For six whole months now, many sins of the past cleansed by the love he shared with Twilight still to this very day. No matter the challenge, he was ready to face it with his love and protect those closest to him from Dark Star. However, on this day he would be facing a challenge of epic proportions. Meeting his future in laws.

It began as many mornings did for Ponyville. Celestia's sun rising into the sky while her light took off the dark blanket of the fading night. Many ponies awoke to the light and were finally about to start their day after a slightly longer night. Compliments of princess Luna herself. With the sunlight consuming and bringing the town alive. It was when it struck the great rainbow castle kingdom that the day would truly begin.

Inside there laid a new refurbished royal bedroom garbed with icy blue marble and purple drapes hooked to the windows. All of which fashioned for royalty while the floor glittered with cleanliness and mirrored images. It revealed the pony like decor of white unicorn statues along the wall, and the large red sheet bed, full of pillows. It was where Twilight and Heavy now rested together in their fore arms. Smiling and very much happy.

However that was not about to last long for the couple. For the light had glared into their room and lit up their bed with glittering light that began to irritate the stallion's eyes. He groaned and slowly sat up while his blue mane slouched down his back and barely flickered like a candle. Celestia was to blame for this awakening, but such small things were not to be taken personally or heavily for him now. Just turning and looking at Twilight was the most calming and pleasing sight he could ever need.

"Just your face... And your smile is the sweetest thing i could ever need in my life Twilight..."He whispered so softly in her ear to make her stir and awake with little to no issue.

"Awake already Heavy...? I thought you were a heavy sleeper?"she giggled lightly before yawning and sitting up before feeling him peck her cheek.

"Just because I'm a heavy sleeper doesn't mean I sleep forever. Besides, Celestia woke me up with all that sun light. Good mood perhaps?"Heavy asked both Twilight and himself that very question.

"Maybe. Lets just go with it for now. I have a feeling we may be in for another call for friendship at the meeting."Twilight stretched and peeled the sheets from her and Heavy only to suddenly be hit with a note to the face.

Twilight attempted to shake it off before Heavy slowly levitated the note off her and gestured down towards Spike. While the baby dragon was resting in a slightly smaller bed with purple sheets and two pillows. It became apparent that he had belched out the note with his mouth open. It only became more obvious when the note was still a bit smokey as Twilight began to read the note after unrolling it.

"Twilight, my silly filly. I never thought i could be more happy or just as happy when I learned Shining Armor was going to have a baby with Cadence,"Twilight read while Heavy helped himself out of bed and began to stretch out his back and legs for the day,"However, I am now pleased to hear that you yourself have found a special some pony in your life. Which is why me and you're mother would like to visit you, and meet this stallion."

Heavy widened his eyes after stretching his back leg and froze fearing who it may very well be. After a while of hiding he failed to think of meeting these two ponies after so long. Twilight's own parents. It struck him with fear to know that they wanted to see him.

"We don't have the means to arrive ourselves at the moment, but we hope that you may be able to arrive at Canterlot to get us and take us to Ponyville,"Twilight continued on while Heavy remained frozen as he stared at her with deep concerns,"We hope to see you real soon our little silly filly. Love mom and dad."

"I don't mean to come between you and your folks, but you DO know it's not a good idea for me to meet them after all this time right...?!"Heavy didn't like the idea of her parents seeing the stallion who once fought their daughter and went into his own exile , leaving her battered and broken.

"Well we can't just say no to them Heavy. They're my parents, and we agreed that we weren't going to run from these things,"Twilight decided for him as she rolled up the old night and shook Spike's bed to wake him up,"Spike! Wake up. It's very important that you're up right now!"

'Whoa! Can't a dragon ever get a good nights rest around here...?!"Spike groaned as he slowly awoke, only to tumble from his bed into a mess of sheets on the floor.

"There's no time for that now Spike. My parents want to visit me and meet Heavy Weight. We need to respond and go pick them up from Canterlot...! Take a letter,"Twilight instructed her assistant and began to pace back and forth,"Mom and dad. I have decided to do so and bring you both here to Ponyville to meet my colt friend and spend the day with us."

"Wait What?!"Heavy exclaimed in shock that she was agreeing to a visit from the parents of Twilight, especially the very father who hated him like a terrible plague.

Spike already was doing his job, regardless of Heavy's objection to this visit. He wrote to Twilight's words as he always did, only with less of an up beat attitude due to lack of slumber. Any attempt to find reason with him was lost, even when Heavy shook him to make him stop writing for a moment. Heavy was showing signs that he was legitimately scared of this.

"I will be on the train and up at Canterlot within the next two hours and I will personally introduce you to my colt friend,"Twilight spoke and Spike wrote the message on a new note, wearing a half smile seeing how it was effecting Heavy,"Sign your daughter and... Silly filly. Twilight Sparkle."

Spike did his own magic and rolled up the note before inhaling, and blowing away the note in a blast of smoke and green flames. With that business done, she turned and smiled with a nod. It was then that she ignored the face Heavy gave her and was walking to her closet to prepare. That is when Heavy began to object to these actions. Only for the rant to fall on her deaf ears as she looked for a saddle bag and her bag of bits for a purchase.

"You can't be serious about this Twilight. You know how they're going to react when they see that it's me that you're with!"Heavy yelled and paced with frustration and worries that were more dramatic than Rarity,"You're father is gonna want to ring my neck and yank my head off when he sees me. After what he saw me do to you, I wouldn't blame him for it!"

"uh huh... Sunset is visiting too soon. She's looking forward to training with you again."Twilight blew Heavy's rant completely off and hooked her money bag to her saddle bag before walking casually to her dresser to get her money bag.

"What? You're blowing me completely off aren't you? Do you not care what they might do to me when they see me? Twilight? Twilight!"Heavy called for her to listen as she sighed and shook her small bag full of bits and put them in her bag.

"We can't live in that fear any more Heavy... Whatever happens will happen. But we're not going to avoid my parents, not this time,"Twilight answered and walked out of the room before Heavy and Spike were following her out to the freshly cleaned halls,"We're going to meet them again, and you're going to be nice. Do that and we can fix what was broken back then. Just like we did with the princesses...!"

"I... Never said I... Ugh...! This is crazy Twilight. You know only bad things could only come from this. Your parents are going to be furious...!"Heavy feared and begged one last time for Twilight to reconsider her idea of a visit.

"Then we're just going to have to embrace this together, and see if we can't fix this broken bridge between you and my family."Twilight decided for the final time as Heavy groaned and shook his head.

Spike still had trouble waking up for today and yawned before Twilight levitated him onto her back. He sighed and rested for some extra sleep as they exited the castle, and were promptly struck with the bright light of the sun. Once the doors had opened. The light shot in their faces for a moment before clearing out to reveal a clear blue sky. There was barely a cloud in the sky, and the perfect time for the towns Pegasus to fly.

"Hey guys. Good to see you two sloths u and about for today!"Came the calls of Rainbow Dash as they spotted their rainbow mane friend flying casually with her back facing them while she laid against nothing in a kick back and relax position.

"Thanks! Can you watch the castle with Heavy Weight Rainbow Dash? I need to go to Canterlot and bring over some guests!"Twilight called back, only for Heavy to sigh, being reminded of what they were doing.

"Yeah yeah. I got ya Twilight. We'll give you a heads up if anything comes up."Rainbow agreed and spun to her proper flight position as she began to watch the town.

"Good. Now as for you. You better get ready Heavy. Because I need you to work with me so we can do this. No more fear of the past,"Twilight insisted as Heavy lowered his head and nodded against his better judgment,"Now just relax. Have fun with Sunset Shimmer, and if it helps. I personally invited Shining Armor last night to stay with you. He'll be here before I get back."

"Great. An entire reunion. This is just a powder keg, ready to blow..."Heavy sighed in frustration only to be kissed lightly on the lips while she stared at him for a moment to reassure him.

He then received the pleasure of watching Twilight leave him for her trip to the train station. It felt like the longest moment in Heavy's natural life watching her leave, and it sure wasn't doing him much good for his morale. This nightmare was already in full swing. He was about to be forced to meet with the ponies that wanted him dead when he was colt, and it was not going to be fun. At least, that's what swam through his mind.

He decided to look away and return to the castle to gather his thoughts and figure out a way to appeal to Twilight's parents. However he was not going to get the opportunity. For Sunset Shimmer was already here and stood behind Heavy to meet him face to face. She wore a big smile as he almost ran into her, but merely stumbled back and gave her a stern look. A perfect disguised action so he could shake and ruffle his fur and feathers to shake off the scare.

"Whoops...! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to spook you or anything Heavy."Sunset chuckled a bit only to silence herself seeing as Heavy didn't appear to amused from the surprise,"Sorry... So what are we going to learn today? I have a full hour and a half before I need to get back to school."

"Well since you've volunteered. I'm going to help you with a bit of hoof to hoof combat, and some magic target practice,"Heavy began to explain with a frown, still unable to shake the stress with Twilight," But first I need your help with something. It'll count as extreme condition training. You will be going into the Ever Free forest for this."

"What?! What for? What did I do to make you mad enough to send me into the forest?!"Sunset panicked after hearing of the little plan Heavy had in store for her.

"There's this particularly difficult magic spell I'm working on. Not like any of the others. This one is not violent or direct, but it is dangerous,"Sunset decided she had better sit down for this one as she planted her flank in the dirt and listened,"This can only be performed if I can make direct eye contact with the foe. If done correctly... It'll throw their minds into a customized reality of their own. While in real life they had gone brain dead...!"

Sunset widen her eyes to this new spell he spoke of. She had seen dangerous spells and even crazy spells in her life, but this was no ordinary spell. This one was extraordinary and pushed not only the boundaries of fiction, but also the bounds of dimensional magic itself.

"That's crazy...! This is messing with dimensions and minds. No pony could ever understand dimensions let alone use them to create reality altering spells...!"Sunset was both nervous but peeked with excitement as well to see Heavy going into territories that were uncharted in the realm of magic.

"That's why we are going into the forest to find a creature of evil to perform it on. Fluttershy will understand this experiment we're conducting."Heavy insisted and tried to assure Sunset of his actions being justified.

"Oh. Okay well... If it means I can train and get stronger while helping magical science progress then I guess it couldn't hurt."Sunset thought about it and decided to aid Heavy with this experiment with reality changing spells.

Heavy finally managed to put on a small smile and nodded at her response. Finally he had one piece of good news to go with his day, and now his mind was off the whole situation with Twilight's parents. He gestured his friend to follow him through the town to the nearest exit that took them to the Ever Free forest. However it proved to be a bit of a challenge with the morning commute already underway and ponies roaming the streets.

Stepping pass the adult ponies was one thing, but it was the fillies and colts under their hooves they needed to watch for. It was Saturday, so the children were off school and either at home or of course, sugar cube corners. Ironically enough that was exactly where they needed to cross by, and the children around them weren't making it easy. It was a miracle that they didn't so much as step on any fillies or colts as they passed by the establishment. While Mr and Mrs Cake waved to them with their babies in arms.

"Hey Heavy? Could you imagine becoming a dad and having one of these kids as your own?"Sunset decided to have a bit of fun with Heavy after getting through the crowd of children.

"Depends...! You want another little me bucking the living tar out of you before you're up to a respectable level?"Heavy said not amused by the teasing of his friend while she merely laughed.

"Boy, wouldn't you be quite the father to them. Definitely be able to offer them some protection. Betcha Twilight might want one. Just one of these days...!"Sunset went further to mess with him but also agreed a bit with herself at the idea.

"Hey! If she wanted a kid, she would just tell me! Get that straight Sunset. We don't even need a kid. We're perfectly happy where we are right now!"Heavy snapped which turned on the sense that something was on his mind.

Sunset was silent for a moment as they finally exited the town after smiling and waving to the children just getting done with recess. Sunset thought for a moment about Heavy's sudden mood swing and sighed. His attitude was a warning sign of couple problems. Something that he didn't study on a lot as as student of Celestia.

"Uh...huh..."Sunset raised an eye brow and shook her head before responding to his aggression towards her,"So Mr grouch. Care to share where that suddenly came from? I know somethings up, thanks to that little out burst."

"That quick and easy for you huh?"Heavy sighed and loosened a bit before speaking,"It's Twilight. She decided to go and get her parents to bring them back here and introduce them to me..."

"So...? That's great. You get to meet future parents in law. That is if you and Twilight decide to ever tie the knot."Sunset tried to show a bit of support while looking to the dirt at the couple problems she herself wish she could have with him.

"No! Not good Sunset! Her dad always hated me. Hes hated me for everything I did, and when he sees me with Twilight again, hes going to kill me!"Heavy snapped once more with his eyes glinting blue with fury and a touch of fear.

Sunset still didn't see the big deal about Heavy meeting the parents once more, but she never knew what having parents were like. So it wasn't like she could understand and care much about the situation. However if it was worrying Heavy Weight. Then maybe it was a big deal to him at least, but she needed more to go on.

"Well... All you can do is be yourself and try talking things out. Besides even if they don't approve, it should be Twilight that matters...!"Sunset incited off the top of her head while trying not to pull her mane out for this confusing topic.

"Easier said than done Sunset... Easier said and done..."Heavy finally shook his head and lost track of where they were going and froze seeing themselves already at the verge of the forest.

"Hey! Are you guys going into the forest?"Rainbow Dash called out to Sunset and Heavy while moving a large stray storm cloud.

"Yes. We're going into the forest for a little test on a new spell. It won't be long,"Sunset said while taking interest in the cloud Rainbow was carrying off,"Hey Rainbow? Where did you find that storm cloud? There's no cloud in the sky at all...!"

"Probably just a stray from the Crystal Empire! I heard they were getting a down pour for the day. Just going to move it to Canterlot so they can get their shower."Rainbow replied pushing the large cloud before Heavy looked to the cloud.

He looked to the cloud and suddenly narrowed his vision to the cloud. It was dark and full of much power, but the power was far stronger than he thought. Where it came from was odd too. It came from across the forest. It never came from the Crystal Empire like Rainbow had thought. It was all too strange and it reeked of trouble that he chose to let go for a bit.

"Come Sunset...! Lets get going and get this little test run over with. Take care Rainbow Dash."Heavy turned away slowly, but kept his suspicions on the cloud as he departed into the forest with Sunset.

"Will do pal. Now come on you trouble making storm cloud...! Time for your express ride to Canterlot,"Rainbow saluted and turned to the cloud as she began to push it towards Canterlot,"You're a pretty hefty one aren't you? Not that the greatest flier in the world can't handle that is...!"

She put more of her back into it and shoved the cloud a bit faster before she felt rumbles from it. She paused a moment and let go of the cloud to verify that she didn't hit it or squeeze it hard enough for rumbles of thunder to sound. She rubbed at her frizzy rainbow mane for a moment before finally shrugging. She then put her hooves and her back to it again to move the cloud to Canterlot.

It then suddenly rumbled again, only this time it carried a growl of hate that made Rainbow yelp and jump back a bit. She shook her head a bit, dumbfounded by the sudden attitude of the cloud as she looked at it with a suspicious look.

"Uh... Did a cloud just growl at me...?"Rainbow asked herself before poking the cloud to try and make it rumble.

"You call yourself the greatest flier of all time. Yet you don't even know what's really before you,"Came a voice of anger that was more than familiar to Rainbow as she flew back from the cloud,"Even when it's staring you right in the face...!"

The cloud suddenly thundered and lit up with lightning before the silhouette of a Pegasus flashed before Rainbow Dash. The cloud was fierce and coming alive with dark magic that was easy to see as Ever Free forest magic. However as the silhouette began to laugh. She could see the sharp frizzy hair and lightning like marks glowing green before suddenly ducking to dodge a stray lightning bolt.

"Wait a minute...! I swear I've seen that lightning before, and I know I heard that voice before...!"Rainbow suddenly ran as the cloud suddenly began charging at her with strong winds made from the flapping of dark winds.

"It has been too long hasn't it Rainbow Dash...?! Quite the reunion between lead pony and wing pony, don't you think?!"The attacker yelled from within the cloud and suddenly flapped a torrent of wind that through off Rainbows control of her flight pattern.

Her eyes widened as Rainbow Dash fought for control, but had to barrel roll after seeing an incoming lightning bolt. She barely made the roll in time as it just grazed her back and singed her back before she came in for a crash landing. Only to crash right through a tree before finally crashing into the school house play ground. She was dazed and covered in dust. She coughed like crazy to get the dust out as she looked to the sky.

The cloud was right there and lowering to the ground as a chuckle sounded from the mass. Rainbow sat up and tried to back away as the cloud landed and began to dissipate into the air like a mere breeze of the wind. The dark cloud spun like a whirl wind and disappeared to reveal it's castor. The dark Pegasus. The next best flier in the world and the very pony Rainbow once called a lead pony before she was kicked from the wonder bolts academy.

"Hello Rainbow Dash... Did you miss me?"She lifted up tall and spread with her bat like wings to show her new found power to the Pegasus she once considered a friend while Rainbow was in disbelief.

"No... That can't be you... You're not like that, you would never do something this crazy,"Rainbow finally found the courage to stand up to face her former partner and friend,"Lightning Dust... What happened to you...?"

Lightning kept her smug smile and chuckled at the shock that Rainbow Dash wore, just from looking at her. To think Rainbow wouldn't know why she was like this. Why she had taken in the dark power of the Ever Free, and why she was here and attacking Rainbow right now.

"What happened to me...? Isn't it simple Rainbow Dash? You're what happened to me,"She blatantly blamed her former wing pony for her fall into darkness,"Ever since you got me kicked out... I had nothing... But my undying hatred for the pony I thought to be my friend... You!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're blaming me for what happened a the wonder bolt academy?! Because that was totally on you to start with!"Rainbow replied back with defiance that earned her a kick to the gut through the schools merry go around.

Rainbow screamed for a full minute as she spun on the merry go around and was thrown to her face from it. She groaned before hearing hooves stomp right in front of her before she looked up to meet Lightning Dust. Face to face, and full of intensity.

"No! It was all you, you little lying chump! It was all your fault,"Lightning glowed and bolted right after her foe and gripped Rainbow Dash by her leg and swung her into the swing set,"You should have just stuck with me and let me lead you to glory! We could have been a powerful and indestructible duo! But you had to go blab to Spitfire!"

Rainbow had landed in the swing, and rocked back and forth, trying to catch her thoughts. Only to gasp seeing Lightning Dust shoot lightning from her hoof and electrify the swing set before she felt the electricity jolting her body with searing pain. She screamed trying to pull her spasm and shaking body from the swing, but only remained wide open to get head butted in the chest by lightning and carried through the dirt to the edge of the forest.

Rainbow panted in exhaustion while trying to shake off her injuries before she gripped Lightning's incoming hoof and engaged. She swung her back legs around for a kick to the face that forced lightning back before flapping her wings at the dark Pegasus. Lightning saw two small twisters whirling from Rainbows wings and shot in the air to dodge both before descending to attack once more with a hoof full of lightning.

Rainbow took to the skies and shot to Lightning to meet the challenge, still gripped in fear. Her own friend was now an enemy and corrupted with all too familiar magic from the Ever Free knew who was really at fault, and it made her blood boil. However, this was not the time for professing her hate for the real enemy. She had this fight to win against an old friend.

"Lightning Dust!"Rainbow shouted as she cashed hooves with Lightning and instantly felt the surging agony of lightning coursing through her veins and seizing up her muscles.

"Too slow Rainbow Dash! Perhaps you're not the greatest flier of Equestria after all!"With that, Lightning met this taunt with more power and forced her hoof pass Rainbow and struck her once more in the stomach and forced her into the trees as she flew deep into the forest.

Lightning only grew more pleased with herself and giggled at her success so far in this attempt at revenge. Her giggle grew into a laugh and her grin grew wider as she went into the the forest. Following the giant rut in the ground Rainbow made as she flew into the forest. Lightning Dust was confident, but was too confident to remember what else was awaiting her in the Ever Free forest.

Meanwhile deep in the Ever Free forest. A cockatrice was busy wandering the bushes of the forest in search of food. It was then that it lifted it's head and searched around to realize that it was not alone in the forest. It even shined it's petrifying eyes in all direction to catch the intruder, but it only proved to be useless before it got the scare of it's life.

Sunset Shimmer jumped from the bushes wearing dark sunglasses for safety and went to grab the deadly cockatrice. Unfortunately the cockatrice jumped and chose to flee after getting spooked by Sunset, thanks to her screaming like a maniac as she pounced. It successfully slithered from Sunset's grasp and ran off before disappearing into the bushes. Leaving Sunset to kick the dirt road and curse herself for her reckless jump.

"You have got to be kidding me! Not again! What else is going to out wit me...?!"Sunset said before the rusting of another bush brought forth Heavy Weight, who got a chuckle out of Sunset's apparent tactic for catching things.

They had been out in the woods for a solid hour and a half, looking for anything they could test their magic on. They were both covered in dirt, and mud from the puddles founded from the east forest. Scratches could be seen on Sunset's legs from tripping on thorny vines, tree roots, and bushes from thicker parts of the jungle. Though the extreme training appeared to be giving her results as she was easily able to handle such minor pains. Though embarrassment from Heavy's laughter towards her proved to sting just a bit.

"You can't always force these things you know. Not even I can just force things and make them work like that,"Heavy said tossing a rag to Sunset so she could clean the muck on her belly,"You sometimes need to take a step back and plan your moves carefully. Be smart and verify your surrounding area...!"

"Verify my surrounding area..."Sunset looked around to the nice open area while wiping herself up, taking in the open space, the surrounding bushes and the forked tree surround in the back by other trees.

"Once you do that, it can all be like a big sand box for you to create for strategy and convenience."Heavy finished explained before he saw a small ever free spider dropping onto Sunset's back.

The minute she felt the tiny legs of the insect tapping and walking on her back. Sunset yelped and screamed. Lifting up her hooves and going into a panic as she bucked wildly to shake off the small invader. Heavy shook his head and levitated the spider off her before she was against a tree while Heavy brought the spider face to face with himself. That's when he found his opportunity to test out his new trick.

A mere moment went by as he engaged in a staring contest with the spider. It was starting to bore Sunset, just watching Heavy look eye to eye with the spider, only to notice the spider's legs curling up. She got to her hooves to bare witness the spider turning on it's side and eventually to it's back. Heavy dropped the insect and watch it fall to the ground almost dead, and very much still.

Sunset approached and looked at the creepy crawly before seeing it's black eyes go pure white. It laid motionlessly as if it was dead, but she could see it still breathing. She looked to Heavy who nodded and smirked as he gave the verdict.

"It worked...! Once I had eye contact. I set up the perfect realm to occupy it's mind while it's brain went dead...!"Heavy verified and smiled with a sense of accomplishment while Sunset looked at it and felt that it was in no pain, Just peace.

"Well... At least it didn't need to suffer. It's just like it's sleeping, and having a dream it doesn't want and have to wake up from..."Sunset semi agreed with Heavy while still feeling a bit bad.

"Ooowww...! I'm happy for you guys, but could you please help me...? I sure am suffering...!"Came the groans of Rainbow Dash that echoed from around Heavy and Sunset as they both went into full alert and looked in both directions.

"Rainbow Dash...? Is that really you?"Heavy questioned, knowing the manipulative dark nature of the forest.

"Up here... Help...!"Rainbow whined out from above as he looked up with Sunset before shock took hold of them.

Rainbow Dash was hanging from the vines of a dark Ever Free tree, and appeared to be in very bad shape. Heavy took a look around and spotted the rows of trees Rainbow went through before she got caught in the vines. Not only that, he caught the injuries and verified that the burn wounds and bruises weren't accidental. They were all inflicted by a third party.

"Rainbow Dash! What in the name of Celestia happened?"Sunset suddenly glowed with magic and began to undo the vines tying Rainbow Dash to the tree.

"Who attacked you?!"Heavy questioned, hearing the forest creaked and a distant chuckle coming their way.

"It's some pony I use to know. Her name is Lightning Dust. Only she's not herself any more,"Rainbow replied before the last vine came loose and promptly lead her to face plant in front of Sunset,"It's like she's...Evil... I think Dark Star is behind it... I think he made her into some sort of dark magic minion like himself...!"

"What...?!"Sunset exclaimed only to silence herself to the echoing laughter of the approaching foe.

"Ooh! Now this is quite the finding...! Looks like a stallion and his unicorn pet have found my prize...! Only to become prizes themselves...!"Came the distant voice of Lightning Dust while Heavy looked calmly to the surrounding forest to see any signs of the assailant.

Sunset and Heavy were back to back around Rainbow Dash since it appeared that she was the primary target. They could see the shadows of the Pegasus speeding through the forest, but she was fast. Sunset could not focus on her as she flew in the trees. Heavy could see her, but only just so. A foe this fast was not going to be easy to fight directly.

"I see her...! She's circling, using the dense branches of the trees to hide her flight pattern."Heavy pointed out as the echoes of Lightning Dust's laughter sounded through the trees.

"I kinda of figured that. So how do we handle a speed demon Pegasus?"Sunset asked before they needed to move from a sonic boom of wind and sound.

They both jumped from each other, Sunset quickly rolling Rainbow Dash with her. They made it safely away from the attack as it cracked and blasted a crater where they now stood. The screech of the explosive attack was hurting their ears as Rainbow returned the favor and shoved Sunset to the left against the tree. Right in time to see a spiral of wind and Pegasus nearly missing them and drilling through a tree before disappearing.

"Interesting... She can manipulate the wind, and use it like her own personal weapon. Quite the advanced magical Pegasus here."Heavy assessed, barely able to track her in the trees.

"Yeah...! She can even use the weather like magic. She made her own storm clouds for attack and defense...!"Rainbow struggled getting back up while Sunset kindly began to apply what magical healing she learned from Heavy.

"That's should do for now Rainbow, take an easy for now,"Sunset reassured taking care of the more brutal bruising and her fractured wing,"We need to cut off her advantage of the air and the cover of the trees. Any ideas? Before she tears us apart in here."

"I have one, but I need you to teleport out of the forest soon. Unless you're ready to take some serious heat...!'Heavy lit up his horn and let a spark of blue flash in his eyes.

"Don't tell me he's about too...!"Rainbow worried already seeing blue flames burst into view and grow on the branches of trees.

"Got it...! Just don't go burning yourself alive in the process Heavy...!"Sunset begged him to take caution as she took up Rainbow into her fore arms.

Before he knew it, Sunset was gone in a flash of green just in time for Heavy to engulf the leaves of the tops of trees. Smoke easily raised from the smoldering leaves of evil as he heard Lightning roar in anger and frustration. The smoke was in her eye, and burning them while the heat was unbearable. It burnt her fur to the touch and forced her out of the trees and into the sky. Heavy himself had to leave before he ran out of air from the smoke.

Once he lit up his body with magic. He was out of their in a flash of blue light and appeared in the sky, only to be quite surprised by what he saw. Lightning Dust was singed a bit, but very much capable of battle. Wielding multiple storm clouds thundering with green magic around herself. While smoke still raised from her fur, she growled and shot beams of lightning at the stallion.

Heavy flew back and barrel rolled before charging directly at her. His body glowed blue as another wave of green lightning blasts from each cloud as his body was covered in his magic. He then exploded into sparks of magic before she widen her eyes at his disappearance. Only for him to appear within her cloud lines right behind her. This infuriated her to once again feel taunted for how hard she felt she worked to get this far.

"Tell me... What did my friend do that was so bad, that you want to see her dead? Just out of curiosity."Heavy questioned her before disappearing as she swung a hoof at him, only for the stallion to reappear out of her defensive lines

"What do you care? You're a special unicorn, who got everything he ever dreamed and worked for,"Lightning Dust ranted as storm clouds began to develop over his head,"I worked and did whatever it took to be a true wonder bolt...! And Rainbow... She ruined it. She betray me as a wing pony and had me kicked out of the academy..."

"That's not true! I followed you for the longest time and saw what you were really about!"Came the voice of Rainbow Dash, who had a thing or two to say from behind Lightning.

"Rainbow Dash? Why didn't you stay with Sunset?"Heavy tried to ask, but Rainbow had other priorities on her mind.

"You only cared about yourself. You were letting every pony else suffer and fall back while you embraced your own glory,"Rainbow yelled at a quivering Lightning Dust. filling with anger and hate,"You're recklessness lead me to quit. I never intended for you to get kicked. You did that all by yourself...!"

Heavy saw Lightning about to turn on Rainbow, and jumped for his friend. He went at full speed and barely shoved Rainbow away before lightning engulf him from every angle. The rain aided in manipulating the lightning so there was little to no escape for Heavy. He yelled out, feeling the pain of his first serious blow in a long time. The worst of it was that there was no escape from lightning that could go any where it wanted at the speed of light.

"Heavy Weight...!"Rainbow stopped herself and flew back up to help.

"You spoke too much Rainbow. I won't listen to those lies of yours. You had it out for me, just because I was chosen to be the leader, and you the follower...!"Lightning said over Heavy's loud growls of pain.

"Lightning stop...! You don't need to do this! There's still a chance for you!"Rainbow tried to plea with Lightning dust, but it only resulted in having to roll from a shot of lightning.

"It's too late...! You've done more than enough damage to my life...! Ruined my dreams...! Took away my chances of being the greatest flier in the world!"Lightning grieved of what made her hateful and so lowly in her life now.

"What do you want me to do Lightning?! All I did was what I felt was the right thing to do...!"Rainbow snapped at her former friend.

"What do I want...? I want you to die... After you learn just how I felt when everything was taken away!"Lightning brought a cloud cloaked in lightning and threatened to shoot it straight at Rainbow.

Heavy himself was still in pain from the electricity coursing through his body. There was nothing he could do at the moment till he was free from this torment. He only widened his eyes to see the cloud rushing to Rainbow about to explode on impact. He imagined what was coming next for his friend, and there was nothing he could do. However, it was then that a new hope came to their situation to turn the side.

A sphere of pink suddenly developed around Heavy and rainbow. The circular blanket of pink magic took the hit of lightning while it also disrupted the attack, holding Heavy Weight at bay. The stallion quickly flew to Rainbow's side with just as much shock as she and Lightning Dust had. It was then that a ball of green magic was suddenly shot from below and struck Lightning in the chest.

It shrunk for a moment before blowing up in a cloud of fiery smoke that blew Lightning Dust towards the ground, and crashing into a tree outside the town. Finally Heavy Weight smirked as Rainbow spotted their back up from the ground, where Sunset Shimmer and Shining Armor now stood. Heavy and Rainbow were both smiling before flying down to meet their friends. While also trying to hatch a plan with the window of opportunity they had with Lighting Dust being held up in a tree.

"Thanks for that... You both got here just in time. Wouldn't have been able to get out of there in time."Heavy showed gratitude to both his best friend and his fellow student turned pupil.

"I was wondering what happened when no pony met me at the train station. Then I saw that dark green magic."Shining said hoof bumping Heavy as they looked to the tree that was smoking.

"Yeah. Dark Star sent a minion with some special properties and a vengeance on Rainbow Dash,"Heavy explained looking to the tree as well,"This ones tricky. We can't fight her directly with her speed and power of the skies. She needs to be taken down."

"Any ideas on how to do that...?"Rainbow asked seeing the tree rustle with activity.

"I got a plan we can follow. Perhaps a real test is needed Heavy?"Sunset suggested a plan of attack of pure strategy that was rewarded with a pleased smile from her mentor.

"Right... But we must have direct eye contact with her, for the trick to work,"Heavy planned with her in detail before looking at Rainbow Dash,"We need to give her something she will want to see..."

"Like what...? What are you two up to?"Rainbow said while Heavy and Sunset smirked at her, giving away that she had a part to play.

It was then that finally Lightning freed herself and flew into the sky to search for her enemies. However, she only found the land and the town that was all but deserted. No sign of Heavy, her two new attackers, or even Rainbow Dash for that fact. It was already gnawing her nerves to the bone to see that they fled, but her desire for revenge was fierce. She flew around the town in search of at least one of her foes for what felt like forever, but was only mere moments.

Suddenly she spotted a flash of blew flying at break neck pace away from the town. There was no mistaking it when she saw the wings and rainbow mane of her main target. Rainbow Dash was fleeing at full speed from her like a mouse that had been cornered. Lightning became the cat and gave chase at her top speed, and was slowly catching up. She swore she could feel the fear of her enemy as she chased Rainbow.

Finally it appeared that revenge was in her grasp, and Rainbow would be hers to destroy. Then like that, she would be the greatest flier in all of Equestria. Her dream was finally about to come true as she finally sacked Rainbow Dash from behind. She could hear Rainbow Dash scream as they crashed to the ground, kicking up dirt and grass. They rolled in the ground before Lightning Dust had Rainbow pinned and stared directly at her target.

"You can't run from me Rainbow Dash...! My hatred for you can't be blinded by your inferior tricks...!"Lightning said with a ghastly chuckle as she pressed her hooves to Rainbow Dashes chest.

"Well... What are you waiting for then Lightning...? Kill me... Then what will you really prove,"Rainbow oddly questioned in a very calm tone that only progressed more rage through Lightning Dust's mind,"That you're a killer? A mare that couldn't humble up and find discipline to make herself a better pony?"

"What...? No! It proves that I'm better than you...! That all my training and all my devotion to becoming the greatest Pegasus will finally pay off...!"Lightning said staring into her enemies eyes with dagger like pupils full of hatred.

"Is that really how you think? Is your fantasy always going to be about being the greatest flier in the world,"Rainbow questioned blankly as the circles of Rainbow's eyes suddenly went black,"Because perhaps that can become your reality...! Forever...!"

"What...?! What are you...? What is this...?!"Lightning Dust suddenly felt as if her front hooves were bound behind her back before the grass rippled before Rainbow Dash appeared from behind her and had her fore arms restrained.

"I'm sorry Lightning... But... You left us with no choice..."Rainbow was solemn and her words appeared to be final as a stray tear as Lightning looked back to the other Rainbow Dash.

Only it was no longer Rainbow Dash, but Heavy Weight. His eyes were directly on Lightning and she could no longer look away from him as she felt frozen. Her whole mind was in a panic and she could feel magic swimming through her head. Her eyes widen as she saw Rainbow Dash and Heavy Weight suddenly rippled and began to disappear from sight. She looked around before they were both gone and noticed an empty Ponyville was suddenly around her.

Confusion over took her mind as she too noticed that she was changed. Her dark color and her red eyes, as well as her bat like wings were no longer there. She was her plain old self once more, and added to her frustration.

"What...? Where is Rainbow Dash? Where's that Heavy Weight fool...! Where's...any pony?"Lightning could only speak to herself in this sudden ghost town while walking to start her investigation.

"Hey look! It's lightning Dust...! The greatest flier in all of Equestria!"Came the excitement of a little filly as doors and windows open in every house.

"Wait what? What the hay is going on...?"Lightning was baffled as ponies were flocking to her, cheering and with large smiles of joy.

They surrounded her like wild fire. Children had books and pictures of her, wanting her autograph for it all. Parents wanted her to kiss their new born foals for good graces, especially the Pegasus foals. Questions were asked about her training, her flight patterns, and her secrets to becoming the best they could be. Lightning began to smile at the friendly nature of all her sudden fans.

"Aw yeah...! That's right every pony, I am the greatest, I am number one, right here...!"Lightning Dust began to brag and indulge in this sudden attention and finally felt she had that recognition she desperately craved.

She decided to even show off her skills in the skies as she shot in the air, knocking Pegasus ponies out of the sky. She spun around clouds, turning them to twisters that rolled across the plains. The crowd only cheered her on, and prompted her to cheer for herself as she went for storm clouds. Bucking them hard to create lightning that shot around her and gave her that perfect light show for her image.

She embraced all the glory the crowd gave her with all the love and pride she could want. She was now the greatest Pegasus in the world. Not even Rainbow Dash could stop her from fulfilling her dream of being the greatest. It was strange that her enemies were no longer around to see her, but then again. This may have been reality for her, but it was not true reality at all, just fantasy.

In the true reality of Equestria. Lightning Dust was laying on her back, completely still with eyes of snow white in place of dark ones. She was frozen in place, without a sound to be heard, even from the tiniest fly. Her hooves curled against her belly like a little foal surrounded by her enemies. Heavy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Shining Armor were all around her as she remained still.

Rainbow was solemn and hurting on the inside as she watched Lightning Dust remain motionless. Heavy sighed while Sunset and Shining kept firm and defensive looks, in case of any lingering threat. Rainbow Dash was the only one to sulk. She dropped to her belly with tears slowly streaming, she tried to fight it, but the sadness was too much. She silently sobbed for her old friend, forcing a sympathetic look from Heavy.

It hurt a bit to watch this sudden sorrow for an old friend turned villain pass. Heavy patted and rubbed Rainbow's back for comfort through this moment of grief. Rainbow could only think, she was better off dead than stuck like this forever. Sunset finally relented shortly before Shining Armor, and they both bowed with respect. Rainbow Dash wept tears from her eyes, and slowly looked to Heavy to show her pain to him.

"Is she really brain dead...? Stuck within a reality...s-she can't wake up from...?"Her voice was shaky but begging for a truthful response.

"Yes... She's in her own little world for all eternity... I'll put her somewhere she will remain safe in..."Heavy replied in his attempt to bring some sort of closure to his grieving friend.

"Heavy... I need you to promise me something...!"Rainbow slowly began to dry her tears, but remained shaky to speak with a hint of anger,"I want you to make Dark Star pay for this... I want him to suffer for what he did to her...!"

Heavy heard the sincerity and desire for justice in her shaky voice that now held anger within it. He closed his eyes and sighed before finally nodding his head. He was willing to seek honor and justice for a fallen wonder bolt, and friend of Rainbow Dash.

"Good... I... I need to take her some where to be cared for... I want a few moments with her to say good bye..."Rainbow was quickly at Lightning's side and waited till she saw Heavy step aside and nod once more.

She felt potential tears stinging her eyes once more through the process. She got under Lightning Dust and rolled her former partner onto her back before sprouting her wings to fly. She was slow to ascend into the skies with Lightning, letting her and the now brain dead Pegasus enjoy one last fly together as partners. Rainbow flew away to the hospital of Ponyville, leaving the others to watch her fly, before they looked to each other.

"Well... This wasn't what I was hoping to deal with before Twilight came back with you and hers parents..."Heavy sighed and rubbed his left temple in frustration that earned him a pat on the back by Sunset.

"Hey... You did what you had to do under the circumstances... At least it's one last foe to worry about."Shining attempted to reassure his friend of the actions they all took.

"At least Lightning Dust doesn't have to suffer, and hurt any more... Now she can sleep, and live in her own dream..."Heavy turned to her comment and looked to the ground before he then looked to the sky.

"Yeah... And I will plan to bring peace and justice for Dark Star's crimes..."Heavy promised to himself and his now pleased friends that smiled at his steeled will and courage.

"That's the spirit Heavy Weight. Dark Star is the one that will pay for everything he did, and we'll be the ones right by your side to take him out,"Sunset encouraged Heavy Weight with bright words as they met Heavy at his side,"Nothing could possibly stop us...!"

"There you are Heavy Weight...! I was wondering what happened to you all...!"Twilight exclaimed as she made all three of them jump and quickly turned around to face the music.

Heavy was horrified as his eyes bulged in shock. Not only was Twilight before him, sunset, and Shining Armor, but she also had guests. Twilight Velvet, her mother, and her father Night life were with her. It turned into a pause and exchange of stares between Heavy and the parents. Twilight Velvet smiled kindly but with a bit of nervousness while Night was in shock, recognizing Heavy immediately. His eyes narrowed at the stallion and the look of shock and displeasure was growing on Night's face.

"You...!"Was the first words to ever leave Night Life's lips.

* * *

_Canterlot_

Meanwhile across the from Ponyville at the the mountain of Canterlot city. More trouble was brewing for many. For a theft had taken place of something very precious to many, by the hooves of dark enemies. It was at the side of the mountain, near the very special place that this theft had occurred. The dark changeling servant himself stood upon the plains of this sacred place, strutting about with his evil.

Two guards had been there to sight see on their off duty day. However the changeling now crushed the very bones that belonged to them as he passed by to pony skeletons, smoldering and smoking as he approached a grave sight. He smiled and looked at the old photo of the mare the grave represented, but in truth it held no value to him. What was within the grave sight on the other hoof, was far more of value to him. With that he lifted up and plunged his hollow hoof full of holes into the sacred earth.

He reached in deep and growled as he felt around. He mostly struck dirt and even a few rocks, which was not a pleasing feeling to him, and it certainly wouldn't be pleasant to his master. So he went deeper, fitting his whole forearm into the ground before his hard hoof struck something hard, and made of refined metals and clay. He gasp for a moment and let his hoof circle and wrap around the circular object. He then lifted up with much power and took a chunk of the dirt with him.

"Yes! I have found it! Thank you...!"Grental hissed and chuckled, watching the dirt slowly fall from the object he had now obtained.

The very urn that held the ashes of the most beloved pony in Heavy Weight life. The urn of Golden Heart was now in the clutches of a dark enemy. With a very dark purpose.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS. THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT MARKS MY RETURN TO FAN FIC WRITING. LITTLE HEADS UP, AND TRADGIC NEWS. I WILL BE CANCELING MY SEQUEL TO CHANGING KINGDOMS AND THE HUMAN AND THE PRINCESS, BUT I GOT A TON OF HATE FOR THEM, AND CONTINUING THEM WILL ONLY BRING MORE HATE, AND HATE IS NOT NEEDED. IT'LL TAKE ME TIME TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF WRITING, BUT I PROMISE TO WRITE FOR ALL OF YOU. PEACE OUT FRIENDS, BRONIES, AND PEGISISTERS! :D**


	14. Chapter 13: Meeting The Parents, Again

Chapter 13: Meeting The Parents, Again

"We're close master...! The dust here grows ever more thick, the lower we go...!"Red Wing Spoke as he and his dark mentor were on stone stair ways deep under the castle of Canterlot.

"Excellent...! And I can sense That Grental already has the first piece of our requirements...!"Dark Star showed boredom walking down a spiral stone stair case of what felt like an empty giant hole under a castle.

They stairs was spiraling around a great round chasm, that was conveniently right under the castle of Canterlot. They had waited till princess Luna was asleep before making their entrance from the shadows. By then they only needed to remain in the dark shadows of the castle and avoid princess Celestia, the guards would never had been an issue. After they had found a small hall way, they traveled and had found the rusty barred gate that was locked up tight. An easy fix for dark villains of great power, and with that obstacle out of the way, they had entered the great chasm.

There was then the next challenge coming up for the dark pony and Griffon, as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Only to be in the middle of a massive room with about twenty different rooms surrounding them with great stone doors with symbols written upon them. It was a wave of confusion as he looked to all the rooms that could hold what they needed. Only until Dark shot a blast of red magic to the door with the convenient markings of MW at the top.

"Within that tomb, is what we require. Now go while I find the piece that puts it all together...!"Dark hissed as he walked to the center of the room.

Red did so with a nod of uncertainty and slowly removed the heavy pieces of crumbling stone door. It was very heavy to lift, but Red didn't do all that training in the caves for nothing. Tossing the last big chunk of stone aside, he opened the entrance. He then entered the very darkness of the room where he then disappeared. Leaving Dark Star to look to the stone ground center, where he knew the third object of desire was.

"Celestia has hidden you well... But my resources have far exceeded hers...! Long ago...!"He hissed before Ever Free spikes suddenly shot from his hoof.

He then lit up with magic as he lifted his hoof up and aimed at the ground itself. He swung hard and drove his hoof and entire fore arm into the center of the room's floor. He cringed slightly at the impact, but was rewarded with hitting something made of metal and paper. He could feel it, just the special little treasure he was after. He wrapped his hoof and arm around the long and cylinder object before he then began to pull.

It took him about three good yanks before the ground exploded and his arm came out in a cloud of dust and stone rubble. What appeared to be a a scroll rolled with black metal casing and white paper came with it. Dark raised it high in the air and waited for the dust tot settle. He was then able to stare blissfully at the piece he had in his hoof. A relic he had learned about in school, he knew as the fabled, Scroll of Life.

"Hello beautiful...! Where have you been hiding all my life...?"Dark marveled as he let his mane suddenly curl around the new item.

His mane was like a black ink cloud as it consumed the scroll. The piece was then within his dark mane, nice and safe to delight Dark. He then turned to the room Red Wing had ventured into and was losing his patience with his pupil. He began to walk towards the room to check, only to be spooked by rumbles that shook the whole chasm like room. He was quick to look around the place as stones began to fall from the walls.

Suddenly he widen his eyes to see Red Wing suddenly tossed from the room. He crashed against the crumbling wall and fell to the ground before quickly getting up. That's when a deep roar rattled the place, and a glow from the darken room began to scare away the darkness. A great glow of ice blue magic was coming for them. Unfortunately for them, it was also angry at them.

"What happened...?! Red Wing. What the hay is going on...?!"Dark growled as he backed away from the sound of colossal hoof steps.

"It's coming...! Some pony took steps to protect that coffin of yours from grave robbers!"Red shrugged off a scratched up wing as he saw the eyes of blue.

Dark flew back to the center and stood tall with his minion at his side. Just as the entrance was then blown to pieces in a wave of dust and fiery blue magic. Great blue fire had then engulfed the giant hole where the entrance once was, before it then came. An enormous unicorn pony of male gender, completely made of blue magic jumped from the entrance. It was almost as big as a dragon, and it was mad.

"Indeed...! Heavy's father took quite the steps to protect Equestria from any threat... Including himself...!"Dark pointed out with a snort at the monster.

It looked right at Dark's eyes and could see him as a dark entity. It roared straight at the dark foe with an open mouth filled with swirling fire before Dark lit up his horn for a fight. It stomped forward and aimed it's horn as Dark shot a blast of magic that only struck the giants horn. The horn took the hit and absorbed it into the beasts very body. This was clearly not going to be straight forward and settled, only chaotic.

Red sprang into the fight and began to circle around the creature and unleash fires of green and red upon the spirit from his mouth. Only for the creature to watch him like an annoying fly, and barely feel as much as an itch from the attack. Though It did distract the creature from a shot to the cheek it took from Dark, who had then proceeded to sprout up Ever Free vines from the stone floor. They tried to wrap around the stallion to pull him to the ground. However the vines only burned on contact as blue fires incinerated the vines.

Red widen his eyes as the large tail of the spirit then swung right at him. He barrel rolled and flew to the creatures had before shooting red magic at the monster's head. It looked up and was distracted once more in time to take a rain of forest spikes from Dark as he opened worm holes of darkness. The spikes pelted the creature and darkened it's aura a bit before burning in contact. It roared once more before fire poured from it's mouth towards Dark Star.

This distracted Red long enough to not notice it's tail coming once again. While Dark had thrown up a shield just in time to protect himself from the fires. Red took a tail right to the back and was smashed into the stone rubble of the tomb they had raided. It roars sounded like the most infuriated of flames as it turned to Dark star with a look of death. Though Dark kept his cool and was now shooting vines from his body to constrict the creature and plunging spikes into it once more.

It's cries of pain were a pleasant sight and a melody to Dark's ears, but it proved to also be of a great distraction. Before burning away it's prison of vines, it swung a freed hoof and slammed Dark against the wall. Dark grunted and rolled to get back up before The creature stood before him again. A sword of it's own magic essence was then held in it's hoof. It lifted and tried to strike down the dark Alicorn with once stroke of it's blade.

Dark was quick, and flew right under the beast and blasted at it's belly. He then took a good look and caught the small weakness and final object of his desire through the minor ghost like skin of the creature. He could see an urn in the chest of the spirit acting as it's heart as he slid to his injured disciple. Red had freed himself and stood before his master as the beast turned to the enemy once more. He was a bit embarrassed at the display he showed so far, but he knew his master had already found something.

"The urn is in it's chest...! We need this creature to be restrained so we can pull it from the beasts chest...!"Dark said as he sprung seeds into the ground slyly while letting Red agree.

"You got the plan for the restrain. I got the urn my master...!"Red agreed while struggling to even get off the ground with an injured wing.

"Wait for it...!"Dark said before the beast began to stomp towards them and roar once more and unleashed a great stream of fire.

Dark surrounded himself and his pupil in a shield of dark magic to defend against the attack. This only brought more anger as it stood forward even more in the center with it's blade raised. Fear had gripped red as it brought it's sword down on the shield. The force of the attack shattered both the sword and the shield. Leaving the beast to run at them while they were open. Dark Star only smiled as it ran to them, and triggered the trap.

Suddenly the ground in front of them burst and blew around them. The spirit looked around and growled as it watched stones falling from the walls and ceiling around him. Only to then feel the stone floor crumbling under it's hooves. It looked down and felt the ground explode before it lost it's balance. The floor finally caved in and the stallion was about to fall into a pit that would seem endless.

Only instead, the spirit found itself strung up and wrapped in a massive wall of vines. It was wrapped from his hooves to it's head as it roared at Dark Star in anger. It started to try to burn the spiky vines, but they grew back faster than they could burn. It even chewed on the vines and lit it's body up with fire to destroy it's prison. Dark looked to Red, and nodded for the Griffon's cue to strike the east, and strike hard.

Red shot into the air and was flying straight at the monstrous, magic unicorn, and aiming straight for it's chest. The creature looked up and roared before another blast of blue fire shot from it's mouth. Red could barely roll with one wing and had to take a burn to the other wing before he dove straight in. His eyes closed as he used his magic to shield himself from the smoldering body of the beast. Before he knew it, he had plunged himself deep into the chest of the monster.

He opened his eyes and gasped to see what they were after. He moved in the form of a swim before he tackled the urn and pulled it to his own best could be heard roaring as it's glowing body began to flicker like a disrupted flame. Red floated a bit before he was able to reach the monsters back, and desperately moved to get free. He then flapped his wings and took a deep burn to his feathers, face and wings before he burst out the back of the spirit.

He floated into the air and took a deep breath of air as he held the air. He could only hear the fading growls of the spirit as he was able to look down to the creature. It began to slowly fade away as the vines disconnected from it's victim. The spirit began to fall as it's hooves began to disappear along with the rest of it's body. Red looked away as it's head finally disappeared along with the rest of it, before he then had a new problem.

"Oh crap...! I can't fly...! My wings are too damage to fly...!"He thought in a panic as he then began to fall towards death in the pit his master had created.

He screamed and reached desperately for something to grab. He held the urn closely to his chest as he suddenly hooked his claws into stone. He dangled over the pit as he held onto the wall for dear life before he felt the wall breaking over his eagle claws. He looked to the wall he held onto and panted as he dug his claws in deeper to try not to fall. But it was then that the whole wall collapsed before he was about to fall.

Suddenly he felt the hard hoof of his master suddenly around his left claw. He stopped so suddenly in the air as he looked up and saw Dark giving him a serious look as they flew in the middle of the falling room. Dark flew over to the stairs that were breaking up and put Red back on his paws and claws. He was greatly surprised at his master suddenly saving his life and now letting him still hold the urn. His reasons for saving him was a mystery and different for a master of dark magic.

"Let's move...! This place is coming down! And Celestia knows we're here...!"Dark warned as he ran with Red slowly running behind him.

"Hurry! The grave robbers are down here! Be careful!"They heard Celestia yelling for caution to her guards as they were running down the stairs to catch Dark and Red.

They had little fear to give after the feat they had just overcame, they merely continued to go up. They could hear the hooves of guards and the princess coming down the stairs, making a meeting of enemies inevitable. Dark closed his eyes and smiled as he then stopped right then and there. Red stopped with him and looked forward to a group of guards in gold armor. Celestia went through the group of guards as the collapse finally began to cease, but new chaos in anger was growing within the sun princess.

"You...! What are you and your minions doing here?!"Celestia questioned before she was zeroing in on the urn Red had in his arm and gasped.

"Just a bit of sight seeing my dear princess...! And maybe a few souvenirs for all our troubles...!"Dark chuckled and angered the princess before the shadows were starting to mask Dark and Red's escape.

"Grave robbing one of my closest friends and my greatest captain of the royal guard...! Can you go no lower, you thieves?!"Celestia lit up her golden magic upon her horn and aimed it at the dark foes.

"You need to go as low as possible... Before you can start to rise to the very top... Princess,"Dark said before he and Red suddenly disappeared into the shadows with an echoed laugh,"Just you wait princess... You'll be at the bottom by the time I rise...!"

"No...! You thief! Send the word out and find that monster! He's stolen the remains of Mega Weight!"Celestia shouted in a panic as the guards scrambled back upstairs while she teleported away to give the word to all her trusted friends.

* * *

_Ponyville, Rainbow Castle_

Meanwhile, back in the town of Ponyville. There was some other problems of much less depth, but equal in importance to a certain two Alicorns. Heavy Weight and Twilight were now the hosts of an important visit from two very important ponies. Twilight's parents to be precise, and after their walk back to the castle. It was already certain that Night Life was not warming up to seeing Heavy Weight once again.

After his battle with Lightning Dust, Sunset Shimmer herself took off to avoid the awkward meeting. Shining Armor stayed with his sister and best friend through the meeting, and was now with them in a lounge. The parents had join them on a couch across from them, silence was now taking over. Twilight and Shining held a smile to their faces and sipped tea. Heavy on the other hoof was nervous and trying not to look as the father never took his eyes off him. Twilight Velvet was slowly getting use to the feel of this and took some tea to lighten the mood.

Heavy looked to Twilight and Shining Armor before finally looking back at Night. He then began racking his brain to find the words to say to break the only his lips moved, and no words came out to say anything. Twilight noticed his struggle and the distrust she saw in her dad's eyes, and decided to help. She elbowed Shining Armor and got him to do the honors after a moment of thought.

"So uh... It's been a while since we were all together like this, don't you think?"Shining questioned as Night life slowly nodded while Velvet then replied.

"Indeed. Despite of a few things. It's actually quite nice and nostalgic to be together with you kids...!"Twilight Velvet manage to get a smile going on her face.

"Yes... Despite quite a few things... So where have you been since we last saw you...?"Night finally spoke to Heavy in the form of a question while Heavy looked side to side.

"I was... Living deep in the Ever Free forest..."Heavy said quietly and scratching his flaming mane as he grew red with embarrassment and great worries.

Twilight and Shining smiled again before it was then silent in the room once more. Not bad for a start to a conversation, though Night Life merely narrowed his eyes upon Heavy. Clearly, living in the Ever Free forest was not the most savory of places to stay and make you a trust worthy pony.

"Yeah. Heavy lived in the heart of the forest. It's actually a beautiful place and unaffected by the dark magic around it...!"Twilight said to defend Heavy Weight as her dad finally took a cup of tea into his magic hold.

"What brought you back here...?"Night questioned as he mixed some sugar into his tea for a more pleasant taste.

"You're daughter... And the safety of Equestria no less... I...saw who was behind those attacks and I decided to come back..."Heavy stuttered out quickly to retreat from the scorn of his potential father in law.

"Really...? You're quite different from the colt I remember back in the day... Living among the animals of the Ever Free must have taught you a great deal...!"Night retorted after sipping his tea and slowly putting it down.

"Yes...! That part of my life has been over sir... They were just... Mere dark times..."Heavy answered and snatched up a cup of tea, hoping to calm his nerves.

"And that is why I can see that you have...grown into quite the stallion...! An Alicorn and everything, just like our silly filly...!"Velvet decided to play cute and encouraging for her children and her daughter's love.

Twilight giggled at her mother while Shining just smiled a bit bigger to drown out the awkward atmosphere. Night Life however, did not flinch or even smirk as he watched Heavy like a hawk. Heavy was able to let out a chuckle before seeing Night, still as serious as a heart attack. He then fell silent and submissive to Night. Clearly this was not going to be easy for him, or Night Life.

"Funny... A mere dark time huh...? I see a different view of what you call a dark time,"Night said finishing his tea and slowly putting it down,"You call it a dark time... I see it... As a monstrous display of violence... And heart break..."

"Oh... I...am sorry you see it that way... I never meant for any harm... Only freedom was my goal..."Heavy replied and slowly put his tea cup down and felt the urge to put up his aggressive wall to harm.

"We know that. And boy did uh... Did you show your strength to find that freedom you were looking for..."Shining Armor chuckled a bit before his father spoke over him.

"My daughter was quite heart broken over you... She gave up on a great deal of things for you...! It was quite the chore to bring her back from such... Mistakes,"Night showed irritation in his voice as he put a small crack in his cup,"I'd hate for the same thing to happen to her again... There was only one pony to blame for it before... And it would be that very pony's fault once more..."

"Dad... It was no ponies fault for what happened... There was just many bad things happening between us... And now those things are done, and in the past."Shining Armor insisted as Night crushed his cup before the door to the lounge swung open.

Relief filled the air as Spike and Applejack entered the room. They both wore chef hats on their heads and were covered with dough, apples and an assortment of vegetables. They smelled of salad, pie, and some sort of pasta that was piping hot. They had smiles on their faces that barely shortened from the tense and heavy atmosphere. Though the two had something for all of them, to take their minds off the meeting.

"We just got supper done every pony. Come on and get it y'all...!"Applejack announced for them as they all casually got up and departed for the dining room.

An hour later of walking quietly and with heaviness between the ponies, lead them to the dining room. They all sat calmly and waited for the food to be brought out for all of them. Heavy remained quiet once more and sighed as he received his plate of food. Pasta salad and some hay fries, a nice touch to a dinner, and the pie was clearly for dessert. Heavy smiled and was able to enjoy himself, despite of Night Life as he awaited everyone else.

Once Twilight and Shining Armor got their food, the three of them went to work eating. Velvet quickly followed after her plate got to her while Night Life remained watchful of Heavy. He didn't fan an eye as his plate was set down before him for a full moment. Finally he indulged in his food while watching Heavy eating politely, but it did little to build trust between the two of them. Twilight shook her head in disappointment and continued to eat.

Night felt every move Heavy made was a gift he did not deserve. Why his wife and even his own son now were starting to trust him was a mystery. He remembered when Shining Armor hated Heavy for all his violent acts and bad behavior. Now all of a sudden he felt his family was against him and taking a liking to Heavy Weight. Even after the horrible things he had done to his own daughter, his son, and even the princess.

"Delicious... You can't expect to eat such things in the Ever Free forest. Or even Canterlot for that matter,"Night broke the silence while slowly eating his pasta salad,"Not a lot of ponies get such treatments... Especially if they have had some... Past mistakes that effected many."

"Yes. But forgiveness and friendship has always proven to wash away their mistakes of the past, and open up to a bright future..."Twilight retorted and blew off her father's words to defend her colt friend.

"Indeed. Only one that knew and gave out such friendship would know this,"Night semi agreed but said a last bit of thought to himself,"Or has the trouble of letting go of such a bad thing... That you'll only let him consume you..."

Velvet was able to hear the words under her husbands breath and sighed, feeling frustrated at her husband. She had hoped he would behave and not start anything with Twilight's colt friend. She already felt the pressure of her husbands issues and feared a fight that didn't come. She tried to stay smiling while Heavy noticed the exchange of body language and muffled words. Yet he said nothing and finished his food first and pushed his plate aside and wiped his mouth.

"So...! What's for dessert? After our travels to get here, we are dying for something sweet...!"Shining Armor announced with a chuckle before Spike heard the calls and arrived with some warm apple pie.

"Wow... That looks real scrumptious, straight from the apples of Applejack's farm I bet...!"Heavy awed at the finely crafted apple pie as Spike placed it on the table and began to slice up the dessert for distribution.

"Didn't know you had an admiration for art... I thought you were all about combat, and violence..."Night inquired about Heavy's life as a fighter and protector at heart that usually knew nothing of art.

"Art can come in many forms sir... You just need to keep an open mind to find it. For it can be anywhere,"Heavy retorted with a smile as he got his piece before Night Life got his,"This is a culinary art for example... While combat is indeed considered an art itself..."

"Last time I checked... Leaving fillies badly injured in the middle of a plain, isn't called art,"Night finally decided to go for a smart sack, much to Twilight's displeasure,"I call it a monstrosity as a matter of fact...!"

Velvet saw the anger in her daughters eyes, and kicked Night lightly and quietly in the leg. He then silenced as Heavy shook his head discretely and dove into his pie. It was tasty and and warm, very relaxing to him as well. Night quietly complied with his wife and began to eat his pie while watching Heavy once more. Once again he felt on his own about his suspicions on Heavy Weight, he felt there was no way he could trust him.

"So... About that Pegasus you, and every pony fought. Care to tell me who it was sweetie...?"Twilight asked while her eyes were now on her father for his covert attack on her colt friend.

"It was Lightning dust Twilight... Rainbow Dash told me of her, and her ties to the wonder bolts,"Heavy said in a solemn tone, knowing how heart broken Rainbow was about Lightning Dust being put down,"I think Dark Star corrupted her... She tried to assassinate Rainbow Dash... So I had to take her down... She's brain dead and in a reality I made for her..."

"Well There's a surprise... Attacking and killing ponies once again."Night thought to himself as he continued to eat his pie.

"Lightning Dust... Oh no... How's Rainbow Dash doing?"Twilight asked out of sympathy for her loyal friend.

"She seemed upset, but she's a tough one. I think she'll be alright with time..."Shining Armor joined in the conversation out of respect and his part of the fight.

Silence took over the dining room as they ate quietly. Night Life finished early and pushed his plate aside to show that he was done. Hearing of his kids exploits with Heavy was like a bone chill in his heart. The distrust he had was only growing stronger, now that he saw Heavy was plunging his children into violence. Even when Heavy himself had once wished he never brought Twilight and Shining into such a life.

"Where are you going Night...?"Velvet asked as attention all fell upon the old stallion while he departed from the dining area.

"I'm going for our room to unlock it and get situated... All this violence is making my blood a bit cold..."Night said with a small huff before leaving and slamming the door shut.

With that, they were all allowed to speak freely after Twilight had sent Spike away. Twilight had taken a deep breath to relax, just like Cadence had once taught her. Heavy cracked his neck to get himself loosened up before eating his pie. Twilight then looked to her mother out of concern and hidden outrage towards her father. Velvet shrugged and made sure they were alone before speaking freely without issue.

"Well... That was certainly an interesting conversation. Even if it was a bit... Unsavory"Velvet smiled nervously before Twilight then took her opportunity to tear into her mom.

"What was wrong with dad?! Do you know how disrespectful he was to Heavy?! He's lucky, Heavy has a lot of restraint and respect...!"Twilight snapped before Shining moved closer to Heavy and further from Twilight.

"Sweetie. You're father is just a bit overwhelmed to see you back with your colt friend, after all that's happened."Velvet tried to make peace with her infuriated daughter while Heavy ate casually and let Twilight do the talking.

"Dad never liked Heavy. That's the problem. Even when he was at his best for the both of you,"Twilight ranted while cracking her plate completely up and burying her fork into the table,"Dad has no respect for anything that's different from how he was raised. He doesn't even respect his own children!"

Twilight crossed her hooves while Velvet chose to leave. She moved out from her chair and moved towards the door with a sigh. It became apparent that she was going to talk with her husband and find some peace in all this. Twilight was in a huff, but was a bit surprised to see Heavy taking this all in stride, but she knew why. Because all this time, he was right about the visit being a huge mistake, and a waste of time.

"It's okay Twilight. It's going to be a bit complicated, but perhaps we can make peace with them,"Heavy said after finishing his pie and pushing it aside.

"I hope so. Dad is a bit of a puzzle when it comes to things that he doesn't exactly agree with."Shining had his doubts, but did his best to keep an open mind with his friend and sister.

"How about a bath Heavy...? Lets go to the bath house and try to relax,"Twilight slid out from the table and wiggled out of her chair,"Interested?"

"Sure... Shining? You cool for going solo for a bit and getting comfy in that room of yours?"Heavy agreed and made sure his best friend was comfy with them leaving.

"Sure Heavy. She's got all my best stuff in my room. I think I'll be just fine...!"Shining admitted as he thought about seeing his ant farm once again.

It was not long before Heavy and Twilight had left the dining room for the bath house. It was a calm and quiet walk all the way to the room before they entered casually. Heavy could see the stress in Twilight's eyes about having her parents stay for a bit. Her father didn't like him, and it was frustrating her. Just when he feared that it would be him worrying and getting stressed about the parents.

She was nice enough to get the bath going while he got out the bubbles. The water was quickly filling the tub while Heavy dumped a load of bubble bath in with it. Twilight sighed before feeling Heavy kiss her on the cheek. She got a small smile going before she dove her hoof into the warm water. She instantly felt the comfort of warm water loosening her up before she felt Heavy kissing at her again and hugging her from behind.

She was now insistent that they go in and enjoy their bath together as she held his hoof. She slowly stepped in and began pulling him in with her. The warm water soothed his stress of the situation and caused him to breath heavily with relief. He smiled as they entered the bath and held each other. Their worries were soothed and now they had some peace settling in their minds.

Slowly they embraced each other in the bubbles of the tub and slowly let their lips meet. They kissed slowly to make their kisses mean a great deal of love to each other. Heavy's arms wrapped around Twilight to hold her. She rested over his body and rubbed the water over his fur before suds from the bubbles seeped in. He sighed out of relaxation to her touch as he began to do the same.

He then began moving her against the ring of the tub as he kissed her a bit deeper. Her hooves remained around him as he set her against the tub. Their hooves rubbing and touching each other in the heat of their passionate moments, that were almost hypnotic. It tempted them to go further while they continued to clean each other off, till the point where it was too hot. So they finally dropped their restraints and indulged in each other.

It was a whole hour that they spent in the bathroom before they finally emerged. A mist of steam swirled and spread from the bathroom as they walked out in robes. Their very bodies damp and very well cleaned as they wore smiles together. Twilight kissed him on the cheek and placed a hoof to his shoulder. One wink was all she needed to give him before departing for her room while letting her hoof drag right off his shoulder.

"I'll see you in bed Heavy... I'll be in the library if you need me."Twilight gave him some comforting info before he waved to her and watched her take her leave.

He then thought about his next stop before he began to walk down the hall. He was nice and relaxed for his walk about the castle as a confident stallion. He felt as if he was now ready to take on anything after his bath with Twilight. That was something he was about to be tested on as her heard nothing but fighting. He listened and followed the yells of what sounded like a mare and stallion before he came to his mare friend's parent's room.

"All you been doing is taking cheap shots at a colt that has suffered his whole life...! When are you just going to let all this go?!"He could hear that the mare voice was Velvet, and she was on fire from the sound of it.

"I will when our daughter finally stops this obsession with that stallion...! I won't let that monster hurt our daughter again!"It was certainly Night's voice that carried to his ear then.

"Our daughter is finally happy with the stallion that she truly loves. But all you see is the mistakes he had made,"Velvet said with slight shakiness stirring in her voice from the drama,"What happened to the honest Night Life I knew?! The one who supported a mares feelings for the one she loved...!"

Interesting, this was very interesting to hear, and it gave Heavy quite the incite. There must have been a time where Night Life was a lot like him when it came to the one he loved. However their prime had left them a while ago with the children growing up and falling in love. Instead of accepting love and rekindling with his own. He was more concerned about his children's future, and that needed to change.

"I...! I don't know... I miss those loving times too...! But... Ever since our children... Just raising them,"Night Life suddenly began to calm down, much to Heavy's relief,"I've been so distracted about our kids finding their future and raising them to make the right choices. I've been working them towards their path instead of worrying about ours..."

"You haven't forgotten then right...? How we would sometimes lay under the night sky and cuddle till the sun came up,"Velvet began to question while Night only sighed,"And you'd kiss me and never let me go? You would take me any where and... You know... Love each other..."

"Of course not... Maybe... It's not just my problem with Heavy I'm having... Maybe I'm jealous... Of our daughter,"Night admitted and began to groan with frustration in admitting such a thing,"They have such a good love life together, even after all they had been through together... All I can do is be angry at him, because of how I never really loved enough in my life..."

Heavy was taking this all in and was both touched and a bit freaked out in a way by the father's confession. Sort of flattered too, but mostly it was creepy to him. He took a deep breath and decided to help Night Life and Velvet with their problems. Whether it helped him get onto trusting and good terms with Night or not. He had to do it, just to help his future family, as he knocked on the door and began to enter.

"Hello...! I'm just checking up on you two. Everything ok?"Heavy asked as he entered their room to see Velvet on the bed and Night Life sitting in a chair.

"Everything is fine...! We were just heading to bed..."Night said as he quickly got up from his chair and walked over to the bed.

"You seem a bit stressed Night Life... And I need to talk to you about that..."Heavy decided to be direct with the stallion as he shut the door behind him.

"Is that so...? Well I'm sorry, but we don't need to be talked down by a stallion that we know to be an animal of violent nature...!"Night snapped as Heavy shrugged to brush off the insult and picked up the stallion in levitation.

"Now I want to talk about Twilight, me, and you, just so we're on proper terms with each other,"Heavy planted Night down in his chair and sat on a stool straight across from each other,'And we're going to act like gentle colts here. That means, there's no need for insults...!"

Night looked at both sides before the levitation was released from his body. Though seeing Heavy staring him down with those dark eyes kept him in his seat like an obedient foal. Heavy's mane barely flickered as he began to think calmly and collectively for a moment. Velvet looked to both stallions as they remained silent for a moment. She remained quiet, not knowing what to do or make of the situation.

"Now then. I know you love your daughter, and you want what's best for her. I get it. What father doesn't,"Heavy explained while raising his hoof to keep Night from interrupting like a child,"But you don't need to protect her and try to put her on a path now. She's grown up and she's an amazing princess of all friendship...!"

"I know that...! And I'm really proud of my daughter, and I don't want anything to change that,"Night finally was aloud to voice his opinion to the statement,"You dramatically altered her life, she made no friends, she rotted her brain with books on magic just to find you...! You've been like a curse...!"

"No... It's because she wanted to find me that she went on a path on her own will that she's a princess,"Heavy admitted with a bit of pride in that fact as that suddenly seem to strike Night,"She was willing to go to Ponyville, face undaunted foes, and learn of friendship so that she may one day find the power to come and find me..."

"What...?! But why the hay would she go all this way just for you...! What makes you think she would do all that for you?!"Night questioned almost on the verge of outrage.

"Because if our roles were reversed...! I would do the very same thing for her,"Heavy admitted as Night's mind exploded at the answer to the question,"I love her so much, that I would go through all the same hardships she did for me... Just to finally see her again. Smiling... And very much happy..."

"You really do love our Twilight that much, don't you...?'Velvet asked while crawling to the edge of the bed.

"I do... Nothing has hurt more than leaving her to face the greatest of obstacles I have ever heard of alone,"Heavy said as Night began to panic from great conflict and resolutions going through his mind,"If I could do it over again... Maybe I would have stayed a bit more... If It meant I could still be with her..."

Night trembled and rubbed at his aching head full of realization, and so much more. This stallion before him had a soft side that was so familiar and gentle. He could have sworn that this couldn't be the colt he knew for so long, but it was. The life he must have endured now that his mind was opening was starting to flood into the father's mind. The hardships, the pain, the misery, but mostly the love Twilight and Heavy appeared to have.

"You... You sound just like me and Velvet...! There was nothing I loved and valued more when I was your age,"Night said in a shaky voice while letting a stray tear leave his eye,"When our kids came...! I had forgotten what love was really like, and all I saw was what you were. I never bothered to think of how you felt..."

I felt a bit down and hard inside sir... But when Twilight was with me... I suddenly felt as if the life I lead was more than worth it,"Heavy admitted keeping the old stallion's chin up so he could see the change,"You can still do that too. You can remember love and understand, that love will wash away any dark past, and open to a better future."

"How...?"Night asked as he dried his eyes and panted in this tidal wave of sudden emotion.

"Well... You got a wife right here on the bed... And I just came from a place that just might help..."Heavy offered with a sly wink and decided to take the couple on a trip.

Only thirty minutes went by before Heavy was standing outside the bathroom door. He had let the couple take a break from the stress and have a nice bath together. He waited for the moment that his job would be done. He then smirked as he heard deep breathing and panting, and that's when he knew his job was done. He then nicely left the couple to their bath and decided it was time to rest for a bit with his love.

Hope was now instilled in Heavy for a brighter future. He could now feel confident in having Night Life for a father in law, without the pain of fighting and animosity. He knew Twilight would be happy with him about his trick to help her parents, and her relationship. He couldn't wait to get to their bedroom and give her the good news. While knowing that more good news was awaiting him, as he entered the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

_Dark Star's cave_

Grental the changeling was now awaiting the return of his master and cohort. He awaited patiently with both good news, and bad news. The good news he hoped would soften the blow to his ego when he needed to give the bad news. He figured some pony or something had to tell them of Lightning Dust's demise. Apparently that some pony or something had to be him.

He looked to the sky from the mouth of the cave and waited. He groaned as he then looked down to the urn he had taken possession of. The urn that contained the mother of Heavy Weight himself. He smirked at the knowledge of what it was, and what it meant to have this relic. He then felt a shadow hit him before he hid the urn and looked up to the sky.

Dark Star had finally return with Red Wing on his back. From the looks of it, they had both been in a terrible battle, but it was not in vane. He could see the gleaming shine of the clay and metal urn in Red's claws. While Dark Star was pulling out the scroll he had told them about. He bowed once Dark had came to a landing, only to dump Red Wing on him. Clearly Dark now had some busy work to do, and Grental had an injured comrade to help.

"Get him to the putrid pools...! It'll take me about a week to get this scrolls magic working,"Dark Star commanded as Grental nodded and shifted Red completely on his back,"Then you boys are going on a little trip to meet some associates from another world of interest..."

"We look forward to it master...! I wish you the best in your labors Dark Star,"Grental growled and didn't dare to question Dark before carrying Red Wing into the cave,"Oh... I forgot to mention... Lightning Dust was killed today... By Heavy Weight and the Pegasus, she wished to see dead..."

The sudden news was quite a small shock to hear for Dark while he listened to the changeling disappear into the tunnel. He sighed and looked to the blue sky, and imagined something he rarely thought of. The peace and serenity of the sky that carried the very fallen ones to the heavens of Equestria. A place he knew he could not follow, but a place he then felt he didn't need. He then went back to his dark thoughts and hissed as his tongue licked his black fangs.

"Finally... Once they're taken care of in the other world... I can strike at the true heart of Equestria...! All I need is a bit more power,"Dark chuckled as he began to feed magic into the scroll,"The power of a king... A king of shadows...!"

Dark Star chuckled at his newest reveal of knowledge, and a secret mission that only he would do. However he knew that the part his minions played was significant, after all. Two worlds under their control is far better than one.

**What is up my lovely friends, it's ghost of fantasy here and I hope you enjoyed. Just for a heads up, I have other stories in mind, but for now I need to focus on this one just to get more use to writing again. Then maybe I'll go two stories, just for double the entertainment, just for you. Peace out my good friends!**


	15. Chapter 14:Attack On Humans

Chapter 14:Attack On Humans

A week was passing, and the threat had went with it for now. Heavy had even began to find a friend in Twilight's father and mother, and after so long of fearing them. Now with his new friends made, the acceptance of Twilight's folks, and the upper hoof in the battle against Dark Star. All seemed calming, and peaceful, peace was good. Though it seemed a little too true to believe in, and this made Heavy Weight a bit more watchful of his home.

He had awaited till Twilight's parents had departed before going on watch for the day. Their good bye for the first time was sincere and loving, hugs were even used. His confidence was boosted by the kindness and helped him be sharper than ever. He had many things in his mind and little answers from the letter he was sent early in the morning. They might as well have said nothing to him on the matter.

He was now sitting a top the tower of the Rainbow castle, so very watchful. He could see Ponyville and the stretches of the Ever Free forest. Where his enemies laid in wait to strike like the most deadly of serpents. His blacken eyes of blue slowly shift to Canterlot to watch the skies. He and Twilight were awaiting some very urgent company arriving.

It was the very royal sisters themselves, and they seemed a bit worried and serious about seeing them. Celestia and Luna had sent them a message defining a grave robbery in general, but nothing specific or even about the culprits. Heavy didn't understand their complications in just telling him about the situation. Besides, he could tell that they knew something about what happened, and what had happened in detail. Though it appeared to be out of fear perhaps.

The time for waiting was soon over in the pursuits of answers as he could see them in the distance. Two chariots of gold and silver rolling across the sky, through the clouds at great speeds. His eyes could spot Celestia and Luna from the distance, with their manes blowing in the fast wind. He smirked and walked around the balcony and found a small round phone to speak to. He brought it down to his mouth and gave every pony the heads up.

"They're coming! Special treatment is needed for the princesses. If any pony is to be the hard one, I volunteer...!"Heavy kindly announced and sent the message through out the castle with one vibration before receiving.

"Loud and clear Heavy. Whatever it is, lets try not to be too hard on them, ok?"Twilight responded back while Heavy was already departing down the steps and only snickered.

His walk was calm and casual down the upper hall ways, calm and collective was his minds first feeling. To think that he now considers the princesses of day and night friends when he almost slayed Celestia herself. Now she's practically almost like a mother once more, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. That was a bit much to give her after all that. There was only one true mother in his life, and he would never forget her.

Before he knew it, the stallion found himself passing by the guest rooms. He passed by so many ponies in their stay at the castle, and even a few horses. He spotted Fluttershy in one bedroom, currently caring for a colt and his little kitten and chuckled. Rainbow Dash flew over his head and gave a wave while leading her sister Scootaloo to school. He already knew where Pinkie Pie was, and he was looking forward to brunch.

"Howdy there to ya Heavy Weight...! Uh... How have you been?"Applejack had emerged from the bathroom and was hoping to catch up to Heavy.

"I have been fine, thank you. Celestia and Luna are almost here and they need to discuss something of importance with me and Twilight,"Heavy looked to Applejack and saw her maintaining a smile, but holding some sort of concern on her face,"I'm sorry if you and the others were hoping to be a part of it..."

"Nope...! It's fine. Every thing is perfectly fine. You yerself look fine. Look like a whole different stallion."Applejack strangely showed a defensive and fabricating twitch in her smile that said something odd to him.

"Uh... Thank you. Did Twilight tell you anything about what the princesses wanted to speak with me on?"His question was met with hesitation before an answer.

"Just... Something... They'd rather tell ya at the meeting room. Ah can't go and tell ya myself..."Applejack answered and gained suspicion from the Alicorn.

"I...see... I'm not usually one for liking to be kept in the dark. You certain that you can't say it?"Heavy made sure to both assure Applejack's words and to understand her honesty.

He was silent and went off, letting Applejack move along. She didn't want to cause any more suspicion or trouble than she already did. At least now he knew for sure that there was more to this than the princesses wanted to tell him. This was a bit upsetting, but nothing to throw a fit about. So he chose to keep smiling and walk to the answers.

He decided to think of Celestia while going down a flight of stairs to the lower halls. He stepped over a filly running up the stairs as he imagined life now with Celestia. She was so far trying to be motherly and protective again, much to his embarrassment. He would have thought she'd learn to trust him more and not act like anything for him could be bad. He felt like a sheltered colt with her now, and Twilight was his only shield from that.

Luna however turned out to be very new to him, so very different from Celestia. Then again, she is the princess of the night, and the opposite of her sister. Luna appeared more down to earth, and even a little too humble for her position. After all, in her absence, Celestia did quite a bit of sinful activity herself that far exceeds her wrong doings. She did still show signs of being a bit temperamental for a small and young looking princess.

She was actually pretty alright in his book. He had hoped that perhaps he could make more strides with Luna and see about being better friends with her. However, with all the tense activity with these new enemies, it proved difficult. He still wanted more friends, now that he had the freedom to do so, and he knew his Twilight's ways of friendship would help him. Guess it was his turn to learn something.

He sighed and shook his head to the thoughts as he was nearing his destination after strolling into the next hall way. He stopped and looked through a door to the kitchen where he found Pinkie Pie baking. He was really looking forward to brunch, and waved to her in hopes of speeding up the sweets. He then picked up the pace and finally got a bit tired as he made it to the meeting room. He could hear the mares already inside the room speaking with each other.

"You know he's going to lose his mind...! This is very vital and personal info you both decided to keep from me and Heavy Weight!"Twilight was yelling about something that appeared to be of importance to her and Heavy.

"We didn't want him to lose his mind. That is why we kept it a secret until we could approach this calmly,"Luna was explaining and trying to be the peace keeper in this conversation again,"We know how much this means to him, and we know of the history he shares with them."

"We only wish to try and make this nice and delicate to minimize anger and explanation, and more action towards those monsters."Celestia let out her words before Heavy entered the the room after swinging the doors open.

"Ladies... I'm glad you're all here. Now will you kindly tell me what's going on here...?"Heavy questioned as he calmly walked to a chair to be seated.

With his comment, the room fell silent for a moment as he planted his flank on a seat. The mares appeared to have a bit of worry on their faces, and so he knew the news was bad. His eyes fell on Celestia first, knowing that she's the one who normally speaks for herself and Equestria. He felt Twilight place a hoof on his own and made him look to her. This was usually what she did when she wanted to help him stay calm.

"Heavy. About this whole situation with the grave robbers. There is more to this than what we wrote to you..."Luna admitted in a nice and gentle voice while giving him a bit of a surprise that she spoke first.

"You see... There were two graves that were robbed... One of them was your father, Mega Weight,"Celestia finally came clean as Heavy closed his eyes,"Dark Star and one of his cohorts broke in and... Stole your father's ashes."

This was serious news to Heavy, after all it was his father they were talking about. The very stallion that made him want to be a great and powerful fighter and a magical unicorn of unprecedented skill. Why they would want his father's ashes was unknown, but quite infuriating. Fortunately, Heavy was able to merely take in a very deep breath and come to his senses. It was bad, but not something he could fix.

"I see. Do you want me to go and retrieve my father from Dark's corpse? Is that what you are asking of-"Heavy stopped speaking as he saw Celestia raise a hoof in hopes of finishing.

"No... First let us finish. This wasn't easy for us to say, but... You see,"Celestia was solemn in her words while her brain racked hard as she brought up the memory of seeing the special place in ruins,"Another cohort of Dark Star... He raided the resting place of your mother and... Stole your mother's remains as well..."

Silence overtook the room once more, but the air was now heavy and heated. The eyes of Heavy widened and sicken feels of dread filled his heart. An enemy of his went and stole the most precious piece of his life, and the only pony that was truly family to him. A monster had stolen his mother, and it was making him furious as his mane flared like a torch. Fury over took him as his hoof trembled in Twilight's.

Fear struck the inside of the royal sisters chest seeing his mane flare like a furnace full of air. His anger was now to a boil and the chair under him began to crack and tremble itself. Finally his hoof slammed down on the arms of his chair before he got off and stomped, putting four holes in the floor.

"They...did... WHAT?!"Heavy's roars suddenly echoed and rung the ears of all the mares as the three princesses look to the ground.

"I'm...sorry. We didn't know Dark had already made powerful allies that could snake their way passed our visions,"Luna was honest and approached the angry beast, growing within the enraged stallion,"Guards were killed as well at the grave site. Our guards. And we want retribution just as much as you do...!"

"We... Even hope to help you both find Dark Star and recover your parents..."Celestia insisted while Heavy was able to control himself, but held onto his anger.

"That would be nice princesses...! It's very nice, but I have a feeling after all this. We're going to be more than enough to hunt them down and bring those demons to justice,"Twilight put a hoof to his shoulder while her rainbow magic made her undergo her rainbow transformation,"No pony steals Golden Heart from her friends and son...!"

Heavy looked to Twilight as he watched her growing mane. It's new elegant yellow streak with her purple streak made her look like a goddess. The stars on her hooves that he had sen before in his battle with her were glittering like her smile. Her long, pink and purple shaded wings sprouted as it oddly made him feel consoled and calm. Though the fire for revenge and justice was burning bright within his chest, in his heart where his mother and father promised to be.

"Very well, but we have already sent in a well trained Pegasus guard to infiltrate the cave you spoke of and give you both aid in planning your attack...!"Luna was proudly stating their hoof in this before Celestia smiled as well.

"He should return soon with detailed instructions and objectives for a clean and swift victory any moment no-"Celestia was then interrupted as the doors swung open before a Pegasus guard ran in.

"Princesses! Prince! The cave is completely abandoned. There are no dark creatures of enemies of any kind!"The Pegasus saluted and bowed with the new and troubling info.

Confusion erupted between the princesses as they were now worried about their enemies being under the radar. Were they were was now a task to discuss, but Heavy was still stuck on what the guard called him. He was just called a prince, and he doesn't recall earning a title like that. Besides, he was not one for royalty or serious pampering unless such feats gave need for some self pampering. That was quite the confusing moment for the stallion among the worried princesses.

He was blank before he shook his head and looked back to the princesses with a bit of frustration. He wanted to say something to shut them up, and think far more clearly. However, something else beat them to the silence, and it came with a bang. The Castle was shaking under Heavy's hooves and he was the first to take notice. The princesses started to become silent from the tremble before it happened.

A massive and loud blast erupted from the very castle itself rang out from the upper hallway to the east. It almost made them scream as a wave of green and red was seen through a window. Smoke had then covered the lights before the dark presence was felt. Heavy narrowed his eyes at the scene of the blast before he could feel them. All of them, within the castle itself, and they were going somewhere.

"They're in the castle! Spread out and find them quickly,"Heavy opened all the doors before running out one of them,"They're somewhere in the upper east hall ways!"

He was running like a champion race horse on a mission. He could feel the dark magic of the Ever Free forest within the flesh of Dark. He could feel two others with the master mind, and they would prove to be a bit of a challenge. He had Twilight, and the royal sisters themselves as his support as well. The way he was seeing this fight at the moment, he had no doubt that they could be bested.

He raced pass a few ponies nearly driven into panic. They were scared from the blast and nicely leaving for their safety, a good thing to do in such a situation. He ducked under Rainbow Dash as she did the honors of leading the ponies to safety. He knew Twilight's friends would play their part in protecting Equestria as much as they would. Though it was a nice thing to know that they were playing it safe, while he ran up the stairs.

He growled as he went faster and lowered his head. He put some muscle into it before he was meeting the top of the stairs and the door to the eastern hall ways. He leaped and smashed through the door, leaving it splintered and on the ground, completely broken. It was obvious that he was in no position to be gentle and kind at the moment. Not when three dark beings were in his home and appeared to be heading towards the library.

He turned into another hall way that was smaller for a short cut. Why they were going to the library was far beyond him, but they were trespassers to say the least. On top of that, they made the mistake of grave robbing his parents remains. They had dug their own grave, and were about to be place in them once Heavy had his hooves on them. He then froze as he felt Twilight and the princesses arrive from the other side.

It forced him to go faster in hopes of catching the enemy first. They weren't far any more, and they were now in the library. They appeared to not be moving for some reason before he turned the corner to the library door. He reached for the door to the library to scare the tar out of the intruders before it then began to hit him. There was one thing in the library that would easily be of interest to any pony interested in the most mysterious and unpredictable of magic.

He swung the door open and there he found all three of his enemies in front of it. Dark stood to the side with his minions Red Wing and Grental the changeling. They were before the mirror to the human world, and what they looked like they were about to do wasn't good. Those monsters in the human world could easily destroy every human in sight. They don't have the power to defend themselves, and Dark must have known this.

"Don't you trio of monstrous fools go any further...!"Heavy warned while walking towards them with a glowing horn.

"Heavy Weight... It's been a while,"Dark responded as he slowly turned and smirked at Heavy,"Go now... Six months without so much as a greeting or a get well card?"

Red and Grental both looked to their master and nodded before growling at Heavy. They already had the objective they were required to do and it was time for them to go. Without further distractions, they stepped forward and went through the mirror. Heavy gasp lightly watching them go into the human world. Dark chuckled as Twilight and the other princesses slid to the entrance and entered the library.

"Ah...! The princesses are all here. And just a few moments too late I'm afraid,"Dark looked back to the mirror and nodded before looking back to them,"Those creatures I hear of from associates are quite the interesting breed, are they not...? They certainly intrigued me...!"

"What did you just do Dark...?"Twilight asked while slowly looking to the rippling magic of the mirror.

"He sent some of his minions through the portal to the human world..."Heavy said with a bit of shame of not stopping them in time.

"Yes... Ever since my disciples had studied Twilight and Sunset, we've grown so interested in your human world, I had associates in that very world inspiring me to take that very world as well,"Dark began to explain as his entire body began to turn black like the shadows,"They have more power than you ever thought possible, and by the time you can get there. The whole world will have already burned...!"

"You won't escape all the things you have done...! Attacking your own home and killing the innocent...!"Luna incited with a furious look at the disappearing shadow.

"Not to mention manipulating dark magic and grave robbing very sacred grounds...! Could you go no lower after such things...!?"Celestia questioned as Dark just chuckled at the question he was given before.

"You'll see. For you all will then be on the bottom... While I rise to the top of all Equestria...!"Dark Star hissed as he disappeared into the shadows and was gone before they knew it.

"No...! We had him...! Darn it,"Heavy lunged at the disappearing shadows and stomped his hoof in anger,"And his cronies too... Through the mirror, to the human world..."

"No...! My friends! They can't take those monsters in a fight, even with magic...!Twilight panicked and ran to the mirror to look through it and see the small glimmer of the human world.

"That's why we have to go forth and stop them before they spread that nature magic of the Ever Free forest all over the place,"Heavy slowly walked over after giving a heavy sigh to quench his anger,"They do that, and the world and all that live in it will be consumed by the magic of the forest..."

The mirror continued to swirl from the massive power that went through it while the two of them looked on. The royal sisters wanted to help, but they knew little of the other world that only Twilight and Spike knew. They closed their eyes and smiled with confidence to the young Alicorns. They believed in the two of them, and took their lead to let them do as they must. This was now their personal battle.

"I hope it's not too late Heavy... I don't even know if we'll make it in time...!"Twilight said stepping forward to get going through the portal.

"You forget a friend that's waiting for us on the other side. Don't forget about Sunset Shimmer,"Heavy reminded his mare friend as they slowly went through the mirror,"She won't let those monsters take over the town...! She can take them...! I know she can!"

* * *

_Canterlot High School_

The day was already beginning for the small town of Canterlot, the first human town encountered by Equestrians. It was already active from the rising morning as stores and businesses, as well as their schools. Especially the very school where the first Equestrians arrived, and where one now lived. The school was opening up and the buses were arriving for a glorious day. The high schoolers were quickly exiting their buses and running to get to class.

Swarms of kids exited the bus and were grouping up as they entered the school. It was classic traffic getting into the hall way as more came off the buses. It was almost complete chaos for the girl of the hour and her friends as they came off their buses last. Sunset Shimmer squeezed out of the bus door with her friends Rainbow Dash and Rarity. She sighed before spotting Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack getting off another bus.

The flame headed girl smiled and rushed through the remaining crowd to get to the rest of the group. She was happy this morning to be with her friends, she had planned to go to Equestria after school to train again. However she was unaware of what recently transpired in Equestria.

"Girls! You all made it, I was starting to think you lost interest in meeting up."Sunset joked around as they all met together for a bit of a conversation.

"Sorry about that. We got caught up in a bit of traffic since it is Friday."Applejack offered a reason for them being late to the party.

"Right...! Like a hold up stopped you from being on time for us."Rainbow joked with Rarity before getting a quick stare from Applejack.

"Can this be quick? My pinkie sense is telling me we got a visitor from another world coming over...!"Pinkie suddenly incited while carrying a picnic blanket and an umbrella under her right arm.

"Really? Heavy or Twilight is showing up here? I was going to go over there after school for some more tutoring with Heavy,"Sunset blushed with surprise and embarrassment over the mix up,"That's sort of what I wanted to tell you all. I'm... Just going to be late to the slumber party..."

"Oh... Well we hope you won't be too long...! Our Twilight was so nervous, putting together her first slumber party."Fluttershy reminded Sunset of their human Twilight putting together a slumber party.

"I know, I know. I promise after the visit and my visit over to Equestria, I'll be there as quickly as I can."Sunset promised her friends her return and arrival to the party.

"You know darling, you never exactly told us what it is, your friend is teaching you..."Rarity pointed out while Sunset shifted a bit nervous, and thinking of what to tell them.

Suddenly the bell was ringing and alerting the girls that it was almost time for class. This was a great relief to Sunset Shimmer, now that she didn't have to tell. She felt telling them that she was learning how to fight would be a bit unnerving. She didn't want them to fear her and the power that was growing with each day she trained. She just wanted to move along as they normally would do.

"Well... Maybe I can tell you all over lunch. For now we should be getting to class before we get in trouble."Sunset insisted while moving towards the doors with her friends to get to class.

"Wait! Let me set up my picnic to greet Twilight before we go!"Pinkie ran over and quickly began to set up her picnic for when her friends would arrive.

"Alright...! We'll just... See you inside Pinkie, take your time if you need it."Sunset just wanted to get inside before what she was learning about was questioned again.

With Sunset pulling her friends inside, and shutting the doors behind them. Pinkie was left to set up the picnic for her stay at the portal as she wore a big smile of excitement. She had everything and even more so all packed up in a small picnic sheet. A strange and impossible trick only Pinkie the party planner knew to do. She let out a sigh as she finished setting up and decided to sit down for some lemonade.

However, she was unaware of the sudden attention she got from some students that were late. The freshmen were confused and ignored her to get to class in time. While some others stood their for a moment and were given a sandwich for their interest in her activity. It kept her smiling through almost an hour of waiting before she was thinking of going inside for now. Though there were some new guests from the shadows that were coming to her.

From out of the shadows of the school's right corner came none other than the infamous sirens themselves. Adagio herself grinned with a bit of darkness in her eyes while cringing at a scar on her cheek. Compliments of Heavy Weight himself when he first arrived and brutalized them. Aria appeared to be unscathed, but in far less of a pleasant mood from once again being at the bottom with her sisters. Especially when it came to a much more strange behaving Sonata Dusk.

They slowly moved in and were smiling slightly as they approached Pinkie Pie. Pinkie spotted them in an instant though and frowned at them approaching her with smiles. It reeked of mischief and trouble, and it called for help as she pulled out her cell phone. Though even when warning them of a phone call to her friends or even a text, the sirens kept coming. Until they paused in front of her and kindly sat down on their knees and giggled.

"Relax there Pinkie... We're not here for trouble. We had just hoped to sit with you and wait..."Adagio offered a strangely kind and gentle response and wish to stay with her for a bit.

"Um... What...? So you're not going to raid my picnic with your new weird magic...?"Pinkie questioned with a puzzling look of disbelief and confusion.

"Uh no...! We just have some friends of our own coming over, and we wanted to wait with you since... We heard that you have friends coming over...!"Aria smiled and responded, but only after she took an elbow to her side from Adagio.

"Oh...! You're all giving friendship a try too...! That's super duper, special news!"Pinkie gave Adagio the creeps with her bubbly and bright attitude as she jumped for joy and even made Sonata giggle a bit.

"We sure are...! So you don't mind if,"Adagio stopped for a moment and elbowed Sonata hard to get her to stop giggling and let her speak,"If we might be able to stay with you and wait for our new friends to arrive."

"Sure...! You girls want sandwiches while you wait?"Pinkie offered the Dazzlers sandwiches to eat while they waited, and they did not hesitate to indulge.

Sonata slowly took hers while Aria and Adagio ate without any control and care. She smiled before eating hers slowly before her smile faded away, for she knew what was coming. Her and her sisters knew what was coming and were there to receive. They waited and had an element of harmony under their trick. Letting them await peacefully for their new friends to arrive and do their dark bidding.

Adagio smiled while eating her sandwich and looking to the portal. Her smile only grew as she felt from her new necklace the growing magic coming from it. Their friends were almost here, and they were more than ready to strike.

Meanwhile Back inside the Canterlot high hall way. Hours passed by and Sunset Shimmer was now walked to her next class alone. She was a bit stressed with not only how school was going so far, but with her promise to her friends. She feared that she might be very late and would not hear the end of it from their human Twilight. If that wasn't enough to handle, the announcements gave her a new problem.

"Afternoon every body! As you all know the Spring formal dance is nearing, and you will all need to be ready,"Announced the identical human Celestia and the principle of school,"Remember to be dressed very neatly, be have yourself, and most importantly. Make sure you have a date every body...!"

That's right, she still had the spring formal dance on her her plate now, and as she looked around at all the boys she could ask out. As it turned out, even after all she had done to be accepted and respected by all the students around her. She still could not find a boy to go to the spring formal dance. Next to the Fall Formal, it was the most important dance in school. Unfortunately there was only one guy she could ever like or even love, and he was currently in Equestria.

She was so caught up in the trouble that she didn't see the woman who was none other than princess Luna's counterpart vice principle Luna. The woman was tall with a pink shirt with a white collar, blue pants and light blue high heels. She was coming around the corner with some papers on the Spring formal before they ran into each other. The sudden collision sent all the papers flying and a bit of mild panic as they both struggled to catch the papers in the air.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry vice principle Luna! I should have been watching where I was going...!"Sunset worried while Luna kept her cool and worked with Sunset to recover all the paper work.

"That's quite alright Sunset Shimmer... These things happen, plus I could tell you have a lot on your mind, do you not?"the vice principle questioned as the both of them shuffled and collected all the papers.

"Well... Yeah. Not only am I having a hard schedule making trouble with my friends and my own free time. I can't seem to find anyone to take to the spring formal,"Sunset honestly began to explain her troublesome endeavor,"Even after all the things I've done for this school, it's like I'm not even visible to the boys here..."

As they finish picking up the papers, the vice principle placed them in her right arm and smiled. This almost reminded her of the days she was in school with her big sister. Celestia always had all the boys in school drooling over her. While she was more of the worker and almost invisible to boys. Such a nostalgic and ironic thing could only make her smile now. She could only give Sunset her best wishes on finding a boy.

"Do not worry Sunset. That bad stuff is in the past now, and I'm sure some lucky fella will ask you out and see the lovely young lady you are,"Luna said with a smile and hand on the girl's shoulder,"You just need to be patient is all, and be ready to show that special some one how much he really means to you."

"I hope I can... Thanks anyway vice principle Luna."Sunset thanked solemnly, but respectfully to the vice principle.

"Any time Sunset. Hey how about you help me take these papers to the principle, and maybe my sister and I can help you with your little problem?"Luna suggested with a wink.

"Sure."Sunset replied as she picked herself up and followed Luna down the hall way.

They both took a small walk down the hall way and came to a door that read, The Principle's Office. They entered carefully and as they entered they were hit by a large blast of sunlight. Through the sunlight, they saw a woman who looked just like princess this woman wore a light yellow jacket with a purple and white striped shirt, purple pants, and yellow high heels. This Celestia counter part was standing by the window smiling as she stared outside at the sunny day they were having.

"Oh Tia...! I have those papers for the Spring formal filled out, and Sunset Shimmer was nice enough to help me carry them all to you."Luna said as she plopped the massive thing of papers on the woman's desk.

"Well done Luna, and thank you for your help Sunset Shimmer. Thanks to you, we now have all the paper work filled out, and our Spring formal can go on without a hitch."The principle turned with her smile and explained before she sat at her desk and began sorting out the papers.

"No problem principle Celestia...!"Sunset said with a small smile.

"So Sunset. Did you find yourself a date to take to the Spring Formal dance next month?"Celestia leaned back and giggled at the sudden want to talk about boys.

"What...?! Oh I uh...um. Oh my gosh...!"Sunset stuttered and blushed at the question on a boy friend while Luna couldn't help but giggle.

"That's actually something we were hoping to ask you about. You see this one can't seem to find a good guy to take to the dance,"Luna explained for a very embarrassed Sunset Shimmer as she leaned on the principle desk,"So we were hoping maybe you had some advice to help her find a boy."

"Is that so...? Well luckily for you Sunset, I happen to be quite the pro when it comes to the guys out there,"Celestia couldn't help but brag of her tricks when it came to men,"It's very simple really. Just have some confidence and be willing to show your real self for that special boy in your life. The best kind of boy, is the one you can trust with your very well being."

"Really? So you're saying I should be more confident and forward with a guy? But not too much right?"Sunset asked after studying the pep talk the principle of the school actually gave her.

"Right. Don't be too desperate, or you're going to drive him away Sunset,"Celestia said after getting out of her chair and putting both hands on the girl's shoulders for trust,"Just stay confident, and show him how much he really means to you... Maybe then you'll find that one guy to take to the dance..."

"Wow... Thanks principle Celestia...! That... Actually helped a lot,"Sunset showed her gratitude by giving the principle a hug and a little smile,"I guess should get to lunch... I got my friends waiting for me and what not..."

Sunset kept the gentle smile of new found knowledge and even that confidence she was looking for. She backed up to leave the principle and vice principle while they went back to work. Sunset sighed happily and closed the doors behind her to leave them be. She was then going to go to lunch and talk to her friends about some important info. Only for a blood curdling scream to ring out from outside that shocked Sunset awake, and alert.

"Sunset! We need your help. We got trouble,"Suddenly the yells of Rainbow Dash herself rang in her ear before she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her towards her friend,"It feels like Pinkie Pie's in danger...!"

"Whoa...! Rainbow calm down and tell me what's going on...!"Sunset tried to approach her rainbow haired friend calmly before being dragged by her hand down the hall way.

"No time to explain. The Dazzlers are here and some other guys. I think they're going to hurt her...!"Rainbow said as much as she could while they were running through the hall ways.

The fear of her friends being attacked by and old enemy quickly took over her body. There was no time for doubt or consequences to herself for the next actions she made. She ran as fast as Rainbow Dash did before they could hear a crowd of kids. It sounded like there was a crowd gathering over the apparent situation outside. This wasn't going to be good if a fight should break out against the Dazzlers.

They could then see the crowd of students from their age and younger gathering in the front of the school entrance. This was going to make it hard to get outside the door, but she could see Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack already pushing their way through. Then it began to hit Sunset and Rainbow Dash. A big blast of dark energy making the air heavy like a strong heat wave made of evil as they began pushing through the crowd. Sunset was stumped, knowing that the Dazzlers could not be the only cause of this sudden dark magic.

Finally they had all shoved their way through the crowd of worried students and froze for a moment. Anger and violence filled Rainbow Dash and Applejack's hearts as they saw their friend in trouble. The rest looked on in fear as Pinkie was in the clutches of two male assailants. One had bug like wings sticking out the back of a large trench coat while he appeared to be bald, and have holes in his hand. He currently had Pinkie Pie by the throat as he hissed with red eyes staring the terrified pink girl.

"Aaaaaaaagh! You three lied! You weren't waiting for friends...! You were waiting for monsters...!"Pinkie taunted the Dazzlers that giggled with smug grins while Sonata watched a bird flying in the sky.

"Monsters...?! Oh we are so offended by your insults...! It wounds us so...!"Came the mocking of the second man who had bird wings sticking out from his big leather trench coat.

From what Sunset could see from that one, he appeared to have feathers on his neck, and he even had claws on the tips of his fingers. The Dazzlers were one thing, they could be taken, but these two new foes. She could fell it now, these were the two enemies giving off that dark magic aura. Whoever they were, they were certainly powerful by the looks of it, and they weren't friendly. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to scare a brave Rainbow Dash as she stepped forward.

"Hey! Put our friend down now you punks!"Rainbow Dash demanded before she suddenly ponied up.

Her wings sprouted and she took off just as her pony ears shot from her hair. She reeled back a fist as her hair grew longer into a pony tail. She focused her sights on the man that had Pinkie Pie by her neck and planned to knock him away. She put a lot of strength and heart into the attack, but as she swung at the pitch black man. Her move was thwarted by the enemy merely raising his hand and blocking the fist.

He gripped her fist, and took the force behind it as if it was nothing to him. He smirked at the pathetic and direct attack, he even chuckled while moving her slowly towards Adagio. The lead siren more than complied with what he wanted her to do. She lifted up her foot and kicked Rainbow Dash directly in the stomach. Her necklace began to glow with green magic as her and the sirens began to tap into their new dark power.

"Oh, these girls got good... Not to mention those two guys..."Rainbow rubbed her belly and stared at the two dark men.

It almost costed her life as she barely ducked in time from Adagio's move and was swept by Aria. Her legs buckled from the sweep, and she took it again from Sonata as she grabbed her by her legs and threw her to her friends. Luckily Rainbow caught her balance with her wings and floated own to the ground. She stood next to her friends as they all ponied up and prepared for a battle with the Dazzlers. While Sunset had decided to deal with the two men before them.

"I know you can all take the sirens together... But Leave those two guys to me...!"Sunset walked in front of them and targeted the two disciples of darkness.

"What? No way Sunset. You saw what that one guy did there...! Those guys are too strong for a one on two,"Rainbow didn't want to leave her friend to face a bigger threat alone,"I'm not sure one on one is possible...! You need help...!"

"No... You all have to work together to beat the Dazzlers... These guys however, can't be bested with friendship alone,"Sunset denied help and pushed forward and moved towards the enemy,"I need to take them out the old fashion way... Just trust me...

"But Sunset...! What if you get hurt or even worse...!"Rarity feared before needing to stare down one of the sirens.

"Don't worry,"Sunset lifted her hand and made a green aura of magic flash before Pinkie was no longer in the grip of the enemy, and with her friends,"I got this...!"

"The only thing you got, is a death wish for all you brought us Sunset!"Aria yelled before leaving her sisters and running with both hands glowing green for an attack.

Sunset only watched her leap into the air to catch her from above before closing her eyes. She let out a sigh and felt the magic in herself empowering her very body and mind. She felt calm and still for that moment before she spun and brought her leg up. She could feel of two arms used to block, breaking in two like twigs. She had delivered the perfect and most concentrated round house, and sent Aria skipping like a stone across the ground.

Her friends were left in shock, as was the other /dazzlers and even the two men. They watched Aria finally slam against a brick wall of a store and fall unconscious with two broken arms. This not only spoke of caution between the two assailants, It also intrigued them to find yet another fighter in a place such as the human world. However they could tell by her mastery over magic and her familiarizing knowledge that she wasn't entirely human.

"It appears we have a unicorn in our midst...! Strange for such creatures to arrive so far from home it seems."Red Wing pointed out for his partner in crime who nodded blankly.

"Indeed... Then again. So are we... Her moves so far reflect that of Heavy Weight himself...!"Grentle verified her first move sharply and detailed.

"Well it is Sunset Shimmer after all... She's Heavy Weight's fan girl, turned student...!"Red informed the solid stance changeling that was watching her for caution.

"So she's been training under our greatest enemy has she...? How interesting,"Grentle smirked before walking forward before Adagio and Sonata ran to stop Sunset from approaching.

"Oh no you girls don't!"Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran to the sirens and locked hands and arms while Sunset passed by them.

"Thanks...! Now for these guys...! Need to assess what they can do in combat..."Sunset ran with herself in complete ponied up form as she made for the changeling.

"Have fun Grentle...! Here she comes."Red pointed out the obvious for Grentle as she took off after her with his skin suddenly growing solid as stone.

They both swung two hard right fists that met with each other. The force of the attacks made the very earth crack under the power of their magical attacks. Sunset could feel the changeling foes hand that had suddenly became stone. She verified his stonification and began throwing jabs at his head and his gut. The changeling merely braced and took the blows with ease as they struck his body, and left no mark.

She then performed a change in attack after hitting the head and making him flinch after a slug to the eye. She stepped onto his leg and hoisted herself up for a kick to his right eye, and finally did some damage. It appeared that his eyes were a soft spot to aim for, and do damage while also potentially blinding him. She had a target now as she charged up her hands for a magical strike to the face, only for the changeling to disappear into the street.

"Right... This type of guy is a changeling, but his abilities must be different if he can meld into the road for camouflage,"Sunset thought and looked around the street and road before clenching her fist,"But you can't hide from me...! No matter what form you choose to take!"

Sunset lifted her fist up and brought it down with a growl as she drove it into the ground. She smashed a sharp hole through the earth before her surrounding area collapsed around her. This forced the enemy to come out of hiding as he shot into the air with an open mouth. Green flames shot from his mouth, and descended towards her. Sunset merely side stepped with a leap and avoided the fiery move on her life.

She came this far, and was determined not to be defeated by these dark new foes. Grentle growled deeply and saw red, swinging at her viciously and repeatedly. With her glowing hands of green she manage to take the powerful blunt force of the changeling's stone like hands, and block each attack with a sweep like motion and wave of magic with her hands. She smirked as she ducked to the side and swung a good hook to the left eye of the changeling and force him back to Red. It angered the enemy to actually be out matched in hand to hand combat, but he was just too slow.

"Very interesting...! This should be quite the interesting battle my dear."Grentle smirked as he glowed pure green and flashed his white fangs in excitement and anger.

"You say that...! But in the end, it will also be your last...!"Sunset made a promise as she got into a fighting stance and readied for battle.

"Bold words from such small vermin...! Grentle, I will be assisting you with this feisty little pony...!"Red proved that he was not going to merely stand around and wait for victory, he wanted it to be ensured.

This posed a problem for Sunset, not only with her odds of victory now pushed back a great deal. She also knew a great deal of fire works would be displayed in this battle. If she was to fight the Griffon and changeling, she needed to get them away from the school. She looked back to her friends as they fought with the Dazzlers in a display of hand to hand, and magic. They appeared to be holding their own, even Fluttershy flew around a confused Sonata.

"My friends...! I need to lead these guys away from the schools and the populated area...!"Sunset thought before avoiding razor sharp talons coming at her face.

She kicked the Griffon away as he backed away and chuckled before she then began to run from them. She turned and quickly shot a blast of green magic at Red, before leaving the area. The Griffon quickly shot his wing up and blocked the attack completely before glaring at her. She looked at Grentle and nodded before both them were in pursuit of the flame headed girl. Her diversion was working, and she knew a good spot to fight them at.

"Hey...! Sunset's running! Where is she going?!"Rainbow Dash took notice of her friend running and taking the two new enemies off their hands.

"Looks like she's leading them to the abandoned construction site...! Perhaps she means to fight them in a less populate area...?!"Rarity struggled to speak while holding back Aria Blaze by her wrists.

"Well lets not worry about that at the moment!"Applejack yelled as she was then punched across the right cheek by Adagio.

"Applejack! Oh dear...!"Fluttershy feared while floating just above Sonata Dusk's head while she growled and reached for the skittish girl.

"Get down here! You gotta go down you! I'm not gonna look like a fool again!"Sonata reached for Fluttershy before grabbing Fluttershy by her legs.

"Um... To be honest, the only thing that you've been foolish about is staying with two sisters that don't appreciate you,"Fluttershy began flapping and picking Sonata up high in the air,"but honestly. I think you're confused and being manipulated by your sisters all the time..."

Sonata kicked and held on for dear life while Fluttershy looked down at her. She was then taken for a ride even higher into the sky and screamed at the intense height under their feet. She had no choice but to listen while holding on for dear life, though she didn't want to buy it. She had grown up with her sisters and had always been family to them, but she wasn't very bright. She did notice some of the negative attitude she got from her sisters.

"No! My sisters still care about me! As long as I'm with them, I will always be lead to the greatness we sirens deserve...!"Sonata growled while swinging her legs in the air as they entered a cloud.

"This doesn't look like greatness... I think they're just using you, because they know your too nice and innocent to speak your mind..."Fluttershy replied while helping Sonata hold on while the siren took notice of the compliment,

"What...? You think I'm nice...? But..."Sonata was a bit taken by this as she watched Fluttershy nod.

"Yeah... I actually think you may be the nicest out of all the villains we faced... And your sisters take advantage of you because of that , and well... You do need a bit of guidance,"Fluttershy answered and voiced a deep opinion of Sonata and her fellow sirens,"You do remember that big guy who let you go and told you about what your sisters do right...?"

Sonata did as a matter of fact remember what Heavy Weight told her about what her sisters do. He could have killed her so easily and he did appear to have the sharp and cold mind to kill when needed or even wanted. This was sending her simple mind into a tail spin as they slowly began to descend from the sky. They would soon meet the ground and the battle once more occurring below. This was only the start of the battle, but now a significant blow had occurred, and turned to Sunset and her friends favor.

One thing for sure, the battle was very big for Sunset and her friends. Whatever laid in store for them would need to wait if they were to win this fight. Sunset was still ready however, and she was willing to fight to the end to protect her human world. The only question was, would she have to really make that sacrifice just as Heavy told her a great many times. There was only one way to figure out.

**WHAT'S UP EVERY PONY! IT'S GHOST OF FANTASY HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL WARN YOU MY WORK SCHEDULE AT MY JOB IS A BIT WEIRD AND MADE IT A BIT DIFFICULT TO WRITE, SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. OH, AND AFTER A BIT OF THOUGHT, i WILL RATHER KEEP HUMAN AND THE PRINCESSES UP, BUT PUT IT IN HIATUS UNTIL I HAVE SOME MOTIVATION TO WRITE ABOUT THAT ONE AGAIN. UNTIL THEN, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND KEEP STAYING PONY FRIENDS!**


	16. Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Battle

Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Battle

The world of humans was now in immense chaos. The high school of Canterlot was under attack, and the five friends of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were the only thing protecting it. They fought hard against the Dazzlers and their new Ever Free rich necklaces. It appeared that they were getting stronger the longer the fight dragged on. Though there was no stopping until the enemy was bested.

Magic was starting to fly, all three sirens were glowing as Sonata was dropped to her rump. Adagio indulged in her growing power while she wrestled with Applejack. Her hands burned the country girl before she was then lifted up and tossed against the school building. Adagio hissed in a wicked serpent like voice with teeth that were suddenly sharp to the touch. While Aria currently had Rainbow in a choke hold, but feared deeply for her sister.

"Get off!"Rainbow Dash swung her leg up and delivered a brutal kick to the nose.

She flew back from a stun Aria that was holding her nose and flew in for a tackle. Once they had clashed together, they were then flying through a school shed into the parking lot. Utter chaos erupted from all sides for the combatants. Aria lifted a car up and chucked it right at Rainbow Dash, only for Rarity shot a small beam of rainbow magic from her hand. The beam sliced the car in two, and saved Rainbow from being crushed.

"You girls are going to lose this...! Why not just give up instead of dragging this out?"Aria questioned with a frown of impatience and weariness.

"If we don't stop you...! Who will?!"Rainbow flew at Aria again before Aria lifted a sudden morphing right hand and struck Rainbow.

"They won't give up...! I would think after seeing my limbs recover from their friends moves that would stop their fighting...!"She growled before her eyes went green for a moment.

She spiraled and skipped in the lot till she met face to face with a car. She went through the window and barely made it through the other. The force tipped over the car and slammed Rainbow Dash inside. Aria looked to her molding and bubbling hand before shutting off her power and suddenly making the occurrence cease. It was starting to look like there was far more to the new magic in their necklaces than they were lead to believe.

However, Aria had little time to think about such a strange event. Since Pinkie Pie had manage to sneak up behind her and jumped on Aria while covering the pig tailed girls eyes. Aria shot wildly around the parking lot and yelled in irritation with such a childish tactic. Adagio saw her in a panic and cared little as she swung applejack to the ground again, and took a shot from Rarity in the back. With her back scorching she turned and ran to the screaming Rarity that didn't think of what to do next.

"Why you little...!"Adagio yelled and attacked Rarity to the ground only to get dog piled on by Applejack

While on the other hand, there was very little fighting going on between Sonata and Fluttershy. Unbelievable enough, they were borrowing Pinkie's picnic sheet to share some tea together. Sonata understood little of many things including this strange and girly tea time. However she did feel very calm and very happy for once. Through all the fighting, she was actually starting to like making a friend.

"So... What we've been doing is bad... Why were we doing bad things...?"Sonata asked a bit dumbfounded at realizing their poor decisions.

"Well... Don't take this the wrong way... But I think it has a lot to do with Adagio,"Fluttershy poured more tea in Sonata's cup,"She seems really mean, and just wanting more power instead of friends..."

"Well...yeah...! That's what Adagio always wanted since she was a little siren. It was all about being this untouchable creature of beauty,"Sonata admitted rather than normally not liking to talk bad about her sisters,"She always promises me and Aria the same thing, whatever that means...?"

"Um... I need to be honest again here. But I don't think she actually wants to help you become untouchable,"Fluttershy said to a blank and confused Sonata,"I think she's just using you to become this untouchable creature... And when she does... She um... Might get rid of you and Aria."

"Really? But... Why would my own sister want to do that? That's not what sisters do to each other..."Sonata was confused and correct on her comment.

"I really don't know...! Maybe there are those that try looking for power tend to be the worst of people."Fluttershy said before Applejack and Adagio were rolling towards them.

Adagio and her current victim rolled into the picnic, spilling tea and sandwiches on each other. Applejack got her arm under Adagio's stomach and forced her off into the pot of hot tea. It shattered before the scolding hot liquid was in her eyes, and blinding her while letting Applejack get in a few good punches to the ribs. The lead siren was losing her cool as she screamed and lifted her leg straight up. Kicking The element of honesty off her and into the bushes, giving her a chance to recover.

When she got back up and wiped the tea from her face. That's when she finally noticed Sonata, shocked by the violence, and fraternizing with the enemy. This brought deep anger to the sister as she grabbed Sonata by her collar in outrage and shook her tightly. Fluttershy dropped her sandwich and flew back into the air as the yelling started. This also got Aria's attention, and she wasn't approving of Adagio's behavior.

"What are you doing, playing tea time with our enemies you idiot?! You know how ridiculous that makes us look,"adagio sneered as she shook Sonata vigorously while Aria let go of Pinkie's neck and rushed over,"You can make yourself look like a fool if you want, but I will not let you embarrass me in front of our new employers!"

"Hey! Cool off Adagio. You know doing that is bad for her...! That's why she's as dumb as she is!"Aria yelled at Adagio and shoving her off Sonata, who was now seeing stars and feeling very fuzzy.

"Don't you tell me to cool off! She's over here playing tea time with that shy wretch in the sky like a little kid!"Adagio snapped back, directing her anger at Aria.

"So what? It's better than her getting hurt just for your needs. You're always making us fight for you when you don't deserve it!"While Aria and Adagio were going at it, Sonata just twirled her thumbs while the five girls finally regrouped.

"Uh... Well the minute to breath is all nice and dandy...!"Applejack panted and fell to one knee from all the bruises and scratches on her arms, legs, and face.

"Yes... But... I can't help but feel watching them fight with each other is sort of sad,"Rarity admitted while covering a scratch on her cheek with some make up.

"I think they're not all bad... I think Adagio might be the only real bad seed in the group,"Fluttershy flew down from the sky unscathed from the fight and informed her friends of the siren's relationship,"She seems really controlling and power hungry. It looks like either they fly right, or they get left behind in Adagio's book..."

The three Dazzlers continued to fight with each other while the girls recovered. Only for them to realize that they had forgotten about someone in their group. It's been a while since Sunset Shimmer left and took those two dark and powerful new foes with her away from the school. They had an idea of where she was guiding them, but her fighting them on her own seem suicide. Suddenly they could see a glow from over a few small apartment.

A green glow of Sunset's magic, showing her location for them. However they felt the overwhelming power of the two men hot on her trail, and their power made them cold. They didn't dare interfere, not only out of fear, but also to not get their friend killed.

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was being pursued through the town streets while people panicked from the chaos. Green explosions went off around her, forcing people to run the opposite way in fear. Screams rang in her ears as she ran for what appeared to be a broken down group of old business buildings, and apartments. Right where she had hoped to lure her pursuers, she looked back to find them. At first she saw nothing, but the next thing she knew, they were.

Red Wing crashed through the stone of a restaurant building as he pursued from the air. He screeched with his wings sprouted wide and proudly to scare Sunset. The ground shook under her feet as she made a ball of green magic form in her hand. She jumped, turned a full one eighty and chucked the ball at Red. It looked to be a direct hit, or at least a distraction.

Unfortunately, she didn't count on the changeling partner as a vine sprouted from the sidewalk. It shot towards the attack and wrapped around the ball of magic before it burst into flames. Red flew around the scorched vine as it burned away with the attack. Grentle had then blasted through the very stone of the road and was chasing Sunset on foot as they entered the site through a down metal gate. Now the real battle could begin on Sunset's advantage.

Red opened up and shot a massive river of liquid green and black fire at the girl as they passed through the gate. All in the blast of evil flames melted the very dirt they now walked upon. It was closing in on Sunset from behind and nearly got a hold of her pants. She needed to jump for the first old building she saw. With one strong force of muscle in her right leg and foot, she jumped for it.

She felt the lava like fire strike her right boot before she slammed through a cracked window of a red half broken house. She rolled and landed right against an old blue couch in a broken down living room. She panted and struggled to catch her breath before the smell of burning rubber reached her nose. She looked around till she saw her boot on fire and melting away. She panicked and yanked it off before her foot would melt away with it.

"Well... At least I won't lose any limbs yet..."Sunset panted and started to calm down before she crawled to the window to take a peek.

She made her way to the window and sat under it before peeking out ever so slightly. It appeared Red Wing and Grentle stopped in their chase and were waiting outside together. They appeared to be talking to each other, judging by how Grentle nodded at Red speaking quietly. They were formulating a strategy, and that spelled trouble for Sunset as she crawled away. She was making to leave the living room and run through a hole right in a completely caved in hall way.

"Need to at least lure one of them inside somewhere... Just need to fight them one on one,"Sunset crawled and reached the hole before she felt something suddenly wrap around her leg,"What?! Oh no!"

A large black vine was curled around her left leg and keeping her in place. She turned and kicked at the spike with her right foot before a spike went into her bare right foot. Finally the vine let her go with one shot from her glowing right hand. Only to feel the whole living room area explode and the changeling to be before her. He smiled as she backed away and through the hole before she was falling from the house.

She landed on her rear and quickly struggled to move to an open apartment that was against the house house that was completely rubble and unstable rooms on the top floor. While she saw that she had the brute force changeling on her tail through the building. She jumped to the top rooms, and dove into a broken room through the open door way as hot dark magic molted a hole in the building. She rolled until she was under wood and stone rubble, in a destroyed bathroom.

"Ok... Just wait... Wait for him to pass by... Then move for a good shot..."Sunset was shouting in her thoughts before she heard slow foot steps.

She froze, feeling the heavy stomps walk right by her ear as the changeling sniff the air. She could see his fists glowing as he looked at a shiny pipe sticking up through the roof from where the toilet would be. He growled as he looked at the pipe and saw a small green glow going off. A small smirk grew upon his pitch black mug as he turned around and spotted it. He found her, thanks to a nifty trick he used when she was gripped by his vines.

"You can't hide from me you little wretch!"He dove his hand in the rubble and yanked Sunset Shimmer out of the wreck by her neck.

"How did you...know...?! I didn't make a noise or...anything...!"Sunset choked before her eyes caught a green glow coming from her foot.

"Have you ever learned not to struggle in thorny brushes or spiky vines...? Shame on you,"Grentle chuckled while the spike from the vine she kicked was glowing like a perfect beacon for her enemies,"As long as that spike is in bedded in your appendage...! There's no hiding from us...! Not even in this place..."

She looked out a broken window and saw Red Wing also watching them from the air. He was also being an extra pair of eyes in the sky that could point her out from any window she passed. Once Grentle got the word of which room she was in, then he would look for the green glow in her foot. Being sneaky in this place was now a failure in her plan, but this can't be the end. She needed a new plan, but first she needed to get free.

"You guys... Are quite the pair...! Care to tell me who sent you guys here...?"She asked wile holding onto the changeling's arm.

"We are servants to a great and powerful stallion. He gave us these powers in hopes of creating a new world in Equestria, and this world,"Grentle decided to explain while Sunset looked around for a way to get free,"A world where there can be no weak and strong. Where only the strongest can live, while the rest are consumed by the Ever Free forest for our nourishment...!"

Now that she had him talking, it gave her time to think. She did spot the shiny pipe he was looking at, and it did give her an idea. She struggled while the changeling continued to ramble on about their plans. She swung a bit before she was setting herself up for a kick to the pipe, which caught Grentle's attention. He tightened his grip, but failed to stop her as she kicked the pipe with her left leg and cracked it open.

Water had then exploded, and splashed all over Grentle, blinding him,with water that was scolding hot. Sunset dropped down and held her neck for a moment, trying to catch her breath from the strangling. She then lifted a hand up and blasted a beam of magic into her capture's chest. It scorched his jacket before sending him through a wall and shaking the building with the force of the attack. Sunset looked around before she felt the floor beginning to cave in under her. She screamed before falling through the apartment floor and waving her arms to grab for anything.

She slammed on two different floors, shaking her back up and bruising her face before she finally crashed on the bottom of the apartment. She panted and struggled to get back up before she was against a unstable pillar. She wiped her mouth and saw a bit of blood from her lip, due to the trauma of the fall. She tried to relax while she sat in a pitch black room on the bottom of the wrecked apartment. There was only one gleaming bit of light from a window that looked stable enough.

However, she knew better to look through it, knowing that the Griffon was watching from outside. She growled in frustration before spitting blood out from her mouth. She was a bit shaky on getting up, but managed to get to her feet. Only for her to cringe and yelp, feeling the spike in her foot dig into her and glass under her cutting into her foot. Making a small noise of pain also turned out to be a mistake.

She could hear the changeling's buzzing wings coming down through the hole she made. She grunted and finally found a chance to get the annoying tracking spike out of her foot while she had a chance. She took a deep breath and lifted her right leg up to grab at the glowing spike. It squeezed, squished, and struggle to come out as it tore at her flesh. Finally, with one hard yank, she freed herself from the spike and tossed it to the other side of the room.

She couldn't have done it at a better time too. When the spike just hit the floor, that's when Grentle came down and shot out his own arm at the glowing green light. With his arm attached to black vines, he struck the light quickly, but struck nothing. He flew over and checked the rubble for any signs of Sunset in the debris, only to find nothing. He turned to the room and looked around, even when he was now fighting blind.

"So you got the spike out did you...? Not bad, but where do you stand now,"He asked while slowly walking around the open room,"I can smell your fear... Your failures and your desire to impress the one you truly love...!"

He smirked, getting a universal word from Red Wing that she was right by the window. He stomped slowly to intimidate the prey that he was now stalking. He could feel the blinding light through the window, the one place a hero would go for a breather. He chuckled before his hand settled nice and gently against the stone pillar and dragged across it. He grind dust from the stone piece before he looked around the pillar and made a grab for her.

His hand went deep into the stone rubble as he grabbed around, but got nothing. He frowned while pulling his hand out and looking at the rubble he had in place of his victim. He then looked out the window and raised a fist at Red Wing in anger at his poor eye sight for throwing him off her trail. Only he was not off her tail, but he was now the confused prey. She suddenly glowed out from a corner of the darkness and suddenly slammed two fists into the changeling's gut.

She forced him through a wall together before the light was beating on their heads once more. She growled as they got out of the apartment and into an abandoned building in the midst of being built. She got back up and began coughing from the attack that left her weary while her changeling foe struggled to get up. To singing marks in his gut were hot to the touch as he held it in pain. Though now he saw an opportunity to attack her.

"You appear to be nearing your limit...! That's what happens when you try to be sneaky with two demons of darkness...!"Grentle said while he walked to Sunset before she ran to him.

She growled before she through two hooks that only hit air before she took a knee to the gut. She struggled to stay strong as she swung a blind punch across the changeling jaw. He stumbled back before she sacked him and tackled him to the ground through a fresh pile of cinder blocks. He gripped her by her arms and wrestled with her before she was able to lift her off him. He then head butted her and open a gash in her forehead before she stumbled back.

He rolled to his feet and walked over quickly before driving a fist across her jaw and nose. He could feel it break against his fist before he struck her gut and forced blood from her lips before he closed her jaw with a hard upper cut. He growled in the pleasure of her pain as he placed a hand to her stomach and sent a shocking pulse of green magic that jolted her away from him. She flew back before taking a kick to the stomach.

She crashed into a wall and was punched clean through it before she rolled out into the street. She coughed while struggling to get up as the changeling climbed through the hole. They were out of her strategic spot and out in the open. She clenched her fists before seeing that he was still wet from being sprayed by the water. She thought of a quick trick while lightning up her hands and gritting her teeth.

She slammed down both her hands and sent a jolt of magical electricity through the ground just as Grentle stepped onto the road. He was then getting fried by a bit of electricity while his body spasm and tried to betray him. Even still, he pushed forward and walked to her through all the pain to reach his weak prey. Sunset needed to run for it before she was killed, but her hopes would continue to be crushed. When she turned to run, a blast of skin cutting wind shredded the ground before her and knocked her to the ground.

"I said... BY the window...! Not at the pillar!"Red growled as he flew above Grentle and gave him grief for their earlier blunder.

"Next time, speak louder you mumbling hawk!"Grentle snapped back before he went for Sunset and kicked her back into reality.

She groaned and reached for ground to grip and crawl away. Grentle chuckled at her pitiful state before kicking her in the jaw and sending her skidding towards a sidewalk. This appeared to be over for Sunset, and Grentle liked it when his victims were like this. Weak and begging for their life, or begging to die quickly. He complied only with a slow and torturous death, which was why he was banished by his own queen.

"I can't believe it...! These guys weren't as dumb as I thought...! I'm in trouble,"Sunset struggled to groan out before she was grabbed by her hair,"I... I can't die here now... I need to... Think of something... Maybe I should... Use it..."

"What's wrong...? Has the fight left your body already foolish girl, how pitiful,"Grentle chuckled and slugged her straight into a parked car,"For a student of Heavy Weight. I would have thought you'd be a bit stronger...!"

"Yeah... If friendship can't work on these guys then... What choice do I have...? I must win,"Sunset thought as she sat up and began to focus deeply and look inside her very body,"Ten minutes is how long I can remain in control. So in ten minutes...these... Guys must be dead...!"

Sunset focused real hard on not her friends now, but on her own desires to win this fight. Grentle raised an eye brow before grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up once more. His left hand lit uf with green vile magic as he aimed for her chest. This was where he finally took down his prey and devoured it instead of merely sucking out the love in their bodies. Just looking at her fighting him still made him hungry.

"Hurry up! Those sirens are fighting with each other again! We got to go sort them out!"Red called out while spotting the sirens at the school bickering like children.

"Fine...! I guess you will just have to drop dead now, won't you girl?"Grentle reared back and threw his hard fist as it went into a stone form to kill.

He thought this would be Sunset Shimmer's end, but that was before he was stopped. His punch stopped completely cold by the right hand of Sunset Shimmer as red color was completely covering her skin. His eyes widen as the red color cloaked her orange skin in crimson while her fingers suddenly stretched out. Sharp claws began popping and molding on the tips of her fingers. A hiss then echoed from the girl as he felt his grip loosening from her neck.

She barely needed to use any muscle before he was forced away from her, and Sunset was on her feet. Her newly clawed hands clenched into fists as she growled and looked to the changeling. Her hair began to rise as both foes saw her eyes completely pitch black with turquoise blue pupils. Her hair began to flicker like fire as a wave of blue and white surrounded her body. She was now becoming the very thing she once feared to become.

A flash of white went off before her ears shot out and grew pointy. Black and red wings sprouted from her back as she lifted up and roared with a mouth full of sharp and jagged teeth. Her outfit had changed to a fiery dress while only one high heeled flame boot appeared on her left foot while the other was merely a red foot tipped with four claws. She was once again her powerful and horrid she demon self once more.

"I was never intending to give up...! I merely wished to get some time to assess your strength and decide if I needed this or not,"Sunset growled in a demonic version of her own voice as every wound on her body began to heel,"Turns out I did...!"

"What is this abomination...?!"Grentle asked as he held his wrist in pain.

Sunset blasted right at him with one flap of her bat wings and landed a crushing fist into his kisser. She could feel his face shatter against her demon like claws. She forced him away with enough power to send him skipping across the road and through two buildings toward the school. Sunset flew after him with blinding speed with Red Wing right behind her as he went to help Grentle. He released two beams of red from his eyes to shoot down the she demon.

Only for Sunset to barrel roll and look straight at him with giant glowing balls of blue and black. She cupped them in her hands and heaved them at the griffon before taking off again. Red forced out a shield of green to defend, but the balls of Tartarus magic shattered his shield and blew him out of the sky. He went into a tail spin and went through a building before slamming against a light post. He slid down and slammed on his rear with burning hot claws full of pain.

While Grentle finally came to a stop on a main road right near the school. He got ups and held his mouth while making a vine sprout from the road to tend to his injury. He didn't have too much time on his hands though, for Sunset was closing in. She glared at him and descended from the sky towards the doomed changeling as he ran for the school. The demon only went faster to the point where she was right behind him.

She tackled him once more and slammed through a parked car before they tumbled into the school yard. She was quick to get to her feet before looking around. Her friends were pretty injured, but still standing on the good side. While the sirens were indeed fighting with each other until they all saw Sunset and Grentle. Her friends looked afraid for a bit, and the sirens were confused at this new form their enemy had taken.

"Whoa...! Is that Sunset Shimmer?! I knew she could be a beast in her own way but-"Sonata broke the silence before being back handed by Adagio for marveling at the enemy.

"Hey! Don't hit her! You were shocked by that too you know!"Aria argued with Adagio once again while they began to fight again.

"I'm starting to regret healing your arms after that wretch broke them!"Adagio growled before a wave of magic surrounded Sunset and Grentle.

"You think with all that power...! That you can stop what's coming to your world and this world...?!"Grentle growled as he panted to collect his thoughts and breath.

"I know I can stop it...! Because until that ends...! I won't ever stop,"Sunset growled before walking to the changeling with fists of fury ready to fly,"And this is where it starts...! With YOU!"

She charged her fists up full of dark magic and shot towards the enemy at full power. Grentle brought out a shield to defend, but it failed the minute they clashed. The shield shattered and sent the changeling fly back while Sunset charged her power again. It was quite a marvelous sight for her friends to see. Not to mention she still appeared to be herself, and not corrupted with the evils of the she demon.

She flew at Grentle again before driving her four fingered claws into his stomach. He gagged and spat blood out hard before she tossed him into the air. She flew higher to meet him at the same altitude before he growled. He lifted back and fired a stream of black and green flames to fight to the end. Sunset flew to the side and flew towards the changeling while he continued to unleash his fiery wrath. As he charged two balls of black vines full of magic.

He tossed them at Sunset with great force and power towards the target. Only for Sunset to shield herself in a blue and black aura, suppressing and extinguishing the blast of magic. She shot at him with top speeds while the changeling continued to put up a fight. He reared back and unleashed a wall of flames at Sunset to burn her alive. She merely needed to barrel roll and pick up more speed before she met him face to face.

Her claws went straight for the neck and went deep into his jugular. Blood burst from his mouth at the feeling as he struggled to breath and fight. She lifted the changeling high in the air and tossed him towards the ground. He skipped on the ground before slamming into a car. Only to be gripped in the throat and forcing out a scream that muffled out from the blood.

"Scream if you want...! But help doesn't come to those that choose not to seek it,"Sunset hissed before tossing him in the air and clenching her fists,"The only thing coming for you now...! Is DEATH!"

She growled and let it grow to a massive roar of demonic proportions. She aimed her hands at the sky where Grentle flew high and out of control. Balls of energy formed into one and grew in the palms of her claws before she hissed at the very sky. The wind howled and screeched before she unleashed a blast of powerful demon magic from her very body at her enemy. He was a sitting duck that could only scream as he was overtaken.

'NO...! **AAAAAAAAAGGH**!"Grentle screamed before his body melted and wisp away into dust in an explosion of magic.

An orb grew from Sunset's explosive attack as she felt her foes magic disappear from sight. She sighed and stood on firm solid ground before looking to the sirens. She felt a twitch in her eye as the light of her attack began to fade. She walked towards them while taking a look to her friends before needing to take another deep breath. She was nearing her limit with her she demon form, she soon needed to change back.

"I could destroy you all...! But you sirens are not worth my time...! I merely require the life of the last assailant,"Her eyes went to the corners to spot Red Wing flying towards her on cue,"Three more minutes before I have revert back..."

"What...? She destroyed Grentle. Dark Star is not going to be pleased about this...! Though he doesn't even need to know,"Red decided before he smirked and looked to the ashes of his friend falling and inhaled,"Besides... Now all this power belongs to me...!"

Red smiled and chuckled as smoke in shades of green emanated and were traveling into Red. He felt his muscles pulsing and his magic growing as he took in all the power from Grentle. His fists clenched and glowed with red and green magic. He flapped his wings and began to descend before looking at Sunset Shimmer. It was now his turn to play with the she demon.

The incredible power finally filled his body and made the griffon grew almost a foot taller. His muscles were pulsing and far bigger. His power, speed and velocity were far more powerful. He now had what he needed to stand against the demonic power of the she demon. Sunset didn't know it, but she was now in for a more complicated fight.

"You have far more important things to worry about she demon...! I'd pay attention if I were you...!"Red insisted before flapping and soaring towards Sunset with his talons sprouted.

"Looks like this fight is about over for you girls...!"Adagio said while letting her necklace go off and the magic take control again.

"We're not afraid of you siren freaks!"Rainbow said before they saw wings growing out of Adagio's back.

"Hold on Adagio, they're not going anywhere...! It's not like they can do anything,"Aria said out of concern for Adagio growing her old siren like limbs before magic once again shook the ground.

Sunset had ran to Red Wing and collided in a mass of demon and nature magic. Their claws gripped each other and a show of pure muscle took place as they fought for the upper hand. They growled and howled at each other as they pushed against each other. Red appeared to be putting up a greater fight now that he had his partners magic with his own. Sunset however couldn't lose here and now though, not like this.

Sunset growled as she lifted her leg up and kicked Red under the jaw. It forced him back before she lunged and sliced three scratches at his chest. He growled before he slashed downward and missed her before swinging again, crossing claws with a wild swinging she demon. She rolled behind him and shot a blue beam of magic at his back, only for him to take to the skies. He looked to his claws full of seeds as he ascended into the sky.

He raised his hand and let black vines extend from his palms and stretch to her. Sunset raised her arm and threw up a shield of blue and black to defend against the vines. She blocked off the frontal attack, but now Red was behind her. He then blasted a stream of black and green flames that pierced and burned Sunset in the back, but her red demon skin was fire proof. She jumped away and threw a blast of demon magic at the griffon that blew up on contact.

"My... That power of yours is some strong stuff...! Gives you that edge against us. Tartarus creatures possess demon like magic that's lethal to all nature,"Red said before Sunset gripped her head and fell to one knee,"But it's not easy to control, is it?"

"He's right... I'm reaching my limit with the she demon form...! I need to change back...!"Sunset groaned to herself before focusing and calming down her mind.

Slowly before they knew it, the red skin of the demon was vanishing. She panted in exhaustion as her muscles cramped from using the demons strength. She could feel it fade away as her claws went away, and human hands were back in. Her hair fell along with her sharp teeth before her mind was no longer crazed. Once her greenish blue eyes returned, she was now herself once more.

"Now there's the regular victim I remember...! I will be honest...! You did give me a bit of a run for my money,"Red casually approached and swung his leg around before kicking Sunset to the ground,"But now you're mine...!"

He licked his chops before picking her up by her hair. She was turned to face Red to take a few punches to the face and get thrown to the ground again. Teeth flew from her mouth as she face planted to the dust. Her friends were terrified, but unable to do anything since they had three sirens before them, but Fluttershy wasn't afraid. She looked to Sonata and gave her a pleading look to listen to her words.

Sonata loosened her look as she cringed seeing Sunset take it in the stomach again. Sunset rolled in the ground while Sonata looked back to Fluttershy and felt sweat dropping from her head. She didn't know what to do in the situation, she herself was afraid. Watching this torment seemed cruel, but at least her sisters were not angry with her now. Was it really worth it, was the real question she had on her mind.

"Come on now...! Will you just die already little pony...?! Your making this boring now...!"Red snarled before yanking her up by her neck and lifting her into the air.

"You're better than this Sonata! You can stop this!"Fluttershy blurted out while the others were tearing up from watching Red pound Sunset in the gut.

More blood spurt from her mouth all over Red wing's over coat. It promoted him to grab for her and end it right now before it got too boring. Though Sunset had just a bit more fight in her as she raised a weak green shield with her magic. It stopped Red Wing's advance, but left her open from behind. A weak point that Adagio took notice of almost immediately, and smiled.

"Hey...! Look who left herself open to us girls...!"Adagio began to giggle as she lit up with green magic once more.

"Yeah... So what...? Just let Red handle her, and we can be on our way...!"Aria was not amused, but worried as she saw the same morphing affect on Adagio's fist.

"No...! We kill her now while she's busy, and Dark Star rewards us with all the negative magic we could ever want!"Adagio idealized and stepped forward, much to the panic of Sunset's friends.

"Wait...! This isn't right...! Doing this is cowardly Adagio...! When did we go so low as to strike and injured person in the back,"Sonata finally spoke out against Adagio and surprised Aria in the process,"We're not cowards...! We can do better than all this stuff...! Our music and magic once soothed and ended conflict!"

"Those are the old days! These days we take power till we are basically gods...! That's what we sirens were looked to as... GODS,"Adagio grabbed Sonata and threw her to the ground,"If that isn't what you believe in any more, than I'm starting to question your worth to us...!"

"You know what! Just stop! I'm done with all this lust for power and stone cold leadership!"Aria yelled in the middle of the two and stood up for Sonata,"If we need to do this than fine...! But Sonata's right...!"

Sunset struggled to stay on her feet and saw an opening under her shield. She made a fist with her right hand and poured a bit of magic into it before throwing it under the shield. She had manage to make contact with the griffon and pierce the skin before sending a shock wave into his stomach. Her shield weakened, but so did her enemy as he gripped at the fist trying to plunge into his gut. They were now at a shaky stalemate, with the sirens to choose who to help.

"What do you mean she's right?! That idiot could never be right about anything! she has the intellect of a five year old,"Adagio insulted her own sister and shocked the girls around her,"And that's all she ever will be..."

"Yeah well...! Maybe she is slow...! But at least she's actually nice...! At least she always kept us together...!"Aria then turned around and passed Sonata as she went over to Sunset Shimmer.

"Where are you going Aria...?!"Sonata reached for her pig tailed sister who only turned and half smiled.

This was the first time she had ever seen Ara actually smile out of happiness. Not only that, but she actually defended her, and even complimented her attitude towards things. This side of Aria was unknown, and it silenced her so she wouldn't try to stop Aria from doing her deed.

"I'm just going to end this...! After that...! Then Adagio and Red Wing are on their own,"Aria said while lightning her hand up with magic to use on Sunset,"We'll find our own destiny...! A better one than this...!"

Sunset managed to look out to the corner of her eye and see Aria right behind her. Her back was turned and the target of Aria's next attack as she reared back her fist. The flame haired girl widen her eyes at her doom that was coming. Her life was starting to flash before her as Aria began to swing. She could hear her friends screaming for her before she closed her eyes to brace for a punch.

Sunset waited, and heard a vicious strike of concussive force and electricity strike. However, there was no further pain going through her body. No blood leaking from her, and no air leaving her from any attacks to the gut or face. She felt her eyes twitch and tremble as she struggled to open them up, and see the damage. She was then treated to a salvation like sight she had never imagined seeing.

Every one gasped at what was now before them while a scream rang out. Sonata and Adagio had wide eyes while Sonata felt her eyes watering up and her breath getting shaky. They witnessed in a speed of light that helped came to Sunset just in time. The fist of Aria was now in the grip of none other than Twilight Sparkle herself. She sighed and looked to Sunset as she stood in front, holding Aria's hand.

The real damage however was behind Aria, and right through her chest. Heavy Weight himself was right on her back with a fist full of blue magic and electricity. It was now plunged through Aria's back and completely showing out her chest. Blood leaked from the purple sirens lips, as she began to breath labor like and buckle under the sound of static. Her body was shutting down from the hand through her whole torso as her knees began to give out.

Twilight released her hand, and let it fall limp to Aria's side before she fell to her knees. Heavy clenched his fists and began to pull on her before free his hand. He growled as he exited the siren, and reared back once again to go for another target. He swung and knocked Red Wing away, making him fly right against the stone statue that had just entered through. Red slid down and fell to his rear in a weaken state.

"Sorry we're late Sunset...! That portal is weird when it comes to entering this human world...!"Heavy apologized while popping his knuckle that was full of Aria's blood.

'You'll get use to it sweetie..."Twilight said with a frown, looking to Aria as she fell on her back to the ground.

"Aria! No...!"Sonata got up and raced over to her downed sister with Adagio behind her.

Heavy turned around and recognized Sonata on sight before moving aside. He let Sonata crouch down and try to help Aria while he cringed his nose at Adagio. The poof haired girl did what he knew she would do, and passed Sonata and Aria. She was going over to assist Red Wing while Sonata was now surrounded by strong enemies. She had abandoned her own family to help the one that would end up destroying her in the end.

"Twilight! Heavy Weight! You both came just in time...!"Sunset had grown very weak from her fight with the enemy, but put on a nice smile all the same.

"Rest now Sunset...! Let me try and heal some of these injuries,"Twilight spoke very gently for Sunset before sitting her friend down while the others were able to come over,"You got roughed up a good bit, but nothing seems to be broken. Plus it looks like you killed one of Dark Star's goons...!"

"Twilight...! It's good to see you again...!'Her friends cheered and came over to give her a big group hug.

"It's great to see you all here...! I was worried when we saw the griffon and changeling going through the mirror,"Twilight said while looking around at all the chaos that occurred,"It looks like you all had your hands full here...!"

"Yeah...! Those two guys were crazy crazy strong! One of them tried to eat even...! Gross and all,"Pinkie explained fast and happily as she hugged Twilight nice and tight,'But Sunset came in and totally kick butt! She took down the big fang guy with the holes in his head, and beat the griffon down too...!"

"While we were getting our back porches beat by the Dazzler's, they were in cahoots with these guys...!"Applejack complained while rubbing her sore rear.

"It's over now though... Adagio and Red Wing have fled, as expected,"Heavy pointed out for them that Adagio and Red Wing were both gone already,"But they'll be back...! And we'll be ready when they do...!"

"So... What about Sonata and... Oh man...!"Rainbow looked over and felt a bit hurt seeing a heart aching sight.

They all looked to Sonata holding Aria in her arms and shaking with a breaking heart. She tried to get Aria to wake up, and managed to get her sister to open her eyes. They all walked over as Heavy closed his eyes to an all familiar sight, and pain he knew as a child. Aria placed a hand on Sonata's shoulder, and looked her right in the eyes. She had a little something she had been holding from Sonata for a long time.

"Sonata... You're a kind girl... And you didn't deserve this kind of life. Thinking power was everything..."Aria said with labored breath as she held onto her teary eyes sister.

"Aria please... Adagio left me...! I don't have any one now...! Don't go..."Sonata begged as she held Aria tight and felt tears hurting her eyes.

'She doesn't matter any more...! She showed you that she doesn't care about us, so forget her,"Aria growled with a bit of anger and with blood in her mouth,"You're better than her...! You said so yourself you...! They know it too...!"

Sonata looked to all eight former enemies before turning back to Aria. She once again saw Aria smiling happily for the first time ever. She was happy that Sonata stuck up for herself and wanted to be something more.

"Like I said... You're kind. Adagio didn't see that, and because of that she wanted to see you suffer...! I couldn't let that happen,"Aria tightened her grip and felt a tear in her right eye,"That's why I was mean to you. So you wouldn't get it from Adagio... And lose that good thing you had inside you... It's blooming now Sonata...!"

"But what can I do now...? I'm all alone... I can't be alone Aria...! I'm scared...!"Sonata was shaking as tears poured from her closed eyes.

"I think those old enemies of ours might be able to help...! The big guy didn't hurt you...because he believed in the same thing that you and me both do,"Aria was choking and losing her strength to talk as she panted for air,"They are your real friends...! They can help you be something so much better than this...! They can show you the way...!"

Sonata sniffled and sobbed as she looked to the sadden former enemies. She looked to Aria, as she continued to let herself smile for the first time in a long time. She was proud to see her sister choosing good rather than evil now.

"Please... Stay that kind and gentle siren that I can be happy about...! And stop our sister from destroying everything in sight,"Aria begged as her grip began to loosen up,"I... Love you sis..."

Aria let out another deep breath of labor before it finally ceased. Her hand slithered and fell from Sonata's shoulder before hitting the ground with a thud. Her smile remained in a smaller sort, but her eyes were closed and her life had fled. She went completely limp and passed away in Sonata's arms as a loving and compassionate sister. Exactly what Sonata could not believe until now.

"ARIAAAAAAA!"Sonata shrieked as she hugged her sister tightly in her arms.

They all frowned and grieved with her as the death of Aria was now certain. This was a tragedy in many ways, when they first thought it to be just a victory. However it now tasted bitter sweet now that the loyalty and friendship of the sirens was unknown. Heavy sighed and walked over to Sonata's side with a bright blue ball of fire in his hand. He chucked it, and lit Aria on fire to cremate her for the sacred momentary funeral.

Sonata shook with tears, and sobbed with sniffles and heart ache. Feeling Heavy grip her shoulder for comfort while she wept for her sister. She could feel the fires of her sister burning away into sacred ashes. Now all she had left was Adagio, and it was clear that she wanted nothing to do with her now. All that was left was Heavy and her apparent new friends.

**WHAT'S UP EVERY BODY, IT'S GHOSTY WITH THE MOSTY, AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, SAD ISN'T IT? NOW THE DAZZLER'S BAND IS BROKEN UP, AND SONATA IS AMONG HER FORMER ENEMIES. WHAT WILL COME NEXT? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. STAY PONY!**


	17. Chapter 16:Settling Like Humans

Chapter 16:Settling Like Humans

All was quiet now in the human world. Heavy Weight, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, their friends, and even Sonata Dusk were all resting on the school steps. Heavy and Twilight were tending to all their wounded friends, all battered, bruised, and scratched up. Heavy was heavily focused on Sunset Shimmer after finding a few cracked ribs on her still and a mangled foot he now had wrapped in gauze. He was quiet, for he did not know whether to be upset at her, or impressed.

Twilight was able to handle the occasional bumps and bruises on her friends. Fluttershy was healthy and unharmed, but she was too busy with Sonata at the moment. For Sonata now held a small purple box in both of her hands. A box that now held the remains of her sister Aria, a sister who had loved her more than she knew. Her grip on the box was a vice, and her emotion was unable to be read by her first little friend.

School was just about over for the weekend, and after the fireworks from before. The students who had retreated inside when the fight began were now looking forward to this vacation. This brought a new issue with it, after Adagio and Red Wing escaped into the town. With Dark Star still in Equestria roaming free to do as he pleased, and two enemies here. Twilight and Heavy struggled to figure out how to fight these assailants from both realms.

"You were crazy to fight that many enemies on your own... Those two pets of Dark were strong,"Heavy spoke to Sunset in attempt to rid himself of the troubling thought,"They could have killed you... Yet you bravely stood your ground. Bold, but also stupid..."

"Oh well... Sorry to disappoint you. I was only taking after you."Sunset retorted and burned a snickering and accepting Heavy Weight.

"Touche smart flank. Just be more careful from now on... And... Be more careful with that she demon form,"He frowned for a moment as he felt the creature deep within her still,"That creature may appear tamed... But demons are never to be trusted..."

"I am very much in control of it... As you can see from the damage I have done on that changeling."Sunset saw no issue in the she demon, much to Heavy's disagreement.

"Whatever you say. I'll be watching you however, just in case something should happen...!"Heavy clutched her foot making her squeak and cringe before he let her go.

"Hey uh... Guys? Hope we're not interrupting anything here, but what do we do now?"Rainbow Dash questioned their next course of action while pressing an ice pack to her head.

"We don't know yet... Even with this victory, it feels like we're surrounded by enemies...!"Twilight let out a huff of frustration for the empty feeling this battle gave her.

"Dark Star's in Equestria and his Griffon dog is here with Adagio the siren...! We went in, and now Dark could take us from the blind spot...!"Heavy ranted with her about the dire situation they now came to.

They certainly appeared to be on the same page from their friend's view. Sunset sighed and sat next to Heavy while letting him rant about making the mistake of coming here. Only two more minutes before school was over, she needed to solve the dilemma they were in.

"Why not one of you stay here and the other go back to Equestria? You're both capable of fighting off any pony,"Sunset's suggestion certainly caught the couple's attention,"There are plenty of magical and tough ponies in Equestria, but all the humans here need protection from this Griffon guy."

Twilight and Heavy looked to each other and then back to Sunset as if she was either smart, or just crazy. Even if they would consider doing such a thing, who would want to go back to Equestria? Who would want to stay and defend the human world?

"That's a lot to ask Sunset. We separate, and we could get picked off easily. We're stronger together...!"Heavy argued the idea while Twilight pondered on the idea and made a conclusion.

"She's right. If one of us stays here, and the other goes back to Equestria. We can eliminate both foes, two birds with one stone...!"Twilight decided with a small smile to an objecting Heavy Weight.

"Oh no... Not the birds...!"Fluttershy groaned at the figurative speech as if it was literal.

"Figure of speech Fluttershy... No harm is coming to any real birds."Applejack put Fluttershy at ease with kind and reassuring words.

"And what if Dark Star switches to divide and conquer tactics? He's far stronger now, and capable of going about his business unchallenged."Heavy shot up and chose to deny the idea, only to be sat back down.

"Me and my friends are capable of fighting Dark Star, as are the other princesses in Equestria Heavy,"Twilight scolded and kept him sitting on the steps with both hands,"These people here can't defend themselves. Without you and Sunset here, there's nothing between them and the enemies here! This place needs you right now!"

"When did I suddenly have a responsibility to this place?! This isn't even our home!"They argued over right and wrong, much to the dismay of their friends.

"When you're parents were brought here...! Now if you want to get them back, the only way you're going to do that is to fight the enemy here,"Twilight finally put her foot down and told him how it was going to go,"Take out the threat here...! Get your parents back! Then you can leave...!"

Heavy lost the words he could have said after being talked down to by his girl friend. He only watched her in shock as she turned to leave for the mirror. Her friends were mixed up from the small lovers quarrel, but now disgruntled with his discomfort in their world. Twilight stopped for a moment and took deep breaths to contain her frustration. She then turned with a small smile to Sunset for good luck watching Heavy.

"Take good care of him Sunset,"She then looked to Heavy and pointed to him,"And you behave, and be nice...!"

Heavy looked away to regain composure lost to the girl that put him down to remember respect. The others waved and watched Twilight stand before the mirror and looked back. She gave a final farewell wave until the next time that they would all meet. She then stepped forward and went through the mirror gradually before disappearing in a wave of sparkles. Leaving Heavy once again in the human world along side Sunset Shimmer.

He sighed at the feeling of being on his own once again, and this time he was stuck with Sunset Shimmer. He slowly stood up readjusting his mind to the goal of this revisit. Only issue was that his enemies were long gone. He needed to look for them, but it would take days at least. The real first thing he needed to do, was find a place that he can stay while he hunts for Red Wing.

"Well... I guess since I'm staying here for a bit...! I might as well find a place to live."Heavy stood up and began to walk down the steps.

"There's no need for that Heavy. You can stay with me at my place,"Sunset stood up to make Heavy the offer of a life time,"I got plenty of room for you and Sonata to stay if you want."

"Really? And just how did you get a place around here?"Heavy asked before the bells suddenly started to ring.

"Simple...! Our bits are made of pure gold. And gold is pretty high priced here,"Sunset chuckled before the doors open and the crowd of teenagers approached,"I had a sack full of bits, so I bought my very own house outside the town!"

She called to him before Heavy quickly glowed and teleported away from the crowd. They all reappeared in the school's parking lot a bit wobbly from the fast travel. Heavy was thinking about the offer while going through teleportation and sighed when he came out. He decided that it was quick and spacious for him, it was too good to pass up. Plus he needed to at least look after Sonata out of pity and sympathy.

"Very well...! I guess I have no choice. You lead the way and I'll follow,"He said before looking back to Sonata,"Hey... You and me can go now. We're taking you to a warm home. You'll be safe there..."

Sonata had her concerns on other things, primarily her sister and the two necklaces she had been such a part of her past, and her only true connections to her family. Now they were gone, and she was stuck with both precious gems. She frowned and took off her necklace to look at the corrupted green gem they had. With her sister in one hand, and the siren gems in the other, a choice was made.

She began walking towards a puddle man made from a pipe that drained in flooded water. She looked at the gems before Adagio's betrayal and her desires of power entered her angered mind. She used their powers to do bad things, their own singing not even being treated like a helpful talent. Their gems were tainted, but now she didn't have to be tainted herself, nor would she. Sonata did the first wise thing she had ever done, and tossed both necklaces into the water.

"I'm ready now sir... Please just get me away from all this...!"She grasped her sisters remains while the necklaces floated away into the drain.

"Well then... Lead the way Sunset...! She wants to get away from here, then get her away...!"Heavy antagonized but now saw new hope for the siren.

"Ok. Girls, I better go before these two eat me alive. But we'll all be over for the slumber party...!"Sunset's reassurance pleased her friends before she then began to leave.

With Heavy Weight, and even Sonata in her party of friends, they departed from the school. She looked forward to many things as happiness was festering within her. Twilight left Heavy Weight in her hands to watch over, such a blessing in disguise. A smile grew, and the very old thought began to come back to her about him. With Twilight away and the opportunity of love again, Sunset had plans to once again be with Heavy Weight.

Sonata looked back as they began their exercising walk to Sunset's home. Her past with Adagio was no more, but at least Aria was with her in spirit. For the first time in a long time, she even felt as if Aria was finally happy for her.

Meanwhile across the more immense part of the city, the roads were busy. Cars were moving in all directions going about their commute as if nothing happened. The old construction site was even being torn down and reoccupied for actual buildings to be made. Though the town was now up and about as it was before the attack of darkness. That very darkness was now living directly under their feet.

Deep under the round sewers of the town, drops of filthy water and muck struck the water at the bottom. The pitter patter of walking echoed through the pipes while mixing with the squeals of rodents. Shadows moved, and the rodents scurried about to escape what was now within the sewer. From out of the dark, a girl in a hoodie was walking by herself on the stone path next to the sewage. She flipped her hood from her head and sighed as Adagio herself was revealed.

She shook her head and shuddered in the cold filth of the sewer, but a hidden associate was more than pleased. She could hear him laughing as the metallic laugh echoed the whole pipe. She looked around while having to cover her hair up once again from the dripping muck. Her nose crinkled and cringing at the smell of waste and scum. This was a whole new low for her and her only ally, but Red Wing was not complaining.

Suddenly sewage water exploding right next her, forcing the girl to freeze before he appeared. He swooped in and snatched a mouse up into his talons before lifting it up. He stood before Adagio while sewage water splashed her pants and her shoes, a disgusting display. She growled and looked away as Red devoured his catch, the bones breaking within his jaws were sickening to hear. He sighed and turned to a crabby Adagio.

"Thanks...! These were my only casually clothes aside from the band outfit I threw out...!"Adagio frowned while removing her shoes to get the water out.

"Awe now there's no need to get prissy and whiny because things did not go as planned,"Red swallowed his prey and sighed while reaching into his coat,"Grentle underestimated that Sunset Shimmer girl...! Then again, you and your... Sisters...! Did the same."

"My sisters...? What sisters?!"Adagio questioned out of the idea of betrayal to cover her lust for power.

"I see... So that is how you see them now... That is something I can work with,"Red smiled now that she had no one holding her back from true conquest,"Well then...! Now we must redo our plans and see about taking this human world."

Red pulled out a green vile that was glowing brightly while Adagio raised an eye brow. That was a a big step for him to already want to attack after their crushing defeat at the hands of their enemies. He uncorked the vial and downed the slimy green ooze that came out. She cringed again with disgust while noticing wounds from the fight starting to heal. From his chest, to his limbs and face, all was healing.

She backed away from a blast of wind before Red began to glow green. He growled and chuckled as his power was once again on the rise, he was once again getting stronger. Adagio felt the spectacle wetting her appetite for power as he got even taller. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh that aided him in bringing the extra power under control. He then opened them and reached into his coat once more.

"That's much better...! Soon, not even Heavy Weight will be able to match us...!"He chuckled and was amused by the power hungry stare of Adagio.

"What do we do until then? How do we stop him before he finds us, and kills us?"Adagio asked before she saw a scroll slipping out from the Griffon's coat.

"Simple... We bring forth the ones that can defeat our enemy, and there's only ever been two beings with that power."Red Wing opened up the blank scroll and placed it to the floor before cutting his finger.

"Who? I'd love to meet whoever believes they could take on that giant,"Adagio was skeptical before Red grabbed her hand and cut it with his Talons,"Hey! That hurt you psychotic jerk!"

Then don't move you stupid siren...! This won't take long...!"He growled and squeezed before blood began to drop from both of their fingers.

The blood dripped and splattered against the scroll before starting to move in a circular form. Symbols of red binding and melded into a whole within the round lines that separated them by size. The symbols glowed red with strange magic before the color began to change. A lively blood red became a dull and non life like black color. Finally the symbols stopped growing, and the flashing red magic became white.

Adagio was silent while Red began to pick out two more objects from his coat. He smirked at Adagio's amusement in the strange magic, made by their very own blood. She looked up to the chuckling bird as two urns were pulled out and shown before her. She recognized such urns immediately and knew what was inside, but she did not know the intention. She quickly got her answer as he lifted and shattered the urns completely.

A cloud blew in their faces while remaining ashes piled on top of the scroll. Adagio waved her hand and coughed from the ashes of dead things in her face. She growled in disgust and was ready to slap a prepared Red that only chuckled and prepared to block. Only for the symbols to glow red once more, and a torrent of red magic to blast from the magic. It swirled like a twister and sparkled like precious gem stones before the ashes carried with it.

The spectacle froze the both of them and drew the attention of the two enemies to the growing ashes. Two small torrents of ashes separated and suddenly began to mold like clay. They started out as moving molds in the shape of ponies, much to their interest. They let each other go right in time to see the molds begin to reform after a flash of lightning bolted upon the molds turned up right and bipedal just like Red and Adagio themselves.

Their eyes widened as bones began to form from the ashes, chest, spines, arms and leg bones formed out from the ashes. Adagio felt like she was in a horror movie, but also a scifi movie. She trembled while skeletons finally developed from the magical rest of the ashes suddenly began to flattened before they appeared to be getting solid, but flexible. It was now developing skin while hair was growing from the craniums of the human like bodies.

"What the hay kind of black magic science stuff is this?!"Adagio tried not to tremble while excitement mounted in Red Wing.

The developing skin and body textures finally began to take effect, with the color began to change. While white skin grew on one, the other kept a more silverish gray tone to it. Bulk and muscle followed in the white body, as did the blue magic that came alive within it. While the body was molding, it also reshaped to properly create a male body, much to Adagios blushing self. She tried not to look at the developing man as his ice blue hair grew out.

Fists clenched as they completely formed to be strong and rock hard to the touch. Eye sockets within the body blackened as the body neared completion, now that eyes were forming. Similar growth spiraled with dark blue magic for the other body, but new types of growth gave it away as female. Blue hair also grew from the female body, as well as the eyes as the bodies were finally completed. For their eyes finally opened, eyes of blue and green while a blue goatee touched up on the man's face.

"They're ready...! Ooh the master was not joking when he spoke of the resurrection scroll, it really worked,"Red marveled as the bodies slowly came to life and looked at their hands,"You both appeared to be confused...! But I suppose being dead for a long time will do that to a couple like yourselves...!"

"Where... Are we...?"The woman suddenly spoke while Adagio could feel her legs wanting to give out to the excitement.

"You are in a world ruled by creatures known as humans...! This is merely human forms that the world puts us all into,"Red smiled at the woman only to be gripped by the neck by the man,"Easy now...! No need to threat...!"

"I know what you are! You are a creature of great evil. A corrupted Griffon full of empty strength,'The man spoke in a hearty and deep voice while choking Red out,"Whatever you did... Whatever your reasons for bringing us here. It stinks of foreboding news."

"Yes well...! To know for certain, you'll just need to release me, and do what I say,"Red's eyes glowed red before the man suddenly felt his body being controlled by the will of another,"And you'll see what my intentions are...!"

"This is... Incredible...! Two fighters from the dead... How very interesting...!"Adagio smirked while looking to the women who appeared to be afraid.

She was watching as the man was suddenly forced to his knees by the hand of the Griffon. The woman reached for the man to help, but Adagio merely raised her hand and made the woman stop. She stood at attention while Red made the man stand tall once more. They showed that they were in charge, thanks to the small gift of blood they contributed. This angered the man more than anything as the woman was permitted to hold his arm.

"Now then...! I hope you won't think of doing that again, because we brought you back to life to serve us,"Red panted to catch his breath from the strangling,"understand Mega Weight, and Mrs Golden Heart...?!"

"You won't get away with this...!"The man known as the legendary Mega Weight himself promised the new foe.

"Wait. You know of us? How does a Griffon know of us?"The woman known as the very beloved Golden Heart asked.

"Oh we know much about the two of you...! We are quite well associated with that pesky brute of a son of yours...!"Red answered their question with a smirk while the woman gasped and looked to Mega.

"Heavy Weight...! My son! What did you do to him, where is my son?!"She snapped at Red Wing but was forced to her knees by the will of Adagio.

"Your son...! Has been hunting us you old bat! He killed my sister! While His little friend Sunset killed my employers partner,"Adagio spat at Golden while Mega suddenly burst into a chuckle,"What are you laughing at you old man?!"

"So you had our child huh Golden Heart? And you named him after me. Thanks."Mega smiled and looked to his giggling wife before she stood back up.

"Yeah. He's got your temper, and good looks, but he has my eyes,"Golden admitted while making Red and Adagio feel sick from all the mush,"He was pretty strong the last time I saw him, but he appeared very upset when I passed..."

"Well you know what my new little pawns? You both get to see him when Adagio takes you both out tonight for recon,"Red said as he chuckled and fought back the urge to gag,"You'll see him... And in time you'll do the honors... Of killing him!"

Golden Heart opened her eyes wide to the enemies intention, but had no control over her body. She wanted to strangle Red on the spot, but felt her hand get grabbed by her husband. He said nothing, but the wheels in his head were turning. They may be under the spell of an enemy, but with Mega thinking deeply of their situation. Golden Heart knew that they wouldn't be under his control for too long.

"Oh... We almost forgot...! You need these,"Red Wing began to undo his large overcoat to give it to Mega Weight,"You'll need to wear something so your new human parts aren't showing...!"

"Yeah... At least look half decent while we're out there..."Adagio did her best not to look at the nude couple while giving her hoodie to Golden Heart.

They merely watched and rolled their eyes from the Griffon starting to cackle like his master. Adagio himself rolled her eyes, but smiled before taking control of the couple. She got the two moving through the sewer towards an exit into the city. Pausing for a moment as she saw something shiny floating in the sewer water, two as a matter of fact. Once she saw what it was, she smiled and took both of them before leaving with the pair of pawns.

* * *

An hour passed as the late afternoon was bringing forth a sun turning to go down in the west. Cars passed by like speeding bullets, horns blared in the ears of strolling pedestrians. This was a manic and crazy experience for a very mind blown Heavy Weight. The life of a human seemed more hectic than he thought during his first time here. Sonata followed closely behind him while they were guided by Sunset Shimmer.

They were nearing the edge of the town and making for a house they could see in the distance. The sound of buses passing by them growled in Heavy's ear, while Sonata let her mind wondered. She saw the fluttering of a butterfly and tried to grab for it, but it got away. She sighed and looked forward while noticing Sunset taking quick peeks back at Heavy Weight. Those stares were dreamy, but controlled in nature, it said something to Sonata.

The man kept his eyes scanning around the area as they exited the town gradually. Heavy looked forward and sighed after spotting the house that Sunset spoke of. Though his attention drew towards Sunset's dreamy stares, the kind of looks that he had gotten in the past. He shook his head and smirked before turning away to try and show little interest. Though it got interrupted when she decided to speak up as they walked up a grassy hill.

"Well... Here we are...! The pad of yours truly. More than enough space, and has all your special needs where you need it."Sunset announced while they approached the decent sized two story house that was blue with a red roof and four windows on the front of it.

"I see... You think you could give me that show off act without the dreamy eyes lover girl,"Heavy questioned while Sunset blushed and shrugged to look away,"Just kidding. This is quite impressive. I'm liking this so far."

"Me too...! I'm starting to really regret being mean to you now!"Sonata gave a cute thought before Sunset lead the two of them inside.

She opened her old fashion wooden door with brass framing and a square window framed into four small squares. They entered the house, and were met with a spacious blue walled hall way, cherry wood stair case, and matching hard wood floor. This was certainly nice digs compared to what Heavy lived when he was with his mother. Before going further, he stopped Sonata and pointed out Sunset removing her shoe and placing it next to a fuzzy welcome mat. He in turn did the same and made sure Sonata did the same.

"Okay...! So this is obviously the hall way, and to your left is the living room,"She lead them into the living room first,"I have a television I'll teach you about. A nice couch ocean blue if yo please. Marble coffee table and white rug underneath."

"This sort of reminds me of the beach... But there's no beach in this house...! Is there?"Sonata asked dumbfounded as Heavy rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Nice ocean blue walls. Quality wood floors, nice dolphin and ocean paintings,"Heavy pointed out looking around the place while Sunset smiled and went into a yellow kitchen with the same hard wood floor,"This is the kitchen if you two get hungry. Dinner is at six."

Sunset went to her chrome steel refrigerator to get them drinks from their long walk. She kept her smile and peeked over to see Heavy fumbling with a TV remote. He was immediately lost with the new technology, but luckily Sonata was not as dim witted when it came to TV. She took the remote and turned it on before switching it to a cute and colorful cartoon. At least Heavy now knew where Sonata got some of her lack of brain functions from.

Sunset giggled to herself and brought over three cups of apple juice for her two guests. She arrived to see Heavy poking and looking over the TV and rubbing his irritated eyes. He backed away, but stopped in front of Sunset, their faces nearly touching. She gulped and chuckled before giving him his juice to quench his thirst. She then passed by Heavy and gave Sonata her juice with a bendy straw, much to the pony tailed girls happiness.

"Hope You two feel comfortable here. I want you both to be, and... I hope... Heavy... I was hoping you-"Sunset was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of her phone going off in her pants.

She sighed and pulled out the phone, another device that had Heavy juggling a confused mind over. She began reading a message in her phone, it appeared to be from Rainbow Dash. Sonata thought nothing of her actions and focused and TV and funny shows. Though as Sunset began to read the message more, she had began to widen her eyes. A smile appeared, and her hand was over her heasrt before she put her phone away.

"What was that Sunset...?"Heavy asked a bit worried for himself to see her smiling very largely.

"So...Heavy Weight? Would you and Sonata like to do a little something fun tonight with me and some friends?"Sunset asked with her hands behind her back and giggling.

"I would...!"Sonata volunteered and took the choice from Heavy's hand.

"What kind of fun?"Heavy asked and rolled his eyes while sipping his drink.

"Well... My friends decided that instead of just showing you and Sonata around and taking you to another house... All my friends chose to bring the slumber party here...!"Sunset replied and made Heavy skip a beat being in the house with a ton of girls.

"It's better than being dragged all over the town to the party right?"Sunset spoke logically and proved there was no arguing with that logic.

"Fine... Just nothing too insane or just... Just please don't make me do anything I won't like."Heavy begged and got a giggle out of Sunset.

"I can't promise it... It's a slumber party, and you're the only boy that's going to be there."She patted his back and suddenly signaled him and Sonata to follow.

"Are we going somewhere?"Sonata slowly got up to follow Sunset.

"You two need some pajamas to wear to the party. It's not a slumber party without pajamas.."Sunset took Heavy's hand and lead them upstairs.

"What?! I don't DO fashion Sunset. You probably don't even have outfits in my size...!"Heavy ranted hopelessly while he and Sonata were introduced to human fashion.

It took an hour of outfit matching, and judging before the right outfits were found. Sunset emerged from the closet with a sigh and wave of her fiery hair, sporting her pajamas. A delicate mix of a long sleeve purple shirt with a symbol that appeared to be like her cutie mark. She had matching comfy pants with purple slippers to complete her outfit. Leaving her to look to the closet at her two guest, in new clothes.

"Come on guys. It's not that bad, at least come out and try to enjoy...!"Sunset scoffed at mainly Heavy Weight, not wanting to leave the closet.

Finally he peeked out and growled before walking out in his new pajamas. He sported a tight white t shirt with black pants that almost covered his feet. He wanted to squirm and yank at his collar, objective to the attire. Sunset giggled and gazed, liking the way he looked in slightly tight clothes that outlined his body tone. She felt her face turning red while Heavy rolled his eyes and looked at Sonata slowly coming out.

She looked down, and blushed with embarrassment to be in such light clothes. She too had a long sleeve shirt, only it was turquoise and a button up shirt. It had little cross bone patterns going down her body like stripes while she sported matching pants. Which unfortunately couldn't cover up the big feet she possessed. Heavy shook his head and placed his fingers to Sunset's lips to shut her up, and decided to try and fix that.

"Hey...! Shut it and listen. Do you have any wears for her feet?"He asked Sunset and caused her to promptly look to her rack of small sized slippers.

"Sorry...I don't have any in her size. But hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think they're cute...!"Sunset complimented Sonata's big feet before showing them the door.

"So... What happens now...? What do we do at slumber parties?"Sonata asked to an agreeable Heavy weight, for he too was clueless.

"Simple, I get out the extra snacks, and the girls arrive with the rest of our food...! Then we start to party,"Sunset lead them back down stairs and went down her list of slumber party deeds,"There's music, food, movies, pizza! Oh and don't get to hype when Twilight shows up. She's not your Twilight from Equestria."

"I kinda figured that after seeing a bunch of human counter parts to the ponies I know in Equestria."Heavy answered before they were downstairs and entering the kitchen.

"Do... We have to sing to the music? Because without my necklace, I can't sing to save my life..."Sonata spoke of her talent being tied to her siren necklace.

"Don't worry about it... You don't need a necklace to sing. You just need a real reason to use your talent,"Heavy explained while Sunset was filling his arms with chips and cookies,"That necklace gave you the illusion of talent, but your reason to sing was what really helped you sing. Without the necklace, you felt your talent was gone, and you had no reason to sing."

"He's not wrong. You never really get power from gems, or necklaces, or even elements,"Sunset agreed after putting a soda in Heavy's mouth to hold,"You just need to believe in yourself, and believe in your friends. That's where the magic of friendship comes in."

Sonata smiled, even when her brain struggled to process the lesson she received. Heavy nodded and struggled to bring the snacks over to the living room table. He set it all down thanks to some levitation action, and plopped back on the couch. Sonata smiled and joined Heavy on the couch before they were promptly spooked by a ringing noise. Sunset lit up with a gasp before rushing towards the door while the ringing went off again.

"They're here! They're here! Go ahead and turn the TV on!"Sunset announced while opening the door.

Sonata and Heavy could only watch as All her friends began enter with giggles and funny conversations. Most of them appeared to be in pajamas almost like Sunset's, but Pinkie and Rarity sported nightgowns. They all had slippers matching their hair color, all of which were small. Much to Sonata's disappointment while she turned on the TV. Only for the next girl to walk in, and blow Heavy's mind out of the water.

Twilight Sparkle herself calmly walked in with a sigh, wearing her hair down with glasses. Heavy tried to look away, but she looked so much like his Twilight, it was so tempting. She had cute yellow pajamas that were a lot like Sonata's, and she sported pink slippers. The only thing off about her were her glasses, she wasn't blind last he remembered. He didn't notice his cheeks going red before he and Sonata caught the girls attention.

"Well look here girls. Sunset actually got them two into something snazzy fer the party...!"Applejack cheered and complimented the duo's attire.

"Totally! You guys look awesome!"Rainbow Dash added and tossed her sleeping bag in front of them before dolphin diving for it.

"Uh... Thanks I guess, I didn't think there was so much importance to wearing certain attire."Heavy looked at himself and did not understand the importance of wearing many different clothes.

"But Darling! You simply must look your best for a party. That is how you make a good first impression!"Rarity felt appalled and shocked by his lack of respect in fashion.

"Who cares! It's time to party,"Pinkie bounced and landed on Sonata's lap before pulling out her lap top,"I'm gonna start by making you a web page! Now that we're friends we can totally start helping you meet more people."

"Really? Uh...thanks..."Sonata feared a bit, but smiled at Pinkie's offer to help with whatever.

"You ok Heavy? You look a little nervous?"Fluttershy surprised Heavy while disrupting him from staring at Twilight talking to sunset.

"I'm... Fine. Just a bit interested is all. She looks and feels so much like Twilight."Heavy looked to the floor before Sunset and Twilight came over to join them.

"I almost forgot. Twilight, this is my very old friend from back in the day, Heavy Weight,"She held Twilight's hand and sat her down on a sleeping bag to meet Heavy,"Heavy. This is Twilight Sparkle. She's the Twilight from this world."

"Hi... It's nice to meet my counterparts boyfriend... Hope this isn't too awkward for you."Twilight chuckled nervously to Heavy while he kept his eyes down.

"You have no idea..."He moved more towards Sunset to get through the moment while letting Sunset get an arm around him, all part of her hopes to get in deep with him.

**WHAT IS UP MY LOVELY FRIENDS, BRONIES, AND PEGISISTERS? GHOST HERE AND I'M SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SHOT BUT AT LEAST I MADE IT SWEET. LEAVE A REVIEW MY FRIENDS. IT HELPS. AND STAY PONY**!


	18. Chapter 17: A Night To Remember

Chapter 17: A Night To Remember

There had been no words to say about the situation they were in. This was new to Heavy Weight, and Sonata Dusk in every single way, and it was starting to get to Heavy. He had suffered broken bones, impossible battles, but this was by far the worst thing he had ever had to do. This sort of challenge was possibly the hardest thing he had ever had to contend with. An all girl and one boy slumber party, it was certainly the nightmare.

He sat in the middle of a couch surrounded by girls giving each other make overs at the moments. All the red, blue, and purple lip stick made them look like clowns. What was the point of the blush make up to the cheeks? Why would girls want to fake blushing, how many times that question went off in his mind. The eye liner was most disturbing, especially when it made their eyes look like his.

Though all he could do was sit in the middle of the couch, an watch the girls become clowns. He shook his head while Sonata indulged in a bit of lip stick and light green make up to clear out her mint green skin. Sunset had just finished her make up, and noticed that he wasn't having much fun.

"Hey... Wanna get a make over or something? OR are you happy with just your eye make up?"She decided to tease and get some sort of reaction from the big guy.

"For crying out loud Sunset. I've told you, this isn't eye make up...!"Heavy growled and pointed to his eyes with annoyance.

"Then what is it exactly? You never exactly told me what was up with your eyes,"She questioned him and pinched at his cheek before a light slap pushed her hand away,"You always kept dodging the question."

"And I will continue to do so until I myself know what they mean...!"Heavy gave final word on the subject while revealing that he himself didn't know the secrets of his black circles.

"A sort of lone wolf? Or just a cover up for that sweet and gentle stallion Twilight talks about?"Applejack decided to send some sparks into the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about."He crossed his arms and denied.

"Come on... You must have been some sort of stud or stallion to get a pony version of me into you."Human twilight was curious herself on how her own pony form self could fall for a burly distance type man.

He looked around, and quickly took a bottle of soda and began drinking to try and change the subject. Suddenly the girls were interested and joined in the crazed soda chugging to get the party going. Twilight and Sunset looked to each other with confusion at all the question dodging. So seeing Sonata sitting on her knees and watching the group drink gave an opening. They would just start with a little talk with her and see where that leads.

"So uh... Tell us about yourself Sonata, you're like a thousand years old, you must have had quite the life."Sunset got Sonata's simple minded attention.

"Well. We were Sirens, and we loved to sing and feed on the negative energy of all living things,"Sonata smiled as she told of her crimes and dark desires she had with her sisters,"From what I remember, we were on our own, we never had parents so we always looked up to Adagio. Hehe...!"

"Uh... Ok...? Did you ever do anything that wasn't out of dark desire and sort of bad?"Twilight asked before she then thought and regretted saying that,"Well. I guess I shouldn't judge on that. Considering I sort of did bad things myself..."

Suddenly the words that spoke of a dark past reached Heavy's ears and made him choke on soda. He spat his drink out all over Sonata and coughed in confusion and shock. Sonata just stared in complete blank mind before wiping her face off with her shirt.

"I think you forgot to swallow..."Sonata took a guess at what happened.

"No...! Gah...! What do you mean YOU did bad things? The Twilight Sparkle I know never did evil things of any sort!"Heavy gasped and found his voice made of shock and disbelief.

"Hey...! That's in the past now. We don't need to dwell on these things."Sunset insisted on a peaceful conversation while sitting between the two.

"Yeah, but I am curious of how Twilight Sparkle could have ever been tempted by dark deeds...!"Heavy leaned in and got closer to the human version of his love one.

"It was just some magic and science thing that went wrong Heavy...! She didn't know what power she was toying with and it got out of control,"Sunset tried to push him back as best as she could while the girls watched,"The magic kind of made her into a powerful foe but I talked her down and we fixed everything."

"But...HER... Of all people tried to ruin this world? You've got to be kidding me...!"Heavy blatantly responded out of disbelief that some how his love could have become evil like her human counterpart.

"Hey come on! Lay off Sherlock...! It was just a little mistake is all...!"Sunset defended a now embarrassed Twilight who looked to the floor with blush.

"I bet you said the same thing when YOU crippled Captain Husky and trashed the castle, it's still outrageous,"Sunset rolled her eyes at Heavy being moody and judgmental,"It's dangerous and should have been met with punishment, that's what Celestia did to me...!"

"Awww Celestia punished you because you're always acting like an uptight moody jerk,"Sunset challenged and stood up to meet Heavy Weight face to face,"Kind of like how you're acting now...!"

"Hey at least I fell in line and did what needed to be done instead of cheating or quitting like a scrub,"Heavy stood up and they were butting and pushing their heads together,"And as you can see. It has made me a better and stronger stallion, so what does that say about you and all others that let forbidden desires control their actions...?"

"Uh... Does any one know if this is normal for those two?"Fluttershy asked from behind Pinkie Pie.

"Me and Aria did that all the time...! It's how we apparently kept Adagio from always being so mean..."Sonata broke the tension with some info on her relationship with her sisters.

"Do we need to take this outside tough guy?"Sunset challenged as they smacked their heads and pushed each other again.

"Go ahead and try Sunny, you don't have the guts...!"Heavy growled before the slight hiss of an opening soda bottle sneaked up to him.

He turned and was suddenly stuffed with a bottle of soda, he muffled and roared as Pinkie got on top of him. Forcing him to down the whole soda, her own little trick to calming tension. He was not released until finally he had chugged the whole soda empty. He was lead up and left shaking as he was now too busy controlling the sugar rush.

"Uh... Thanks Pinkie Pie, that kind of worked...!"Sunset said while Heavy grumbled and tried not to bounce around too much.

They were all free to enjoy their party again, while Heavy was sitting and keeping to himself. Resisting the crazy sugar rush he had jolting through him. His eyes widen as the left twitches at the excitement and the giggling of the girls. They had continued make overs and were finally painting their nails, all twenty digits were being filled with color. Heavy was still shaking from the soda and trying to contain his desire to do something with his time.

"Seriously what pleasure is there to putting a foul smelling paint on these digits! It seems over the top don't you think?!"Heavy moped out of frustration and coping with the sugar.

"It's a form of beauty, thank you. The finger nails represent glamour, and the clean beauty of ones hands,"Rarity protested his complaint showing her hands and feet,"The toe nails are for sculpting something naturally non beautiful, and making it beautiful. Such typical judgment of a boy...!"

"Well excuse me for not caring, or bothering to understand the feats of human beauty,"Heavy scratched his chin and looked around,"Not like beauty was the thing that attracted me to Twilight, it's the inside that matters...!"

"Oh...! So this is useless...!"Sonata tossed the green nail polish.

"That's it, I'm going outside for some air...! I'll come back when you all decided to stop with the smug comments!"Heavy was fed up with doing nothing while the girls put make up on and judge him for not being fun.

""No one was commenting Heavy! You're just being a sour puss,"Sunset commented while the man was getting dressed to go outside,"This is why you didn't have many friends...! Because you can never relax and have fun!"

"Smearing chemicals on your faces and fattening up is not fun! It's just unhealthy!"Heavy got his boots on and stormed outside before slamming the door shut.

He huffed and growled before taking in fresh air after dealing with make up stenches. Though it did little to quench his growing frustration at such small games. He stomped down the porch steps to feel the wind fondle his face with a cool touch. What he truly would like though, is to bury his fists deep into something for violent therapy. Unfortunately there was very few things for Heavy to destroy for blowing off steam.

He took a walk around the house, and found Sunset's big back yard he could move around on. The land was flat and pure green while wind made the grass wave and mimic an ocean. His walk broke into a run as he decided to try and burn off all the sugar the soda gave him. He then neared the center and started swinging kicks and throwing jabs that could slice the wind apart. He continued the basic attacks at full speed to try and sweat, to burn off the sugar rather than gain weight.

While he did so, he failed to sense three figures creeping from a hill near the house. Adagio herself, accompanied by her two new servants had followed the essence of Sonata. Her and her siren sisters being connected gave them the ability to know each others whereabouts. The three ducked down to their bellies and looked to the house for a way in. Adagio could see a bit through a window, and there she saw Sonata, getting in good with the girls.

"There they are...! And there's my sister. Getting in good with those preachy wretches...!"Adagio hissed to herself seeing Sonata undo her pony tail for a brush.

The poofy haired girl gritted her teeth, seeing her own sister siding with the enemy. Though inside she knew it mattered little now that she had what truly mattered to her. She looked to her pockets where the amulets of the sirens rested apart, for she knew little of what would happen if they came together. She looked back to the window and saw her laughing while Rarity was teaching her to paint her nails. Then she spotted Sunset, one of the huge trouble makers that needed to be dealt with.

"I see Sunset Shimmer and her friends getting all girly girl with Sonata, how revolting,"Adagio spat and looked for the other issue that could very well destroy them all,"But I don't see big boy anywhere... Heavy is not with them...!"

Adagio gasped and looked behind her before blocking her face with her arms. Only to see that no one was there, and she was just cowering like a wuss thinking he was behind them. After all the giant Alicorn man was very magical if he could break the barrier of this world to allow magic to be used, and had sense like a shark.

"I found him. He's in the back yard... He seems... Frustrated..."Golden Heart spoke softly as she watched with wide eyes, seeing her colt all grown up.

"So. This is our son... He seems to have picked up his fighting skill from me... Heavy Weight,"Mega lifted his hood up to cover his face as Golden Heart did the same,"Is he strong?"

"Well he did kill my sister, even at the peak of her power...! Not even Red Wing appeared to be strong enough to best him,"Adagio crawled next to them and watched the young man train and exercise,"That's why you're here...! You two may very well be the only ones that can vanquish this foe..."

The two parents looked to each other, Golden shook her head wishing not to comply. Only for Mega to place a hand on her shoulder and nod before giving her a small smile. There was then a yell from outside before they look to see Sunset exiting the house. She ran towards Heavy and it looked like they were about to start arguing with each other. Golden Heart smiled, and recognized the voice, the face, and the eyes of her little friend Sunset Shimmer.

"Looks like Heavy isn't the only one that grew up... Sunset Shimmer has grown into quite the young lady,"Mega laughed and assumed that this was the crush filly that fell for Heavy,"She's beautiful..."

"SHE...! Is a wretch and will be destroyed as well...! I will venture into the house and destroy her friends, as well as my sister,"Adagio got up and quietly sprinted towards the house,"You two on the other hand will attack Sunset and Heavy Weight...! Tonight all hope dies for these friendship lovers!"

Meanwhile, Heavy had his arms crossed and his back turned from Sunset Shimmer. This only upset the girl further as she tried to get his attention. But there was little he wanted to say about what went on in the house, music he refused to face.

"Will you just look at me?! You're acting like a stubborn colt again!"Sunset kept teleporting in front of Heavy, only to meet his back again.

"No...! I'm not dealing with that crap any longer. It's ridiculous, and it's stupid! No wonder you chose to stay here,"Heavy turned away again, and was finally tackled to the ground,"Get off me you fat horse...!"

"You're one to talk mister earthquake! You're as heavy as a city bus!"She rolled in the grass with him losing her slippers in the mix up.

Finally he flew up and dropped her on her rear before appearing behind her, showing his back once more. She rubbed her flank and slowly stood back up before grabbing for him again. He ducked and forced her over his back before face planting. She frantically got up before finally grabbing his arms and growling and forcing him against the wall of the house. Strangely enough, she did not feel him resist her as much as he could do it with little effort.

"Why...?! Why couldn't you relax?! You keep folding, and worrying around me, like only bad things could happen,"She yelled with little breath left as he grabbed her arms,"Tell me... What is it going to take? Do you want Twilight back? Is she the only thing that can make you happy? Is that the only thing you can love?"

"No... I... I don't know why but... It's just,"He said squeezing her arms a bit as he leaned in to force himself off the wall,"Ever since I've... Seen you all grown up. So independent, and changed from how I knew you before... It just... Made me... Feel."

"Feel? Feel what? What did I make you feel like? Junk? Trash? Whatever you say I can take. Just tell me...!"Sunset demanded as he finally looked her deeply in the eyes.

"It made me feel... A way I've only felt for one other... And for that I felt like trash thinking my own love as not enough,"Heavy spoke as he looked back to the house,"You're friends would never understand. And ones that judge and don't understand, I absolutely can't stand..."

"What..? Heavy?"Suddenly Sunset was pulled in and her arms were around the tall man as their bodies came together.

"I was... Feeling...exactly the way you always felt, and finally all I've done to you caught up to me,"Heavy suddenly breathed heavily as he put Sunset against the house,"For that I felt hostile, not only towards others, but myself as well... Wishing I could have gotten you alone, to finally tell you..."

"Tell me what?"A hand went to her cheek and held it softly.

Suddenly he leaned in even more so, and finally released his body's first great urge. His lips crushed against Sunset's and puckered to kiss her with a hidden passion. It tasted like pent up love and a bit of anger, just like Sunset once dreamed of tasting as a filly. Her cheeks were fiery red like her hair, her eyes wide as she gripped his arms, and suddenly began to kiss back. It was as if his sudden show of love, had quickly awoken old feelings she once had for him.

Adagio herself peeked around the corner of the house and froze seeing the two kissing together so made her cheeks go green and want to gag as she held her stomach in protest to love. She shook her head and crept through an open window, leaving the couple to their activity. Their hands gripped at their bodies and both cheeks brushed against each other as they parted and connected to constantly smooch each other. Sunset pushed him off gently for a moment to breath.

"We... We shouldn't be doing this. I thought you never truly felt that way about me...! Yet..."She whispered and panted before trying to kiss him.

"I know... But I can't help it, it's like I need you... I need some pony I can always love at the hardest of times...!"He tried to resist, but failed as they were then kissing once more.

"I guess... We all need to find some sort of love, with friends, or even love ones..."Sunset hugged him as he slowly laid her in the grass.

They hugged on the ground and kissed once more, letting the feelings they held back run free. Rolling in the grass and holding each other in a display of love and passion. Heavy wanted to fully give in, and as he became more persistent, their hearts felt the spark of connection. However the moment was about to be short lived, as the heat of magic hit their faces. This suddenly kicked a sense in their minds before the separated and jumped together to the right.

A bright blue ball of light, missed Sunset's head by an inch before crashing into a small rock. Cracking and burning the rock in a flash of what they realized was magic energy. This was an ambush, but by who? Red Wing and Adagio were sent running when they last saw them, and Dark never went with Red through the portal. They got their answer as two hooded figures suddenly touched down on the field.

Their cloaks blew in the wind as the teams of two exchanged stares of battle and questions. These two were random, and were unknown to both Sunset and Heavy, yet there was some sort of familiarity about one of them. Heavy growled, upset that his moment with sunset was ruined by the two assailants. He popped his neck, while Sunset took a breath in and exhaled before raising her fists. The two attackers said nothing, and remained still.

"Who are you people? And what are you doing spying on us?!"Heavy demanded to know the truth behind the attack.

"That is for you to discover. While we learn of you Heavy Weight."The larger male foe spoke and took a defensive and solid pose.

"He knows me? Doesn't matter, I got the big guy, you want the woman?"Heavy asked and spotted only a nod from Sunset.

Only to look forward, and see the man in his face at daunting speeds. He jumped back and blocked a fist against his hand, it sent a painful shock to his wrist. He twirled under another swing, but was teleported away to a small stretch of rocks. With his back against his opponent's, he swing his arm, and it slammed against the powerful right arm of the clearly older man. Their fists quickly connected, but no shots were a hit, their speeds appeared equal, but the enemy had power, a lot of it.

He teleported back, holding his sore wrist for only a second before shrouding a shield up just in time. Though it did nothing as it shattered once the large man struck a hard fist against it. He ducked, then jumped, then side stepped, having the advantage in speed against a heavy set fighter. His last side step allowed him to spin down a long jab, and elbow his fighter in the jaw, sending spit flying. He then spun back from the close combat, and knocked the man of his feet with a hard kick.

He vanished in a flash of blue, and suddenly was behind Heavy once more with a smile. Heavy manage to jump away, but take a karate chop against his hip. He got some distance, and felt his throbbing hip that stung worse than a wasp. Just a graze, and the man had him in pain already, clearly a direct slug fast was asking for brutality. Sunset wanted to run to Heavy as she saw his tenticle wrap spell burst from the ground and wrap around the large man.

"I'm coming Heavy!"Sunset went into her pony up form, but found her feet locked in sudden fissures in the ground.

She looked up and saw the woman stroll in front of her, gazing at her with a blank look. Though there was solemness behind her stare of emotionless duty. Sunset snorted, and broke her feet free to swing at the woman. She back flipped out of the way as Sunset freed herself from the cracks of earth. She growled at the woman as she held dark blue hands full of magic, and giggled.

"Some pony's been getting stronger. Been trying hard to catch up to Heavy have you?"The woman chuckled and annoyed Sunset.

"Don't know you...! Already don't don't like you!"Sunset ran with hands full of glimmering green.

"You may come to change your mind on that after a bit."

The woman smiled, only to lose her head after a hard swinging kick from Sunset. Though only stone and dust burst to piece before her whole body turned to stone. A copy it turned out to be, and this means the woman had the drop on her. Bursting from under ground as she grabbed Sunset by the ankle and swung her in a circle for momentum. Finally, she tossed the girl and smashed her against her houses wall.

Sunset only stood back up, and stopped a hand from grabbing her neck. She pulled the woman in and slug her in the cheek before cart wheeling around her. She then jabbed the woman in the side, only to take a back hand across the mouth. She stumbled back and suddenly took a pillar of stone uppercut from the ground under her. She fell to her back and rolled before forcing herself up.

"Heads up!"Heavy and his enemy flew over the ladies head as they clashed again.

The man broke free from the tentacles and was in a struggle with Heavy within the air. He took a knee in the gut, and Heavy returned with a head butt to the forehead, stunning his foe. He reared back to punch him once more, and suddenly felt his arm get gripped. He then witnessed as the older fighter sent spikes of blue magic bursting from his arm, and injuring Heavy brutally before he had to release his prey.

Sunset and her opponent looked over their heads as Heavy yelled out and tossed his enemy to the ground. He landed feet first while Heavy came down hard and landed on the woman. Letting magic envelop his arm to start healing the holes made in his arm. Quickly the man ran to try and save his partner and love, only to feel his legs bind together. He looked down to see green tentacles wrapping his legs together from right under his feet.

Heavy took this opportunity to round house kick the flying man across the jaw. Blood and spit flew from his lips before the tentacles released his legs. New confidence began to get the best of them, right as the woman lifted her leg up and booted Sunset right in the nose. She gripped a hook from Heavy to keep him in place before legs sweeping. She put his arm to his back and reared back to punch him.

Though as she went to swing, her fist froze, and it was as if her mind and body froze. As if a war was now going off within herself, resisting the urge to strike Heavy at his vulnerable position. She felt her stare changing, her eyes dropping into a state of sorrow and slight grief. He took advantage of her hesitation, and kicked her in the stomach, rolling her away into the dirt. He went to run at her, but then took a knee to the cheek, feeling a cut open in his cheek.

The man stood in front of his downed female partner as she struggled to get up. He sighed as he looked back to the woman and nodded to her before looking to Heavy. Just in time to see the Alicorn recover from the strike. Sunset rolled and stood back up as well as they prepared to fight again. Only to lift their eyes up to hear the older fighter chuckling at their tenacity.

""Heh...! You've become quite the stallion. Your tenacity makes me almost jealous Heavy...!"He chuckled and popped his neck, looking to challenge them again.

"How do you know of me? You never answered any of my questions...!"Heavy demanded as he suddenly raised his tentacles that bind the old man once more.

"Hmph...! You got my temper too...! I guess that part I should apologize for. Patience was challenging for me to build,"He closed his eyes as a tentacle lifted his hood from his face,"I only wish I could have seen you more..."

"Who...are you?"Heavy asked getting closer, noticing those green eyes, that same complexion as his own, that ice blue hair.

"A stallion that has gone through death, and evil to see his own son... For the very first time..."The man only to be known as Mega Weight lifted his head and crossed his glowing arms.

"Mega? Wait...! You said YOU would perform the purified connection spell on yourself! This is your chance! A chance to see your son,"The woman got up and reached for the man as he enveloped in blue aura,"The spell can only work on one selected target, you don't need to free me from the dark ones magic...!"

"Golden... You know what it means to be Heavy's mother. I failed to be there for you and him... If I was willing to be careless and die, rather than be there for my child. I don't deserve to be his father...!"He felt a fiery magic crawling out of his mouth, as the head of a magic made pony with fangs peaked from his mouth.

"There's no going back after this...! You won't get another chance to see and know your son!"

"I know. I'm willing to live with that. Just knowing he's alive, and fighting for his home,"The ponies eyes were like sapphires that glared to the woman as it roared, Now accept this second chance. Accept it, and help our son!"

They all watched as the pony made the clouds glow with blue while it's spell began to take affect. Golden Heart could only watch while her eyes were changing, losing their dark color and all dark magic with it. Her eyes went white, and blue once more as her hood flew off. Finally she flexed her limbs, feeling her magic and movement under her own control once more. With that a flash of blue light went off from the sky, and all appeared to be as it was.

"What...? What are you two? What kind of magic was that?! Explain yourselves!"Heavy demanded as the woman stood tall and walked to him.

"It's alright Heavy... Just calm down and allow me to explain everything..."The woman held her hands up before a slam of the door was heard.

They all looked to the house and spotted Adagio holding the arms of her sister together and holding the girls hostage. Brandishing the amulet around her neck and hissing in Sonata's ear. Strangely enough fangs had grown in her mouth and her neck appeared to be oddly scaly. She looked to the group as they all stood there before she sneered. She looked to Heavy and Sunset, then to her two minions.

"What is this? You're suppose to destroy those two...! Get to it!"Adagio demanded as Golden then looked to her husband.

"Sorry for this Mega, I know a way through this..."

"All is forgiven my dear."

She then swung her leg and smashed her leg across the cheeks of her husband. He took it and felt a bruise form from the attack as he crashed pass the porch, catching Adagio off guard. Sonata gasped and decided to fight as she turned around and grabbed her sisters wrists. They were then at a stand off as she looked into Adagio's twisted green eyes. There was only one kind of magic she knew of that would cause this darkness and the mutations she could see.

"You have the other amulets...! Are you crazy?! You don't know what that might do to you. All the siren energy may do bad things to you...!"Sonata warned as her sister only growled.

"All worth the power...! You won't understand...! You never could understand ANYTHING!"Adagio spat before Sonata grunted and struggled before lifting a fist back.

"This is for...ARIA!"Sonata swung and punched Adagio across the nose and sending her sister crashing to her flank.

Adagio held her nose and growled before holding her throbbing nose in pain. She felt the warm liquid of blood dripping from her nose as she moved her hands out to look at the damage. Her own sister dared to actually strike her down and make her bleed. This even shocked Sunset's friends, but were more than happy to be free from capture. It was then that Mega appeared before Adagio and stood between them and Adagio.

"This was a failure, Heavy manage to free Golden Heart from you and Red's control,"Mega turned to his victorious opponents and stared at his freed wife,"We should leave now while we can. We are outmatched..."

"Fine...! You'll pay for this Sonata! All of you! Soon enough you will all pay!"Adagio backed away as Mega lifted his hands to the air.

"I will see you again! And this time, our battle will be to the death. My son..."He spiraled a mass of cone shaped magic around himself and Adagio.

It took only a moment before a flash of white went off and blinded them for only a moment. They were then gone with the wind, leaving the group confused, and questioning. Heavy especially was mind bottled by the way the two spoke, and the fact that the man called him son. It was impossible to him that his father was there, his father died before he was born. What was the purpose of this, what was the meaning of all this.

"He... Called you son...? But I thought your dad died before you were born?"Sunset asked while the woman was up and walking back to Heavy.

"He did! My father died weeks before my mother had me! This doesn't make any sense...!"Heavy crossed his arms before they noticed the woman approaching them.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but that was your father Mega Weight!"The lady raised her hands to surrender while the two fighters were prepped to fight.

"How would you know...! Who are you suppose to be then?!"Heavy questioned before the woman then strangely giggled.

She attracted a barrage of awkward looks that were confusing as well as tempting to cause laughter. Applejack even had to stop Pinkie from joining in the laughter for no reason. Heavy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before he noticed her eyes, the ice blue eyes that matched his own. Finally she lifted a hand to her hood after finally stopping all the laughter. She sighed and looked at him with a hidden smile.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now Heavy? If the man was your father, then that would make me,"As she removed her hood from her gray face and letting her long blue hair free itself, Heavy and Sunset were overtaken with deep shock,"Your mother... I missed you my little colt..."

_**Surprise! Cliffhanger, but it's a chapter of The Legend Of Heavy Weight. Just like you all were begging for, now I beg you all, please be patient with me. Seems more and more personal issues keep piling up for me. No rest for the weary it seems. Any who, please stay pony and patient for me please.**_


	19. Chapter 18: Imminent Love Battle

Chapter 18: Imminent Love Battle

There was to be no intrusion, no bothering during this serious sit down talk. Explanations needed answers and info with the return of a lost mother, and a hostile father. This was only to be between Heavy Weight, and his mother. Every one else was to remain outside the bedroom he was staying in, even Sunset Shimmer. That didn't stop them from listening in against the door, her and all her friends, including Sonata and Twilight.

Sunset was pushed against the door, while Pinkie and Rainbow were right on her back. Applejack and Rarity kept their distance, while Fluttershy remained with Twilight and Sonata. The three were quiet, Sonata even decided to tend to her sore knuckle after cracking her sister's nose. As scary as it was, Twilight was more than impressed with Sonata of all girls standing up to Adagio. Sonata merely rubbed at her fist while it still throbbed a bit, before Twilight offered some help.

"Here... I can help with your hand... Come down stairs."Twilight took Sonata's other hand and decided to bring her downstairs for medical aid.

"Um... I think I'll go...assist with your... Assistance...!"The nervous pink hair girl followed the two down stairs.

"This was some party...! Fun and friendship turned to a war zone by that Adagio...! It's disgusting to think about...!"Rarity ranted in a small whisper, making Applejack sigh.

"We couldn't have known they were coming ya know. We're lucky Heavy and Sunset were actually outside...!"Applejack reminded her of their luck that their friends caught the enemy early on.

"Speaking of which, what were you and Heavy doing out there?"Pinkie Pie decided to ask the question as Sunset almost lit up.

"Uh... We talked is all...! We were...just about to go in when we spotted them...!"Sunset answered back quickly to hide the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

"Well that sounds like one hay of a talk, I mean I get the guy is short tempered and all."Applejack fixed her hat while in a sea of confusion.

"But you must have did something more than just talk to that guy. There's no way that guy would cool off after a talk...!"Rainbow added only to fall from Sunset's back to the floor.

"We talk is all...! Now please keep it down...! I think they're finally going to talk...!"Sunset snapped only for her friends to catch her flushed red cheeks and become aroused with suspicion.

Meanwhile, just inside the bedroom. Mother and son were now sitting across from each other, both sitting in chairs and silence. Golden Heart held onto her smile and remained quiet to let Heavy think. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. The memories he had with her came flooding into his brain and heart, he wanted to explode.

Golden clapped her human knees together and let out a kind sigh of freedom for the moment. Heavy only looked at the floor and was almost in a sweat from just hearing her voice. She was starting to worry about him, fearing sanity may be on the edge of breaking. The time for silence was coming to it's end, and answers needed to come right now. She took a deep breath, just as he finally looked up to listen to her.

"It's been a while son...! You grew up quite a bit,"She started and fell silent for a second to let him take a few breaths,"You have wings as well... You actually became an Alicorn... I'm proud."

"Why are you here? You left a long time ago in the hospital... I thought I was never going to see you again."He quickly said before gazing to the ground once more.

"I never left you sweetie... I'm here now, and I was always with you. Right in here. Remember?"She put a hand to his heart, only for him to push it away.

"I was alone mom... Always surrounded by enemies. The princess herself treated me like a feral animal,"He growled quietly as he hugged himself and let out a shaky breath,"I had to always fight... I had to hate...everything just to survive...! No pony was there for me...! Not even you..."

Golden Heart thought for a moment and let out a deep sigh, this much was true. She did not know of the chaos that occurred in her absence, and from the looks of it. It did appear to have taken it's toll on Heavy Weight, his shaking body was the proof. She put a hand to his trembling one, and did her best to keep it warm, only for him to pull away. It hurt a bit, but she was willing to still try to reach him.

"Fate... Works in strange ways sweetie, we both know that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Heavy,"Golden went for another gentle preach to ease her child's mind,"Every moment I missed seeing your smiling face. Seeing all the magic and the friends you made as a colt. I wished everyday I could have a second chance with you..."

"It shouldn't have been like this... Fighting you...and my own father. Wanting to try and kill you both...! Just for Equestria,"Heavy finally released a little bit allowing his mom to take his hand once more,"What did they do to you? What dark magic would bring you back just to kill me...?"

"The same darkness that you have been fighting this whole time... Dark Star I believe his name to be,"She frowned for a moment,"He broke into Canterlot castle, and stole not only your father's ashes, but a scroll known to be the great scroll of Resurrection...! One that possessed the power to bring the dead to life under the control of the castor!"

"So They took you both...! Just to bring you and father back as weapons...! The only weapons with the power and experience to kill me...!"

"Exactly, but your father knew he couldn't live or even remain in death knowing either me or him had murdered our own child,"Golden let a small tear drop from her right eye before opening them to her son,"So he had given me a second chance. His spell, the spirit of living light, cleansed the dark magic from my mind and broke the griffon's and the girl's control over me. My own body and life was mine again..."

"That means... You're truly alive...?"

"Yes... And this time... I'm not going any where Heavy..."

She smiled again and waited for an answer, only to see him drop his head for a moment. The shakes began once more, and she feared he would go crazy once more. Though it was then that she heard, and saw it all in his eyes, tears were forming. His tiny whimpers came out in shaky breath and noises, while tears suddenly dropped to his lap. She let out a breath through her nose and let him weep for a moment.

Only to then be taken up into his arms in a flash and hugged tightly, it was quite a surprise. Her eyes widen as she was within her child's strong and warm embrace as he continued to whimper. Joy began to grow in her heart before she quietly brought her arms around him. She too was then hugging him, as if she was embracing him as a little colt once more. She had him back in her arms, and he had his mother back in his arms.

"I wish... You could know... How much I missed you mom...!"He cried quietly in her shoulder as she nodded and cooed at her grown son.

"I missed you too my son... I'm sorry I went away..."She rubbed his back and kept him comfortable and warm in her embrace.

Finally it would be a few moments more before they finally manage to let each other go. He wiped at his eyes to stop the tears before doing breathing exercises to calm his nerves. The idea of his mother returning to him was now bringing a warm light to his heart. The hole she had once left in him, was now closing once more. It was then that he was even able to start laughing a bit, just thinking about all the info he would have to fill her in with.

"So... How have you been? Meet any ladies yet? Or did you decide to stick with Twilight or Sunset?"Golden decided to be curious, being the type to want grand children.

"Oh my gosh mom...! Again with this,"He chuckled while the girls were squeaking outside the room,"I'm... Hoping to soon be engaged to Twilight. Me and her had our issues, but we finally came together, and so far things have been great...!"

"I see. So there's no one else? Because I could have sworn you were... Locking lips with Sunset outside!"Golden's words made Heavy cover his face with both hands in brutal embarrassment.

While right outside, Sunset was covering her face full of embarrassment. While her friends were shrieking and squeaking in excitement to hear Sunset's conduct with Heavy. She didn't know whether to laugh and smile or run to the bathroom and get sick from the embarrassment. Only one thing kept her there, and broke her of the freezing trance.

"NO! I mean... That was just the heat of the moment! I was angry over some stuff and... I just kissed her on impulse,"Heavy's words made the girls go silent as Sunset felt a heated knife going into her heart,"I just missed Twilight so I just needed some sort of release. Nothing is going on with me and Sunset!"

"Wow... Knife through the heart...!"Rainbow said while Sunset herself decided to quietly walk away.

"Are you sure? Because now that you're a grown up. I'm hoping that you have grand kids soon...!"Golden Heart gave him the hands on her hips pout.

"I will in time mom...! Me and Twilight have been working on that. Though we hope to get married before we take that step."Heavy informed with a chuckle before Golden joined in.

"My my... It's good to be back... There's so much to catch up on... Though, there is something I need to talk to you about."Golden suddenly wore a slightly more serious look.

"Ok. What's it about mom?"

"Sunset Shimmer. I need you to do me a favor when you have the chance. This is for her own safety and this world she protects,"Golden spoke as she got closer and whispered,"Fight her..."

While the more pressing detail of the request was being explained to Heavy, Sunset was back in her bedroom. The door was locked, and the room itself was hot enough to melt wax. The flame headed girl sat in her bed, festering and letting a deep anger boil in her gut. She felt played with, betrayed as her heart felt as if Heavy just took a bite out of it. She growled and clutched her pillow in anger as her skin turned red.

She felt a desire for violence for her hurting heart, a desire for revenge for her ability to love being fooled. Her fingers dug into her pillow and her growls grew louder along with a crack. Her fingers were creaking as her finger appeared to be thickening. While her nails cracked to reshape into the form of claws. She felt no pain as they grew in, her middle and ring fingers forcing themselves together, melding into one red claw.

Slowly her pillow tore in half as her ears shot out and stretched to pointed elf like ears. Her eyes were going black as she buried her face into the pillow and let out out a big scream. With that scream her sudden changes stopped and began to reverse back to normal. Though the rage was still there, and she still had a desire for pay back.

"Ok Heavy...! You wanna play hard to get like that?! Lets see if you like me from a hospital bed...!"She growled before bringing down her demon once more.

* * *

_Equestria, Ponyville_

Twilight Sparkle was awakening to her first day without Heavy next to her. She already missed how he cuddled and held her in his hooves with no desire to let her go. His warm embrace was now absent, and replaced with a cold shoulder with no pony at her side. Waking up proved challenging all on it's own, no pony to even snore loud to get her up. Suddenly a flash of bright sunlight did the trick as she shot up and covered her eyes in blinding pain from the light.

She screamed before she covered her eyes and fell out of bed, only to crawl under to shield herself from the light. She peeked from under the bed and saw Spike opening the curtains to wake her up in place of Heavy. She growled and pouted before poking her head out to rant.

"Spike! I didn't need you to wake me up! I was doing just fine by myself!"Twilight yelled as she scoffed and crawled out from under the bed.

"Oh... I'm sorry Twilight. I didn't know I was bugging you so much..."Spike went to walk out and give Twilight privacy to ready herself.

"Spike wait...! I'm sorry,"Twilight fumbled out of bed and raced to her friend's side and sighed,"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Just the things that have happened since Heavy had to leave and stop Dark Star's minions...! It's been very stressful without him."

"I understand... This whole thing has been so heavy on every pony Twilight...! And I don't want things to be so miserable and stressful around here any more...!"

"I know Spike... It...will get better with time."Twilight gave her baby dragon a warm hug before a yawn escaped her.

"Ok... The girls wanted to see you in the meeting room,"Spike informed her before pinching his tiny snout,"Though... You may wanna get a bath first before you go anywhere...!"

Spike chuckled, and Twilight let out a sigh while her ears drooped. She rushed to the bathroom, and got herself a very hot bath to scrub off the scent that three days of stress sweat would give you. She scrubbed her mane good with sudsy bubbles that smelled like lavender and blossoming night flowers. Her magic held the brush that scrubbed her back and front to give her a shiny look to her purple coat. Finally she rinsed herself off, feeling her mane fall over her face and her body heavy from the soaking.

She opened a door and got herself a towel to wrap her mane and her tail in, while another began to dry her fur. It was a rigorous drying session as she wiped her face, her back, her legs, and even her flank. She swore that she almost smelled like Heavy during his training years before her bath. Once her fur was nice and clean, she let her mane and tail dry slowly in the towels. While she ran off to meet her friends in the meeting room.

Finally she felt her mane and tail was ready to be released, and she nicely removed the towels. Only to scrub them thoroughly till they were deemed dry and shiny for presentation. Yet she had little time to do so as she made it to the doors that lead to the room that bared the map of Equestria. Where she herself needed to be when her friends needed her. She opened the doors as she made the towels disappear only to see the girls speaking among themselves.

"We gotta find him now! If he's not poking his nose here now! Who knows where else he could be!"Rainbow yelled.

"We don't even know what he's after. He was sticking to the outskirts and poking in because he was looking for something!"Rarity added.

"What's it matter? He ain't here any more! Probably thinks he can take over something else for all we know."Applejack tried to be the more passive one.

"I came as soon as I could, Spike told me you all needed me,"Twilight quickly got to her seat and sat down to listen,"What's going on? Who are we talking about?"

"Dark Star! He's gone! He snoops around here undetected and suddenly he's just gone...!"Rainbow Dash ranted.

"We think he was looking for something in town. Though it seems he didn't find it here."Fluttershy spoke softly of their theory.

"Probably more weird amulets or relics full of crazy crazy magic! The kind that we always learn can never ever forever never be controlled!"Pinkie screamed in a panic.

"Then I'll message the other princesses. They'll keep a closer eye on their cities,"Twilight simply replied with a cautious answer,"If he's somewhere else, they will find him before he finds what he's looking for...!"

She pulled out a quill pen and paper with a flash of her magic and began to write letters. Yet for her friends, fear of what the dark Alicorn was searching for lingered. What could he possibly be looking for now? What dark relic or magic item could he be looking for now?

"Honestly, I hope he doesn't find what he's looking for... I'm getting a very bad feeling about this..."Fluttershy worried.

While just outside their window, her worries were justifiable since Dark himself loomed over the window. Hidden within the shadows, his eyes cast upon all six elements of harmony. The very targets of his darkness, but he still required one more tool to begin his master plan. One that would cover Equestria in the roots and vile darkness of the Ever free forest. Making him the very ruler of all Equestria he wanted to be.

* * *

_Sunset Shimmer's House_

Heavy slept like a big baby this day, full of comfort from last night with his mom. The first pony he had ever loved, and now she was back from the world of the dead. It helped him sleep like soundly, while others weren't sleeping as soundly. Not only was his snoring an issue, but a certain some one was less than happy with him. Her friends could tell, and they knew there was going to be a ton of sparks flying.

Heavy snapped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, feeling Twilight waking as well from the other side. He took a breath in, and released before a smile formed across his face. His head turned to a window and gazed to the sun light that shined through. Hitting and making his sheets glow before he decided to get off. He lifted them off and quickly levitated some pants over before the ladies could enter and see him without pants.

He appeared to get the hang of the piece of clothing, put feet through the holes, lift up, zip and button up. He decided to leave his leather jacket, it felt to warm out to need a jacket of any sort. He yawned, and began to stretch himself out to get the feeling back in his human legs. It made it some what easier to adjust to the human body rather than revert to his pony body. He then found is boots under the bed and put them on as well before a smell hit his nose.

The smell of heat, sizzling eggs and a strange substance cooking from down stairs. All though he made it out to be food, he was unaware of what else was heating up down stairs. With a stretch of his arms, he was casually walking to the door holding onto his smile. He quietly opened the door before closing it behind him. Only to find Rainbow Dash leaning against the wall next to him with a smug half smile on her face.

"Big trouble...! You really messed up this time big guy...!"She chuckled and snickered before walking to the stairs.

"Messed up? The hay are you talking about?"Heavy asked while Rainbow just laughed and went down stairs.

He lifted an eye brow, and decided to shrug his shoulders and go down stairs himself. He shook his head, thinking this was just the girls messing with him again. Though he could hear whispers as the stomping of his boots echoed on the steps he began to venture down. He couldn't make it out, but he knew it meant some one was not a happy camper and he had something do with it. He grumbled while rolling his eyes, only to make it downstairs and turn into the kitchen.

The kitchen was full with girls, while Sunset and his mother were cooking breakfast. The girls stopped whispering, but they did not look, and pretended that all was well. Other than Sonata, who was looking like she wanted to explode with the information she absorbed. Not only that, she had a new secret that made her blush and try not to look at human Twilight. Heavy was confused, but he casually made his way to the table with the girls and sat next to Sonata.

"Awful quiet in here...! I take it you all slept well?"He asked while Sonata squeaked a bit trying to hold in her secrets.

"Yes... Some more than others. Thanks to some boys in their life...!"Rarity said and went silent before sticking her nose up.

"Ok...? Sooooo Sonata...! You look like you got a few things on your mind,"Heavy made Sonata blush hard as Twilight waved to her as she waved back,"Not really...! Everything's just fine...!"

"Ok. Jeez this is boring...! Soooooo what are we eating?"Heavy was answered with a plate slamming down in front of him.

"Eggs and bacon...!"Sunset spoke in a foreboding voice while every one else was nicely given their food.

They all started eating, but Heavy was frozen by the art of ketchup on his eggs. The ketchup appeared to be in the shape of Sunset pulling his heart from his chest. His eyes were wide and he was rubbing his chest as his mother sat next to him. While Sunset sat across from him and was glaring at her plate with a frown of festering anger. The air felt heavy while the young man felt a bit disturbed by the girl wanting to take his heart from his body.

"Uh... Thanks. Did something perhaps happen in my absence?"Heavy asked while Sunset stabbed her bacon and bit it like an angry predator.

"The night just appeared to have ended badly Heavy. Just a few misunderstandings..."Golden ate her breakfast very politely with top notch manners.

"Hmph... Not a...misunderstanding...!"Sunset grumbled under her breath.

"Some one lose their make up maybe? Pillow fights going all wrong?"Heavy made odd and stupid thoughts of what could be going on.

"I just simply went to bed, guess it's just a case of the morning grumps is all."Golden Heart was buying into the strange behavior while the girls seemed a bit confused.

"Really...? Nothing seems wrong to either of you?"Applejack questioned.

"Why would it be? I just figure it's always like this in the morning for girls...!"Heavy chuckled and continued eating while Sunset bit down hard on her fork.

"I'll admit in my days I was a heavy sleeper and very grumpy in the mornings. I preferred the night time more often!"Golden Heart just smiled and closed her eyes as she ate.

"Couldn't sleep... Pig... Heavy messing... With feelings...!"Sunset grumbled again before her fork snapped in two from her jaws.

"Oh! I never asked. How's Husky Hooves? Oh I bet he's so old right now isn't he?"Golden laughed from her memories of her child hood stalker colt grown to previous captain of the royal guard.

"Haven't seen much of him. A certain some pony busted him up pretty bad and gave him permanent damage in his back,"Heavy shot a sly smile that only made Sunset glare at him more,"I'm scared to bring you back to find him. The old stallion may get a bloody nose and a heart attack!"

"Now you're ignoring me... Like a careless...pig...and your smug grin...!"Sunset grew more heated and was ready to burst.

"Oh come now, I only just teased him that one time. He knew I was taken and he needed to drop those old feelings,"Golden waved her hand and giggled,"He was a nice stallion and he knew if he wanted me to be happy. He had to let me go and be with the one I loved."

The girls All took a moment and coo for the romance talk with the woman, nearly forgetting the heat in the room. Only to be reminded by the feeling of steam hitting their faces. Sunset was not liking all the love talk when she had just felt betrayed by Heavy.

"That's how I felt when I fell for Twilight. Every pony that ever liked me or didn't like the idea of us being together,"His words suddenly snapped a piece of Sunset's mind in two,"If they want me or her or even every pony to be happy. They need to let us go and let us be happy...!"

With that, a loud growl was followed with the table being lifted up and flipped upside down. Everything went flying at every one, the girls themselves were coated in the food they ate. While Golden and Heavy made small shields with their left hands to save themselves from the mess. Only to watch Sunset curb stomp and smash the table to pieces under her boots. She then proceeded to throw plates at Heavy while his eyes were wide open and even a bit spooked.

He and his mother looked to each other and back to her until she ran out of things to throw. Their shields now coated with food, plate shards, and even forks and knives. Sunset was panting as they slowly lowered their shields and looked at the mess she made. The whole room was silent as they looked back to Sunset, while her friends remained silent and currently tried to clean themselves off. Finally Heavy broke the silence with a clearing of his throat.

"Ahem... Is...something on your mind there Sunset? You don't seem all that pleased."Heavy questioned.

"Awww. I really wanted to finish breakfast."Golden moped at the spoiled food.

"Me too..."Sonata whined and was shocked to reality with a yell.

"You know exactly what's on my mind you back stabbing son of a whorse!"Sunset pointed and spat at Heavy much to Golden's shock.

"Hey easy, my mom's right here...!"Heavy gestured to Golden Heart only for a boot to stomp closer to him.

"Nothing happened last night?! Nothing at all?! Not a fight?! Not an understanding?! NOT A BUCKING KISS?!"She swore at him while he was pinned back in his chair.

"That's what has you so upset? Are you off some sort of meds you were taking?!"Heavy questioned as the girls ooh to each other in shock.

"I try to help you feel better! Try to actually open my feelings to you, and after that kiss! You just act like nothing happens,"Sunset responded along with a slap across the right cheek of Heavy,"I'm gonna pull you apart and pound you to paste! Meet me outside right now! So I can kick your flank straight you pig!"

"Pig? Ow... I was just saying that so mom would get off the subject you crazy mare,"Heavy yelled as Sunset stormed outside to prepare for the fight she started,"Alright... Alright. She wants to be crazy? She needs to start fights and act crazy?! I'll just beat the crazy out of her...!"

He stood up and rubbed his cheek while looking to his mother as she suddenly nodded. He only nodded back and went outside after tossing a rag to the sink. While the girls got up and began to go to the bathroom for clean up, Sonata however chose not to go. Excited by the tension, she decided to follow Heavy while Golden Heart simply disappeared in a flash of blue. Twilight herself decided to simply change shirts and be quick to meet Sonata outside.

Heavy pushed open the door and let it almost his Sonata as she barely stopped it from swinging close. He began cracking his knuckles and shook his head, ready to get very nasty with a feisty Sunset Shimmer. Attack him, cause a scene and look like a wild animal in front of his mom. That would not go unpunished, not to mention there was a reason he was secretly egging her on. It was all part of the plan to get Sunset ready to put up her paws for a fight.

"Alright, pound her pretty good...! But I can't forget what I'm truly suppose to do here,"Heavy popped his neck and walked down the steps,"Just do what I have to do...! But kick her flank into submission again...!"

"Is fighting really going to solve anything here?"Sonata asked and blinked with a blank mind.

"It solves more than you know, you just need to be fighting for the right reason is all."He explained as he turned around the corner to go to the back yard.

"Then what are you fighting for right now?"She asked while struggling to keep up.

"To set Sunset free..."

He sighed and kept his eyes forward as he spotted Sunset in the distance stretching and swinging at the air. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, one he only felt once before. Not from a battle with Sunset, but more of one that took place between him and Twilight. The tension, the violence, the anger and confusion, just like the battle at the special place. He closed his eyes, and opened them to Sunset ceasing all activity and watching him approach.

He stopped within ten feet of her and began a long moment of connecting stares. All was quiet as Sonata went up to a back porch to watch from a distance. Only to meet Golden Heart as she sat peacefully in a chair and watched the two young ones. Sonata leaned on the wood railing and was quickly met by Twilight as she took off her glasses to clean them. Before smiling and playfully nudging Sonata.

"Hey there."She simply greeted to a blushing Sonata.

"Hi...!"Sonata greeted back.

"So Heavy! This feels familiar doesn't it?! All the hatred. All the tension that's ever been between us,"Sunset shocked them all out of their thoughts,"All the fighting... It's all lead to this moments that we were all grown up! At the peak of our power...!"

"Those are some big words for yourself! After all in the end Twilight was far more of an opponent than you ever were,"Heavy shifted the air around them as he went with a completely different approach to this battle,"Your magic was rusty and imperfect, chaotic and blew only smoke compared to mine...!Yet it never stopped that mouth from running...!"

"Hah...! Once again you have to act all high and mighty. Like your better than every pony else,"Sunset lifted her fists up and took a step forward, while Heavy simply stood there,"Well it's time I knocked the high and mighty Heavy off his throne of self righteousness...!"

"So that's what you think I fight, live, and would even die for? How wrong you are,"Heavy mumbled before he was suddenly back to back, right behind Sunset,"But enough talk... Show me what you Got...!"

Sunset narrowed her vision, and swung her hand in the form of a chop that only met with the grip of Heavy upon her wrist. She felt the second hand grab her arm while a kick to her ankle tripped her. She nearly fell to her face, but manage to turn with her free hand and swing at his head. His free hand simply caught her fist as her other leg caught her fall and kept her standing as they locked in. She growled and gritted her teeth as their arms rumbled and pulsed from their muscles.

Suddenly he spread their arms apart and swung his legs up to slam a two kick combo to her chin. Sunset stumbled back and lit her hand up to catch him and light his chest up. Only to have him hold her one arm and heave himself over and balance himself on her arm to grab the incoming attack. Quickly he completed his flip and got behind her, holding the hand that shot wildly into the sky. Before he then lifted Sunset over his back and slam her face first into the dirt.

She felt slightly winded, but more angry as she gritted her teeth and slowly got back up. Her whole face already scratched and dirty while he stood before her, looking down upon the girl. She hoisted herself up and swung a boot for his face, only to be caught in his grasp. She grunted a little, for he was holding the foot that was injured in her battle with Red Wing. Finally she spun a different way and kicked him in the chest to force themselves apart.

She went grinding in the dirt on her good foot to stop before she saw him just standing there again. She growled and lifted a hand in the air as she made a ball of green appear in her hand. With her magic free and her form in complete pony up she felt ready to use this new move. She focused, and surely the ball suddenly grew in great mass very quickly. Once the ball was a solid forty feet in diameter, she then hurled it like a baseball.

It slowly left her hand and crashed to the ground before it began rolling towards Heavy like a bowling ball. He shook his head and jumped completely over it, just in time to see it collide with a rock. It disappeared into the rock, and glowed green before it exploded into pieces of burning green stone. He covered his eyes from the smoke and looked forward to see Sunset. Only to be surprised to see her with a glowing green fist in the sky with him.

He could barely widen his eyes before the fist went right through his chest and winded him completely. He gasped and felt himself force to the ground with a loud crash upon his back. Sunset stood a top of him, letting her fist settle inside his body as she panted and smiled. Confident, she chuckled at him, believing that he appeared to have made an actual mistake in that mix up. He simply looked blankly at her and shook his head at her.

"Wow... You actually hit me..."Heavy was mused at her efforts.

"Got you...! And how ironic...! I'm currently gripping your heart...! Just like I showed you in the eggs,"She chuckled while he scoffed at her unamused,"Maybe that will teach you to play with a girl's feelings, and treat me like a light weight...!"

"Heh... As blind from a simple misunderstanding as you are now...!"Heavy slowly smiled before turning his head slightly to the left towards the house.

Sunset raised an eye brow at his strange behavior and decided to look for herself. She got the surprise she should have been able to expect as her eyes widen to what was standing to the side. Heavy Weight was simply standing there to the side with a smile as he looked to the trap she was in. She looked down to the Heavy she was caught in, and widen her eyes as it suddenly turned to stone. She quickly yanked her hand from it, getting scratches on her wrist before the fake Heavy crumbled.

Turning to dust as she rubbed her hand and glared at the real Heavy, realizing that he was simply toying with her. This angered her further as she clenched both fists and growled at him.

"So was the warm up worth your time, I just wanted to make sure you weren't slacking off."He commented plainly and without emotion as she stepped forward.

"Same old magic clones from before...! You could have blown me up, but I guess that wouldn't be much fun,"Sunset growled and ran to him with glowing fists ready for battle,"But that just made me mad! And it's gonna prove to be your biggest mistake!"

_**Alright every pony. Spirit here, please review nicely, no flames. Be ready for this exciting battle between two child hood sweet hearts. Btw Sierra Nova I don't have the money or the energy to get a hold of big time animators or comic makers for my stories, I'm sorry, but unless some one else knows how to get a hold of them. There's nothing I can do.**_


	20. Chapter 19:Old Battle Anew

Chapter 19:Old Battle Anew

Grass was turned to dirt, and stone replaced the very surface it rested under. Fire of great icy blue scorched the plants and dirt as yells of pain rang out. Brutal blows met their target and caused a stomach to bruise and bones to nearly crack. A kick against a skull was as loud as the crack of a baseball to a bat, and with the brutality of pain came Sunset Shimmer. Flying and crashing to her back on the very ground that belonged to her, in her very back yard.

She found herself on her back once again and groaning from the dull pain through her body. She slowly rolled to her stomach and tried to find her feet. She pushed to find ground and hoist herself back onto her legs. She turned at the feeling of searing hot flames and light hitting her back before she turned around to meet the attacker. Heavy Weight was right in her face, his hand gripping her wrist as he head butt her back down to her back.

"You're already slowing down. You sure all that talk wasn't all for show,"Heavy gripped her jacket and forced her to her feet,"So far you have yet to land one blow on me... Perhaps the years have only made you weaker."

Sunset growled and spun her way out of her jacket to get free before throwing a ball of green magic at him. His free hand simply caught it and slowly crushed the magic in his hand. He looked at the green magic dust that faded in his hand while dropping her jacket. He looked up and saw her raising both fists to him as the wind blew through her hair. Heavy let out a sigh and watched her attack with many hard hooks that were fast, but he was faster.

He simply moved back, and let his hands cushion and block the blows Sunset threw. Her last swing made her stumble, and gave the man the opportunity to maneuver right behind her. Swinging his leg as he kicked Sunset in the back and forcing her to face plant. Her cheeks were brush burned from grinding in the grass before she got up and was panting. She couldn't believe it was happening again, she stood up again, but her mind was feeling that painful rush of inferiority.

He simply was standing tall as he always did, always a level or more above her in skill. Now he was this man before her, a man with the magic and power equaled to a god. Someone she had so foolishly challenge out of blind rage and a misunderstanding even he could not explain. However now was not the time for sulking and giving him all the benefit. She had started this fight, and now she must fight it to the very end, whether she won or lost.

"I... I'm just getting warmed up Heavy...! Just needed to make sure you were still in shape is all...!"She slapped both her hands to the ground and looked up to her foe.

He turned his head and raised his eye brow to her, and was suddenly being shaken by the ground. He looked down to the trembling ground before dust exploded all around him. Stone, dirt, and grass collapse from under the Alicorn man forcing him to fall. He found himself falling down into a large hole properly dug out from magic. He landed at the bottom of the pit and looked up to see many tons of rock and dirt tumbling down upon him.

Sunset felt the crash of rocks and dirt lift a mushroom shape cloud of dust from the whole. The ground shook under her giving her the message that the debris made contact with the bottom. She then clapped her hands together and promptly shut the hole and walls to crush her opponent. She smiled and lowered her arms with a smile in possible victory over her foe, but she knew better. She sighed as a blast of rock and dust went off behind her, and the strong chest of Heavy was right on her back.

"Is that all you can do...? Play a few dirty tricks like back in the castle?"Heavy disappeared and as Sunset threw a kick, she simply struck nothing.

"I'm not the one coming and going in all directions like a complete coward!"Sunset yelled seeing Heavy going from one direction to another.

Barely noticing the glowing blue dots he left in five directions before kicking her in the back. He reappeared right above her head and went to curb stomp, and was finally gripped by the leg. His weight proved a lot stronger than any strength Sunset could muster. A show of force allowed Heavy's boot to crush down on her chest and keep her down. Their eyes met and he promptly began digging his boot into her chest to force a yell.

"Starting to think you weren't in any position to go crazy about ridiculous things...!"Heavy spoke before he raised his hand to the five marks he made.

"Maybe you shouldn't lie about us...! Just because you can't look your mom in the eye and tell her the truth!"Her taunt made Heavy lift a fist while she saw and opening to swing her left foot upwards.

She managed to kick him in the chest and force him away before rolling to her feet again. With a fist full of green, she went for a straight jab that was simply caught in his big hand. She put her knee to his chest and kicked away to get free before throwing another ball of green. He simply knocked it away with a back hand that knocked it into a tree, setting it a blaze. She fell to one knee, seeing as she has yet to make any progress in getting through his sharp eyes and solid defense.

She looked down for a moment to collect her thoughts, and was kicked into a glowing boulder made from ice blue magic. A hand held her arm above her head and a fist met her gut. Once again he had her in another grip of potential death before noticing him his fist opening and reaching for her chest. She coughed up a drop of blood that fell to his hand before he shook it off to the ground. He sighed before he planted his hand against her neck and prepared to knock her out.

Her free hand gripped his arm, but she knew her strength was not a match for his own. The struggle became real as she growled and tried to force him away from her. Finally she felt an idea ring in her mind while her muscle began to fail against Heavy's. She closed her eyes and thought of her friends, the friendship they showed her, and the piece of harmony they represented. His fingers touched her chest before he then felt magic suddenly rising within her body.

An explosion of rock and fabric rang out as Heavy backed away and was scraped across the chest. He avoided serious damage as he watched a feathery wing sprout from the right side of Sunset's back. He narrowly swatted away a shot of bright sun light magic and stared into a partial changed Sunset. A new line of red was over her eyes like a mask while gold gloves were on her hands. She stood up and was slowly catching her breath while Heavy began to assess what has occurred.

"This is Sunset at her most harmonious state. Her magic is glistening like Twilight's rainbow form,"Heavy knelt down and placed his hand to his scraped up chest to begin healing,"But then there's that demon... Fighting and clawing its way to the surface..."

He could see Sunset shaking a bit as her let eye went black and dull blue. She covered her eye and forced her body to fight off the corruption of the demon. It appeared to be very much lustful for violence, and was craving the blood of the man. Slowly before her wing could start to become black and bat like, she found the strength to push it back in. Her wing retracted right into her back, her gloves and red mask like color faded, and her skin remained orange rather than turn crimson red.

"I don't need this power to beat him... This... Is just a last resort..."Sunset held her wrist for a moment to ensure that she was in control of her body.

"I saw what I needed to see... Now I understand my mother's instructions. That demon is more trouble than help,"Slowly Heavy stood back up as his magic slowly made his injury fade in a flash of steam,"I have to restrain her..."

Their friends stood and sat on the porch watching this slow pace fight with hearts beating like drums. Golden Heart sat in a small chair behind them, watching with her experienced eyes. Seeing every move, and every action on the field. Sunset was easy to figure out and watch, her son however proved a bit more difficult to keep track of. Her eyes were truly captured by the slight change and clash of good and evil growing within Sunset Shimmer.

"They shouldn't be doing this. So there was some sort of dumb misunderstanding and now they're a bit angry at each other,"Applejack worried as Heavy began approaching Sunset,"But don't they have any worry about hurting each other...?!"

"Sunset isn't doing so good... He's already got her all shaken up!"Rainbow Dash complained before a gentle sigh silenced them.

"Heavy has no intention of doing any real harm. This fight was made for a reason."Golden Heart spoke a truth that began with the conversation she had with her son last night.

"A reason?! What could possibly be reason enough for such senseless violence?!"Rarity swung her hair as she looked to the women.

"You'll see soon enough, and besides. Sunset has not given up just yet,"Golden Heart spoke as Sunset clenched her fists and closed her eyes for a moment,"Their real fight has only just begin!"

"You're injured, yet you insist on continuing this fight. Why not just surrender and stop the pain?"Heavy raised a fist that smoked and shimmered with ice blue magic.

He reared his arm back and put power into his fist before running to Sunset. His sprint left a rut behind him that smoldered with blue fire before he then jumped and aimed for her head. He swung and was ready to end this fight before his fist met Sunset's hand. He landed and lifted an eye brow as green magic began to form around Sunset in a wavy pattern. Before her magic then became a smooth glowing aura that outlined her entire figure.

"Why surrender? That's gotten me nowhere in life back then... Remember? All those things you said,"Sunset spoke with a panting heavy in her voice,"They hurt... Yet... They were true... I kept taking short cuts. Using amulets and trinkets. Just copying everything you did...! It got me nowhere...!"

He simply flashed with blue magic before twenty clones appeared behind him. Quickly spawning in fast flashes of blue smoke and blue light before taking flight. Blue magic flared and went up in flames around their forms as they circled perfectly around the outline of the sun. The real Heavy lifted one hand to the sky as his clones turned to stone and the blue fire around them heightened and grew in mass. He gave her one last look straight into her shimmering eyes that glimmered with green.

"All that needed to change if I was going to be better than you. I'd have to stop trying to be like you,"Sunset continued to speak as the clones aimed right at her and blasted downward with hard flaps of their wings,"Your tricks definitely helped me, but now I need to be... ALL of me!"

She looked to the sky full of the clone missiles that closed in around her before she put her arms up. She glowed with green as smoke, and rock filled the air from the crashing clones. They exploded on contact, leveling the ground Sunset stood on as she disappeared into the smoke. The chaos consumed the area and the girls were on their toes, seeing as their friend could have been destroyed. The barrage of clones continued to fall and destroy everything they touched.

Heavy simply stood there and watched the fiery blue chaos slowly come to an end. Leaving behind blue blazes and smoke that covered half the area. Embers burnt his cheeks, but he did not move an inch as he felt Sunset's very magic. He felt her life was still very much strong, concern was screaming in his mind. Wondering how she could have survived the barrage of exploding clones, was this some sort of trick?

Suddenly a missile of smoke shot towards Heavy, his eyes widened as the smoke vanished. Sunset appeared from the cloud of smoke, lunging at top speeds with a fist ready to swing. Heavy's eyes narrowed and he himself reared a carefully timed fist to counter. Their eyes connected with each other as they felt a show of frontal force coming. Only for Heavy to be deceived as she suddenly pushed her body and allowed a glaring bright flash to go off like a bomb right in the man's face.

His eyes felt a flash of burning and searing pain before going blurry and unfocused. He could hear the flash of light from behind, but his eyes were struggling to refocus. Everything was a confusing and shaky blur that hurt like acid every time he tried to focus. He blindly raised his arm and turned around in a full one eighty to block his head. Only to feel the wind of Sunset's punch slap him as her fist went lower and crushed against the side of his knee.

The leaf like crack and shattered struck his ears before crippling torturous pain followed. His whole left leg had bent almost ninety degrees to the left as it snapped in two at the knee. He grunted and let out a yell before silencing himself to retain his pain and will. Only to then feel another fist full of hot magical aura slam against his left cheek and knock him clear across the ground. Every one including Golden Heart's eyes widen with shock as Heavy crashed to the ground.

Sunset let out a breath before a smile formed on her face as she tended to her shaking hand. Heavy tried to get up quickly, but his right leg was out of commission. He fell to the ground and gripped his shattered leg before putting his left leg under him and forcing his body up. He was on one knee as he growled and shook with anger and pain, seeing Sunset smiling slyly at him. His vision began to blur out again and sting a bit, but he braved the pain.

"Looks like that defense of yours has fallen. I should have done that with you back then, it would have been so enjoyable to see you this way,"Sunset smiled as she lit her sore hand up and let it glow,"Well now that your down to my level, now it's time to finish you...!"

"Hmmm... Smart."Golden Heart agreed with Sunset's strategy.

"You think what happened is smart? What even DID happened?"Rainbow Dash seem to be one of the few left in confusion.

"She figured Heavy out. There was no besting him as long as his eyes were on her and that defense remained strong,"Golden Heart stood up and studied both fighters,"So she crippled his means of watching and anticipating, then crippling his means of avoiding and evading with the window of opportunity she had."

"You saying Sunset might actually beat him?"Applejack asked.

"It was never truly about who won or lose..."

Sunset lifted her hand and slapped the ground that then quaked and rumbled with activity. Shock waves of green magic expanded from around the girl, Heavy was in a bind. His defense was limited and his movement was at a new low for avoiding shock waves. He built up as much power he could and jumped a good twenty feet into the air. She shot a handful of green magic at Heavy, and he responded by taking a deep breath in and shooting a column of fire from his mouth.

The land was scorched, and blue fire covered the entire ground as the grass burned away. Heavy flew far back and slowly descended upon his good leg. He landed softly and looked upon the scorched earth he had caused and began panting with exhaustion. Only to spot the shadow of Sunset through the blue flames while wing sprouted wide and proud. Sunset had crossed through the flames with dark bat like wings pushing the flames away while she stared Heavy down.

"Your fire is hotter and stronger than any other... But not even that will stop me...!"Sunset boldly stood her ground while the man simply lifted his hand to her.

"This might..."Heavy let his magic swirl and rapidly grow in size within his hand.

Sunset quickly pointed both hands at him and charged up her green magic. With a reassuring breath, they both blasted beams of green and blue at each other. Feeling the power and force of both as their beams collided and formed a bright light in the middle. The strength of their wills became the strength of their magic as they pushed each other for the advantage. Sunset felt her boots crushing and digging into the ground as did Heavy.

Their battle seemed even, and their magic showed no signs of wavering to the other. Heavy realized this, and changed his tactic as he focused his magic more on his body. Letting Sunset's magic take the advantage and start to take over his blue magic. Yet He simply remained cool and collected as his eyes began to glow bright blue with wavy magic. Suddenly an aura developed around him and flashed before blue fire had entered the field.

It appeared from absolutely nowhere and was suddenly devouring the green beam. It was as if her magic was burning away and screeching with destructive joy. Sunset's eyes widened as she saw the flames crawling their way to her to burn her alive. Her mind panicked for a moment and struggled to think of what to do, so finally she gave in. She pulled her hands away and ceased her magic before the flames had consumed and burned it entirely.

Her hands were saved, but her magic attack was up in flames as the fire settled to the ground. They then began to dissipate via a sudden aura of magic forcing smoke to rise. Finally as the last bit of flare went off from the fire, it disappeared and was replaced by two glowing eyes. A bullet of smoke followed behind the glowing pair of orbs before Heavy emerged from the blackness. Growling and throwing a glowing punch of his own, and crushing it against Sunset's left cheek.

"SURPRISE! SUNSET...!"

His growl rang her ear as his fist sent her flailing violently into the ground. Digging a small crater that rattled her back and head from the force, while two teeth had flew from her mouth. Her damaged cheek was turning purple as she held it and felt it throb and pulse. The pain it sent through her body made it shake and quiver with shock from the power. She rolled to her hands and knees, only to feel a fist drill right into her stomach.

"You always wanted to best me at my best. Now you're gonna get your wish!"Heavy said as his uppercut lifted Sunset off the ground and tossed her in the air.

She held her stomach and flapped her bat like wings to float in the air and access the attacker as he now was. Only to feel him strike her across the left cheek and again and knock her far back. He was suddenly faster and stronger than before, and the glowing aura she saw before he disappeared again. She knew why after seeing it, and realized things had just gotten less favorable for her. She blocked one incoming fist at her head only to feel his good leg kick her in the stomach.

He flipped in the air and brought his leg down on her head and knocked her back down to the ground. He flew down as she crashed to her stomach, and slammed a fist down on her back. She screamed as the fist drilled her back in and forced her deeper into the ground. Quickly he then flew back and fell to one knee and aimed a hand at her before unleashing his fury. Blasting a beam at her once again while she tried to get up, yet it seemed in vain.

Her friends were in horror as Sunset got to her knees and saw the large blast of blue. She lifted her hands up and tried to shield herself with her green magic. Only for the magic to completely overwhelm her shield and cover her entire body with blue magic. Blue fire and magic exploded and radiated around the area and destroyed everything it touched. It appeared to be the end as the blinding light overwhelmed every one and caused them all to cover their eyes.

They knew all too well that someone was probably going to see that, but Heavy did not care. Slowly the light began to cease and dimmer around the entire land. The girls felt their hair flying everywhere and growing messy before the whipping wind began to calm down as well. They felt the light lowering and allow them to uncover their eyes. Golden Heart was almost over the railing in shock as she saw right through the light.

The girls did their best to see through the light, and were rewarded with the aftermath. Heavy Weight was panting, and very low on energy and stamina. He felt himself drained from the fight as he looked to the smoldering crater he had made. Where Sunset Shimmer was last seen, it looked like he had one by destroying her entirely. Slowly he bowed his head and fell to his hands and knees before registering the pain in his broken leg.

"It appears that Heavy has won this fight..."Golden Heart verified that scene and sighed with a nod.

"But is Sunset at least ok...?!"Fluttershy squeaked as they desperately searched for their friend.

Heavy panted and slowly bared the pain in his leg as he went to stand up. Golden Heart was then turning around and believing for the moment that the battle was over. Only for a gasp from Heavy to grab all of their attention before another anomaly did. Steam was raising all around Heavy weight from the ground itself, and he knew it wasn't from his fire. The ground was shaking and getting hotter under his feet before it then began to glow.

His eyes began to widen as he then read the magic and began to jump back on his good leg. It was not a moment too late or soon before bright sun colored magic exploded under him. He kept jumping as the blasts of sun like magic caused the ground he hopped on to collapse. Solar flares raised up from the falling earth that also seem to follow him. He tried to maneuver away from the sudden blasts of magic before feeling a flare of the magic singe his right arm.

He roared in his mouth that came off like a growl as he grasped his arm. Thank fully after another jump back, the flares and collapsing ground seem to suddenly end. He fell to one knee once more and groaned from the pain and panted with exhaustion. Slowly he felt a radiating light hitting his head and forcing him to look up to see the source. He then widen his eyes again as Sunset began flying up from the deep trenches made by her new found magic, as she flew before him fully transformed.

The red mask like band over her eyes that almost touched her flickering and wavy fire like hair. Her feathery wings that matched her white dress while she wore golden gloves and shoes. Her injuries could still be seen, yet she looked very beautiful with her orange skin looking like gold. She stared down to him as she flew higher towards the sky with sun like magic over her entire body. His eyes twinkled as if something truly was awakening inside him, the feelings he was now having for her.

"I would have never come this far without you Heavy! I would never be where I am now without you,"Sunset announced as she stopped once she appeared in the middle of the sun,"I'll never forget that... Now the time has come for me to show you everything I have now! All because of my friends and you!"

"Because of me...? I... I wish I could have taken it all back with you... All the mistakes I made with you..."He spoke to himself as her hands lifted in the hair and made a square window like sign.

"This attack can't be evade or dodged, and not even your shield will defend you against it!"Sunset said as her magic grew around her and began flowing into her symbolic made hands.

"Can't dodge, evade or block even?! How the heck does that work?!"Rainbow Dash was starting to panicked as Golden Heart studied and understood almost immediately.

"I see... She's taking in the power of the sun itself. She's collecting all that sun light and merging it with her magic."Golden Heart explained the situation and how desperate the situation had become.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with the fact that he can't do anything about it?"Applejack was confused and wanted a better answer.

"Light itself is the fastest thing in the world. The speed of light is even faster than time itself,"Golden Heart said as the spell formed between Sunset's hands and suddenly rang like a bell,"Not even Heavy Weight can escape an attack that fast...!"

The bright sunlight finally flashed and screeched like grinding metal in their eyes. Light instantly overwhelmed all their eyes, Heavy had no time to react at all. The light light consumed the house and what was left of the land around them as they heard a thunderous crash. It was only for a split second before the light immediately went away after another metal like screech. Pinkie herself thought her ears were going to bleed from the sound.

Once the light had quickly vanished as quick as it came, leaving every one sweating and scared. Their eyes were able to look without light blinding them again, and saw the results. Slowly Sunset was floating back towards the ground, only to quickly change back to her normal self. She fell to her hands and knees, panting and coughing from her drained body and weary mind. She spat out blood and looked at her injured self before looking forward.

Slowly a smile began to form as she found exactly where Heavy weight was. He was laying motionless on his face upon a smoldering crater that was smaller. She had focused all of her power on that one spot to minimize the damage to the land and all on him. The results seemed worth it, he was down and appeared to be out. His shirt completely burned off and his body smoking with burns, scratches and cuts that bled.

Her smile widened and she began to chuckle to herself as the overwhelming warmth of victory touched her. She hugged herself as she bowed her head to Heavy and took in this glorious victory. Her friends were suddenly a lit with cheers and excitement for her as Sunset stood up. She had finally defeated Heavy Weight and become the best there ever was. At least it had appeared that way as she turned to her friends and waved to them.

"I did it...! I DID IT! I WON! Can you all believe it?!"Sunset waved to her cheering friends that waved back and jumped for her.

Suddenly they slowly began to lose their smiles and widen their eyes with sudden fear. Above all their was shock on their faces that spoke to sunset and sent ice down her spine and heart. Slowly she picked up on their eyes darting right behind her, and she followed them as she too turned around. Her heart sank as her eyes caught the unbelievable sight of Heavy Weight. Standing back up and looking at the ground as he spat blood that leaked from the corners of his mouth.

"Was this what you hoped to achieve from this battle? This was the defeat you imagined for me...?"He spoke as he smiled and began to conjure a fiery ring of blue flames that began to surround him.

"No... No no no! NO THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!"Sunset a lot dropped to her knees as the cold truth was tearing her worn mind apart.

"I'll admit... You've gotten very strong Sunset... But now this must end...!"Heavy said as the mass of magic covered his entire body and began to grow brighter and larger in size.

"No...! NO! NOOOOOOOOO,"Sunset growled as her eyes went deep black and turquoise blue rings appeared in the center,"CURSE YOU!"

Heavy could see her face going red, while a pony head suddenly sprouted from his mass of magic. Hooves had then began to squeeze their way out and form before crashing down. Slowly lifting Heavy up as the mass itself began to refine as a body, a tail followed with it as it grew from behind. Wings of pure blue magic sprouted as the spirit like pony lifted it's head back and roared. Taking on Heavy Weight's figure while it's horn slowly grew from the center of it's head.

"It took so long to control and harness the power of this spirit within me, but the results were worth it...!"The spirit then neighed before it was a full spirit pony that was three times the size of the house.

"NO...! This was suppose to be my victory...!"Sunset groaned as she held her head and felt a scratching against her skull.

"It still can be Sunset...! Let me out...! Let me vanquish this creature...!"A hissing dark female voice echoed in her head.

"No...! NOT you...! You're suppose to listen to ME!"Sunset snapped at the dark voice as it simply laughed.

"You have no will power left Sunset. You cannot hold me back much longer...! Now let me out! LET ME RAMPAGE! I'll destroy him for you!"

"NO...STOP...! NOOOOOOOO!"Sunset suddenly felt her mind exploding from within and her mind no longer hers to command.

Her entire skin turning crimson red as she held her head in pain and anger. She screamed, feeling her ears stretch to pointy demon ears while her teeth followed through, growing sharp and stretching long and strong. Her screams became roars that directed at Heavy as he simply watched with a hint of fear. The she demon had clawed it's way to the surface, changing her as she felt her hands tremble. She looked to her hands that had also turned red, before her pinkie fingers shrank into her hands.

Her fingers flexed and twiddled as they thickened and morphed. Growing longer as her finger tips curved slightly, forming into flesh tearing claws. Balls of black static and blue magic then filled them as she glared at the spirit. Her wings sprouted and tore the edges of her dress while her legs tore through her jeans and stripping the fabric to the point that they became jean short. Her leather boots were a lit with the same activity as her hands.

She felt her pinkie and big toes receding into her feet before her boots burst to shreds. Revealing red feet with missing toes while the three center toes were thickening and growing longer. The tips of her toes curving and becoming claws as well before she flew to the sky to challenge. She screeched and charged as Heavy's spirit pony had then charged as well with a roar. Their heads clashing together as their final battle began.

"This is what we were waiting on... THIS is what we were trying to do!"Golden Heart spoke as she watched with suspense and intensity, her very hands crushing the railing.

Sunset slashed her glowing claws and struck the pony upon the right eye. It flinches, as did Heavy from inside the spirit's chest as he grasped his right eye. He growled and felt blood flowing from his eye before he pushed for his true goal. His spirit then suddenly chomped it's jaws upon the demons body and did it's best to injure the she demon. It reared back and tossed the she demon in front of the house as it hissed and grabbed it's gut.

The girls appeared scared, but Golden Heart was barely phased as the demon stood back up. She looked up as the spirit stomped it's way towards her with odd intents. She hissed and conjured balls of her black and blue magic in her claws and tossed them at his chest. They exploded on contact, and they seem to slow him down, and so she continued to attack. She walked forward, right where he wanted her to move while taking the damage of each ball of magic.

Finally he lifted a spirit hoof and jolted his shoulder before a whip of magic went right through the she demon. She grunted and suddenly felt as if her heart was tearing out, when it was in truth, her vessel. The demon looked to her body before noticing the large star like symbol he had made at the start. He smirked and yanked before Sunset herself was suddenly being pulled apart from the she demon. The symbol flared with blue light as Sunset's blood touched it, now it could do it's soul purpose.

Tentacles spawned from within the circled star and wrapped around the limbs and neck of the she demon. She growled and tried to hold on to Sunset, but another yank from Heavy Weight ended it. Sunset was then ripped apart from the she demon herself just in time for the blue magic under her to go red. Forming into the image of a fiery land full of black rock paths and demons just like her. Suddenly the tentacles were pulling downward and forcing the she demon into the image itself.

It's eyes widen and it's screams were blood curdling as it realized this imaged world as it's home. The realm of Tartarus itself where it was once born before the element of magic brought it forth. Now the time had come for the demon to go back, but it didn't want to. It clawed at the ground that gave away to the magic portal the symbol made. It screamed before the tentacles finally yanked her through the image and back into it's home world.

With the demon gone, the symbol itself was then imploding and collapsing in on itself. The force was almost enough to suck every one in, but thank fully the dirt and smoldering rock did the job. Blocking and filling the hole the symbol made before ending it's implosion. Leaving behind a big pile of dirt and rock that formed a deformed hill of land that was soft and warm. Perfect place where Heavy could drop Sunset, and give her a soft landing.

She fell to her back with a gentle crash, and she was quickly awakened by the crashing shock. Her eyes were wide and in a panic as she was met with the sight of the pony. She felt the pain of the transformation aching through her body to the point that she could barely move. She rolled down the hill and too her feet before slamming her back against the wall. She looked to herself and studied her body that was normal in appearance, aside from her injuries.

She panted and looked to her hands that had once changed to claws. She touched her face and looked to her torn and shredded attire that covered her injuries. Her pants were torn apart till they looked like shorts that reached to her thighs. She was barefooted, and her feet felt like that had stepped on hot coals. She held her tattered dress out of embarrassment before the heated blue glow of Heavy Weight caught her attention.

Her back was against the wall and she had nothing left to fight with, while he had a giant spirit to use. Suddenly he had finally lowered his hand that covered his right eye that bleed moderately. His eye had then showed that a deep cut that went down the side across the very scar made by Twilight herself. The combined cuts made the shape of an X appear over his right eye. He chuckled and closed his right eye before the spirit's legs disappeared into the ground, allowing Heavy's feet to touch the ground.

"Now that all that is over...!"He sighed with exhaustion.

Heavy began walking towards Sunset while the top of the spirit pony continued to roar. Sunset wanted to back away, knowing the worse of what Heavy could do to her. She unfortunately could not move away any further, she could simply look away. She felt the light getting stronger and brighter as he got closer to her. Her legs shook with fear and her eyes were closing to brace for the worst as another roar rattled her ear drums.

"Sunset...!"She felt his hand suddenly grasp her right cheek lightly.

She cringed and awaited the worst as she trembled and felt a tear sting her eye. She dared not to fight any more as he turned her head to forward to face the man. She was within the spirit, face to face with her higher up sibling student awaiting pain. Yet something else happened as he finally gave a gentle smile and three key words. Her eyes dared to slowly open as she felt a bit of shade upon her face, only to suddenly freeze.

Her trembling lips were suddenly subdued and warmth by another pair of lips that pressed against them. The light suddenly dimmed and her eyes widened before she looked into the eyes of Heavy. His eyes almost closed as he was suddenly giving her a deep and long kiss. Her face was full of blush, his blood staining her cheeks as she remained still for this kiss. Slowly he felt his lips release her, only for his entire head to hit the wall right next to her.

Her right eye slowly looked to him as he suddenly went limp, and swayed back. Falling before crashing to the ground the moment that spirit pony quickly disappeared into nothing in a flash of blue. Heavy was then laying upon them all, truly motionless and unconscious. His eyes were barely open as Sunset panted with jumping fear and a heart pounding out of her chest. It was then that the shade was coming in the form of storm clouds coming in and covering the sun.

She felt her eyes getting heavy from her exhaustion, and she too felt the need to collapse. She simply looked to her bested opponent, yet she suddenly felt no sense of victory now. Just exhaustion, sadness, and above all, love. Her eyes filled with tears as she dropped to her knees to look at him closer. Her own friends were left in shock, fear, devastation and confusion.

"Did... Did she win...? Did Sunset actually beat him this time...?"Rarity asked in almost complete dead silence.

"In a way yes... But it was never Heavy's intention to win... So he wasn't trying at his fullest to beat her,"Sunset's friends lit up with shock and even more confusion,"We feared that Sunset's she demon would become a danger to her and every one she cared for. So we devised this battle by triggering her with our conversation."

"What does that have to do with the she demon?"Applejack questioned.

"The symbol he drew with his magic that took away the she demon. I explained it to Heavy and tutored him on how to use it,"Golden Heart explained further of their plan,"We needed to drag out the fight and tire Sunset to the point that she couldn't control it, and release the she demon..."

They all simply stood in silence and sadness for this chaos as it began to thunder. The very rain cooled their heads as Sunset slowly turned and laid on her back. Laying side by side with the man and stallion she loved, and knew for certain that he loved her now.

"With the demon exposed, Heavy was able to get a hold of Sunset and free her from the demon, and sent it back to the fiery pits it came from,"Golden Heart finished her explanation before sighing at the two,"Now she's free... And he can truly be in love with her... He'll never truly hurt her... So that is why he held back and dragged the fight on..."

"I love you... Heavy Weight..."Sunset forced those words out in a whisper and finally passed out.

"He loves you too... Bring them inside...! I can patch them both up...!"Golden Heart spoke before the girls bolted to pick up their friends.

* * *

_Equestria, Ponyville_

Back in Ponyville, within the castle and home of princess Twilight. The princess herself and her friends were speaking and searching the map of Equestria. Desperate to find Dark Star where ever he may be found, but suddenly a feeling grew within her. Twilight felt a warmth in her heart and blush appear on her cheeks as thoughts came to mind. She thought of Heavy Weight's smiling face, and strangely enough, she thought of Sunset Shimmer.

Both happy to see her, both happy with her, and both in love with her. Her feelings felt like that had been born a new, and love was growing for both Heavy and Sunset. She panted a bit, but was then snapped out of it by Rainbow Dashes calls.

"Twilight check it out! That has to be him!"Rainbow yelled as Twilight snapped out of her trans and shook her head to collect herself.

"Wait...what...?! I'm sorry... My mind got a bit lost for a moment...! We found Dark Star?!"Twilight asked as Rarity simply pointed to the right of the map.

"That black magic is certainly his. Looks like he's going back to the forest...!"Rarity called out to the movement on the mass of the black magic.

"Strange... He looks like he's pretty much looked every where in Equestria...!"Fluttershy exclaimed quietly as she with worry.

"But... That can only mean..."Pinkie said while slowly lifting up a cup cake to eat it and profess a party as the outcome.

"Whatever he's looking for... It's not in Equestria...! At least... Not any more...!"Twilight spoke in a suspicious voice while Pinkie awed at the answer not being a party.

_**Well, here you all go! Legend of Heavy Weight chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, a lot of work went into Nova, thanks for your support and I hope you get your account soon. Please every one stay pony. Btw Sierra, that mean comment masculine sent in the reviews. It wasn't even for my story. He sent the review to the wrong story, it was suppose to be for a brave little toaster fic.**_


	21. Chapter 20:Black Mark Revelation

Chapter 20:Black Mark Revelation

The house was quiet, over watching the town it stood outside of upon the hill. It stood surrounded by a scarred land, burned, smashed, and cracked by a great battle. Slowly with the newly planted flowers, the land was promised to heal from the chaos. The sun was now peeking through the clouds in the sky, smiling upon the world. It's rays graced the people and the visitors of Equestria like the praises of princess Celestia herself.

Twilight and Sonata were swinging on a swing chair together to watch the view. Holding hands while inside, recovery in the house was slow, but productive for every one. Inside, Golden Heart had soup prepared with the assistance of Applejack. A great big pot was made for every one lounging and waiting for some sort of change in their friends upstairs. Sunset Shimmer and Heavy Weight, the two friends that had battled for respect and love.

"Alright every pony…! Or…everyone…! Lets all take a break from worrying our hearts out and eat,"Golden Heart was more than willing to carry the pot for Applejack,"Hopefully this apparent crab soup will fill your bellies and bring warmer thoughts to mind."

"Ooh! I'll get Twilight and Sonata!"Pinkie Pie was more than willing to rush outside to collect the couple.

"I suppose we are do for some relaxing soup after today…"Rarity agreed to a hot meal as they all gathered at the table.

"What do we do about Sunset and Heavy upstairs, they should try and eat too…"Fluttershy suggested food would be good for their recovering friends.

"An excellent suggestion, you can all eat awhile and I'll fix two bowls for them,"Golden pulled out a stack of bowls and spoons and set the table up for every one using her magic,"I'll need some assistance feeding them… They're in no position to be moving around much."

"You got to admit…! All that fighting was pretty awesome…!"Rainbow Dash whispered excitedly only to get shushed up with a spoon of soup.

"That's enough, ladies please enjoy dinner…!"Golden Heart scooped at least a bowl full of soup in bubbles of magic and filled up the girls bowls.

"My goodness that is quite the piping hot soup! I need my fan for this one…!"Rarity pulled out a fan from a small purse she brought to the table and pulled out a fan to use on the soup.

"I'll help ya feed those two love birds of upstairs, might as well,"Applejack agreed to help again as they saw the girls suddenly digging into their soup,"Every one else here looks a bit preoccupied at the moment…"

"Thank you Applejack, that's very sweet of you."Golden Heart was grateful, and pulling out two more bowls as Applejack tipped her hat off to her.

They both took up a large bit of soup from the pot and poured it into the bowls. The honest girl carried one bowl while Golden Heart carried the other and took the lead. The women crossed the living room and turned to go up the stairs nice and quietly. Golden Heart still had some trouble walking in this world on only to legs and flat footed appendages. Applejack at one point almost feared the women would lose her balance and tumble right on top of her.

Thankfully they made it upstairs with no mistakes and no struggles. Applejack was sly to sigh in relief for her well being as they ventured down the hall way. Following the faint buzzing sounds of magic at work, healing two battered friends and sibling students. They entered the first room on their left, and found Sunset Shimmer and Heavy Weight side by side. His very body was in cased in his own magic that was healing his wounds, while Sunset was covered in Golden Heart's magic.

The gentle hearten mother pulled two chairs to the sides of their beds. She sat at her son's side and placed a hand to his four head while Applejack sat down and lifted Sunset's head up. Slowly she was feeding Sunset a small spoon of soup, and Sunset was awoken within seconds. Her eyes opened, the left only opened half way thanks to the big purple welt around it. The other opened gradually and completely as she took in her surroundings and the soup that touched her tongue.

She sipped the soup, and felt it rush warmly down her throat before she gasped. Catching her breath before Applejack could finally see Sunset finally awake.

"Looks like Sunset's awake…! Great apple seeds it felt like so long you were out…!"Applejack patted Sunset's bandaged up head and gave her some more soup.

"What happened…? Is every body ok? Is…Heavy ok?"Sunset struggled to find her raspy voice as she looked to her side to find Heavy still out cold and hurt.

"Hey easy now there champ… Ya won. You just barely won the fight girl,"Applejack held Sunset's shoulders to keep her from getting up,"You two banged each other up pretty good. You both looked awful when we brought you in…"

"And Heavy will be fine… He's already a little more than half way healed,"Golden Heart slowly fed him and made sure he swallowed the soup gently,"It has been long since I saw such a battle. I suppose I didn't need to be too disappointed that I never saw him and Twilight battle."

"I…don't care… My victory… It doesn't feel like I won anything… I…don't think I ever wanted to fight," Sunset slowly reached with her left arm and reached for Heavy,"I thought I could control it… Make it work for me… But…it… Was controlling me in the end….!"

"Of course… Why do you think Heavy and I planned out the battle, We needed to free you from that demon,"Golden Heart explained as Sunset lowered her hand and breathed slow and steady,"It fed from your hate and anger. Growing it's old strength for when it could surface again."

"He… He never was trying to beat me was he…? He was…trying to save me,"Sunset felt her hand twitch as she pulled it to her chest,"He… risked his life for me…"

"You think he'd want anything bad to happen to some body he cares about?"Applejack questioned as she gripped her other hand and sighed.

"Besides… There was once a time where Heavy was in the same situation…"Golden Heart lowered her head as she uttered her strange words.

"When does being driven to exile by a princess keeping him prisoner count as almost going bad?"Applejack questioned as olden Heart suddenly touched the black circles around his eyes.

"That is not what I speak of… I speak…of a time before he was even born, a fate that lead to his father's sacrifice,"Golden Heart trailed her fingers around the black circles of his eyes,"I barely recognized this old and thankfully dead curse…"

"The black circles around his eyes… They…were a curse…?!"Sunset shot up and tried to turn before being held by Applejack.

"Whoa there nelly, don't push yourself so hard…!"Applejack informed Sunset.

"Please…! You have to tell us what happened, if there really is something behind those eyes of his,"Sunset panted and continued to get held back by her friend,"We have to know… Please…"

"Well… Very well… But please understand that this isn't an easy tale to tell,"The girls nodded to the women before she took a deep breath in and began,"It started… Only after a month that I found out I was pregnant with heavy… Back when the world was so different, and simple…"

* * *

_Equestria, Canterlot, Eight Months before Heavy's Birth_

"The crib is set honey! Nice and sturdy for our child to be!"A hearty voice called from upstairs in Heavy's old house, where a happy Golden Heart was in the kitchen.

"That's great! Hurry up now if you want lunch for work!"She called as she fixed up a heart daisy, grass seed, and tomato sandwich.

"There's my magic word!"Heavy hoof steps sounded as a strong pony was making his way down the steps.

Just as Golden finished fixing the lunch into a glowing box of magic. She felt large hooves wrapping around her chest from behind, and a kiss planting itself upon her cheek. She left and held the strong hooves that held her safely, hooves that were white as snow. She slowly lifted the lunch box to her shoulder playfully, and slowly released it to an icy blue magic aura. She sighed and turned to meet a large stallion with a nicely combed ice blue mane and tail.

She slowly kissed him and looked into his green eyes before he made the box vanish. He chuckled and slowly began to get dress for work in black armor, stream lined with gold. It was simple enough to strap on with some black leather straps to the sides and the back. He took up his visor like helmet, baring a streaming hole down the top of the helmet to let his mane flow out freely. While a horizontal opening was just big enough for just his eyes to have narrow vision.

"Be back soon… We'll both miss you while your gone."She spoke of the bundle of joy she showed that was growing in her belly.

"I would never be gone from this little bundle,"He stopped for a moment and reached a hoof out to feel her belly and the child he had coming,"This one is special, I just know it. I have so much to teach him and show him when he comes…!"

"Easy big daddy. We don't even know if it's going to be a he. Could very well end up a she."Golden Heart reminded the stallion of potential possibilities that come with a child.

"I know, but I just know this one is special I just know it!"The stallion was mounted with excitement for their new baby

"Well we have eight months before it comes. You got plenty of time to think about it,"She kissed his cheek and put the helmet on her husband,"Now lets go Mega, your guards certainly won't wait forever for their captain, so you can't keep them waiting too long."

"Sorry about that, I just can't wait for the baby to whoa!"Mega was already being pushed to the door before he could ramble about their child again.

"Yeah yeah yeah…! Come on you crazy stallion…!"She opened the door so he could finally be on his way.

"Oh alright I'm going… Just be safe while I'm gone,"He kissed the mare's lips and slowly lowered himself to her belly,"I don't know what I would do if something happened to both of you…"

"We love you too sweetie… Let's go…! You can't be late for-"Suddenly she wrapped an arm around her belly and groaned.

"What's wrong…? Is our little champ kicking?"He asked as he held her arm to keep her standing up.

"I don't know…! It feels like… It's burning…! My gut…is on fire…!"She backed away from him as the searing burn spread across her belly.

"Sweetie? Sweetie what's going on…?! What's happening?!"He rushed to his wife as she felt her stomach suddenly giving off noticeable steam.

"It's burning…! It burns!"Suddenly a flash of red and white struck Mega's cheek before a small flame was suddenly upon Golden Heart's belly.

She fell over and slammed on her side as she wailed in pain. Mega felt a darkness about this sudden fire burning itself into his wife's belly. He rushed to her side and triggered his magic before his aura contained the flame and applied a sudden rush of coldness. His magic cold spell was like a mini blizzard taking place in the very spot. The fire continued to burn, but the pain was numbing, and the effect was shielded away from their child.

He kept Golden Heart down as he pushed to put the fire out before it could do any more damage. Yet it seemed he didn't have to, for the fire was fading on it's own. He panted with fear beating in his throat as he lowered his magic spell upon the injury. Finally the fire went out like a simple flame blown out by a breath upon a candle. Yet he still felt uneasiness, for he could see a strange dark mark burned onto Golden Heart's belly.

It was all but unknown to Mega Weight, it started off as a square of sorts. It's sides were then made up of triangles that covered all four of it's sides like a sort of medallion. The center of the square was less than savory as it appeared in the form of an all seeing eye. It felt as if it was staring at him with dark joy to see his fear from before. Slowly he helped his wife to a chair and examined the burn mark before letting out a deep breath.

"Just relax here… I'll message the princess about this and get you to a doctor."Mega got her a sheet to cover up with and rushed to write a letter to Celestia.

"Please… Let it this have not done anything to our child…"Golden Heart spoke to herself as she continued to watch the black mark upon her belly.

* * *

Golden Heart paused the story and undid the bottom buttons to her overcoat. Slowly she lifted it up and showed off the very faint scar of the mark she had been burned and forced to live with. Even in her death it remained a part of her, and would never seem to go away. The very reason she always kept wearing heavy clothing around herself. After all, how could she walk around with such a dark mark branding her for life as a curse victim.

"It stays with me to this very day… Always reminding me of what could have been…"She spoke before putting her coat back down over her mark.

"So what was it? An attempt to assassinate you? Or maybe Heavy Weight?"Sunset asked as Heavy himself moved his head to the left.

"No… It was an old enemy's attempt, to send him towards a destiny of hate and darkness,"Golden Heart rubbed her son's forehead as he tossed and turned a little bit,"Kotaul came so close to taking our child's life away, and turning him into Equestria's apocalypse."

"Kotaul?"Applejack questioned while Sunset recognized the name from old book.

"Kotaul the dark enchantress of the black caverns…!"Sunset revealed the knowledge behind the name.

"Yes… The unicorn enchantress that gambled in black magic to the point that she lost her very soul,"Golden Heart nodded and allowed the memories to swim in her experienced mind,"She had been thought to have been sealed by Mega himself. Into the roaring fire cells in Tartarus for all of her remaining time in life…"

"But she never stayed there, did she?"Sunset asked and Golden Heart shook her head in response before continuing the story.

"We went to the doctors hours later once I was able to stand properly,"Golden Heart remembered it so clearly like the day doctor Hoover gave her the life changing check up,"I got checked up, and it appeared that no damage had been done…"

* * *

Golden Heart laid upon the patient seat, laid back with a white blanket over her body. Mega stood at her side, holding her hoof nervous like after what he had witnessed. He had his hopes high for the safety of his child to be. Finally the doctor had finished his analysis of the mark on Golden Heart's belly. He cleaned his glasses and returned his tools to their rightful place before drawing some notes.

"Well…? Tell me doctor. Is she ok? And what about our child…?!"Mega questioned and was looked upon by the doctor.

"There doesn't appear to be any damage done to Golden, or the baby,"He flipped the paper over and wrote some more on a more serious piece,"However, I noticed the sudden mark belongs to a strange sort of magic. Something I've never seen before, and it's properties are unknown."

"You've never seen this before? Then… What does this mean for us?"Golden Heart felt her husband gripping her hoof tightly.

"Mega Weight I'm aware that you may have made many enemies in your time, a lot of which could easily plunge our homes into complete chaos,"The doctor drew his conclusion down and lowered his notes,"But this attack was directed at the child… Not your wife. So whatever caused this has the potential to be a part of some sort of great…and dark… Intention for your child…"

"Whoever it is, I will end them… They will not have a chance to touch my child…!"Mega promised, only for his reality to suddenly be distorted from all around him.

"Oh, that won't be necessary… Why would I want to hide this fate from you,"The mature female voice sounded as the world around him went to pitch black,"After all… Fate is such a beautiful and sadistic mistress…!"

Mega had been through at least ten dimensional changes, so a black void was nothing new. He stood his ground as he felt the dark and unholy air circulated around his body. It was like a ghastly smog trying to hug him tight and squeeze the life from him. He heard a hiss in his ear as a silver face sneered in the stallion's ear while a curved dagger like black tipped horn dragged over his cheek. The voice manifested from smoke and a pitch black body formed from the silver face.

A body more slender than a changeling, smooth looking to the touch. Her tail made of black fire just like her bushy mane, seductive yet lethal. The mare that had formed and nearly blended with the darkness, chilled the cheeks of Mega with her breath. Her eyes opened, but no eyes could be seen in her head, only hollow blackness. She sighed, showing a white mouth and blackened sharp teeth that longed to steal the flesh of the innocent.

"I've missed you Mega… Leaving poor old me in that hole, how rude…!"Icy white breath flowed from her jaws before a giggle followed.

"Kotaul… You bounce back awfully quickly for a mare of such pride and stature,"Mega walked around her, and her hollow eyes followed him,"Was Cerberus and that centaur not enough company to saturate your black heart…?"

"Nothing saturates the hunger and desires of a pony… Or griffon… or horses for that fact,"She was sharp and wise with her words,"No pony can be satisfied, whether they are good or bad. All that matters, is the path that fate takes them down…!"

"Spare me your crazed babble…! I need to get back to my wife,"His horn lit up, and four glowing tentacles wrapped around the dark mares body,"Come quietly, or die where you stand Kotaul…!"

"Dear Mega Weight, how rude can you possibly be,"She asked and was awarded with the tentacles digging into her body,"Don't you at least want to know about the mark I left on your wife, and the fate of your son…?"

"My son…? What do you know wretch…?! You know nothing of my child!"Mega snapped while Kotaul felt the magic singing the flesh wounds in her body.

"I know everything Mega… My mark on your wife has shown me…EVERYTHING,"She spoke in a raspy chuckle as her eyes began to fill with fire,"I can show you, what will become of your child, and the fate that befalls him, AND Equestria…!"

"Equestria…?"Suddenly the world around him began to change.

Fires roared in his ear before ice blue magic glowed all around him. Mountains, scorched to the core raised to the heavens along with a ruined Canterlot. Burning in blue fires as survivors fled the desolated area, screaming in terror as blue meteors rained from the sky. Mountains burst like watermelons under the force of a hammer. The plains and town down below scorched till no life was to be seen.

Mega rushed to the burning city, and saw bodies littering the ground, burned, crushed, and worse. The bodies began to grow in density and piles as he neared the entrance to the city. He was force to step upon the fallen as he followed the trail of bodies all the way to the entrance. There he was presented with the most horrid effigy of any dark one's desire. Princess Celestia was hanging by a noose at the entrance, her royal attire littered the ground half melted before her body.

As the attire burned in blue flames, she hung lifeless and scorched to the core. Her face motionless, but untouched by the fires as Mega hurled a sword to the noose to let her down. The sword made it's mark, and cut the rope, letting Celestia drop to the ground by her subjects side. Such a dark vision was yet to be seen, but he has seen visions and illusions before, they were not to be trusted. He panted, and heard the flap of wings above his head, and the landing of hooves upon stone.

He looked up, and spotted a great white stallion gazing upon him with black and hollow eyes. He snorted, and dropped as his mane and tail flickered like fire, showing off the wings and horn of an Alicorn. Mega backed away, and looked to the young stallion that had his very looks. Yet his eyes resembled his wife, the magic this young stallion showed was more than intimidating. The alicorn sighed and lit the bodies on fire before approaching Mega, uttering only one word.

"Father…!"

"What is this trick…?! This vision of lies…!"Mega backed away and lit his horn, only to find himself slammed against the wall.

"Oh there are no lies here… This is fate…! The fate that is caused by your precious princess,"She called from the very sky as the stallion took to the air and shot magic around the land to decimate it,"Your princess will cause your son great hatred, and activate the darkness within him. Gifted by yours truly…!"

"Lies… That is MY child! You don't control my child!"Mega shouted as the world faded away to darkness.

"Your son will turn to darkness, and be consumed by vengeance for the princess and the ponies that shunned him for his power,"She continued to egg the stallion on as he shouted and began shooting magic in every direction,"He will kill you, your precious wife…! And everything that fueled his hatred for his suffering…!"

"I won't let you do this to my son! I WON'T LET YOU!"Mega shouted as the mare giggled at his rage and growing pain.

"No pony can stop fate Mega… Not even you… But there is one way we could change it, and the choice will be left up to you for the next three months,"She hinted at a potential way to end the apocalypse,"Should you kill me now or kill me when I come to kill the princess, and you will bring the destruction of Equestria. Or you can let your princess be assassinated and taken by me… And spare your son from the hatred the princess will infect him with… Your child's future is now in your hooves..."

"No… NO…! You get back here and fix this KOTAUL! I'll kill you,"Mega said before his world was once again starting to change into the real world he knew,"I won't let you take my son! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"That is for you… And FATE to decide my dear Mega… THIS…is destiny at it's finest…!"She disappeared among the wind before Mega was suddenly back in the real world.

Mega looked around in a sweat, and found himself outside the hospital itself. Standing just out the door, shaking, and forever haunted by the vision he was showed. He looked into his child's eyes, and saw the innocence of his wife in the stallion. Yet it slaughtered and burned the world alive with his fiery hatred for everything that lived. He wanted to deny such a vision, dark ones such as Kotaul were never to be trusted, yet it felt real, and he truly saw himself and his wife within the stallion.

He let out a breath to try and relax, only to see something on the ground before him. He conjured up his magic and lifted the item that appeared to be a photo of some sort. He slowly lifted it up, and read the back that appeared to have wording of some sort on it. It simply said, _your child to be_, he felt his stomach curdle at the thought of what was on the picture now. He slowly turned the photo around as his eyes fell upon the most wonderful thing he could ever see.

A sweet, and sleeping white baby colt was resting so peacefully and happily. He looked so much like him, but Mega knew better than to think it was him. His eyes began to water and fill with tears of happiness, but also great sadness. For he immediately understood who this colt was, and what he meant to him. He was looking at the innocent and beautiful face of his son to be, the very little colt that would grow to become the stallion he saw in his visions.

"This is… The most beautiful child I have ever seen… And he's mine,"Tears slowly began to stream down his cheek as his hooves gave into strong emotion as he fell to his belly,"Not my child… Not my baby colt… My baby is not a monster…!"

"_I later came outside… And I found Mega on his side, uninjured, but weeping,"_Golden explained in the middle of the story,"_I told him the doctor gave me the all clear about the mark, but he simply cried and held a picture in his hooves. It was…a… Picture of Heavy himself. As the sweetest little colt we had ever seen, but I did not know that before…"_

Time had passed and it seemed to be unable to tame the strange grief within Mega. They had made it home safely, and Celestia was more than willing to give Mega some time off. The first night was young, and Golden Heart was already preparing for bed. Mega had spent at least an hour by himself down stairs, it was strange for Golden Heart. She laid on her bed and looked out the window to the coming night, before hearing the door open.

"You certainly took your time… You sure everything is alright?"She asked only to hear armor dropping to the floor and her love crawl on the bed.

"I…honestly don't know any more, I wish I could tell you what I saw,"He hugged Golden from behind and kissed her cheek before moving to her belly,"All I want… Is our child to come to us…"

"Soon my love… Soon…"She felt him rub her belly and rest his head against her belly.

"I've seen the beautiful child you are to become… You are the most precious thing I ever known, and I'm proud to be your father,"He started to speak to the child within with sweet somethings or maybe nothings,"No mater what I have seen, I will always be there for you… And I will always love you…"

He rested along side his wife and his child, promising the most love a father could give. He let tears fall upon his wife's belly as he hugged her tight. Crying silently to sleep that night with his family, trying to ignore the dark future his own child would lead. Golden Heart wanted to cry, but he remained unable to tell her what he saw, and why he was suddenly so taken by sadness. Little did she know, this was the start of many sad and loving nights she would endure with her family.

* * *

Golden Heart sighed as she sat before the ladies, heavy of heart by this story. She looked to her son and held his hand, and immediately felt him grip it strongly. She looked to the girls, knowing her son was now listening as he rested among them. Sunset was now more preoccupied by the black circles upon his eyes, now knowing exactly what they were. She now understood everything that had ever happened in Heavy's violent and dark nature.

"I couldn't remember how many nights he came back late at night exhausted and silent,"Golden Heart remembered any nights like the one that started it all,"He'd undress, and simply crawl in bed, and snuggle against me, crying himself to sleep after speaking soft words to Heavy…"

She looked to her son, knowing he was listening nice and closely to the final days of his father. Learning things that explained the grip he had on his mother's hand. She sighed and took one more glimpse at the black circles of his eyes.

"These black circles are what remains of the curse… The day Mega gave his life to stop it,"Sunset did her best to sit up and turn around to let her feet hang over the bed,"His sacrifice, prevented the dark path Kotaul had tried to send our child down… If only I could show Mega how far he came from the sweet colt he saw in that picture…"

"What happened to Kotaul? It sounded like she had you two in a bind,"Applejack asked while taking off her hat in respect,"I mean… It was either the princess dies, or the whole world dies by his hands or...hooves…!"

"Kotaul… She came for princess Celestia one night… The night I would never see Mega again."She remembered only the aftermath, and how she was told of Mega's sacrifice.

* * *

Princess Celestia was sitting upon her thrown, back in the castle of Canterlot. The night was near, and she was performing her duty of setting the sun and raising the moon. Her mane blew in the wind as the night arrived ever so slowly, giving into the darkness. She had a feeling of uneasiness stirring in her chest and stomach, noticing her captain of the royal guard was not here. This made her nervous, and very much confused as she stood tall and decided to go to bed.

"What is taking Mega Weight so long… I do not like this night at all,"She stepped down from her throne and quietly began walking to the doors to leave,"Something… Is watching me… I can feel it's cold and dark essence…!"

"Then your sense have yet to fail you my dear princess…!"That very familiar and foreboding voice echoed among the walls of the throne room.

Celestia reached for the doors to leave and call the guards, but a black gooey mass had then barricade the door and locked her inside. She sighed and looked to her surroundings, her whole throne was dark and cold. Her breath grew visible from her sigh as she searched for her attacker. Finally the sickly squish of muck and scum sounded from above. Goop dropped and touched Celestia's muzzle before she looked up to see a blackened, pulsating ceiling.

Long and slender sharp legs were piercing through the goop and gripping to the ceiling. A ghostly hiss raised from the mass as the silver face of Kotaul came into view. She smiled, and narrowed her hollow eyes down to her target and jumped to the floor. Spawning from the mass, and landing on eight slick spider like limbs. Black, thick drool leaked from the dark mare's jaws as she sighed with sadistic joy.

"Kotaul… I'd asked how you got pass the guards, but you are a snake in the grass after all,"Celestia commented and got a chuckle from the mare of blackness,"I say snake because you ceased to be a pony long ago… A side effect from toying with dark magic too dangerous for alicorns even…"

"Oh…I would agree to disagree my dear Celestia, in fact. Alicorn magic would be such a boom to dark magic,"She giggled as she stood tall upon her spider legs rather than her real legs,"And how fortunate that an alicorn just so happens to be standing before me… Problem is, I don't have any uses for a live one… A dead one however…"

"Too bad you chose the wrong pony for your wicked magic, I am a alicorn and goddess of the sun,"Celestia let her golden magic to flare like the morning sunshine,"And the only one to be vanquished this day… Is YOU…!"

Golden magic shot from the tip of her horn quickly and loudly. Kotaul swerved like smoke to avoid the blast that blew a hole straight through the ceiling. Celestia raised her wings to the sky and floated up to give chase, only for Kotaul to surprise her. Her smoke like form shot like a misguided missile that slammed against the princesses chest. Pinning her against the wall and raising her sharp limbs to plunge into Celestia's flesh.

The princess lifted her head, and managed to teleport away and shoot golden beams from behind. Pelting the wicked mare with pure sun light against her dark hide. Kotaul took it all, and felt her fur burning from the powerful light, but was able to slither away from the blasts. Celestia lifted her head again and brought forth gold chains that exploded from the floor beneath them. Her dark enemy, glared, and attempted to out maneuver the chains that snaked and shot towards her.

Chains crashed into the wall, but missed the dark mare by inches as she curved and swerved. She hissed and shot blobs of black goo from her mouth at the princess. Celestia was a bit fearful and grossed by the action and dodged the first three. She then shot the next six and watched her magic get swallowed the large masses of goop. Luckily her attacks did cease the incoming blobs of muck before they could touch her.

Kotaul had froze for a moment and witnessed the princesses quick action. She growled, and was suddenly surrounded by chains that began to constrict ever part of her. Her hooves chained together like hand cuffs, her spider limbs all tied together by four different chains. Kotaul lost her balance and slowly toppled over and slammed hard against the floor. Sending sharp cracks into the hard marble floor as she hissed at Celestia.

"Kotaul. How did you honestly think you could just sneak into my home, and think you could simply kill me like a common victim?"Celestia questioned as she landed gracefully and gently on her hooves.

"A thousand years tend to make dainty princesses like you weak…! As I recall… You haven't fought since you banished your own sister,"Her sneer awarded the dark mare with a shock of gold lightning through her body,"Gaaahhhh! Ahh! Hehehe…!"

"You will silence yourself cretin!"Celestia demanded respect from her assassin.

"Control me huh… Just like you controlled your sister…And your supremacy as the older and MORE important sister,"Kotaul's sharp tongue was not silenced with pain,"Could you imagine how ponies these days would feel knowing that dark and evil mare you banished so long ago? Imagine if they learned that mare was your own little sister that you yourself failed…!"

Celestia let her eyes go pure white and flared her magic like fire to send stronger electricity into her foe. Kotaul endured the torturous magic that burned her body and dug into her being. She simply cackled and groaned with resilience to the princesses magic. The torture released for a moment, and Kotaul responded with a smooth lick of her lips. She chuckled quietly and cracked her neck before strangely making her throat move and bubble.

"They would certainly demand your destruction for your corruption… And deceitful past,"She chuckled and suddenly appeared to be ready to up chuck,"So…WHY…WAIT…!?"

Before she knew it, Kotaul opened wide and spewed a long mass of black goo. Only for a new body to spawn and turn the trapped body as hollow and empty as a shell. With a new body spawned from her mouth, she wielded two spider limbs and plunged them into the shoulders of her target. The old body exploded like a fragile vase as Celestia screamed in pain. She was slammed against the wall and felt the limbs dig deeper into her shoulder.

The wicked Kotaul pinned her with all eight limbs slammed all around the princess. Caging her in against the wall as she felt the warm blood of the pure alicorn being seeping upon her limbs. Kotaul chuckled and watched all the chains disappear from around the room.

"Like I said, all this time since your sister's banishment. It has made you weak,"A bee like singer stretched from the wicked one's chest and aimed at Celestia's neck,"I think it's time for a new world order… And a stronger leader to take over… Princess Celestia…!"

"You won't get away with this…!"Celestia promised and nearly flinched at the stinger that prepared to pierce her throat.

Kotaul mounted with excitement, but was suddenly thrown off balance by a sudden quake. A powerful fissure of blue fire shot up through the floor and melted through two of her spider legs. She backed away and released the princess before slamming against a pillar. At the same time a loud blast of magic and metal rang in her ear before the two big doors were blown right off. Flying and slammed to the floor before Celestia as she landed on her flank and put hooves to her wounds.

Guards began to rush in and run to the princess, while Mega Weight arrived behind them fully armored. He pulled a sword from his side and lit it up with his own magic. Steam flowed from his nostrils as he aimed the tip of his sword at the wretched mare.

"You…! You must have been touched in the head as a colt! Why are you here you little fool,"She stood back up on her remaining six legs nice and tall,"Are you honestly choosing the destruction of Equestria over the death of one pony?!"

"Equestria would be no safer under your rule Kotaul…! Besides,"Mega got into a stance and barely touched the floor with the tip of his sword,"I'm here to change that destiny!"

A blast of pure leg muscle allowed him to grind through the floor at high speed. Trailing a massive line of fire behind him as he went under the mare and slashed at her body. She felt the fires slam into her under belly as Mega jumped to the side and jump. Slashing down and taking another leg off as Kotaul lifted up and away from the fire. Mega lit his sword and made a clean cut straight through two more legs.

The dark mare growled before falling to her back with a shaky crash. She turned and flung another limb straight at the stallion, Mega chose to take it in the shoulder. Kotaul knew he could have evaded, but was thrown off as to why he took the hit. He wrapped a hoof around the sharp leg now trapped in his shoulder and lit the other hoof with flaring magic. The magic grew around his hoof as he then yanked, and pulled Kotaul in with abnormal strength and power.

She flew straight towards him with wide eyes as he reared back his glowing hoof. Swinging as hard as he could before he felt it crush against the wicked ones cheek. He felt cheek bones and teeth crack and crunch against his hoof before his punch sent her flying. Crashing through two pillars and smashing against a wall as the room shook. Dust from the broken walls went everywhere as debris toppled on top of Kotaul.

Mega look to the limb that had separated from it's master in the strong attack. He cringe and slowly ripped the spider leg from his shoulder before letting out a sigh. He let the wound bleed as he watched Kotaul slowly raise from the rubble on two remaining spider limbs. Her jaw was hanging wide open and only by skin as she glared at the stallion. She snorted and put her hoof to her jaw before fixing it with a sharp readjustment and push of her hoof.

"You…! Reckless…! Inconsiderate…! Selfish! Wretched waste of a stallion,"She panted out while moving her jaw around to work it back into play,"After all the chaos I showed you…! The dark fate that would befall your son! The destruction he would bring because of princess Celestia! You still choose to defend her…! You're pathetic!"

"My son will not be the destroyer you made him out to be! I am here to make sure of it,"He aimed his sword at Kotaul to prepare for another attack,"I never said I came to protect her…! I came here to protect my son's future!"

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT HIS FUTURE IF YOU'RE DEAD!"Kotaul charged at high speed and hissed before slamming into the stallion.

Mega felt the wind leave his body before he slammed against a wall. His sword flew from his hoof and slammed to the ground behind Kotaul before he locked hooves with Kotaul. She plunged a wobbly spider leg into his gut, forcing him to cringe. He remained defiant and forced her away from his face, surprising her with a fiery money shot to the face. Burning her left cheek off from his flaming hoof before he kicked at her gut.

She coughed up some black goo, but continued to push for the stallion's death. Blood leaked from Mega's mouth as he slammed his hoof against her chest. Just in time to feel her stinger pierce through his hoof, wounding him, but sparing him the venom. She growled, and pushed her attacks as best she could to kill Mega. Unaware that Celestia ignored her guards aid and ran for Mega's sword.

"Perhaps I should thank you for this Mega…! With you gone… I'll look like a hero in the end,"Kotaul snickered and drooled out black blood from the corner of her mouth,"Ponies will know… That I killed the princess, AND the stallion that brought forth their greatest destroyer…! You should feel honored my friend…! You truly have changed your child's fate after all…!"

"Heh… Hehehehehe… Not in the way you might think…! I can see it now… I can see him,"Mega put his free hoof to Kotaul's head and suddenly was glowing bright blue as he showed her,"My son will not be the destroyer you think he'll be… In fact… He will be…Equestria's…! Savior…! From you…!"

"MEGA!"Celestia tossed the sword from behind as Kotaul gasped in shock.

Mega growled and gripped the sword with his magic and aimed it at Kotaul. He put plenty of power into the blade and shot it like an arrow with tremendous force behind it. Kotaul could barely see it off the corner of her eyes before she felt it's hot steel in her back. It burst through her chest from behind and suddenly plunged into the very chest of his master. The pain and confusion battled with the wicked mare to see Mega stick himself just to kill her.

Black blood spewed forth as she released Mega and let him fall to the floor. While she toppled backwards and slammed to the floor and struggled with the sword that was deep within her. She twitched and groan as her hoof gripped the blade, stinging her chest at the very touch. She panted and freely leaked blood from her mouth as she processed her wounds and the revelation. She rolled to her side and saw Mega watching her, sitting against the wall, and bleeding out.

She felt the light dimming for her, the petty life that was Kotaul's herself fading away. To that she simply started to chuckle, seeing the same fate coming to Mega. She gripped the sword tight and lifted it a bit before she nodded to Mega and left them all with this.

"I… Look forward to it… Friend…!"With that she plunge the sword in deeper and finished herself off.

She screeched to the heaven's and felt her real blood flow from her chest. Her sight faded to black before her body went limb nice and slowly for all to see. Her final breath went out nice and visibly before a mass of air and magic forced itself out of her mouth. It hissed and slowly floated right through the window, and made it's way back to the Ever Free forest. The true home that Kotaul had lived in since her rise to infamy.

Celestia took depp breaths as she watched the body of her assassin reduce to ash. She gripped at the wounds that stained her white fur with red before looking to her captain. He was being swarmed by his own guards he commanded as he panted. Looking at himself and knowing he had lost too much blood to be saved, but that wouldn't stop his guards from trying to save him. He put a hoof to his chest that bled profusely as he saw the princess approach him.

"It's over… You're safe now son… I'm just... sorry it came to this,"The guards separated and allowed the princess to drop to her belly and speak to him,"Sorry I was late your majesty… I had some serious thinking to do before I came here…"

"As much as I'm glad to see you... You should have stayed… You have a child on the way Mega… Why give your life for me…?"Celestia asked as she shuddered and felt sickly in her throat to see her dying captain in such a state.

"I did it for Equestria… And my son… I can see it… You're going to help my son become the savior of Equestria,"Mega was breathing labor like as Celestia's lip trembled,"My child will be put on his path towards a better future… Now that I can always be with him… No matter what happens…"

"I should never have hurt you… I should have helped you in your time of grief,"Celestia felt her regrets catch up with her just like the days after her sister's banishment,"How can I ever redeem myself now…? I wish there was something I could have done…"

"Just… Let my son become the stallion I see him becoming,"Mega rested his head against the wall and felt a bright light take over his eyes before he could see Heavy Weight himself, cradled in his arms,"I… Will always be proud to be your father… Everything I've ever done, I would do again for you son…"

Celestia gripped Mega's hoof and shook as tears filled her eyes. Streaming down her cheek, listening to the words he spoke to himself, and the child he called his son. His breath became weaker and his grip loosen before he let out a sigh.

"No matter what happens from here on out… I…love you son… Always…!"Mega felt his hoof tremble and lose it's grip with the princess, listening to the faint laughter of his son.

His whole body had then shut down, just as his hoof dropped from Celestia's. Falling to the ground as h went limp and rested against the wall in a pool of blood. His hoof hit the floor and was limp and cold to the touch before he was completely still. A guard put an ear to Mega's chest to check him, and was frozen by absolute silence. His heart had shut down, and he died right there on the spot before his princess.

"MEGAAAAAA!"Celestia cried and bowed her head to Mega Weight as he rested in peace, happy and with his son forever more.

* * *

Golden Heart sat in the chair by Heavy Weight's side, completely silent with tears leaving her right eye. Her hand held tightly to her child's as she could feel him holding her hand right back. She sighed and wiped her eyes before looking towards the girls before her. Little did she know, all the other girls had heard her talking and had decided to eves drop on her story. It meant nothing to her, all that mattered was the sacrifice her husband had made for his son.

"Mega fought… And he died to save Heavy from turning to darkness. By means of this dead curse,"She pointed to the black circles of Heavy's eyes,"And you know something… Mega was right… He did turn out to be a savior of Equestria."

"Heavy…"Sunset placed a hand to his forehead, still wondering if Heavy was still listening.

""Hey… I'm sure he's listening. Then it would mean he knows that his father truly loved him," Golden Heart sighed and then smiled as they got their answer in the form of tears,"Yeah… He really did son…"

They all looked, and felt warmth in their chests as they saw Heavy smiling. While tears were flowing from his eyes as he slept soundly and happily. Knowing his father really did love him, and gave his life to save the future, and his own son's fate.

* * *

_Equestria, Outside Ponyville_

Dark star stood a top of a tree that hung just at the edge of the forest. Smiling as his red eyes had suddenly been changing in color and appearance. They were dim, and almost hollow looking, as if they were fading away from his skull. He laughed and sighed as he over watched the town of Ponyville. The light of the night gleamed off his face and revealed silver fur growing on his face rather than black fur.

"Soon… All the pieces will fit together, and I'll see this whole world submerged in my darkness,"He hissed as black breath left his lips through his sharp teeth,"The time of my battle with your son is almost here Mega… I hope your sacrifice for him was worth it…!

_**What a revelation am I right? And I know Kotaul is probably a pretty gross villain, but my mind is just full of crazy ideas for ponies and monsters. It's like the monster creator from dark souls, I very much enjoy that game it's fun. Please enjoy and stay pony. And it is very fortunate to know that you're getting a new pc and your own account soon sierra. have a great day friend.**_


End file.
